La Heroina Ciega
by Sonya AvCe
Summary: Siendo ciega no le impidio seguir su meta despues de todo ella seria la primera en demostrarles que puede hacer. avatarlike# Fem Izumi# Bakugou# ATLA# Avatar# DESCONTINUADA? NO LO CREO PERRAS I’M BACK!
1. NOTA DE AUTOR

Hola gente soy Soni! Presentando a este pequeño proyecto que quiero mostrar y escribir con pasión.

Primero que nada subo este crossover de Mi academia de Heroes x Avatar la leyenda de Aang. A la verdad es que solo hay dos crossover de este genero siendo uno de los poco tocados o no bien pensados y a la verdad a mi me fascino la idea de el creador de Avatar Izuku: The last Bender de Destinyarmor (el cual es super cool y genial, se las recomiendo leer ) en el cual usa a La leyenda de Korra en vez de Aang pero eso no importa en este momento.

Mi idea se basa en el que Izuku Midoriya (siendo esta mujer) nace siendo ciega y desde pequeña fue molestada por eso. Katsuki Bakugou es su mejor amigo y se hicieron amigos desde la guardería, cuando sus quirk sean manifiestados por primera vez fue Katsuki el que le propone a Izumi entrenar sus quirks al máximo potencial para que asi ya no le molesten y ganar su independencia en el mundo de los heroes ambos con meta puesta en UA.

Tambien cabe mencionar que en este crosfic tambien torzi un poco el plot original para ayudar en el desarrollo y mejoramiento de los personajes. Se haría mencion de algunos temas de Avatar,pero no se introducira mucho en eso, pues solo quiero que se entiendan las bases de el quirk de Izumi y como funciona eso es todo.

Asi realmente espero que les guste y comenten en la historia pues es de agrado.

Asi que esto es todo y gracias por estar leyendo esta pequeña post introduccion y los vere luego.


	2. El Resumen de la Historia

Esta es la base de la historia hasta el momento. Es para que se entienda un poco mejor y no se presenten dudas.

Izumi Midoriya nació siendo ciega toda su vida, no conocio los colores o las figuras que día a día se ven. Era triste para ella no poder ser capas de poder ver el rostro de su mama o su mejor amigo pero esto no la deprimia pues a lo contrario ella tenia un buen oido y un agudo olfato lo cual no le impidió tener su gran sueño de ser una héroe como All might pues ella deseaba con su corazón que cuando su quirk por fin apareciese ayudaria a reforzar esa meta pero a sus 4 años todo cambiaria para ella y Katsuki Bakugou el cual es su mejor amigo desde siempre pues el le defiende y entiende que Izumi es especial para el. Se conocieron desde siempre pues sus madres les presentaron un día en la guardería y desde ahí fueron casi inseparables pues ambos tenían ese deseo fervil de ser como All might.

El quirk de Izumi y Kacchan se manifestaron cuando un brabucon de su guarderia que se llamaba Hinjo que siempre le molestaba patendole la vara que ella usaba para ver y le empujó fuertemente al piso y ella para no caerse uso viento control inconciente mente para generar una ráfaga de viento y asi no golpearse con Kacchan que enojado viéndolo todo le pego un puñete que sorpresiva mente había hecho una pequeña explosión así haciendo que el también se sorprendiera por su Quirk.

Izumo Midoriya

Quirk: Element 4

Descripcion: manipulación de fuego, agua, tierra y aire. Posible alteración o modificación de que el quirk cambie sus componentes.

Debilidad: Se ve afectado si no se comprende bien los estados de las materias básicas. Provoca en el usuario esguince leves en las conexiones, piel no es resistente al fuego.

Ambos desde ese momento en especial Izumi entendio que si deseaba ser una heroína deberia de entender que a pesar de ser ciega esto no le deberia impedir ser independiente y asi empezo aprendiendo poco a poco que ya no tendría que depender tanto de Kacchan o su mama para hacer tantas cosas. Lo primero que Izumi entreno fue los extremos de sus sentidos el cual los logro perfeccionar hasta el punto en el que ella podia 'ver' por medio de las vibraciones de la tierra y podia sentir por las corrientes de aire que la rodeaban.

Kacchan cuando escucho la declaracion de Izumi de hacerse mejor e independiente el lo entendio y empezó a practicar junto con Midori su Quirks tambien hasta el punto en el que Kacchan pudo manipular la condensación de su sudor para hacer más pesada las explosiones haciendolo el niño con el quirk mas fuerte de su Escuela.

Y ahora 7 años mas tarde Izumi y Katsuki se verían entrando a su futura Academia con pasó fuerte y brillante.


	3. Capitulo 1

Declamacion : Boku no Hero Academi no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

 ** _Arreglado y Editado el: 23/01/18_**

 **CAPITULO 1:**

 ** El ataque del moco verde **

En la ciudad de Japón; ciudad en la que los héroes más fuertes residen y trabajan para proteger a la humanidad y mantener la paz, una joven en específico se levantaba tranquilamente para iniciar su rutina diaria de la cual consistía en arreglarse y comer para ir a la escuela de Ounudera el cual era un conjunto de uniforme negro para ir a sus últimas meses de clases.

"Mamá, ya me voy a la escuela" dijo la joven peliverde de pelo corto con un moño a un costado de su cabeza al terminar de ya colocarse las medias de nylon y fibra de carbono resistentes y auto ajustables especiales que terminaban justo en sus talones para ayudarle a ver por donde va; pues ella a pesar de su apariencia daba a ver y mostraba ser algo especial en sus pálidos ojos esmeralda pues da a entender que esta joven es ciega y a pesar de esto Izumo Midoriya se mostraba de lo más confiada en su entorno a pesar de su discapacidad. Estaba ya ella en la puerta de su departamento que compartía con su mamá Inko cuando su querida madre salió disparada de la cocina tras de ella para despedirse de su hija no sin antes abrazarle con preocupación

"ahh... Izuzu ten cuidado por favor en la calle,si? Usa tu batu por el camino amarillo y si te empiezas a perder en tu ruta pid-" iba a seguir hablando cuando dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y vio como los pálidos ojos de su hija le sonreían con cariño.

"mamá, gracias por preocuparte pero ya Kacchan viene conmigo y hablando de eso ya creo que me ha de estar esperando en la parada, cuidate, está bien? Te amo" y dándole un beso en su frente se despidió cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí, dejando a su mamá en un mar de llanto lleno de orgullo por la firme confianza de su hija.

La pequeña caminata que le llevaba a la paradas de buses en donde se encontraba su amigo esperandole le hizo traer a su mente los recuerdos de su feliz niñez pero una vibración muy precipitada que provenía de un camión le hizo parar en seco ante un semáforo de peatones 'que ruidoso ese camión' pensó quejándose por el claxon que irrumpió sus sensibles tímpanos

"mamá porque esa one-san anda descalza?" escucho a un niño que estaba al lado de ella, lo cual provocó que la madre lo silenciara para que no siga haciendo ese tipo de preguntas incómodas pero Izumi simplemente se rio y sin voltear lo voltearlo a ver

"me gustó tu pregunta" y levantando su mano la posiciono en la cabeza del niño

"me agradas niño, pero yo no ando descalza por que si" termino ella haciendo que el niño le viera curioso

"ohh y porque one-san?" y ella sonriendo le responde "porque yo veo con mis pies a diferencia de ti que ves con tus ojos" y caminando hacia la parada de buses ya que no sintió ninguna otra vibración se alejó de la madre y el niño dejándolos sorprendidos.

 **EN LA ESTACION DE SHINBUYA-**

"Kacchan!" llamó emocionada hacia su amigo de la infancia el cual estaba justo en la entrada de la parada en su mismo uniforme de colegio mientras que su erizado pelo rubio cenizo ondeaba en el viento, Katsuki Bakugou su amigo de la infancia se encontraba jugando con su teléfono mientras la esperaba y este al verla se guarda el teléfono y se acerca a ella

"hn...Midori boke! Me hiciste perder mi tiempo en el juego" gruñó suave el rubio al verla y acariciándole la cabeza en forma de saludo añadió "vamos que si seguimos aquí llegaremos tarde" y en respuesta a eso la peliverde sólo sonrió 'sí' y siguiendo los pasos del rubio hacia su colegio ambos se pusieron en marcha en silencio mientras que la gente empezaba a ver con rareza a Izumi por andar descalza en mitad de la calle lo cual al parecer no parecía dejar de notarse por el rubio que solo gruñir cada vez que alguien los miraba

"Oye Kacchan una duda" pregunto ganando la atención de Katsuki para tratar de calmar su ira "como harías tu si te encuentras con una villanos hecho completamente de baba?" esto no pasó de improviso por el;el cual dejó una con una nueva idea en qué tipo de maniobra usar para este tipo de villano 'como vences a una baba?'

"Ni idea..." silbo curioso ante la pregunta "pues verás yo creo que-..." le escucho decir Izumi antes antes de que esta entrará en modo analítico 'nerd' y se pusiera a murmurar 'ya la perdi' exclamó cansado al caso perdido de su amiga.

 **EN LA ESCUELA OURUDERA-**

La clase del sensei Giro estaba hecha un relajo después de las palabras de este al afirmar que sus estudiantes pensaban ser héroes y lanzar las hojas de aplicación al aire. Cada uno de los muchacho estaba mostrando su poderes con orgullo pero uno destaco de entre ellos con unas pequeñas detonaciones

"HEY PROFE NO ME VAYA A COMPARAR CON ESTOS PERDEDORES!" exclamó Katsuki poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa provocando que los demás estudiantes le vieran con odio

"OÍ BAKUGOU! sólo porque tienes ese llamativo Quirk ya no te hagas la gran cosa!" le gritó un chico que estaba estirando sus dedos para mostrar su Quirk

"ah cierto joven Bakugou usted está aplicando para UA no es así?" añadió el profesor generando un a abucheo entre los estudiantes

"ehh UA?! La academia élite de héroes!"

"pero si he escuchado que es súper difícil en los exámenes!"

"genial Bakugou! Bien por ti!"

"oh ahora que lo menciono, Midoriya también aplicó para UA no es así?" preguntó el profesor suave ganándose a una ruborizada Izumi al verse ser el centro de el silencio casi sepulcral en el aula. una risa burlona se escucho por la chicas.

"estas de broma? la inútil de murmullos?!" comentó una chica hacia su compañera

"una ciega inútil como tu no sobrevivía ni dos días en el trabajo de héroes; sólo te perderías en el camino como la bruta que es" se rió la otra y antes de seguir molestando la una explosión se hizo oír.

"OI! PERRAS INÚTILES! DE QUIEN CREEN QUE SE ESTÁ BURLANDO EH?!" gritó Bakugou "POR LO MENOS ELLA NO ES UNA COBARDE COMO USTEDES GALLINAS DE MIERDA!" y ganándose una reprimenda de parte del profesor este se sentó gruñendo hacia las chicas del salón para después mirar de reojo hacia Izumi, la cual aparento como si que seguía leyendo su libro de braille aún cuando se le seguia mostrando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

"oye Bakugou, vienes con nosotros al arcade o qué?" preguntó uno de su séquito tras ya dar por terminada el día de clases.

"lo siento pero me voy temprano a entrenar" y agarrando su maleta se despidio y salió del curso en busca de Izumi para irse juntos a la playa Dagoba para entrenar cuando una mopa de pelo verde se le visualizo a lo lejos "Kacchan" le saludo alegre la peliverde cuando este llegó a la entrada del edificio "nos vamos?" y asintiendo hacia su compañera caminaron juntos hasta la estación de Shimbuya llegando así a la calle comercial en donde nadie se percató de que una baba verdosa con ojos amarillos se escabulló de entre los caños de la calle para buscar a su siguiente víctima no dándose cuenta de que Izumo ya lo 'sintió' de por debajo.

 **OTRA VEZ UNA LINEA DE TIEMPO ._.**

'Ya creo que sé cómo lo puedes vencer' pensó ahora el rubio cuando se vio siendo comprimido y controlado por la baba verdosa que trataba de no ser capturado por los héroes después de haber creado un alboroto. Mientras el era comprimido por el moco inepto vio por el reojo de su posicion como Izumo estaba sentada esperandole con sus maletas en sus brazos en una vereda de la calle sonriéndole como si supiera de su plan mientras que los transeúntes trataron de ver la pelea inútilmente que se estaba haciendo ya que Kamiki Woods era el que trataba de hacerle frente al villano y Mount Lady estaba resguardando a la joven que estaba sentada en la vereda.

TrainWird era el único el que les impedía el avance a la escena y la prensa también se vio obstruida pues era bloqueada para que no se empeorará la situación actual "por favor retrocedan; este sitio es peligroso, retrocedan a la entrada de inmediato!" dijo el héroe de auxilio mientras que Woods trataba de acercarse al villano pero las explosiones del atrapado estudiante se lo impedían.

"ALEJENSE HÉROES DE PACOTILLA NO ME PODRÁN TOCAR NUNCA MIENTRAS TENG-"no termino de decir nada cuando sintió que su baboso cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y viendo hacia su 'escudo humanos' vio que este le miraba con un odio repudial.

"Deja mi cuerpo en paz!..." gruño con odio el rubio hacia la baba haciendo agarre en uno de sus ojos " ...tu maldito moco mal nacido!" Gritó con más fuerza al sentir que el sudor se empezaba a mezclar con la baba de su cuerpo y sonriendo cruelmente hacia el villano gritó con fuerza

"MUERETE PERRA!" y activando su Quirk mando a volar a la baba por todos lados y algunos de sus pedazos que estaban por caer en los negocios y casas fueron detenidos en medio aire por una fuerza invisible que los contorsiono y lo empezaba a agrupar en una burbuja gigante de moco que al parecer era controlada por la joven estudiante que se había quedado sentada durante toda la pelea; los héroes Kamui y MT Lady se vieron fascinados ante tal demostración de poder de la joven que poco a poco se acercaba a su compañero mientras empezaba a mover las muñecas en movimientos circulares en forma que provocaba que se atrajera toda la baba hacia ella.

"Kacchan estuviste genial" se escuchó una voz femenina y los tres héroes se sorprendieron al ver que joven de pelo verde que se encontraba cerca de el rubio ahora

"estás bien?" y este sólo gruñendo en forma negativa ve como esta simplemente le pasa una mano por encima de su pecho en forma ascendente como para jalar algo hacia afuera y sacando de la boca del rubio un poco de la baba verde esta le pregunta de nuevo

"mejor?" y este solo asiente señalando a la burbuja de baba "y lo congelas o que?" y ella solo riendo en lo bajo por el estado del villano está coloca sus palmas en posición shui y sopla de entre sus palmas hacia afuera y empieza a congelar completamente al villano dejando a los héroes sorprendidos.

"ahh cierto! Kamui Wood!"grita de nuevo la chica sin siquiera voltearlo a ver a el joven héroe "tome a este villano señor" y dejando la ahora bola de hielo verde en el piso dejó dejó a todos hecho palo ante esto. _'PERO QUIEN COÑO ES ESA NIÑA?!'_ pensaron los tres heroes.

La escena hubiera sido cómica si no fuera por el hecho de que el joven héroe de madera solo se la quedó viendo ' _por que siempre se sorprenden si solo es mi Quirk o es que acaso es por ser ciega?_ ' se preguntó curiosa la peliverde cuando empezo a sentir un poderoso viento y una nueva vibración en el suelo lo cual le indicó que alguien había caído justo a unos pasos de ella

"YA LLEGUE! JÓVENES HÉROES!" dijo una potente voz muy conocida haciendo que los héroes y las personas gritaran felices "All Might!" escucho exclamar a Kacchan al lado de ella "All Might?! Oh mi Dios!" grito emocionada soltando un chillido de fanática "de verdad eres All might!" se reprimió a sí misma mientras esté cojia con un brazo la bola gigante de moco congelado; los héroes en cambio estaban siendo entrevistados por la prensa. No se sabe cuando aparecieron los raros estos.

La figura imponente de All Might camino hacia Kacchan e Izumi que estaban siendo revisados por unos médicos que se les acerco para examinarles "LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU COLABORACIÓN CON LA CAPTURA DE ESTE VILLANO JÓVENES ESTUDIANTES! ME HAN AYUDADO UN MONTÓN!" dijo sonriente el Héroe "no hay de que All might" respondió Kacchan en lo bajo rascándose la mejilla cuando se acordó de algo al verla a Izumi con brillito en sus pálidos ojos " All might... nos darías tu autógrafo?" Sacó dos papeles y una pluma "SERIA UN PLACER DARLES MI AUTÓGRAFO!" contesto el heroe devolviendoles a cada uno el papel con su firma. All might vio por primera vez como la chica solo sonreía hacía un lado mientras rozaba ligeramente sus pulgares por la firma.

"BUENO HÉROES Y HEROÍNA ME RETIRO, GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LA AYUDA JOVENES! ADIÓS!" y salto para ya irse con el copo de baba hacia la policía desapareciendo del lugar.

"Vamonos Izumi antes de que se nos haga tarde" y la peliverde cogiendo su maleta siguió a Kacchan el cual posando su maleta sobre su hombro se dirigió hacia su casa en donde definitiva mente Inko los moleria de abrazos ya que el entrenamiento se fue al carajo.

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

"Isuzu! Cariño estas bien! Vi lo que pasó en las noticias y lo siento muchoooo" se desconsolada su madre mientras abrazaba a Izumi con fuerza mientra que Kacchan miraba extrañado la escena

"mamá cuántas veces te he dicho que estoy bien, no me paso nada malo además de que ese villano no fue nada en comparado ante las geniales explosiones calientes de Kacchan" sonrió calmando a su madre levemente no notando que dicha persona estaba empezando a ruborizarse por cómo describe su Quirk y un abrazo súbito de la hija calmo un poco su mar de preocupaciones constantes a la joven madre.

"mamá no tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien, estamos bien, ves no me va a pasar nada; te lo prometo" dijo con más seriedad esta vez mientras veía a su madre con dulzura y esta sólo asintiendo dejo de abrazarla y se secó las lágrimas "trataré" y volteando hacía Kacchan este sólo entró al departamento y se sacó los zapatos _'por fin a comer'_ pensó aún levemente sonrojado por el comentario.

La cena con las Midoriya paso parcialmente en total comodidad. sin eceptuar los familiares comentarios de una madre a el amigo de su hija con relacion a la escuela. La cena paso tranquilamente y sin discusiones.

"Vas a aplicar a UA, Midori?" pregunto Kacchan una vez ya estando solos en el cuarto de visitas estudiando. Ya despues de que ambos se hubiesen bañado y quitado la tierra Izumi le habia traido una pieza de ropa que el siempre dejaba por si acaso en la casa.

"si! planeo ser una heroína! Aunque no se si aprobarías para el curso de héroes?" se preguntó la peliverde a su amigo que se encontraba recostado en el piso leyendo un manga.

"por supuesto que sí! Que me crees marica como los de la escuela?! Esas pulgas asquerosas e inútiles ni pasarán el escrito" gruñó maldiciendo "que, por que preguntas?" desvío la mirada para ver como Midori zarandea con un dedo una hoja con el viento control como si tratase de pedir algo muy vergonzoso para ella, lo cual era divertido de ver en ocasiones pues ella nunca pedía algo; desde que ambos despertaron sus Quirks, Katsuki se dio cuenta que el Quirk de Izumi a veces actuaba por instinto y eso le hacia que se dificultara un poco al moverse y por eso el entrenar constante le hacia reforzar el control.

"Quiero tener una pelea de entrenamiento contigo" le escucho susurrando

"que?" preguntó en tono de burla " no te oí" añadió sonriente. Ohh como le gustaba molestarla.

"urusai baka! Solo quería saber si tu quieres entrenar conmigo en combate mañana" chillo roja de vergüenza "ok, mañana vamos a Dagoba a entrenar denuevo" declaró el rubio sonriendo cruelmente hacia la peliverde.

"Van a ser unos meses de infierno para ambos hasta los exámenes de UA"


	4. Capitulo 2

_**Antes que nada dejenme aclarar algo que puede sonar patetico pero es que pienso en que quizas Mirio Togata sea el que herede el One for All pues el seria uno de los mejores candidatos (no acepto el hecho de que Mirio se haya quedado sin quirk!)**_

 _ **No estoy implicando de que a Izuku no le sea dado el quirk, es solo que aun lo estoy quiero aclarar y hacer incapie de eso y nada mas.**_

 _ **Se me olvidaba mencionar de que Katsuki va a sonar muy OC de ahora en adelante y espero que esto no les moleste tanto en la historia pues se que muchos quieren a un Katsuki mas cerca al original lo cual voy a tratar de recrear aqui pero solo algunas partes. Tambien el hecho de que a la Fem Izuku le pienso dar una personaliad mas dirigida en Toph y su sarcasmo e estilo de pelea aunque tambien tendra sus momentos de ser el rollito de canela que todos amamos.**_

Declamacion : Boku no Hero Academi no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

 _ **Arreglado y Editado el: 23/01/18**_

 **CAPITULO 2:**

 **UA y su examen suicida**

 **[10 MESES DESPUÉS ]**

"uwaahhh que edificio para más enorme!" exclamó Izumi al 'ver' el edificio imponente de UA haciendo gestos con sus brazos en forma de banzai lo que hizo que algunos chicos la vieran de manera curiosa "Kacchan mira que edificio! Es mucho más grande que el estadio de Kyoshu en Sasebo!" le exclamó particularmente a su compañero rubio que estaba vestido con su uniforme de colegio y una bufanda roja el cual solo se detuvo para volverla a ver pues estaba caminando hacia la entrada junto a ella "hn" logró gurgutar en modo afirmativo reiniciando la marcha hacia los pasillos del lugar

"apuremonos que o si no llegaremos tarde al examen" y ambos entrando a los salones fueron a su respectivas áreas para dar el examen escrito solo para salir después de dos insufribles horas por fin el timbre del edificio se digno a sonar dando la señal de que era tiempo de un descanso para almorzar y relajarse un poco antes de dar comienzo con la asamblea general para la explicación de la segunda parte del examen.

Lo cual le llevo a la sorpresa mas grande que se pudo llevar Izumi al oír la voz de su héroe preferido Present Mic dando una simple explicación de lo que se trataba el segundo examen; solo logrando que esta se ponga a murmurar como fanática acerca de lo genial que es su Quirk y su agencia de héroes pero fue silenciada por un chico muy rudo que le mando a cesar con sus murmullos porque le estaba empezando a fastidiar a la gente lo cual le hizo enojar y decidió marcar al huraño sujeto a su lista negra de personas que debería patear en un futuro; Katsuki sólo se reía al ver la expresiones que hacía su amiga.

 **DESPUES DE LA CHARLA-**

"te toca en el sector Delta? No es justo! rayos y yo que quería competir contra ti Kacchan!" comentó fastidiada Izumi mientras ambos caminaban hacia sus respectivos sectores con sus trajes de entrenamiento.

Katsuki iba vestido con una bividi negra y unos pantalones cargo militares verdes y unos singulares deportivos naranja con negro mientras que Izumi sólo llevaba una camisa deportiva verde aqua que le llegaba hasta las caderas y unos short lycra deportivos negros por debajo junto con sus medias especiales para completar su apariencia "bueno Kacchan; sólo espero de que ganes!" y pegándole suavemente en el brazo se despidió de Kacchan ya entrando a su sectores respectivos.

 **EN EL SECTOR ALFA-**

"En sus marcas…." escucho por los megáfonos "listos …. Y FUERA!" anuncio terminando Present Mic provocando que los participantes se quedarán en sus lugares blancos no teniendo ni idea que debían de hacer.

"pero que les pasa…! ¡en una batalla de verdad no hay inicio! ¡CORRAN!" exclamó de nuevo ahora sí haciendo que todos los participantes se lanzarán hacia la pequeña puerta de salida a lo cual hizo que Izumi corriera más rápido junto con los últimos participantes que habían salido para después llegar a una especie de réplica de una ciudad que se sentía que era lo suficientemente grande como para que ocuparan gentes pero en vez de eso esta estaba ocupada por los robots que estaban ocultos a simple vista lo cual le hizo reír maniática mente mientras buscaba a su enemigo.

-objetivo localizado- o su enemigo la encontraba a ella primero.

Y ubicando la voz robótica a su derecha y automáticamente poniéndose en posición y con ambas palmas hacia arriba género un pilar de tierra que perforó al robot de lleno en la mitad ganándose así sus primeros puntos '2 puntos' contó en su mente 'faltan 38' y corriendo a buscar más se perdió entre la selva de cemento usando sus pies para guiarse por el camino.

 _ **{En una sala de control}**_

"los aspirantes de este año se ven muy prometedores" dijo una figura de mascara negra "en especial estos dos" añadió señalando y enfocando las cámaras en un chico de pelo rubio ceniza que estaba explotando robots a diestra y en la otra cámara mostraba a una joven de cabello verde que solo creaba pilares de piedra para empalar a los robots y parecia que controlaba el agua que salía de las alcantarillas para alejar a los que se le acercaban usandolo como latigo "que singular joven" dijo una rata oso blanca al fijarse en ella "su hoja de vida dice que es discapacitada visual pero ella muestra un total control de su entorno" dijo pensativo generando que un personaje lánguido de pelo rubio mirase con memoria asombrado hacia la joven recordando ahora si a los dos singulares estudiantes que estuvieron en el ataque de la baba verde hace un tiempo atrás 'esa es la joven a la que le di mi firma! quizás eso explica por qué la estaba rozando.'

"quizás esté usando un aparato para guiarse como un sonar" añadió una mujer de traje demostrativo logrando que el hombre se enfocará nuevamente en su entorno

"no importa que tipo de ayuda este usando pues para nosotros que nos enfocamos en los fundamentos básicos de un héroes solo valoraremos las tres cosas más primordiales durante este examen. La agilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para buscar un medio en cómo neutralizar al enemigo, el análisis de su entorno para poder salir y asimilar situaciones que ameritan un rápido pensar pero la más importante es... el valor y el sacrificio que marcan a un héroe" y la rata oso presionando un botón rojo que se encontraba frente a él añade sonriente.

"veamos quien realmente se merece estar aqui"

 _ **{De regreso a el sector Delta}**_

Un estruendo y vibración muy fuerte alertó a Izumi de su siguiente adversario "el 0 puntos" murmuro sonriendo a lo que escucho a algunos participantes se sorprendían al ver como un robot gigante se acercaba a los participantes con violencia

-enemigo localizado, muere!- anuncio generando así un pánico colectivo en la que empezaron a correr para alejarse del peligro cuando de repente vieron como la atrocidad robótica empezó a golpear edificios a su paso mandando a lanzar escombros hacia los participantes.

El joven de lentes que al parecer también estaba ahí empezó a correr a la salida notando que estaba haciendo pasar de largo a la joven peliverde que seguía parada fijada frente al robot no importando los escombros y alzando ambas manos frente a ella con ambas palmas hacia abajo fue deteniendo los escombros a medio aire para luego ser lanzados como proyectiles los cuales fueron esquivados por el robot.

"NO EN MI GUARDIA! TU GRANDÍSIMO INÚTIL CEREBRO HOJALATA!" gritó la peliverde y con un nuevo movimiento de manos levantó ambas palmas rápidamente y creó un muro de tierra protegiendo detrás de ella así haciendo más fácil la situación a aquellos que huían.

"Oi oi tu tambien tienes que tambien huir! Es peligroso esa cosa de ahí!" le gritó un chico de pelo rojo con dientes afilados que se había quedado para ayudarla a escapar "no te preocupes por mi gorila, estoy bien!" y acto seguido haciendo un movimiento rápido levantó ambas manos con la palmas hacia afuera para después bajarlas rápidamente en un puño cerrado con los brazos cruzados provocando que el robot gigante fuera perforado por tres pilares de tierra que salieron a gran velocidad y conectaron con su cabeza y su cuerpo haciéndole inmóvil en el lugar dando así fin a la locura robótica.

"estas bien?" le volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo una vez ya disuelto el polvo y el peligro "no lo se, pero no me preguntes a mi, ve y ayuda ahí hay alguien que necesita ayuda y no puedo sacarla sola, ven" y agarrandolo del brazo lo jalo hasta el lugar en donde ella le enseñaba y afirmativamente Eijiro pudo ver como una chica de pelo café estaba tratando de librarse de unos escombros que le tenían atrapada las piernas.

"quitare las piedras de encima de ella y tu la sacas de ahi, entendido, gorila?" y él asintiendo ve como la piedra fue empujada por una rafaga de viento ya asi librandola a la castaña de ahí " crees que puedes caminar?" le preguntó la peliverde.

"no lo se, creo que me esguince el talón" y el pelirrojo apoyándose contra ella le hace de peso para que camine "ven te llevaremos a la tienda medica" pero la castaña sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza "gracias" gimió adolorida y cansada a lo que escucho el sonar de un buzzer y una llamada que indicaba de que ya el examen había terminado haciendo que la castaña y el pelirrojo compartieran una mirada de preocupación mientras que su compañera que estaba frente a ellos les ignoraba.

"gracias…." agradeció la castaña hacia la peliverde la cual fue ignorada "..."

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES DEL EXAMEN-**

"No me digas que solo estas hiper por la publicación de las respuestas" le miro Katsuki a Izumi una vez ya afuera del examen de camino a sus casas, viendo como susodicha estaba sonriéndole a la nada.

"si!, por su puesto que lo estoy! sólo con pensar y saber de que si pase el examen me emociona demasiado!" le respondió Izumi contenta al oír de que el resultado del examen lo darían dentro de una semana.

"no creo que tu puedas esperar hasta las respuestas del examen Midori" le río Kacchan provocando que esta le viera con falso dolor parandola en seco "desconfias de que no pueda esperar un poco solo para ver que te gane y quede primera bakacchan?" se rió la peliverde retando a su amigo "veamos quién gano pues? apuestas si o no? " soltó de nuevo la peliverde retando de nuevo a apostar a el explosivo joven logrando que una sonrisa cruel y satírica se formará en el rostro de este "Jah! Quieres apostar bien! Entonces te apuesto esto usagi boke!; que yo quedare en primer lugar en el examen!" le declaró finalmente explotando haciendo que dicha peliverde se le ría a carcajadas.

 **DOS SEMANAS MAS TARDE EN LA RESIDENCIA MIDORIYA-**

" Isuzu cariño!" le lloró su madre al abrazarla feliz al escuchar que su hija había pasado y fue aceptada en UA "lo lograste cariño! pasaste!" le sonrió de felicidad al ver que el holograma de All Might en la mesita de la sala le enseñaba los puntos de rescate y de villano, siendo estos 42 y 63 respectivamente.

"esta noche celebramos con katsudon!" le sonrió Inko haciendo que la peliverde solo se riera al escuchar la emocion de su madre.

"JOVEN MIDORIYA TE DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA A TU FUTURA ACADEMIA DE HEROES!" le exclamó el holograma de All Might.

 _"lo logre!"_


	5. Capítulo 3

Declamacion : Boku no Hero Academi no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

 _ **Arreglado y Editado el: 23/01/18**_

 **CAPITULO 3:**

 **Primera prueba UA y el cretino vuelve**

"ughh realmente odio esto" gruño una peliverde que peleaba con ponerse la estupida falda de su nueva academia la cual parecía tener vida propia "porque tiene que ser una falda? Por qué no un short o algo más dinámico" dijo ya colmada poniendose una licra por debajo de la muy corta y estúpida prenda de vestir.

"Izumi cariño si no te apuras llegaras tarde a tu primer día !" le llamó su madre desde la sala del departamento "voy mama" y saliendo de su recamara para comer un desayuno rápido su madre le detuvo para darle un abrazo y desearle suerte con un beso rápido en su mejilla y poder al fin correr hacia su nueva academia.

"como rayos voy a saber cual es el salón 1-A? un pedazo inútil papel no me sirve en absoluto! como se supone que lo lea si soy ciega!" se exaspero enojada la peliverde al no poder encontrar un tonto aula y porque la bruta de la secretaria en vez de indicarle le da un papel con las direcciones?! Que acaso se tiene que poner un letrero que diga que es ciega ugggg Kacchan se reiría de ella por estar de quejica.

Espera eso es! ** _Kacchan!_** se acordó de que puede buscar a Kacchan por el lugar en vez de estar caminado como idiota.

 _Ufff que vergüenza_ … se apeno rojiza y pisando fuertemente para ubicar la posición de su amigo en todo el edificio de UA ya que el fue asignado en el mismo curso de ella después de todo si su lógica no fallaba el salón estaría justooo…. Ahí!

 **BAM!**

Un sordo sonido de que alguien se terminó estrellando en la puerta paro toda conversación que estaba iniciando en el salón "au au au eso me dolio" se escuchó una femenina voz abrir la puerta lentamente dejando ver a una peliverde con mechones rizados que cubrían la parte de arriba de su rostro y que llevaba unas medias de nylon ajustables especiales que le empezaban justo arriba de sus rodillas y terminaba en sus talones pero no se le veía usando algún zapato en sus pies

"estúpida puerta que no es corrediza" murmuró enojada para luego caminar hacia un rubio ceniza y un robotico peliazul

"Mina andante! Por que no me esperaste en la parada como siempre!" exclamó la chica como si nada al ver que el mencionado no era ni más ni menos que el encabronado joven que estaba peleando con un chico de lentes hace unos momentos y esta chica le estaba hablando como si nada amigos quizás?

"ch… como si te fuera a esperar más de diez minutos…. tu sabes que odio eso baka Usagi" le gruño de regreso a la peliverde a lo que el personaje de lentes de Soumei con el que estaba discutiendo hace unos momentos ahora estaba parado frente a ella presentandose

"tu eres la chica de las piedras en el examen no? Mi nombre es Iida Ten-" pero la mirada de reconocimiento que esta hizo le detuvo "ah! El grosero del auditorio!" le interrumpió la peliverde señalandole acusadoramente ganándose una carcajada de su amigo que estaba de espaldas a ellos y una mirada confusa de parte de los demás.

"disculpa?" le reprendió Iida " y ahora no me recuerdas? Que grosero! tu eres el que me hizo callar durante la presentación de Present Mic" le volvió a decir

"que?" le preguntó de nuevo ofendido "pero por supuesto que yo si me acuerdo de ti! Tu fuiste el que huyó como gallina durante el ataque durante el examen … uff que gran heroe serás! como es que un futuro héroe como tu huiría del peligro no 'viendo' la vida que necesitaba ayuda Huh?" y haciendo énfasis en la palabra viendo continua "un héroe siempre se debe de sacrificar por el bienestar de las personas en peligro" y pasándolo de largo se sentó atrás de la silla de Kacchan no devolviéndole la mirada

" y si eres así de héroe en un futuro no me espero poder trabajar contigo" termino dejando blancos a todos los oyentes de sus compañeros.

 **5 MINUTOS MAS TARDE EN EL AREA DE E.F- CLASE A-1**

"una prueba de aplicación de los Quirks? Que paso con la orientación y la introducción que debemos seguir Aizawa-sensei?" preguntó curiosa Ochako Uraraka vestida con el uniforme de educación física de la academia ganándose un suspiro de fastidio del sensei "aquí en UA nosotros nos enfocamos en ver las aptitudes de los estudiantes para ver quien merece ser un héroe aquí no hay tiempo para tonterías como esas" y sacando una pelota de tenis se la lanzó a Bakugou

"cual fue tu puntaje más alto en el lanzamiento joven Bakugou?"

"65 metros creo" a lo que el profesor le señala un círculo por el piso "colócate en el centro y esta vez trata de usar tu Quirk cuando lo lances" le instruyó y este simplemente colocándose en posición lanzó la pelota con un fuerte grito de 'MUERE!' logrando que la pelota saliera explotando de su mano con fuerza

"aquí en UA demostrarán realmente de qué están hechos" y mostrando su celular el puntaje de 705 metros logra que los estudiantes se emocionen al mencionar que seria divertido como un juego lo cual un gruñido del reverbera del profesor este los callo al instante.

"si creen que ser un héroe es un juego entonces les aseguro de esto; este tipo de personas no es necesaria. Y en UA nosotros los profesores tenemos la libertad de como dar nuestras clases individualmente así que haciendo uso de esta libertad voy a hacer esto: a él último que califique durante estas pruebas será expulsado del programa ya sea que hayan entrado por reconocimiento o por cuenta propia. Entendido" y silenciando al salón con la nueva amenaza comenzando así la prueba de aptitudes de Quirks.

La prueba de salto a distancia fue primero e Izumi logró pasarla usando aire control para mantenerse en el aire por más tiempo mientras saltaba.

En la de salto continuo uso tierra control como in pulsadores aunque cierta criatura cabezona logró aplastar a todos durante esta parte. Así mismo logró usar la tierra control con la prueba de salto horizontal usando al fuego control para impulsarse más alto.

La de fuerza con medidores una criatura con seis brazos logró el mayor puntaje, no quedo nada que decir de eso.

Y la de velocidad de 10 km en la que competía contra una especie de persona la cual era 'invisible' en la cual usó fuego control como impulso en sus manos y en la cual logró llegar primero fue extremadamente raro por algún motivo.

Y la final prueba de aptitud la cual era de lanzamiento a distancia hasta ahora sólo una chica de pelo castaño la cual logró sacar infinito era la de mayor puntaje hasta el momento. Sentada le ha estado tocado esperar tranquilamente por su turno para ser llamada y honestamente estaba nerviosa por esto.

"Midoriya Izumi" le llamo el profesor "voy!" y sacudiendo sus pantalones de su uniforme deportivo se dirigió a este sólo para ser guiada por el hacia el círculo lo cual género que las chicas empezarán a cuchichear al ver esto.

Izumi sólo suspiró cansada al terminar de oír los murmullos acerca de ella; se desvío de eso para sentir el objeto redondo y centro la mediana pelota de cuero que sentía para usar sus manos y lanzando un puño frente suyo género una fuerte ráfaga de viento a su alrededor para luego ser lanzada la pelota con tanta fuerza que el viento tumbó a unas cuantas cosas de E.D en su camino dejando mudas a las chicas al ver tal destreza de habilidades.

El profesor simplemente sonrió al ver su Quirk y acercándose hacia su alumna añadió "a pesar de tu desventaja visual con el objetivo tienes un muy buen rango de movimiento y ubicación joven Midoriya y no sólo lo demuestras si no que me confirmas aún más de que tu si puedes trabajar independientemente " silbo Aizawa-sensei al ver el rango de fuerza de su lanzamiento de la supuesta 'indefensa' joven.

"desventaja?" preguntó un chico pájaro al oír eso "que tipo de desventaja visual tendría ella con tan poderoso Quirk sensei?" preguntó un rubio electrico al también oír la conversacion y este volteando a ver a la peliverde ve como esta se levanta el ruloso pelo de la cara mostrando sus pálidos ojos verdes a sus compañeros

"mi desventaja la cual no la consideró ni siquiera una es que yo nací siendo ciega " y soltandose el cerquillo finalizó caminando hacia el rubio mina andante

 **DESPUES DE CLASES-**

"lo de la expulsión era falso?!" pucheo enojada Izumi una vez ya saliendo de la academia y de la primera clase "Que fastidio! y yo que quería que expulsaran al enano cabezon!" ganándose una risa del rubio que solo comentaba de que sus compañeros de aula parecían ser personajes secundarios de cuarta. izumi se paro en seco haciendo que Bakugou frenara con su chachara.

"que paso Usagi?" le arquea una ceja en pregunta. La peliverde solo niega con la cabeza y señala hacia una esquina "alguien viene hacia nosotros Kacchan" y los dos poniendose en posicion de pelea se sorprenden al ver a dos cabezas muy conocidas.

"HEY! Ustedes dos! " les llamo uno de los dos. "Su parada es en la estacion Sunga?" le pregunto el rubio del par Kaminari Denki. Izumi asintio a la pregunta.

"Si los podemos acompañar?A el papa de Kirishima se le hizo ya tarde y esta pensando irse en tren" pregunto Denki. Katsuki solo gruño en afirmacion y reanunando su caminata dejo al trio que lo siguiera.

"genial! Venga vamos que despues se nos hace tarde!" y saliendo los cuatro hacia sus casas acabaron terminando conversando con el singular par de amigos así dando a ver que ya no serían más que solo aliados de ahora adelante.


	6. Capitulo 4

**_Primero que nada... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO GENTE! Buenooo ... ya terminando con eso... ¡como estan?! ¿bien, mal, la vida les apesta? pues mira que bien que les traigo este capitulazo que estoy tipiando como loca a las 2:37 de la madrugada y es que no abandone esta historia aunque yo quise pues me sentia super que fatal al no poder darles una mejor resolución en los capitulos anteriores ..._** :'v

 ** _pero ¡hey! no lo hice y aunque no me lo crean me estaban pegando super duro las ideas del cuarto capitulo de lo cual me tomo un tiempo editar y corregir lo mas que pude (ya que yo no tengo un editor beta que me ayude)._**

 ** _Asi que algún horror ortografico o alguna idea me avisan ok?. Otra cosa que se me olvida es que el traje de heroina de Izumi esta basado en un boceto que es un poco diferente de la serie; ya mas adelante en el capítulo explicare como es el traje y toda esa vaina._** **_Asi que sin mas preambulo y tontera mia..._**

 ** _Disfruten!._**

Declamacion : Boku no Hero Academi no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

 **CAPITULO 4:**

 **"La seguna prueba UA y**

 **combate campal amistoso?"**

Ya era el segundo día que tenia que asistir a clases UA y ya Izumi deseaba el poder quemar el incómodo uniforme que le hacían usar y que se dio cuenta de que debera usar el condenado uniforme de colegio durante los siguientes tres años que estudie en UA y si a la verdad es que no eran de culpar los administradores de UA pues es solo que a la pobre nunca se le hizo el muy cómodo caminar con faldas tan cortas o usar la gabardina gris con corbata pues le limitaban el sentir las brisas con su piel y las largas medias y zapatos le limitaban la vision y le hacia sentir horriblementelos pies al moverse con las medias que le dieron y el no sentir las corrientes del aire con las cuales ella estaba tan acostunbrada y más comoda le hacia dar ataques de nervios.

' _uno de estos dias, realmente voy a terminar quemando este uniforme de mierda'_ penso enojada ya terminando de ponerse sus medias de nylon ajustables que era lo unico que le gustaba del horrible conjunto pues en eso si les dieron un poco de libertad en escojer que tipo de calzado podian usar o en el caso de ella una accesorio y agarrando su maleta salio del departamento ahora si, lista para su segundo día en UA.

' _realmente espero que hoy sea mas emocionante la clase'_ y con tostada en boca y corriendo con esmero hacia la estacion de trenes empezo su ruta para dirigirse a donde se encontraria con Bakugou y sus dos nuevos compañeros de clases _'Kirishima Eijiro y Kanimari Denki'_ sonrio al recordar sus siluetas amigables y sus corrientes calidas al hablar con ellos el día anterior ante la idea de como los dos singulares estudiantes se colaron con ellos en la ruta del tren solo para pasar el rato y conocerse mejor, lo cual motivo a una ruborizada Izumi a socializar raramente con ellos y a un fastidiado explosivo que solo gruñia cuando se le era dirigida la palabra de camino a sus casas.

"realmente espero que hoy sea un día mejor que el de ayer" y entrando a la estacion se dirigió hacia su destino.

 **En UA CLASE A-1**

"Hey Bakugou! que paso con Midoriya? pense que hoy se venia contigo?" le pregunto el pelirrojo al explosivo una vez ya encontrados en el salón 1-A

"acaso la dejaste denuevo en la estación sola?" pregunto ahora el rubio cuando vio que su amiga la peliverde no habia venido pues el rubio electrico realmente habia disfrutado el charlar con la peliverde.

"que acaso se viene sola como ayer?" le pregunto denuevo el rubio electrico al minado

"no lo se. y no me importa, ella se puede cuidar sola" respondio cortante desviandole la mirada se enfoco en la pared ignorando por completo las miradas traviesas de los colados del salón.

"eto... disculpa Kirishima-kun y Kanimari-kun estan hablando de

Midoriya-san?" se colo una castaña

"ahh! infinito!" exclamaron ambos al verle y esta simplemente solto una gota estilo anime

"me llamo Uraraka Okacho! es un placer" saludo cortesmente a los dos

"igualmente Uraraka-san" le respondio el rubio

"y que es lo querias saber de Midoriya, Uraraka-san?" le pregunto el pikachu humano

"eto... es seguro que Midoriya venga sola en un tren? se que nos dijo que no pensemos asi de ella pero me preocupa un poco" dijo bajito desviando la mirada no notando que Bakugou se saco los audifonos y la esta viendo cabreado por algo

"que dijiste cara redonda? que si es seguro para usagi venirse sola en tren? " le gruño fulminate Bakugou ahora ya de pie viendola fijamente a los ojos y logranfo asustar a la castaña

"que esto quede completamente claro para ti cara redonda y para todos ustedes personajes de cuarta de que Usagi odia que la sinpatizen y que la empiezen tratar como vaso fragil! esa maldita usagi puede cuidarse completamente sola! asi que si quieres ser su amiga empieza por enterder esto!" le gruño enojado a la castaña y señalo hacia sus ojos y añadio

"nunca la trates como si fuese debil y siempre mirala a los ojos" finalizó este y volviendose a sentar se coloco sus audifonos

 _'que fastidio'_ penso cabreado al ver que casi todos los del salón le veian por el reojo cuando mencionaron a la peliverde

 _'solo espero que ahora entiendan de una puta vez! ella no se rompe tan fácil; fragil mi mierda_ y pensando enojado en su amiga de la infancia cerro los ojos para calmarse un poco antes de las clases pero sentir las pequeñas vibraciónes de pies moviendose por todo el aula le hizo estar atento.

Sonrio ante la idea de el casi poco entrenamiento en el sentido sismico que sabe pues Izumi se lo habia enseñado cuando ambos estaban ppr entrar en la primaria; y ya al terminar de cursar el colegio Izumi estaba ya perfecionando su vision sismica junto con su quirk para usarlo como guia y el estilo de sondeo que usaba al ya pulirlo era de igual similitud al la de un topo y cuando el le pregunto por eso ; Izumi solo le corroboró añadiendo que ella realmente lo había aprendido de los tejones terreros y que al parecer estos animales eran ciegos al igual que ella; después de eso el simplemente fue directo con ella y le pregunto si le podia enseñar pues le influia la idea de ser capas de ver los pies.

 _'ella cambio demasiado y mejoro desde entonces'_ penso el rubio finalmnte sacandose los audifonos y dirigir la mirada vagamente hacia la puerta en donde su amiga de la infancia ya entraba al salón solo para ser este sorprendido por la apariencia del cabello de esta.

Una coleta lateral sujetaba su corto pelo y sus mechones que cubrian sus ojos eran sujetados por dos vinchas con tematica de All Might las cuales dejaban a ver sus palidos ojos esmeralda que parecian brillar con estusiasmo ante la idea de ser saluada por el erizo y por el pikachu humano.

"bakachan! buenas!" le saludo la susodicha peliverde

"meh..." le levanto la mano levemente

"que tal me quedo el arreglo que me hice yo sola eh?" le pregunto acercandose a su asiento y arquando la ceja en tono de burla a lo que este simplemente le dio un golpecito en la frente en modo de reprenderle logrando que esta le frunciera el ceño.

"te quedo bien usagi"

"eh?"

"Te queda bien el look Midori" añadio el escarlata haciendo del pulgar arriba "ehh... gracias Kirishima-san!"

"te ves genial Midoriya-san!" añadio la castaña "eh ... gracias em... Uraraka-san cierto?" le respondio una sonrojada peliverde a lo que la castaña le asiente con la cabeza

"ne... Midoriya-san...?" le susurro de forma amable Ochako al ver los ojos de confunsion de la peliverde añadio " se que no me presente bien el primer día pero es que estaba siendo muy cobarde de mi parte y a la verdad es que me agradas mucho y me gustaria saber si podiamos ser amigas?"

"eh?!" fue lo unico que logro decir a lo que se le exploto la cara con un rubor muy parecido al color de pelo de Eijiro

"s-si me g-gustaria mucho ser tu amiga Uraraka-san" tartamudeo ahora la colorada peliverde

"yey!"

 **BAM!**

"CHICOS TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS QUE YA VAN A INICIAR LAS CLASES!" entro corriendo Iida Tenya esperando ver un relajo en sus compañeros estudiantes pero solo vio como todos estaban sentados viendo, a la peliverde tapandose la cara rojita con sus brazos de forma inutil y al explosivo Bakugou que solo le grito que se sentara que ya todos estaban sentados.

"maldicon! falle!" exclamo el robot una vez ya sentado a lo que sintio una palmadita en el hombro y este volteando a ver se sorprendio al ver a la peliverde dandole una sonrisita ladeada.

"gracias Midoriya-san! por ser considerada conmigo aun cuando te trate mal!" susurro Tenya en una disculpa casi inoyente

"perdoname por mi actitud de ayer!"

"perdonado y olvidado Iida-kun!" le sonrio esta denuevo "solo no trates de encamar sin conocer primero ok?" le susurro de regreso

"gracias" le respondio finalmente sonriendo suave hacia la peliverde, voltenadose al frente al ver que Aizawa-sensei entraba de turno al salón.

Ambos no se lograron percatar de que un rubio cenizas los veia por el reojo con una leve sonrisa.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

UA no es solo conocida por sus amplios conocimientos en la educacion y practica diligente hacia sus programas de entrenamiento de héroes sino que tambien para compensar estos espacios que delimitan a la formacion estudiantil, clases regulares son impartidas tambien.

Y hablando de clase para moldear heroes ya iba siendo hora de las ultima clase; algo en lo que todos estaban realmente agradecidos e emocionados pues no todos los días el Prime de todos lo heroes te venia a dar clases especiales para heroes y muchos menos a tutorear en ese aspecto. La emocion de que alguien asi de importante te venga a dar clases solo por cuatro horas mas hacia valer la pena quedarse.

"ESTOY!... ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO GENTE NORMAL!" fue el anuncio que dio el Prime al entrar al salón de los heroes

"wow es All Might!" dijo Sero emocionado

"es el traje de su epoca dorada!" añadio Mina con brillito en sus ojos

"wow que emocion! entonces si era cierto que el estaria en UA" Denki termino emocionado

"ASI ES JOVENES HEROES Y HEROINAS, Y HOY EN LA CLASE DE ESTUDIOS FUNDAMENTALES PARA HEROES LES VENGO A TRAER ... ESTO!" y presionando un boton del panel de control de podium una pantalla se activa y se lee con letras grandes dos palabras

'COMBATE DE PRACTICA'

"combate" dijo emocionado un explosivo Bakugou

"de practica?"

"EN ESTUDIOS Y FUNDAMENTOS PARA LOS HEROES LES ENSEÑARE LO BÁSICO EN SITUACIONES VARIADAS Y DE COMO SE DEBEN ACTUAR CORRECTAMENTE" tosio All Might en su mano para llamar la atencion de todos

"ASI ES JOVENES HOY VEREMOS EL COMBATE DE PRACTICA Y PARA LO CUAL ES NECESARIO QUE USEN ESTOS!" y activando otro boton cajones laterales con los numeros de las bancas salieron de la pared dando asi la impresion de una caja madre de datos.

"COOL!"

"genial!"

"AHORA ESTUDIANTES ES TIEMPO DE QUE NOS ENCONTREMOS EN EL SECTOR GANMA 7" termino el heroe y salio de ahi dejandoles a los estudiantes ver sus maletines que contenian sus trajes para despues dirigirse hacia el lugar de pruebas que All Might les habia indicado no notando como Izumi y Bakugou se veian de manera desafiante el uno al otro

 _'Kakatte koi'_

 **SECTOR GANMA - CLASE A1**

All Might sonrio al ver a los estudiantes llegando al sector Ganma con sus trajes de heroe

"DESDE ESTE MOMENTO USTEDES SON... HEROES" termino saludando All Might a los estudiantes con una sonrisa.

Izumo se ajusto la top negra y sus guantaletas ajustables que le llegaban hasta el codo (una top negra con una pantaloneta chachi monma verde y sus medias especiales)

"mou... que envidia Midoriya-san tu traje esta mas genial que el mio" le exclamo la castaña

"por que lo dices yo creo que se te ve bien tu traje" le respondio la peliverde con una sonrisa ladeada no notando que Bakugou se le estaba partiendo de risa por la broma que le hacia a la castaña

' _eh?_ ' (o . o U) solo logro pensar esta

"MUY BIEN ESTUDIANTES DE EL EJERCICIO ES EL SIGUIENTE :

DOS VILLANOS HAN ESCONDIDO UNA 'BOMBA' EN UN EDIFICIO Y LOS HEROES DEBEN DE DESMANTELAR LA BOMBA E INMOVILIZAR A LOS VILLANOS SIN COMPROMETER LA ESTRUCTURA DEL EDIFICIO- " inicio el heroe a lo que la mano alzada de cuatro estudiantes le hizo frenar al ver las dudas en sus rostros

"como se determina quien gana y quien pierde?" pregunto Momo

"cuenta si podemos golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconcientes?" continuo Bakugou con una cara seria a lo que Izumi le pego un puñete en la cabeza

"como se decidiran los equipos?" añadio Tenya a continuación

"habra un castigo de expulsión como en la clase de Aizawa-sensei? " añdio una preocupada Jirou

Izumi solo solto una gotita estilo anime al sentir como su profesor se resignaba por las preguntas

"OKAY LES EXPLICARE MEJOR EL EJERCICIO DE HOY: HABRA DOS EQUIPOS DE LOS CUALES UNO SERAN LOS HEROES Y LOS OTROS LOS VILLANOS; DURANTE EL EJERCICIO SI LOS HEROES LOGRAN DESMANTELAR LA BOMBA O INMOVILIZAR A LOS VILLANOS DURANTE UN TIEMPO DADO GANAN ... PERO LOS VILLANOS TAMBIEN PUEDEN GANAR SI INMOVILIZAN A LOS HEROES O NO DEJAN QUE LOS HEROES TOQUEN LA BOMBA EN EL TIEMPO LIMITE QUE DURE EL EJERCICIO" termino el heroe a lo añade

"LOS EQUIPOS SERAN POR SUPUESTO SORTEADOS AL AZAR " finalizo All Might respondiendo a la pregunta de Iida haciendo que algunos se vieran con reseña

"pero eso significa que seremos asignados variados " protesto Jirou al sentirse en desventaja por el sorteo

"pero tambien nos es necesario hacer esto" comento Izumi haciendo que todos la viesen y esta solo suspiro fastidiada

"piensenlo de esta manera: los heroes siempre deben de trabajar con algún heroe que no es compatible asi que este ejercicio es para trabajar y reforzar esto en otras palabras el trabajo en equipo con heroes diferentes" termino la peliverde haciendo que All Might sonria afirmativamente ante su deducción

"ES CORRECTO LO QUE LA JOVEN MIDORIYA DICE ASI QUE CONTINUANDO CON EL SORTEO, LOS EQUIPOS SERAN LOS SIGUIENTES" y la pantalla anuncio a los siguientes equipos que se daban

Team A: Uraraka/Midoriya

Team B: Shouji/Todoroki

Team C: Mineta/Yaoyorozu

Team D: Bakugou/Tenya

Team E: Yuga/Ashido

Team F: Kouji/Rikidou

Team G: Kaminari/Jirou

Team H: Tsuyu/Tokoyami

Team I: Ojiro/Hagakure

Team J: Sero/Kirishima

"sii! estamos en el mismo equipo Izumi-san" le sonrio la castaña a la peliverde "cuenta conmigo para patear traseros Uraraka-san!"le sonrio esta en respuesta a lo que All Might sacando dos cajas añadio

"OKAY EL PRIMER EQUIPO QUE SERAN LOS HEROES SON ... TEAM A!"

"v-vamos primero" dijo Uraraka

"Y EL EQUIPO QUE SERAN LOS VILLANOS SERAN EL ... TEAM D!"

' _team D? quienes seran?'_ penso la peliverde _'quizas pue-'_ su tren de idea fue cortado al sentir una fuerte pulzacion de parte de Kacchan ' _asi que kacchan esta en tema D huh...'_ y sonriendo casi sadicamente opto por seguir a Uraraka hasta la plataforma en donde esperarian para empezar el ejercicio

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

 **"MUY BIEN QUE EL COMBATE DE PRACTICA ENTRE LOS TEAM A VS TEAM D ..."** anuncio All Might por el microfono **" COMIENCE!"**

 _Con Uraraka y Midoriya_

"Midoriya-san como haremos con Iida-kun y Bakugou-kun? " le pregunto Uraraka una vez ya estando adentro del edificio

Ambas se encontraban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando sintieron una sacudida y un griterio por parte de los pisos de arriba.

"ugh ... realmente Bakugou me aterra un poco" susurro la castaña sudando frio al sentir la magnitud del poder de este a lo que una mano le toco el hombro

"dejame a dinamita a mi y tu encargate de distraer a Iida-kun lo mas que puedas y yo te ayudo a conseguir tocar la bomba ok?" le susurro suave a la castaña

"esta bien" le respondio esta a lo que ambas se separaron al tomar escaleras diferentes.

 _Con Izumi_

"muy bien Bakacchan aqui estoy, ven a buscar la revancha" reto la peliverde al oscuro pasillo

al principio no se vio ningun movimiento pero despúes de unos segundos una figura empezo a salir de entre las sombras

"lista para perder usagi?" le reto Kacchan y poniendose en posición de ataque se lanzo usando las explosiones para impulsarse con fuerza alzando un puño.

Izumi no perdio tiempo y alzando su muñeca levemente sintio como un pilar de piedra le bloqueaba el golpe pero una patada de hoz que iba hacia su cabezs le noqueo y creando un bloqueo lateral con un pedazo de roca le impidió conectar y sonriendo cruelmente empezo una pelea de patadas y puños entre ambos.

Un puñete al abdomen a la peliverde hizo que esta usara fuego control para generar espacio

"no esta nada mal Bakacchan!" y golpendo frente a ella solto una rafaga de viento que hizo estrellar a el dinamita contra la pared con violencia y sonrio involuntario al pensar que ya le habia ganado a lo que sintio como la mina andante se levantaba y se ajustaba sus granadas

"quieres una peleas de Quirks usagi boke... tendras tu pelea"

y lanzando una barricada de explosiones hacia ella empezo a cubrir la zona con polvo y nitroglicerina evaporada, una rafaga de viento separo la nube gris que se habia formado y una torre de fuego salia disparada hacia el y el cual logro esquivar usando sus explosiones maniobro por el pasillo para atacarle con un derechazo pero un pilar de piedra salio inclinado hacia su totax pero activando su Quirk una explosión se sintio y una nueva nube de polvo se alzo cubriendo a ambos.

 _Cuarto de control_

"wow ... no sabia que Midoriya podia pelear artes marciales o que tenia mas de un solo quirk!" exclamo Hanta al ver la destresa de su compañera ante la pelea

"sera uno de los casos de matrimonios de Quirks?" pregunto Yugao con brillito en sus ojos "aunque no se le ve tan super guay como pelea; no como yo"

"nah.. que va el quirk de Midori es uno solo nada mas!" comento Kirishima a lo que Kaminari solo asintio "el quirk de Midori le permite controlar y manipular los elementos básicos, nada mas"

" elementos básicos? quieres decir el agua, viento, tierra y fuego?" pregunto Yayaorozu a Kirishima

"ademas recuerda lo que nos conto Izumi...ella ha estado practicando artes marciales desde pequeña junto con Bakugou asi que no me sorprende de que se esten peleando asi" añadio Kirishima alzando un dedo al aire como si enseñando estuviese

"interesante..." comento a lo bajo Todoroki y regresando la vista a la pantalla se enfoco en la pelusa verde de la pantalla.

 _Con Midoriya y Bakugou_

un bloqueo de su puño y una derribada le tomo por sorpresa a la mina andante y rodo antes de que una patada le callera de lleno al pecho; se levanto rápido y tumbandola con un pie la mando al piso no sin antes sentir una patada en guillotina a la barbilla lo cual le tomo por sorpresa y una patada hacia su costado fue esquivado antes de que su cuerpo fuera estrellado contra la pared; activo unas pequeñas explosiones en el aire logrado distraer a la peliverde por un segundo pero esta pensando de antemano le enterro un puño en el estomago y lo mando a estrellar contra la pared del pasillo dejandolo asi inmovil

"warina... Kacchan pero tengo una bomba que desactivar" se disculpo la peliverde a lo que arrastro su cuerpo hacia la entrada de las escaleras y dandole un beso en la cabeza subio las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso en donde vio como Uraraka estaba de pie frente a Iida el cual se estaba riendo tan 'malevolo' estereotipico de un villano

"no podras atraparme nunca heroe!" fue su lamentable acto y corriendo hacia ella a gran velocidad para tumbarla con una patada se sorprendio cuando esta simplemente se desvio del ataque logrando soltar agua de entre el aire para luego lanzarle un chorro de agura a los pies solo para después congelarlo en el sitio.

"y... tocado!" llamo Uraraka al esta abrazar a la bomba y llamar a la peliverde la cual solo se asomo por la ventana

 **"EL EQUIPO HEROE GANA!"** anuncio All Might por el microfono dando asi terminada el combate

 _Cuarto de Control_

"wow Midoriya-san eres super fuerte! subarashi!" grito Mina al ver como entraba Izumi junto con Bakugou al salon

" MUY BIEN AHORA LOS SIGUIENTES EQUIPOS: LOS HEROES TEAM B VS VILLANOS TEAM I " llamo All Might

Izumi solo pudo sentir como Todoroki vibraba mas fuerte que antes.

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

 **"E E-EL E E-EQUIPO HEROE GANA"** castañeo All Might al sentir el frio que Todoroki habia generado al congelar a todo el edificio.

 _Team J VS Team H:_

Sero estaba creando una valla hecha con la cinta que salia de su codo, asegurando la bomba mientras que Kirishima se endurecia sus brazos y se preparaba para la pelea

Mientras que afuera, Tokoyami y Tsuyu entraban al edificio guiandose por las sombras, el tipo con cabeza de pájaro lanzó a su sombra como garras como forma de ataque mientras que la chica rana gateaba en la pared ...

 _Team C VS Team G:_

Momo estaba haciendo todo tipo de barricadas en las puertas usando unas planchas de acero reforzadas que ella misma creaba de su cuerpo, mientras tanto la mora enana de Mineta solo la miraba pervertidamente, haciendo que la mujer lo fulminara con la mirada y lo atara a la bomba.

En el camino, justo a un piso bajo de ellos Jirou desconecto uno de sus cables que salian de sus lobulos para localizar y neutralizar la ubicación de los dos mencionados anteriormente, luego esta mirando a Kaminari y señala hacia arriba, el cual comienza a cargar un rayo en su mano derecha ...

 _Team F VS Team E:_

Kouji y Rikidou estaban listos para defender el arma nuclear, aunque el primero estaba un poco asustado mientras que dos pisos abajo de ellos Yuga y Ashido se estaban acercando, el tipo láser iba caminando en un estilo llamativo mientras que la rosda de Ashido se deslizaba usando su ácido el cual saltaba causando que un poco de este ácido manchara y derritiera la capa de Yuga ...

 _Después de la prueba_

"TODOS SE HAN DESARROLLADO DURANTE ESTE EJERCICIO CON MARAVILLA, EN ESPECIAL LOS DOS PRIMEROS EQUIPOS" sonrio afirmativamente el heroe hacia los alumnos

"BUENO ESTUDIANTES ESTO ES TODO POR HOY; DIRIJANSE AL SALON UNA VEZ YA CAMBIADOS" y disculpandose rapidamente de ahi salio corriendo hechando humo

' _por que la prisa?'_ penso una peliverde

 _Con All Might_

uf uf* tosio sangre el carapacho del Heroe al volver a su forma languida; sabia que su limite se estaba acortando pero no penso que se cortaria tran pronto asi como asi aunque despues de todo era de esperarse por su situacion "realmente se me esta haciendo muy complicado esto"

"a la verdad que si All Might-sensei" le dijo una voz a sus espadas.

 _"pero q q-que haces tu aqui?"_ logro tartamudear el heroe al ver la figura que le estaba sonriendo

 **TBC-**


	7. CAPITULO 5

**_Holaaa gente! buenas tardes/noches/dias?... :v_**

 ** _como la ven pasar eh? se aburren? pues hay solucion!_** ** _Y esta es!..._**

 ** _TAADAA! (\\. /)*_**

 ** _A la gente que comenta en esta historia mia aunque es un asco ... les agradesco a_**

 ** _Patata (invitado)_**

 ** _Pirata (invitado)_**

 ** _Zasetsu04_**

 ** _por comentar y dejar un guiño positivo._**

 ** _Ahora sin mas preambulos y tonterías mias vamos a iniciar el capitulaso jugoso que les tengo preparado_**

Declamacion : Boku no Hero Academi no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

 **CAPITULO 5:**

 ** _El escuadron de la presidenta y ataque sorpresa a UA_**

Izumi Midoriya siempre fue un pequeño misterio que te dejaba cada vez mas confundido cuando tratas de comprenderla; eso es lo que pensaba All Might o Toshinori Yagi al verse acorralado por dicha estudiante el día de ayer y aun mas al saber que ella conocia de su secreto.

 _-Inicio de recuerdo-_

 _All Might nunca se habia sentido tan acorralado como en este momento. Y como no se sentiria asi si una de sus estudiantes le habia logrado descubrir en su forma flaca. Que le diria?. estaria decepcionada de el?. El realmente no lo queria saber._

 _"a la verdad que si All Might-sensei" le sonrio traquila. (como es posible que sonria viendome asi?!) Y esta acercandose a el se detiene a unos pasos de el._

 _"Joven Midoriya pero q q-que hace usted aqui?!" pregunto "no deberia estar en el salon?" dijo desviandose del tema. Izumi ladeo la cabeza y saco de su bolsillo la nota a la enfermeria._

 _"All Might-sensei si quiere le puedo ayudar con su problema" dijo esta bajito haciendo que el heroe se asustara "puedo ayudarle con su herida"_

" _como lo supo?" pregunto al ver que Midoriya se mostraba apatica a la situacion._

 _"sus latidos son irregulares y su figura vibra diferente sensei; no me fue dificil conectar los puntos." le contesto tranquila._

 _"si realmente me vas a ayudar entonces en la hora del receso en la enfermeria te espero con Recovery Girl" suspiro cansado._ _La peliverde solo le sonrio y se fue de largo._

 _"ok~"_

 _-Fin del recuerdo-_

Cuando la peliverde le propuso eso a el se le hizo la piel de gallina al pensar en cómo diantres no lo habia pensado. Ella es ciega por todos los cielos!. Escuchar y comparar los sonidos le ha de ver sido muy pan comido. Cayo tan bajo como para dejarse asustar por una menor de edad.

' _no importa_ ' penso ' _ya vere si lo que me dice es cierto o no_ ' suspiro pesadamente apretando su puño al verse de manera tan deplorable.

 _Con Izumi :_

"Que rayos hace está gente aquí? " susurro al sentir una gran masa de gente en la entrada de UA. Sintió como una mujer se le acercó al verla y le estrelló el microfono en la cara. Que ruda esa señora.

" Cómo es con la clase de All Might?" le pregunto la reportera a lo que vio que la peliverde siguió caminando ignorando la por completo.

 _Con Uraraka :_

"Cómo es con la clase de All Might?" le pregunto la misma reportera.

"El es tan increíblemente musculoso!" respondio emocionada la castaña. La respuesta no era la que buscaba la reportera.

 _Con Iida :_

"Cómo se imaginaria de un heroe! Es un completo honor que una figura como el nos este enseñando" fue todo lo que dijo.

 _Con Bakugou :_

"Cómo es con la clase de All Might?" Le pregunto la reportera.

"QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO MIERDA!" le grito enojado sorprendiendo a los reporteros.

 _Con Aizawa :_

"Realmente no estoy de humor como para responderles, además, de que el está fuera de comisiones por hoy así que retirándose. Que molestan las clases" replicó neutral Aizawa retirándose hacia el edificio dejando a una turba enojada de reporteros.

"S-Sólo queremos hablar con el!" exclamo la reportera corriendo hacia el a lo que unas placas metálicas brotaron del suelo cerrando la entrada de UA.

" pero que rayos es esto?" pregunto esta ahora viéndose en el piso sorprendida por esto.

"Es la barrera de Yuuei! Así es como la llamamos. Nadie que no tenga un pase o no sea un estudiante no puede pasar" le respondio un camarografo.

" P - pero solo queremos hablar con el" respondio esta enojada. Una figura con capucha en la parte de atrás sonrio ante escuchar la nueva información.

 **CLASE 1-A :**

"Ok clase All Might me paso los videos de cada uno de sus combates de ayer" dijo Aizawa ya una ves tomada la asistencia.

"Minoru" añadio viendo a la mora ponerse nervioso y activando su Quirk para darle un aspecto más aterrador añadio "esta una llamada de atención hacia la conducta de ayer. Detente o serás sancionado. Entendido"

"S s-si Aizawa-sensei" respondio este súper asustado. Aizawa desactivo su Quirk sonriendo sadicamente.

"Ah... ya una ves esto fuera del camino se me olvido decirlo pero..." añadio dejando en suspenso a los estudiantes.

' _No me digas que será otra de sus pruebas_ ' pensaron todos sudando frio.

"...se nos olvido escoger al presidente del salón" termino este haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro.

' _Por fin una actividad de salón normal!_ ' exclamaron todos relajados y Aizawa les explico que les daría el libre albedrío para la actividad a lo que este se metía en su oruga amarilla.

" Hey! Escojanme!" Gritó Kirishima alzando la mano.

"Si escojen por mi haré que la faldas sean 30cm más cortas!" alzó la mano Mineta a lo que Tsuyu le pego un lengüetaso. Bien hecho sapito-san.

" YO QUIERO SERLO!" exclamo Bakugou parandose en la silla

"SUFICIENTE!" grito Iida haciendo que el salón se callará de golpe.

"el presidente del salon no es una posición en la cual se la tome a la ligera ... hay responsabilidades que debe de cumplir" les reto Iida.

"considero que esto se podria arreglar si se hace por mayoria de votos; le parece esto bien sensei?" le pregunto a Aizawa el cual se levanto para apenas abrir un ojo.

"realmente no me importa como lo solucionen; solo terminen antes de que las clases acaben" replicó el profesor antes de volver a dormir.

"no creo que funcione; algunos de nosotros no nos conocemos tan bien que digamos" comento Tsuyu

"ademas, todos van a terminar votando por si mismos" añadio Sero

"aghh! esta la unica forma pacifica que se me ocurre! ya que mas da iniciemos de una vez" comento Iida fastidiado.

 **UNOS MINITOS MAS TARDE-**

Todos vieron sorprendidos al ver el pizarron con los votos finales. Pero que clase de broma es esa?.

 _Midoriya: 4_

 _Yaoyorozu: 2_

"parece ser que Midoriya sera la presidenta mientras que Yaoyorozu sera la vice" silvo Hanta al ver los resultados

"por que nadie voto por mi" dijo triste Iida. El pobresito penso que como el propuso la idea a el lo iban a elegir.

"EHH! por que no votaron por mi! iba a poner la regla de 30cm menos falda" chillo Mineta. Un buen coletazo de parte de Jirou lo hizo callar. Muy bien hecho orejas-san.

"QUIEN MIERDA VOTO POR USAGI!" grito cabreado Katsuki.

Uraraka silvo soltando una gota estilo anime. Mientras que la peliverde solo se digno a ocultar su cara ruborizada con sus brazos.

"Es mejor votar por ella que por ti ¿no crees?" molesto Kaminari. Bakugou exploto cabreado.

"QUE DIJISTE MIERDA!"

Aizawa se levanto con el escándalo y fijándose en el pizarron con los resultados.

"Entonces ya se hizo unánime la eleccion" dijo este al señalar hacia las dos para que se paren al frente. Izumi casi se cae.

Todos la estaban viendo a la nueva presidenta cuando esta camino hacia la pizarra junto con Yaoyorozu. Colorada desde sus cachetes hasta sus orejas. Sus pelo verde le hacia ver como un conejo todo esponjoso. Se le veía tierna.

" A a-agradesco que me hallan escogido como su presidenta... apesar de mi discapacidad ... daré todo lo mejor de mi para todos. !un!." e haciendo una venía hacia sus compañeros se retiró a su puesto. Dejando blancos a los demas por la ternura de esta.

 _'kawai'_ fue el pensamiento colectivo de los varones al verle asi.

' _pero que hay de mi?_ ' Penso Yaoyorozu al ver que la ignoraban por completo.

 **RECESO -**

"Felicidades por haber ganado srta Presidenta!" le molesto Uraraka una vez ya sentada al lado de la peliverde. Izumi solo se coloro avergonzada por eso.

"tu votaste por mi?" le pregunto icredula la peliverde. Uraraka sonrio. "lo hice por que pense que se te veria bien siendo la presidenta" Izumi se ruborizo aun más.

"Asi que tu fuiste la que voto por Usagi?!" le recrimino Bakugou sonando la boca 'tch' cruzo los brasos en su pecho "bueno eso si me lo esperaba de ti y de el duo dinamico" añadio.

"duo dinamico?" preguntaron Iida y Uraraka. Izumi sonrio al ecuchar el apodo del par de idiotas que son sus amigos.

"no te preocupes Midoriya-san! yo creo que haras un muy buen trabajo" le comento Iida a su derecha ignorando a Bakugou y a Uraraka los cuales parecian estar debatiendose en una fiera conversacion entre cual de los sobrenombres le quedaria mejor a Izumi.

 ***RING***

Una de las alarmas de la escuela empezo a sonar logrando que los cuatro se levantaran del puesto.

"para que es esa alarma?" pregunto Iida cuando agarro a otro estudiande del brazo.

"alguien entro a el campus de la academia" le respondio frenetico. Los cuatro al enterarse de esto se ven obligados a salir hacia el patio pero la turba de estudiantes los empiezan a aplastar.

Izumi al darse cuenta de esto le jala del brazo a Uraraka y a Bakugou.

"Uraraka-san usa tu Quirk en Kacchan!" le ordeno. La castaña solo asintio y choco las manos con Kacchan.

"Kacchan!" llamó la peliverde y alzando su mano genero un pilar de tierra "ahora activa tu quirk cara redonda!" le ordeno este y ella obedeciendo ve como Bakugou termina estrellandose en el dindel superior de la puerta.

"OIGAN HIJOS DE PUTA!" grito este hacia la gentusa que se detuvo en seco al escuchar el insulto.

"NO SON ANIMALES, MALDITA SEA! SI VAN A TENER UN ATAQUE DE PANICO HAGANLO AFUERA EN ORDEN!" Katsuki les grito, los estudiantes se vieron mas impactados por su comentario implicito. Poco a poco se empezaron a ordenar. Izumi suspiro calmada una vez que Kacchan se bajo de ahi.

"ya veo que fue una buena eleccion el haber votado por ti Midoriya-san!" le dijo Iida.

"tu crees?" le respondio esta a lo que se volteo para la entrada de los salones "me voy a la enfermeria por un rato" añadio la peliverde hacia sus amigos.

Iida, Ochako y Katsuki solo asintieron hacia ella. Después de todo la presidenta tenia un asunto importante el cual atenter.

 **EN LA ENFERMERIA-**

"All Might-sensei? se encuentra aquí?" pregunto Izumi al entrar a la enfermeria.

" estamos aquí Midoriya-san en el ultimo bloque" le llamo suavemente la voz de Recovery Girl.

Izumo se guio por el eco de las vibraciones que generaban los cuerpos de los objetos. Llegando hacia el par de adultos fue saludada por la gentil anciana y por el Heroe que estaba en su forma delgada.

"Midoriya-san entiendo por parte de Yagi-san que tu te ofreciste a ayudarle con su problema. ¿es verdad esto?" le pregunto hacia la peliverde la cual asintio sonriente.

"ya veo" susurro esta "pero realmente crees que podrias ayudarlo; claro esta en que no dudo de tus capacidades" añadio

"no se preocupe, muchos han dudado de mi pero yo le demostrare que puedo ayudarle" respondio la peliverde con una determinacion de oro. Recovery Girl sonrio y prosiguio a contarle del origen de la herida de All Might.

Mientras esta era relatada la historia se dio cuenta de que All Might estaba temblando _'miedo quizas?'_ se preguntó curiosa ' _no... no es miedo es vergüenza'_

"All Might-sensei" dijo esta bajito haciendo que ambos la vieran con curiosidad "no fue su culpa"

"eh?..." musito este.

"nada.. nada" y esta sacando de el bolsillo de su falda un frasco pequeño que tenia hierbas secas "Recovery Girl, All Might cree usted que después que le haya curado me pueda prometer algo" le pregunto la peliverde a ambos; cosa que los dos adultos asintieron.

"ya una ves esto fuera; nesecito una gran cantidad de agua " añadio sacando la tapa del frasco. All Might se recosto en una de las camas de la enfermeria sacandose el gran saco y corbata que tenia.

"claro que si; esperate un momento" y la ancianita llamando a uno de sus asistentes le termino trayendo un balde de esta.

"con esto sera suficiente?" y la peliverde asintiendo mueve su mano hacia atras haciendo que el agua flote hacia su mano que tenia las hierbas secas.

Izumi empezó a mover sus manos de manera circular haciendo que el agua cambie de color por las hierbas secas que se estaban poco a poco mesclando en esta. Ambos adultos estaban con la boca abierta sorprendidos ante la maniobravilidad en como el agua parecia moverse en un signo infinito.

"que son las plantas que mesclaste ahi Midoriya?" le pregunto Recovery Girl viendo el extraño menjurje que se estaba haciendo.

"es una mescla de neem, shikakai y bahema. Son de hierbas hindues medicinales que me trajo mi papa de uno de sus viajes" respondio esta concentrada en el menjurje.

Acerco ya sus manos a la burbuja de medicina que habia mesclado y la acerco hacia el torax descubierto de All Might.

"Yagi-san porfavor no vaya a gritar" y acercando sus manos cubiertas de la medicina rodeo el abdomen de este. Una luz palida empezo a brillar de entre el agua y las manos de Izumi la cual estaba concentrada en reparar poco a poco la herida del pulmon y la del estomago.

Tejido esponjoso y fibroso empezo a repararse y a cerrarse; la cicatrices quirúrgicas poco a poco se empezaron a desvanecer casi no dejando rastro. Sangre empezo a fluir con mas normalidad. El pulmon derecho volvia poco a poco a su tamaño original. El pancreas y el intestino grueso tambien recomenzaba a cicatrizarse mas saludable.

All Might se empezo a sentir mejor a cada momento. Su respiracion volvía a ser normal y se empezo a sentir con mas fuerza que antes. _'realmente no se como lo hace pero... me estoy sintiendo mejor'_

Izumi termino de curarle y retiro el agua de su abdomen colocandola denuevo una partr en el balde y la otra en el frasco que traia. La figura languida de Yagi-san fue envuelta en un humo y despues de unos segundos la figura imponente de All Might se encontraba sentado ahi.

"Increible... nunca antes habia visto este manejo curativo del agua" susurro Recovery Girl " Yagi como te sientes" le pregunto acercandose a su amigo alo que este se empieza a tocar los brazos y el pecho.

"no puedo creelo... realmente ... eh vuelto... mi figura... VOLVIO!" exclamo emocionado al empezar a tocarse ahora el abdomen en busca de su horrible herida pero se encontro con una leve cicatriz en el lugar. Se volvio hacia la peliverde para darle las gracias solo para ver a esta inclinada agarrandose las muñecas con dolor.

"Midoriya que ocurre?" le pregunto este al verla sudando de dolor. Recovery Girl actuando rapido le ordeno a este que carge a la estudiante y la recuesta en la cama. Le termino dando dos besos en la frente para empezar a curarla.

"que le ocurrio a Midoriya, Chiyo-san?" viendo como la heroeina le chequea las manos y se sorprende por algo "sus musculos y tendones se tensaron mucho"

y acercandose a una de sus gabinetes saco unas pastillas

"Midoriya-san se que te va a doler un poco pero podrias tomar esta pastilla" dijo la heroina a la peliverde que solo pudo soltar un quejido. All Might le ayudo a levantar el vaso hasta su boca y ver como esta tomaba la pastilla y se recostaba finalmente cansada.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

"ughhh... " un quejido se le escapo de los labios al sentirse mareada _'en donde estoy?'_ se pregunto cansada. Las cortinas de su cubicle estaban pacificamente meciendose por la brisa que entraba por la ventana _'ya recuerdo... estaba curando a All Might de su herida... y luego... me desmaye del dolor'_ y levantandose poco a poco no noto que una melena rubia, escarlata, castaña, azul y ceniza se habian movido ante el despertar de la peliverde.

"te encuentras bien Izumi-san?" le pregunto Uraraka una vez que vio que esta estaba sobandose las muñecas.

"eh?... Uraraka-san... que haces aquí?" y sintiendo la presencia de sus compañeros se ruborizo "que estan haciendo todos ustedes aquí?" pregunto ahora mas colorada avergonzada de que la hayan visto asi.

"venimos a visitarse. ya se acabaron las clases y vinimos a revisar si te encontrabas mejor" le respondio Denki al verla aun rojita.

"nos dijeron que te habias desmayado y que por eso no venias" le dijo Uraraka con un tono muy suave.

"Que paso Midoriya-san? como terminaste aqui?" le pregunto Iida preocupado por su amiga. A lo que Bakugou sono la boca en señal de fastidio. Asercandose a esta le pego un capirotazo en la frente. Izumi se empezo a sobar la frente de dolor.

"Maldita Usagi por que demonios te sobre esforsaste denuevo con tu agua curativa!" y sentandose en la cama de mala manera le agarro de las muñecas con suavidad haciendo que todos vieran como en las muñecas de la peliverde se empezaba a formar moretones.

"que?!" comento Kirishima al verle las muñecas. "agua curativa?"

"es una tecnica que desarrolle cuando trataba de curar los raspones de Kacchan. Uso hierbas medicinales junto con agua purificada para curar y cicatrizar cualquier herida" le respondio la peliverde desviando sus palidos ojos de sus amigos.

"esto solo te pasa cuando decides curar a alguien en gran manera" le demando/respondio a este.

Izumi le seguia desviando la mirada por la vergüenza.

"lo siento, Kacchan pero sensei nesecitaba ayuda" a lo que Bakugou le pego un puñete en la cabeza con cariño "ya se que no puedo hacer nada cuando se te da por ser muy amable; pero a la proxima avisa mierda!" le grito enojado sorprendiendo a todos.

"somos tus amigos; señorita presidenta! confia un poco más en nosotros!" le exclamo Uraraka hacia su amiga.

 ** _"nosotros te protegeremos"_**

 ** _{ En un cuarto oscuro por algún lugar}_**

"entrar a ese lugar fue pan conido" dijo una voz rasposa hacia la nada

"pronto llegara el momento Sensei" añadio.

"pronto llegara el momento de matar al simbolo de la paz"

 **TBC-**


	8. CAPITULO 6

**_GENTE... COMO ESTAN! n.n_** ** _yo ando super que bien con los nuevos capitulazos que ando escribiendo como fanatica que soy._** ** _Como siempre agradesco a las personas que han leido/comentado esta historia_**

 ** _Pirata (invitado)_**

 ** _Patata_** ** _(invitado)_**

 ** _Zasetsu04_**

 ** _Sionorasa (invitado)_**

 ** _Aunque no esta de mas el ser saluada por ustedes me he de dar cuenta que lo menos que puedo hacer es responderles sus comentarios y para eso me eh tomado la libertad de responderlos de acuerdo a su respectivo propietario._**

 ** _Sionorasa pregunta_** \- _**AvCe:** Bueno considerando que la herida de Shoto es superficial aunque Izume le curara aun quedaria una marca. Y hacerca de los poderes... creo que el se sentiria aturdido al ver como esta usa todas sus habilidades sin miedo._

 _Y gracias por el apoyo. Seguire escribiendo lo más que pueda._

 ** _Pirata pregunta_** \- _**AvCe:** Gracias por el seguimiento que le haces a la historia. A pesar de que queria darles una mejor resolucion en los capitulos estoy contenta de como quedaron al final._

 _Espero que sigas leyendo con gusto esta historia y no te preocupes que ya mas adelante habra otra paliza a la mina andante XD._

 ** _Patata_** \- **_AvCe:_** _Si voy a seguir la historia no te preocupes. Perdona por haberte preocupado._

Declamacion : Boku no Hero Academi no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su respectivo auto.

 **CAPITULO 6:**

 **El ataque a USJ y despertar carmesi**

Izumi habia tenido en su joven mente que el llorar realmente nunca le solucionaba nada. Siendo ciega desde nacer ella nunca pudo ver los colores que a la gente tanto emocionaba; simplemente no fue con algo con lo que pudo aguantar por un tiempo; hasta que decidio que si su vista no valia entonces sus otros sentidos si.

Por eso para ella el llorar no le solucionaba nada.

Pero cuando sus amigos se le declararon así ella juro que se le iba a ir el corazón por la noble acción. Madito Kacchan por meterle cursilerias de comics y mangas. Nunca mas le iba a dejar que le vueva a influenciar con las estupidas series.

Las emociones que causaban en ella hacian que se pusiera en modo de auto-martir. Su estupida personalidad le hacia muy testaruda al aceptar la ayuda.

Y es que ella desde pequeña entendió de que el no poder ver como tus padres te sonreian o no poder verles el rostro cuando te retaban le hacian marcar con mucho dolor las dificultades que tendria que enfrenatar. Pero al entrar en la ecuela y al ver como su madre se cansaba al ir repitiendo y explicarle ella ahi comprendio; asi que su meta al iniciar este nuevo desadio fue el de que nunca mas volveria a causar problemas a nadie.

Esa fue la razón por la cual ella aprendio la visión sismica para así no depender de nadie. Por eso cuando Izumi escucho como Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima y Kaminari le dijeron eso... eso la partió en llanto.

 _'maldita sea!'_

" ya... ya... Midoriya-san no es para tanto ne... después de todo nosotros somos amigos"

Por esas palabras ella juro ahí mismo que ella los protegería no sólo como amiga sino como presidenta y heroe. Ella así lo juro ese día.

 _'lo juro'_

 **\- AL DÍA SIGUIENTE -**

"Durante este nuevo ejercicio de salón tendremos a tres profesores supervisando el ejercicio, incluyendome será All Might y otro que nos espera hacia donde vamos" comento Aizawa a sus alumnos.

 _'Tres?'_ Pensaron todos.

"Y de que se ha de tratar el ejercicio de hoy sensei?" pregunto Momo ahora interesada. Aizawa escogió una carta que estaba en el púlpito que tenia la palabra 'rescate'.

" naufragios, desastres naturales e incluso deslaves son la clase de actividades que realizaremos en la práctica de rescate de hoy" anuncio a lo que todos se empezaron a emocionar, este sólo los miro fulminate haciendo que se callarán en un instante.

" aún no terminaba de explicar... " añadio dejando en silencio al salón.

"... es de su opción si quieren usar sus trajes. Ademas de esto al lugar a donde nos dirigimos esta fuera del campos así que usaremos un bus para llegar. Alistense entendido." Y saliendo del salón los dejo para que se cambien.

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS -**

Todos de la clase de heroe llevaban colocados sus trajes de heroes; Aizawa solo gurguto una señal en afirmativa. Se notaba que estaba complacido con la clase.

Izumi se separo del grupo para colocarse al lado de sus sensei mientras esperaban por el bus. Cuando despúes de unos minutos este llego Izumi simplemente notizo a sus compañeros a ordenarse.

"muy bien! minasan... todos al bus!" ordeno Izumi junto a Aizawa el cual vio como todos empezaban a subir al bus en tranquilidad.

"el lugar a donde vamos queda un poco lejos asi que ocupense de algo mientras esperan" comento Aizawa a sus alumnos. El bus partio hacia el lugar que les llevaria hacer los rescates.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

Los estudiantes seguian parlotendo tranquilamente entre ellos. Aizawa-sensei estaba recostado tomando una pequeño descanzo cerca del asiento del conductor.

"taichou estubo increíble en la pelea contra Bakugou" comento Mina hacia Jirou. Ambas estaban tan inmersas en la conversacion que no notaron cuando Sero se habia colado en el cuchicheo.

"Es muy cool tu Quirk Midoriya" le comento Sero al escuchar de su habilidad para sentir con su Quirk.

"No es como el mío que solo suelta una cinta irrompible" comento este agarrando con su cinta el andamio de bus.

"Si hablamos de Quirks poderosos entonces sería Midoriya, Bakugou y Todoroki los más poderosos" comento Eijiro al ver al par de amigos y al solitario bicolor.

"si... no creo que haya visto jamas tal destreza de habilidades" comento esta en voz alta haciendo que la conversacion se centrera en el lema.

"ahora que lo mencionas... Izumi como es que puedes hacer todas esas cosas sin un equipo de sondeo en tu oreja?" le pregunto Uraraka que estaba al lado de la peliverde. Esta solo le sonrio ladeando un poco la cabeza.

"la verdad es que no uso ningún aparato para guiarme Uraraka-san" comento esta "usos mis pies y mi quirk para ver"

Un colentivo de 'EHHHHH!' se escuchó a la respuesta de la peliverde. Esta solo solto una gotita estilo anime al sentir sus latidos en respuesta a sus reacciones.

" desarrolle una parte de mi Quirk para el poder ver y escuchar a mi alrededor" agrego la peliverde hacia sus compañeros.

"Bakugou! tu sabias de esto?!" le preguntaron incredulos Denki y Eijiro al minado "por que no nos contaron de esto?!"

"por supuesto!" le recrimino la mina haciendo sonar su boca en mal gusto. Después de todo no era su historia que contar.

"Aprendi a sentir las pequeñas vibraciónes y corrientes del aire y la tierra para guiarme desde pequeña; Bakugou solo me ayudo a pulir mis habilidades en el campo practico" añadio la peliverde hacia los demas.

"ohhh... por esa razón fue que te sorprendiste cuando te saludamos ayer en la enfermeria no?" le pregunto Iida, esta asintio y arreglandose las muñequeras de sus nuevo traje añadio "no pude sentir la brisa del aire por las cortinas en un principio pero cuando se movieron un poco ahi si los pude ubicar"

"wow... Midoriya-san realmente eres sorprendente" le comento Tsuyu "me parece muy útil tu tecnica en areas de rescate y neutralizacion - ribbit" añadio la ranita en forma de halago.

"g g-gracias A a-asui-san!" le tartamudeo una rojita peliverde.

La ranita solo le sonrio con cariño "llamame Tsuyu Izumi-san y ya veo que es mas fácil el llevarse bien contigo que con Bakugou-kun" añadio esta haciento que el mencionado explotara en insultos.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

"Ya llegamos!" exclamo emocionada Mina al salir por fin del comprimido bus. Dos figuras salieron a recibir a los estudiantes.

"Uaaahh. .. que es este lugar?" Pregunto Fumikage al ver el lugar.

"Esto es Estudios Universal Japan?!" Comento emocionado Sero.

"Al fin llegaron! Les estábamos esperando!" hablo la voz rasposa y contorsionada de Trece al ver a los de 1-A.

"Es el heroe de rescate Trece!" chillo Uraraka al ver a su heroe favorito. Izumi solo le oyó a su amiga emocionarse demasiado soltando una gotita estilo anime.

"Entremos de una vez chicos" dirigio All Might el cual estaba en una camisa polo blanca y unos pantalones caqui.

Izumi sonrio al escuchar el latido normal de su profesor; su figura ya tampoco se veía borrosa y débil. Katsuki noto la sonrisa que mostraba la peliverde al profesor 'tch' sonó la boca.

Los dos héroes empezaron a mostrar a los estudiantes a la entrada.

"Este lugar lo cree con diferentes zonas de rescate; este lugar contiene una variedad de terrenos lo cual lo hace denotar para el ejercicio de hoy. Junta de Simulación Unprecedente o USJ de acronimo" todos los de la clase soltaron un solo pensamiento mientras se alegaron.

 _'Así que realmente se llama USJ'_

"Muy bien antes de entrar hemos de revisar las que son como tres, cuatro... umm... siete-" empezo diciendo All Might.

 _'Se_ _incrementan! '_ Pensaron todos sorprendidos. Trece se volteo a ellos con cara seria.

"como ustedes sabrán mi Quirk se llama 'Agujero Negro' el cual puede succionar y deshacer cualquier cosa" menciona el heroe espacial.

"Siii, con el cual es capaz de rescatar a personas de cualquier desastre. Es un quirk perfecto para rescates" comento eufórica Uraraka. Después de todo el heroe era uno de sus favoritos.

"Ciertamente tiene razón" All Might le resumió.

"pero ... mi Quirk también puede fácilmente matar... es por eso que no dudo que alguno de ustedes tendrán un Quirk de esa magnitud" añadio lúgubre hacia los jovenes que ahora veian a los héroes de forma más sería.

"En esta sociedad superpoderosa, los Quirk están restringidos y monitoriados en gran manera" añadio All Might y suspirando pesadamente

"quizas pensemos de que este sistema es estable pero..." y acomodándose de poscisión

"... nunca debeis de olvidar de que solo se nesecita un Quirk inestable y un mal momento para matar a alguien"

Trece pareció suspirar un poco cansado "durante la prueba de valoracion de quirks de Aizawa ustedes descubrieron el escondido potencial de su quirk" y Aizawa levantandose del riel se acerco a los estudiantes "En la prueba de combate de practica de All Might ustedes experimentaron por primera mano lo que sus Quirk les puede causar a otros" termino mirando de forma aburrida hacia los estudiantes.

"en esta clase... ustedes verán una nueva prespectiva" añadio Trece "aprenderán a como usar su Quirk para salvar vidas!"

"Sus poderes no son para influir daño; sino para salvar a la gente que realmente lo nesecita" termino All Might sonriendo dulcemente hacia los alumnos para calmarles.

"Bueno... eso era todo" termino Trece a lo que se volteo en una venía hacia sus alumnos. Iida y Uraraka le respondieron con aplausos y concordias de felicitaciones.

"Bueno, primero, ustedes v-"

All Might se detuvo cuando sintio como los focos del lugar explotaron subitamente y una masa oscura se arremolino de ente la plaza. Villanos empezaron a salir del agujero y poco a poco la figura imponente de una criatura salio al encuentro.

"reúnanse y no se muevan!" Erasedhead "Trece protege a los estudiantes"

"quines son esas personas sensei?" pregunto Izumi al tratar de ubicar a tantas vibraciones.

"Esos de ahi son villanos" le grito All Might sobre su hombro. Todos los estudiantes de 1-A estaban juntos con Trece en un instante.

 **"ohh... asi que aqui estabas All Might "** llamo una cruel voz desde el frente y un joven de pantalones negros y buzo negro con manos que sujetaban su cuerpo.

 **"ven con todo lo que tengas Simbolo de la Paz... ven"**

Erasedhead y All Might se lanzaron al combate.

 _Con All Might y Erasedhead:_

Ambos heroes estaban lidiando a diestra e izquierda con los villanos. Erasedhead agarraba a los villanos y los terminaba entrando de cascarazo contra otro mientras que All Might les estaba noquendo e inmovilizando para no herirlos tan gravemente _'joven Midoriya gracias!'_ penso este al verse que su cronómetro ya habia pasado hace rato su limite.

Sonrio para sus adentros al pensar en lo fuerte que era la habilidad de ella.

 **"Kurogiri encargate de los mocosos"** comando la voz del villano dejando en estupor a los heroes por un momento. La niebla negra se acefco a gran velocidad hacia los estudiantes.

"Trece! evacua de inmediato!" le grito Erasedhead cuando vio que la niebla se acercaba hacia los estudiantes.

 _Con los alumnos de 1-A:_

Izumi pudo sertir el pesado cambio en el viento, su nariz logro captar el leve olor a una colonia varonil junto con una leve fragancia a licores. Se volvio hacia el origen de la fragancia "Kacchan! Eijiro!" grito hacia sus compañeros sintiendo que estos se lanzaron hacia el villano.

 **" Buenas dias, somos la Alianza de Villanos. Perdon por nuestra audacidad pero no podemos dejarles intervenir en nuestra mision. Matar al Simbolo de Paz"** comento la voz cruel del villano.

 _'que?'_ penso Izumi estupefacta _'matar... matar... a Yagi-san..!?'_ y apretando sus puños con fuerza corrio con ambas manos en palma abajo hacia el villano ignorando el grito de sus compañeros.

Una pesada neblina le nubló los sentidos cuando esta se poso sobre las figuras de sus compañeros. Y para cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus compañeros había desaparecido. Izumi fue jalada de la pesada corriente por Iida.

Trece activo su Quirk para tragarse al villano pero este usando su poder le re diriguio su ataque hacia el héroe logrando que este se lastime gravemente. Izumi lo sintio caer pesadamente casi sin un latido. Algo dentro de ella se rompio. Aire se empezo a arremolinar alrededor de ella y la tierra se empezo a cuartiar con cada pisada que daba hacia el villano.

 ** _No te lo permitire!"_** grito en una voz casi impotente y lanzando una rafaga de viento hacia el villano. Y haciendo un corte con el aire lo cual fue desviado por un portal fue seguido de un ataque secuencial de golpes de manera diagonal finalizo al pegar un rugido de pelea le empezo a lanzarle unos puños de fuego hacia el villano creando una nube de polvo y tierra haciendo un continuo patron con el ataque.

 ** _" No te lo permitiré jamás! ME OYES MALDITO! TE METISTE CON LA PRESIDENTA EQUIVICADA!"_** grito euforica pero una patada de alguien a sus espalda la mando de impacto al suelo.

"Midoriya-san! PRESIDENTA! USAGI!" le gritaron Mina y Uraraka al ver a su amiga/presidenta. Iida, Bakugo, Shoji y Sato se quedaron atónitos ante la brutalidad del golpe. Al ver a la peliverde en el piso quisieron ir a ayudarle pero esta se levanto poco a poco. Y poniendose en posición de defenza Ba Gua Zang suspira calmando su respiración y levantando sus brazos empezó a moverlos de manera circular sobre ella, creando un domo de viento sobre sus compañeros.

" Usagi! QUE CREES QUE HACES?!" le demando Bakugou

Y esta solo sonriendo "Iida-kun ve a ayudar a Trece y a los demás!" Y realizando un movimiento de manos rápidos creo un tornado alrededor del villano haciendo que este fuera succionando por el viento.

 _'Por que no me puedo tele transportar?'_ Penso el villano. A lo que el tornado empezó a tornarse de forma esférica y sintiendo un temblor debajo de sus pies fue empujado por un pilar que salio de manera lateral del suelo el cual lo mando volando hacia el grupo de villanos que aun se encontraban peleando con los héroes.

Izumi poco a poco solto su poder liberando a sus compañeros de la burbuja de aire soltando una sonrisa cansada. Bakugou exploto cabreado ante su amiga y su negligencia. Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo Izumi se terminó desplomado en el piso sorprendiendo a todos. Uraraka e Iida estaban a su lado en un flash revisando que estaba mal a lo que vieron que sus musculos se empezaban a tensar.

"Tch! Nesecita su medicina!" comento Bakugou a sus espaldas y este revisando sus bolsillos encontró la botella de analgésicos y le metió la pastilla en la boca haciendo que esta lo tragara y lentamene recuperará la conciencia.

"Ugghh... odio eso..." y acomodándose en las piernas de Uraraka se enfoco en las figuras que estaban junto a ella. Trece estaba herido pero nada grabe; Uraraka, Mina, Iida, Shoji y Sato estaban intactos pero... y que hay de los demás...

"Todos desaparecieron después de que la maldita niebla nos rodeo" le respondio Iida leyendole el rostro a su amiga. " la comunicación con la escuela parece estar interrumpida, en esta vez estamos solos" haciendo que Mina y Mashirao empezarán a verse con temor el uno al otro.

"Iida-kun! n.. ne..neseci..to que vayas y contac...tes a la escuela" dijo cansada la peliverde viendo a su amigo.

"Pero! Midoriya-san!" y la peliverde ladeando la cabeza un poco le sonrie cansada "tu... eres... el más rápido que podría contactarlos" y posando sus palidos ojos en la dirección de su amigo sintió que su figura se levanto poco a poco.

"Shoji-kun... sabes donde estan los demas?" le pregunto la peliverde al gigante de seis brazos "todos estan dispersados por todo el lugar pero estan bien" le respondio este.

"Está bien... lo hare" y activando el motor de sus piernas se alejó del grupo. Trece y Sato se quedaron al lado Izumi mientras que Bakugou observó con ansias y emoción la pelea de los dos héroes.

 _'asi que esto es lo que significa ser el Simbolo de Paz y el Heroe mas fuerte'_

 _Con All Might y Erasedhead:_

Ambos heroes ya habian terminado de pelear con el grupo de villanos de cebo. All Might dejo inconciente a la mayoría de ellos, pero el que le llamaba la atención era la grande criatura al lado del lider del grupo. Erasedhead aterrizo a su lado en posición de ataque cubriéndolo desde atras.

"Enfocado en el grandote? " le pregunto el pelinegro. A lo que un villano de piedra se le lanzó a atacar y este simplemente envolviéndolo en sus vendajes lo mando a estrellar contra otro grupo de villanos.

"El me esta causando una muy mala impresión" y activando su Illinois smash hacia un villano lo mando volando lejos.

Una sacudida los desoriento a los cuatro que se estabn enfocando a punto de enfrentar y un objeto cayó fuertemente al lado del villano que estaba cubierto de manos.

 **"Kurogiri?"** pregunto ahora el líder al ver como el villano compuesto de niebla se levantaba del crater con dificultad.

 **"lo siento mucho Shirigaraki. No todos los alumnos fueron eliminados"** y acercandose a este se soba el abdomen **"un posible 'sacrificio' me lanzo."** y envolviendo a su aliado de la niebla que lo formaba se prepara para pelear junto a el.

Erasedhead se lanzo para atacar a el villano cubierto de manos pero el bicho gigante le detuvo el ataque y lo estrelló con fuerza al suelo haciendo que este escupa sangre.

 **"ERASEDHEAD!"** grito el heroe sl ver a su amigo ser cruelmente azotado contra el suelo. Un grito a la distancia se oyo por todo los recintos.

All Might se lanzo hacia el bicho para golpearlo pero se regenero del golpe. Este solo sonrio.

 **"All Might te presento a Anti- All Might"** y este saludando satiricamente añadio cruelmente **"biologicamente creado para matarte y destruir a los héroes como tu... Noumu"**

Y el ahora mencionado Noumu voltenadose a el, le pega un puñete en todo el abdomen y le manda a retroceder unos cuantos pasos por el impacto.

"así que el es el jefe final eh?... nada mal" dijo All Might a la criatura. Y sonandose los nudillos se lanzo al Noumu en un fiero combate de puños.

 _Con los alumnos de 1-A_ :

Kaminari, Yaoyorozu y Jirou que estaban en la zona montañosa ya se habían deshecho de los villanos que los rodearon usando el Quirk de electricidad de Kaminari para freír a todos.

Todoroki en la zona de deslaves congeló a todos los villanos de un solo golpe. Que sádo-masoquista el mitad y mitad no los dejo nos siquiera despedirse.

Kirishima, Aoyama y Hakakure se barrieron entre los escombros de la zona de derrumbes noqueando a los villanos en par.

Oijiro, Mineta y Asui con dificultad se movían por la zona de incendio. Asui estaba inconsciente por el calor debido a su Quirk acuático. Así que Oijiro y Mineta tuvieron que ser rápidos en pegar a todos los villanos en un cuarto de trampa.

Tokoyami y Koda salían de la zona de tormentas ilesos. Para ellos fue un combate rápido debido a que los villanos no se esperaban de que Tokoyami estuviera cabreado.

Izumi pudo sonreir ante las victorias de sus compañeros en las diferentes zonas del complejo. Lentamente se levanto para reunirse con los demas cuando lo sintio.

Un crudo golpe seco en el suelo de un cuerpo. Las vibraciones del cuerpo de Aizawa-sensei eran muy debil y casi sin forma _'no'_ logro pensar asustada, memorias y pensamientos crueles se vinieron; un crudo pánico entro en su mente en ese momento.

"NOOOO!" grito enojada hacia la nada ya no soportando la idea. Todos se asustaron por el subito grito de la peliverde. Izumi solo se pudo agarrar las orejas en pánico total ignorandolos a todos a su alrededor.

Bakugou estaba a su lado en un segundo pues le estaba asustando y la empezo a sacudir tratando inútilmente de calmarla para que deje de gritar pero una rafaga de viendo lo empujo completamente lejos de ella. Un bosborron de viento se arremolino alrededor de la presidenta haciéndose casi imposible acercarse. Heroe y estudiantes vieron como la figura de la peliverde poco a poco se levantaba del suelo y el tornado de viento se acercaba a ella. Su cuerpo se monto sobre la boca del tornado y salio impulsada hacia la pelea de All Might y el Noumu.

"?!" se sorprendio All Might al verla caer en medio de la batalla contra el monstruo Noumu. La criatura ya tenia perdido un brazo y una parte de su costado; sangre empezaba a caer de la herida.

"joven Midoriya que hace aqui?" musito All Might al verla que esta se acercaba con una mueca en su rostro. Se le veia el completo cambio radical en la actitud de la peliverde; su aterradora mirada desenfocada daba a ver que te podia ver el alma.

 ** _"tu maldito hijo de puta!"_** exclamo la figura de la peliverde obiando al heroe; señalo hacia Kurogiri y Shirigaraki **_"pagaras por haberte metido con UA y con la clase A-1! maldito!"_**

Noumu se lanzo al ataque para acabarla pero antes de que pudiera golpearla un pilar de piedra le atraveso en el pecho. La bestia miro a la mopa verde frente a este. Izumi levanto sus manos en posicion de Bu gua de proteccion alzo una corriente de aire que le rebano los brazos.

All Might se sorprendio al ver a su alumna. La inocente e satirica joven se encontraba ahora con el ceño fruncido y con un aura asesina peor que la de Todos para Uno.

Noumu se desempalo del pilar y se propuso a atacar rudicalmente a la basura frente a el. Izumi en cambio le esquivaba los ataques torciendo su tronco para la derecha o izquierda. Un movimiento de uno de los villanos le enfoco para un ataque sorpresa pero este no era dirigido hacia ella si no que era para Aizawa que estaba inconsciente por el porraso del Noumu.

All Might se vio peleando contra una figura oscura que desviaba sus ataques con portales _'no me puedo quedar aqui; Shota me nesecita'_ pero un tetrico escalofrio le rodeo el cuerpo. Cuando el se logro voltear sus ojos se ensancharon.

El Noumu y el villano cubierto de manos se encontraban en el piso retorciendose de dolor. Frente a ellos una peliverde movia su muñeca de forma en que parecia controlar unos hilos. Cada vez que se movia uno de sus dedos una nueva posición tomaban los cuerpos de los villanos. Pareciese que la peliverde los controlaba por hilos invisibles.

 ** _"esta... es una de mis artes más poderosas... baila para mi con dolor!... blood bending!"_** y cerrando su puño noqueo hasta el suelo las figuras de los villanos.

 ** _" se lamentaran el día en que decidieron ponerles una mano a mi salon y a mi sensei"_** termino de forma muy fria a los cuerpos de los villanos.

Kurogiri al ver que el plan no habia funcionado empezo a retirarse llevandose consigo a el maniaco de las manos y dejando atras al retorcido Noumu en el piso.

Iida Tenya había decidido llegar justo en ese momento para hacer su entrada al complejo. Los heroes de apoyo que llegaron rápidamente se encargaron de los villanos restantes que aún seguian peleando contra los alumnos.

Y asi la pesadilla del USJ habia terminado... por ahora.

 **TBC-**


	9. CAPITULO 7

**_Buenas... se puede pasar? no? si? va que mas da... CON PERMISO*_**

 ** _Les vengo a traer el nuevo capitulo de esta semana. Espero que les guste y que dejen su buen y mal review (a mi la verdad me vale poco)_**

 ** _A los que siguen a este fic ¡saludos!_**

 ** _geme1_**

 ** _pirata (invitado)_**

 ** _Sionorasa_**

 ** _patata (invitado)_**

 ** _Zasetsu04_**

 ** _Espero que les agrade el nuevo capitulo 7!_**

 ** _Chau~_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academi no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su respectivo auto.

 **CAPITULO 7:**

 **Repercusiones y Festival Deportivo**

Una palida figura se habia desplomado en el piso de un bar retorciendose en dolor. Una pantalla en estatica se prendio ante la figura.

 ** _"oww... me duele el cuerpo y siento como si mis venas estuvieran ardiendo"_** comento la figura una vez acomodada en el suelo. **_"realmente nos dieron una paliza. El incluso se encargo de Noumu. Nuestra carta maestra fue rapida y eficazmemte destrozada por el"_**

Una segunda figura en la niebla le agarro del brazo para sentarlo en el piso. El peliplata se acomodo mejor. **_"incluso hasta los estudiantes eran mas fuertes... El Simbolo de Paz esta en buen estado, te equivocaste, Maestro"_** termino el manico viendo con demencial ira hacia la pantalla.

- ** _no, no lo estoy-_** respondio una voz distorcionada por la pantalla.

 ** _\- simplemente nos adelantamos muy apresuradamente; bueno es que la alianza de villanos nos vino de expensible. De cualquier modo...-_** la pantalla se vio ahora en frente de la segunda figura mas alta.

 ** _-que hay de la criatura? Noumu? lo recuperaron?-_** pregunto la voz de la pantalla. La figura de niebla se acomodo sus accesorios ppara después asertar la mirada en la pantalla.

"no creo que sea posible en estos momentos, aunque lo logre teletransportar Noumu ya estara bajo la custodia de los heroes"

 ** _-hu... es una pena de que después de haberlo creado para que sea lo suficientemente furte como All Might ...bueno... que mal-_**

 ** _"fuerte... si, claro"_** comento el villano una vez ya no entumecido.

 ** _"Maestro, habia una persona al lado de All Might que era mas furte y versatil que el"_**

 ** _-... oh?-_**

 ** _"si esa asquerosa no se hubiera metido entre la pelea de All Might y Noumu, quizas pudimos haberlo matado"_**

 ** _-no hay nesecidad de que que enojes ante algo que ya sucedio; el plan no fue una perdida de tiempo-_** replico la voz

 ** _-encuentra a aliados mas fuertes, no importa cuanto tardes tomate tu tiempo-_** añadio haciendo enfoque en el peliplata.

 ** _-despues de todo tu eres el simbolo que nesecitamos. Shirigaraki Tomura! A la proxima vez, el mundo sabra del terror que significas-_**

Tomura se vio en profundo pensamiento despues de las palabras e sus sensei. Sus futuros planes y minions no deberian de ser capaces de ser incapacitados no solo por All Might sino que tambien por la niña de pelo verde que controlaba mas de un elemento. Hablando de esa niña, Tomura no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, su estilo de pelea y su manera en como manipulo su cuerpo le hizo temblar de una toxica emocion ' _quizas ella pueda ser una exelente aliada'_

 ** _" Maestro._** ** _creo que quizas nos hallamos topado con una futura aliada"_**

 ** _-..huh... interesante-_**

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

"17... 18... 19..! ok estos son todos!" comento un detective hacia el sargento de la policia. Actualmente se encontraban aprehendiendo y trasladando a todos los villanos fuera del USJ.

"si descontamos a la estudiante desmayada... todos estan en perfecto estado" añadio al ver al grupo de estudiantes que le observaban con preocupación y ansias.

"Oijiro-kun parece ser que estuviste en la zona de incendios con Mineta y Asui-san!" le comento la invisible Hagakure al chico con cola. Este solo se le rio cansado.

"y donde estabas tu Hagakure?" le pregunto este al ver como los guantes de su amiga se movian freneticamente en el aire.

"en la zona de derrumbes con Kirishima-kun y Aoyama-san! Kirishima estuvo increible cuando derroto a todos esos villanos de un solo golpe"

 _'no fue para tanto'_ penso el escarlata al oirla a su compañera

"y hablando de ubicación... saben en donde estuve yo?" pregunto Yugao al aire como para que le oyesen pero este fue completamente ignorado por Tokoyami y Kirishima que estaban discutiendo.

"donde tu crees que estuve!?" le pregunto a Asui al verla cerca de el. Ella solo le vio curiosa a su pregunta.

"donde?" pergunto esta curiosa al verlo al rubio "es un secreto" pero fue ignorado nuevamente por la ranita que se acerco al detective para hablarle.

"detective.." pregunto Asui pero este dirigiendose a todos los alumnos "les llevaremos de regreso al salón. Ahora no es momento de escuchar sus testimonios"

"como esta Aizawa-sensei ...?" le pregunto la rosada de Mina. Ella como todos los demas, estaban sumamente preocupados por su profesor. El detective entendio de que los alumnos no se irian sin una respuesta.

-ambos brazos fueron rotos, sufrio una fractura en el craneo cerca de sus ojos ... gracias a dios el no presenta ningun daño cerebral. Si no hubiera sido de la alumna Midoriya Aizawa hubiera terminado peor- respondio una voz por el celular del detective.

"Trece solo sufrio laceraciones en la espalda baja y brazos; pero no esta en peligo. All Might solo tuvo unas cortadas y pequeñas lesiones" añadio dejando en suspenso a los estudiantes.

" y Midoriya?" pregunto ahora Uraraka preocupada por la peliverde.

"Midoriya solo sufrio un desmayo debido a la fatiga, nada mas." termino este.

Bakugou no se lo creyo, Usagi solo se desmaya si usa su agua curativa o la otra tecnica pero ... _'no me digas que uso **esa** tecnica' _y sonando la boca fastidiado se separo del grupo en busca de la peliverde.

El detective después de haber dicho esto se separo del grupo de alumnos para terminar de hablar con el director Nezu para ser dado de indicaciones hacerca del perimetro.

Se despidio de los oficiales que le rodeaban y se dirigió hacia la enfermeria en donde una peliverpeliverde descanzaba adolorida.

 **ENFERMERIA -**

All Might junto con Recovery Girl veian la dormida figura de Izumi Midoriya, sus manos y muñecas estaban vendadas en parches analgesicos y su antebrazo tenia una infusion de suero y electrolitos que le ayudarian a fortalecer las menbranas sinovales de sus tendones. Su figura palida hacia mas vibrante el verde de su cabello y su rostro mostraba signos de incomodidad y de dolor; su frente estaba perlada de sudor y una leve coloracion daba a entender de que le estaba dando un poco de fiebre.

"Es increible que alguien tan joven como ella tenga este tipo de habilidades" comento Recovery viendo que la peliverde seguia dormida. All Might solo pudo suspirar cansado al oir eso; era verdad que es la primera vez que un quirk emisor podia causa este tipo de cambio. Usualmente los quirk emisores solo se aleraban un poco pero el poder macabro que sintio fue completamente diferente y mas denso.

"Con permiso..." hablo una voz al entrar a la enfermeria.

"oh! cuanto tiempo All Might!" le saludo el detective. All Might le sonrio saludandole levemente a su amigo, ambos se acomodaron All Might en la pared mientras que el detective decidio sentarse en una de las banquillas de la enfermeria.

"Tsukauchi! no sabia que estabas aqui, que sorpresa" le dirigió la mirada apoyandose en una de las paredes de la enfermería.

"Se que es muy apurado All Might pero nesecito que me digas hacerca de los villanos..." All Might suspiro levantando la mano en pausa "espera un momento; que hay de Trece y Erasedhead. Que hay de los alumnos?" pregunto este a su amigo el cual solo sonrio ante la preocupación de All Might ante sus amigos y estudiantes.

" Aparte de tus amigos; ninguno de los estudiantes sufrio heridas graves. Si los tres no hubieran puerto sus vidas en la linea de peligro ninguno de los alumnos hubiera salido vivo de ahi" comento el detective al ver a la peliverde en la cama.

"creo que te equivocas en algo, Tsukauchi. Fueron los estudiantes que pusieron sus vidas en peligro durante la pelea" y viendo hacia su alumna añadió

" que hayan visto un ataque de villanos y haber sobrevivido es una gran proeza. Los villanos fueron estupidos al escoger una pelea con el aula equivocada"

Tsukauchi solamente miro de reojo a su rubio amigo antes de ver a la peliverde denuevo. " es ella la que... te curo" pregunto.

" si, es ella. Aunque te hace pensar de que ella no te puede hacer daño por su fragil figura. Ella puede lograr sorprenderte de muchas maneras" rio secamente el rubio "ciertamente ella logra sorprenderte aun cuando piensas que ya no puedes ser sorprendido"

"entonces fue ella la que se encargo de esa criatura llamada Noumu?" le pregunto a este. All Might solo pudo asentir ante la pregunta logrando que el ambiente del cuarto se pusiera pesado.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE -**

A pesar del ataque ocurrido ayer las clase siguieron normalmente; algunos de los estudiantes aún después del ataque seguian estresados y preocupados por lo sucedido; aunque el grupito de Bakugou, Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima y Kaminari no se veian que estaban preocupados por esto pues ellos solo miraban por el rabillo del ojo a la peliverde que se sentaba atras de Bakugou.

Izumi se encontraba aún con sus mejillas coloradas dando a entender que seguia con fiebre. Llevaba unos parches deportivos en ambas muñecas y una mascarilla blanca le cubria la boca. Hoy mientras esperaban por la llegada del profesor se sorprendieron al ver a la peliverde entrar por la puerta aun palida y colorada.

Se armo un mohin al ver a la peliverde en ese estado pues Kirishima y Kaminari no estaban con ellos durante el ataque. Izumi solo les sonrio para calmarles un poco la preocupación. Ella en esos momentos no nesecitaba de el escuadron de protección.

 ***FLW***

"buenos dias..." comento Aizawa mientras entraba al salón cubierto de vendajes haciendo que los alumnos de 1-A se asustaran al verle en ese estado.

"ya esta de regreso; Aizawa-sensei!" grito Iida al verle.

 _'uwaah... que heroe para mas responsable'_ pensaron todos al ver como este se tambaleaba hacia el podium del salón.

"que bueno es verlo que este bien, sensei!" grito denuevo Iida saludandolo. Uraraka por otra parte le veia con preocupación "si a eso se refiere con que esta bien?"

"mi bienestar no es de su incumbencia. Ademas..." comento el heroe "...ustedes deben de prepararse para la batalla."

"batalla?" comento Bakugou a lo que Mineta empezo a sudar frio "no me digas que son villanos"

Aizawa solo sonrio por debajo de los vendajes.

"El festival deportivo de U.A se aproxima!"

 _'ESO ES TAN NORMAL!!"_ gritaron todos al oirlo.

 **TBC-**


	10. CAPITULO 8

**_Buenass... gente como estan? ;D_**

 ** _A que esta bonita la semana aunque aca con calor y mucha lluvia se tiene que aguantar (Ecuador es tan raro con su cambio repentino de clima)_**

 ** _A la gente que comenta en esta historia mia ¡saludos!_**

 ** _geme_** ** _1_**

 ** _pirata ( invitado )_**

 ** _Sionorasa_**

 ** _patata ( invitado )_**

 ** _Zasetsu04_**

 ** _Gracias por seguirle conmigo a pesar de que apesto en escribir buenas historias. Pero que no panda el cunico que ahi le voy mejorando._**

 ** _Buee ... ya aqui les presento el siguiente capitulo de la semana_**

 ** _Disfruten!~_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academi y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CHAPTER 8:**

 **Repercusiones II** **e Inicio de Festival**

' _Festival Deportivo!'_ exclamaron las voces incrédulas del salón de Aizawa-sensei al este mencionar la idea del gran evento.

"Pero profesor no hace poco ocurrio lo de los villanos en el USJ , no creo que es seguro que se realize el Festival" dijo Ojiro un poco preocupado.

"es nesesario, para demostrar que el departamento de crisis de UA es perfecto..." añadio Aizawa viendo a los alumnos.

"Aunque por esta ocasion habra cinco veces mas resguardo de la policia. Como sea, nuestro festival deportivo... **_es la mejor oportunidad que ustedes puedan obtener"_**

 **SALA DE CONFERENCIAS-**

"Hacerca del individuo que se hace llamar Shirigaraki... su Quirk le permite desintegrar todo lo que toca... aunque no hemos podido localizar ni ubicar a personas con Quirks similares de entre los veinte y treinta años..." inicio el informe Tsukauchi hacia los heroes que estaban reunidos en la sala.

All Might, Mightnight, Ectoplasm, Cementos, Recovery Girl, Sniper e incluso BloodKing se encontraban leyendo las copias del reporte del detective. Nezu por otra parte analizaba la situación con mas siguilo.

"... tampoco hemos tenido suerte al ubicar al 'portales oscuros' Kurogiri, lo que nos hace creer que estas personas trabajan bajo un alias en el bajo mundo" añadio Tsukauchi.

"en conclusion, no sabemos casi nada de estos individuos... y si no hacemos algo al respecto puede que el lider Shirigaraki se recupere de sus heridad para después vengarse" concluyo Sniper al terminar de leer el informe.

"lider...huh..." susurro All Might

"ocurre algo, All Might?" le pregunto Nezu al oirle. El rubio solo le nego con la cabeza.

"no creo que el sea el lider... en mi mas sincera opinion el no demostraba tener un espiritu de liderazgo" incluyo este al ver la cara de confusion de sus compañeros.

"El proyectaba una presencia muy infantil casi parecida a la de un niño" concluyo el rubio.

"oi oi oi... me estas diciendo que este niñato aparte de que tenia un quirk muy peligroso no era el lider?" le demando BloodKing al oir esto "entonces como pudo controlar a tantos de los villanos durante el ataque?"

"creo que eso se debe al hecho de que de los 72 villanos que logramos atrapar, aparte de ser simplemente de bajo calibre, ellos sentian una gran motivacion al verse liderados por alguien de tan demencial actitud y personalidad" le respondio Mightnight "creo que tambien se debe al hecho de que puede que este tal Shirigaraki nunca haya recibido ningún tipo de educación hacerca de los quirks" dedujo esta.

"después de todo, en esta sociedad en donde los quirks predominan la sociedad, no todos reciben los recursos o fundamentos nesesarios" concluyo la pelinegra al re leer nuevamente el informe.

"si analizamos la situacion el ataque a USJ no fue simplemente planeado al azar; se pudo ver a simple vista que estos villanos no solo buscaban a All Migh para pelear" hablo por primera vez Recovery Girl.

Los heroes la vieron extrañada ante esto y esta simplemente añadio "pareciese ser que este individuo llamado Shirigaraki estaba buscando algo o a alguien..."

"hablando de alguien... este tal Noumu... cuando lo capturamos en la plaza USJ este estaba completamente herido internamente" añadio el policia

"a que te refieres con internamente?" pregunto Mightnight a lo que todos vieron como All Might se recosto en la silla.

"sus venas y sus musculos se atrofiaron de una manera en la que sus Quirks le impidieron la regeneracion por un tiempo" añadio dejando sorprendidos a los pro heroes.

"que sucede All Might? acaso conoces algo hacerca de esto?" le pregunro BloodKing al ver el rubio palidecer un poco.

"se podria decir que se quien fue el que lo dejo en ese estado.." y acomodándose un poco suspiro pesadamente... esto le costaria caro...

 **SALON 1-A -**

Mineta se vio que estaba sudado frio por esto y temblaba mas de lo usual, Izumi le noto el miedo al oir sus latidos. Se volteo ligeramente hacia la mora para preguntarle que pasaba cuando una presencia nueva se hizo notar en el salón. Izumi ligeramente levanto la mano para que el profesor la vea.

"Midoriya?"-

"Aizawa-sensei hay alguien en la puerta" comento la peliverde al oir como todos se movian para ver quien era el que estaba en la puerta. Un golpecito en la puerte les alerto de que la peliverde tenia razón.

"con permiso Aizawa-sensei" se oyo la voz de Cementos al este entrar al salón. " El director desea hablar con Midoriya Izumi; asi que me la llevo por un momento" y este haciendo seña a la peliverde hace que ella se levante un poco apurada para irse con el heroe.

"te la devuelvo en una hora" comento ya cerrando la puerta.

Uraraka e Iida se miraban preocupados ante la situación de la peliverde. Aizawa continuo como si nada la clase.

 **SALA DE CONFERENCIAS-**

"Midoriya-san bienvenida" le saludo la rata/oso Nezu al ver a la peliverde entrar a la sala de conferencia. La peliverde aun con la mascarilla sintio las presencias de todos los pro heroes observandola de forma analítica.

"Nezu-sensei que ocurre? por que me llamo?" pregunto esta preocupada.

"Midoriya-san entiendo por All Might de que usted tiene una gran destreza en el arte del agua curativa" le intuyo el director al verla. Izumi solo asintio.

"Nesecito que nos sea honesta en estos momentos Midoriya-san, entendido?" le añadio Mightnight al verla. Izumi solo asintio al oir esto.

"es usted capaz de realizar algo más aparte de esta tecnica?" le pregunto esta denuevo.

"bueno... si... pero es un poco diferente..." le contesto nerviosa la peliverde.

"a que se refiere con diferente?" le pregunto Sniper

"bueno... vera sensei... esta tecnica se llama sangre control..." susurro nerviosa al grupo de profesores.

"sangre control?" le pregunto BloodKing a la peliverde "quiere decir que es como mi Quirk?" y activando su Quirk solto un poco de su sangre para darle una demostración. Izumi nego con la cabeza mirando al piso avergonzada.

"mi quirk originalmente se llama 'Element 4' y me permite el manipular los elemtos básicos y sus complementos si se comprende completamente su estructura..." dijo bajito la peliverde mientras apretaba las esquinas de su falda.

"sangre control es una alteracion del agua control... y ya que el cuerpo esta compueto de 75% agua... y pues..." y esta moviendo su mano levemente hizo que los heroes vieran como la sangre de BloodKing se fue acercando hacia la peliverde.

"esto si que es una sorpresa Midoriya-san" añadio BloodKing "despues de todo, no me sorprende como usted pudo subjugar a la criatura" alabo a la peliverde pero esta nego rapidamente haciendo que la sangre regresara a su dueño.

"no me gusta usar esta técnica..." añadio la peliverde cabizbaja. All Might arqueo una ceja ante esto.

"al principio desarrolle esta tecnica por accidente cuando era pequeña" ahora todos los pro heroes la veian extraño ante esto.

"especifique Midoriya" le inquirio Nezu a lo que la peliverde seguia con la cabeza baja negándose a hablar.

"no puede hablar de esto?" le pregunto Recovery Girl al verla, Izumo solo pudo asentir ante la pregunta nerviosamente. Los heroes se vieron entre si. Esto parecia ser algo mas que solo un simple accidente de infancia.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

"quieres ser heroe por dinero Uraraka-san!" comento Iida al oir a la castaña su motivo por ser heroe.

El peliazul junto con la castaña estaban en la fila de la cafeteria en donde se encontraron con Izumi pidiendo udon. Esta solo les saludo y ya con su plato en brazos uniendoseles para comer.

"lo siento!" dijo avergonzada, Iida movio freneticamente sus manos tratando de justificarse "no esta mal que quieras vivir comodamente" intervino la peliverde a su amiga al sentirla avergonzada.

"la razón de por que quiero el dinero... bueno... pues veran...mis padres tienen una empresa de construcción pero...el negocio va mal. Estamos cortos de dinero y..." y acomodándose en la silla de la cafeteria recordo lo que su padre le habia mencionado cuando ella era pequeña.

Realmente se sentia muy inútil al no poder ayudar a sus padres, el dinero del trabajo de ser heroe le daria un empuje economico a la empresa y a su familia.

Una mano se poso sobre la de ella se solvio a ver como la peliverde le dirigió la mirada con eso ojos esmeralda palidos que pareciesen decir que todo estaria bien.

"es una bonita meta la que quieres lograr Uraraka-san; no te preocupes" y sonriendole cariñosamente le solto la mano para seguir comiendo.

"gracias Midoriya-san"

Despues de este momento tan sentimental se dispusieron a irse a clases para ya terminar el dia con un final feliz...

 **ULTIMA HORA-**

Una avalancha de gente en la pierta de su salon le alerto y como buena presidenta fue afuera a solucionar el problema pero Bakugou le gano en hacerlo.

La situación en la que dos personas de los siguientes paralelos junto al de ellos les esten declarando la guerra le dejo cansada.

Decidio ir a precticar con Bakugou para el Festival pero el se nego y le dejo la tarea de entrena sus artes marciales sola. No sin antes este darle un abrazo y una sobada en la cabeza que la dejo colorada. Y antes de que ella pueda registrar lo que habia pasado ya habian pasado dos semanas y el Festival Deportivo ya iniciaba.

 **TBC-**


	11. CAPITULO 9

**_GENTE..._** ** _COMO ESTAN?!! ME ESPERABAN!! PUES YO NO! XD_**

 ** _Pero que es esto??? doble publicacion??? a que de debe ??_**

 ** _Pues gente... voy a estar esta semana y la siguiente super ocupada y para que no sufran subire el capito que era para la siguiente semana._**

 ** _Aqui ya les mando un saludo desde Ecuador pe' que me e'toy inundando por la tempora' invernal._**

 ** _A los que siguen leyendo esta historia y le siguen dando reviws_**

 ** _Patata (invitado)_**

 ** _pirata (invitado)_**

 ** _Zasetsu04_**

 ** _Sionorasa_**

 ** _geme1_**

 ** _GRACIAS!!_**

Declamacion : Boku no Hero Academi y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CHAPTER 9:**

 **El torneo empieza la declaracion de guerra**

Fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo de UA Intership, la media con sus grandes camaras y helicopteros tenian cielo y tierra cubierrtos para anunciar y muchas de las grandes celebridades que estaban presente viendo ansiosos el comienzo al gran Festival Deportivo. Tambien se veia la emocion en los grandes pro heroes que esperaban ver a la gran cantidad de futuros héroes y heroinas que este año prometia.

 **-SALON DE PREPARACION 1-A-**

"Mou... por que no podemos usar nuestros trajes?" pregunto Uraraka al acomodarse la camisa de E.F después de todo ella queria demostrar su traje y su quirk con eficacia

"No esta permitido, así esto sera justo" le respondio Mashirao serio.

 **-BAM-**

"chicos en 5 ya empieza el evento, apuren y salgan que ya los otros salones nos esperan" les grito Iida a sus compañeros desde la puerta del cuarto. Izumi solo se rió ante la voz robotica de sus compañero.

"Usagi " le llamo Bakugou llamando la atención de todos. La peliverde solo giro a su dirección "que ocurre Kacchan?"

"técnicamente soy mas fuerte que tu en muchos sentidos" y viendo la confusión de la peliverde añadio "Durante este festival usagi... te derrotare"

"Wow Bakugou no pense que te le declararias en guerra a Midoriya de esta manera" Kaminari se le acercó al dinamita a lo que este le movió la mano "no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo; vine aquí para pelear con mi máximo potencial"

Izumi se sorprendio por la declaracion de guerra de su amigo Kacc- no- Bakugou y entendio lo que su amigo estaba tratando de decirle... siendo realmente serio ante esto _. ahora realmente se sintio como una egoísta... madicion!_. Todos sus compañeros tambien estaban siendo serios en esto y ella solo los habia tomado en broma pero... la dedicación que todos estaban poniendo durante este festival es claro...

"Muy bien Bakugou!" respondio Izumi a este "acepto tu bandera pero... verás que no me quedare atras" y terminandose de arreglar sus medias especiales se levanto a dirigirle la mirada mas seriamente.

"Te voy a derrotar"

Bakugou le sonrio saliendo del cuarto 'no te arrepientas' penso. Izumi en cambio ladeo la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente saliendo del salón.

Ella estaba lista para la guerra después de todo.

Los que se quedaron atonitos ante la situacion que se mostro hace unos momentos no paraban de sorprenderse por esto. Kirishima y Kaminari se vieron el uno al otro con un poco de nerviosismo al ver como ambos la mina y la peliverde salían del lugar con esta bandera de guerra ... ambos sonrieron ante esto aceptando el desafío. Ojiro junto con Mineta, Momo y los demas les siguieron después un poco asustados pero al estos al empezar a oir el estadio temblar por las ovaciones el nerviosismo se fue reemplazando poco a poco por la flama de dedicación y la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos.

Ellos tambien estaban listos para la guerra. Y esto no iba a cambiar. A-1 estaba listo para empezar.

 ** _"EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO U.A... EL ÚNICO EVENTO EN EL QUE CADA AÑO VEREMOS A FUTUROS PROMETEOS DE HEROES PELEAR EN UN COMBATE CRUENTO!!"_**

saludo Present Mic dando inicio al Festival. Ovaciones y gritos de emoción corearon a su alrededor.

 ** _"LOS PRIMEROS... USTEDES YA SABEN DE QUIEN HABLO!"_** anuncio Present Mic dando la introducción **_"LOS INCREIBLES ESTUDIANTES QUE DESTROZARON COMO PLUMA UN ATAQUE DE VILLANOS CON SU INQUEBRANTABLE FUERZA Y DETERMINACION!..."_**

 ** _"DE PRIMER AÑO!!... LAS ESTERLLAS DEL CURSO DE HEROES!!!... CLASE 1-A!"_**

Ahora todos veian emocionados al curso de héroes que entraban lentamente a la arena.

 ** _"Y SIGUIENDO A LOS CURSOS DE ESTUDIOS GENERALES CLASE B, C, D, Y D!"_** y saliendo los cursos lentamente después de ser llamados poco a poco se empezaron a acomodar en frente de un altar en donde la figura esbelta de Mightnight les llamo.

"Ahora si todos! de pie para el juramento deportivo!" anuncio esta azotando su latigo.

"la estudiante que representa a su clase... Izumi Midoriya de A-1!" llamo la heroe. Murmullos sonaron por todo el grupo.

"eh! Midoriya-san!?" se sorprendio Momo al oir esto, la peliverde solo camino al estado calmadamente "es por que ella obtuvo el puntaje mas alto en el examen de ingreso!" le respondio Sero.

Uraraka vio de reojo como Bakugou sonreia de una manera muy creepi. Esto realmente le estaba empezando a asustar. El rubio solo se rie asi cuando lo desafian o cuando se ve muy emocionado.

"quisiste decir el examen de admision al curso de heroes" murmuro una rubia del curso B-1 al oir esto.

Todos veian expentantes a la peliverde como se subia al estrado.

"mi juramento" empezo la peliverde amablemente ante todos "... **_no se confundan ratas de competencia... subestimenme aunque sea un poco y traten de meterse en mi camino y veran lo que una ciega puede hacer... después de todo esto es una competencia que no pienso perder "_** termino fria su juramento dejando sorprendidos a los estudiantes de otros paralelos.

"OI!! QUIEN JOTO TE CREES QUE ERES!" le grito una castaña del paralelo F

" No te creas la gran cosa enana!"

"MALDITOS A-1!" le empezaron a abuchear a esta una vez que llego a donde estaba su paralelo.

Los de A-1 solo sonrieron ante las palabras de su presidenta. Su mensaje fue muy claro y fuerte _'no pierdan'._ Katsuki sonrio ante la declaracion de la peliverde, el entendio el mensaje de una manera diferente ' _ven con todo lo que tengas Katsuki, que te voy a estar esperando'._

"Ahora sin mas preambulos, empecemos con la primera prueba" anuncio Mightnight como si nada hubiera pasado

"esta parte de la prueba es calificadora. Durante esta... muchos han sido enviados a casa" guiño de forma coqueta la heroina.

"asi que dando incio a la primera parte esta..." añadio señalando hacia una pantalla holografica "...esto!" y esta mostrando el desfio sonrio.

-CARRERA DE OBSTÁCULOS-

"esta es una carrera entre los 11 paralelos diferentes de U.A la pista en si esta llena de obstáculos en la cual se rigue en una ruta de 4km alrededor del estadio" y poniendose cerca del filo zarandea su latigo.

"corredores... en sus marcas..." comenzo contando para dar inicio. Todos se arrejuntaron en la linea esperando en la puerta de salida del estadio.

"listos..." y sonando su latigo contra el piso grito "fuera!" lo cual genero que los estudiantes empezaran a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

 _Con Izumi:_

Corri ni bien oi el latigazo de Mightnight y decidi apegarme hacia la pared del lugar para guiarme a buscar una salida diferente. El corredor se empeso a estrechar poco a poco haciendo mas difícil para algunos el moverse al salir. Una brisa fria empezo a soltarse y senti como un gruñido y quejas empezaron a escucharse delante de mi.

Una sensacion fria me congelo en el sitio haciendome inmovilizar y al tocar mis piernas me senti como hielo se empezo a subir por mis piernas, con un moviento de mis manos decongele el hielo que estaba en mis piernas para hacerlo agua y controlarlo para convertirlo en un platillo de hielo bajo mis pies para poder moverme con más facilidad sobre el hielo y asi poder salir del estrecho pasillo.

"no creas que eso me detendra Todoroki-kun!" le grite enojada a el miti-miti que estaba aun frente a mi. Senti sus pasos mas cerca de mi y di a entender qie le estaba alcanzando. Un estruendo repentino se hizo escuchar tras de mi y pude percibir como mis compañeros salian del corredor. Cada uno usando su quirk para salir adelante.

Momo salio usando un palo de salto, Kirishima rompio el hielo con sus manos, Yugao uso su rayo navel pra salir disparado y asi cada uno del paralelo A salio del hielo que Todoroki habia generado.

Sonrei ante esto y me decidi a seguir avanzando un poco para quedar a su nivel; le guiñe un ojo en forma de burla pero antes de poder sacarle la lengua senti como un objeto me caeria de lleno en la cabeza.

Pilares de tierra salieron a mi auxilio y empalagaron al robot que sentia que me caia encima. Senti como mis compañeros ahora se movian alrededor de los robots.

 ** _"CLARO ESTA QUE NO PUEDE SER UNA CARRERA DE OBSTÁCULOS SIN OBSTÁCULOS ASI QUE..."_** oi la voz de Present Mic anunciar, senti como las masas de robots se empezaron a interponer. Sonrei al pensar en la cantidad inhumana de dinero para hacerlos.

 ** _"EL PRIMER OBSTÁCULO... EL INFIERNO ROBOTICO!"_**

Oi a Todoroki murmurar algo y después reirse en forma burlona "especialmente si mi querido **_padre_** , esta viendo" añadio con odio esto, senti como con solo su mano derecha congelo a los robots de manera desbalanceada y tililante.

 _'Joputa!!!'_

"genial! nos abrio una camino!" oi como una chica de coletas decia emocionada muy atras mio.

"no es seguro..." le respondio sobre el hombro Todoroki aun corriendo ignorandola por completo "después de todo los congele en una forma inestable" y alejandose de la escena senti cuando los robots empezaron a caer sobre todos.

 ** _"1-A Todoroki!! MOVIENDOSE Y ATASCANDO A LOS DEMAS ESTUDIANTES! PERO QUE TIO PARA MAS FRIO!"_** comento Present Mic al ver esto.

 _PdV normal:_

Izumi se acomodo fuera del rango de las caidas y genero una rampa de agua con el hielo de la pista para moverse y sobrepasar a Todoroki por unos centimetros asi quedando frente a el.

 ** _"UOH! Midoriya DE 1-A LOGRA ESQUIBAR EL ATAQUE DE Todoroki! USANDO EL PODER EN SU CONTRA!"_**

Explosiones sonaron por todo el aire y se pudo ver como Bakugou junto con Sero y Tokoyami me movian por los robots esqivandolos y rompiendo algunos de paso.

"NO TE CREAS QUE ESTO ME VA A DETENER!! MALDITA USAGI!!!"

 ** _"Bakugou DE 1-A TAMPOCO SE QUEDA ATRAS!! SORPRENDENTE!! LOS QUE LIDERAN LA CARRERA SON TODOS DEL PARALELO A!!"_**

La peliverde se la veia deslizarse por unas rampas de agua que ella mismo creaba para esquivar a los robots y dejar atras a los demas.

Todoroki solo pudo sonar la boca fastidiado ante esto. La peliverde lo estaba utilizando para ganar y esto el no se lo permitiria.

 _En las estradas:_

"wow esos tres del paraleo A realmente estan aplastando la competencia no crees?" silbo Trece sorprendido. All Might solo sonrio ante la demostración de poder de los tres.

"no creo que una piezas metalicas les vayan a hacer mucha pelea despues de todo" agrego Sniper viendo como Bakugou destruia a los robots como si nada.

 _De regreso con la carrera:_

 ** _"ASI QUE EL PRIMER OBSTACULO FUE SENCILLO.. HUH..."_** comento emocionado Mic **_"...PUES QUE HAY DEL SEGUNDO EH!"_**

 ** _"CAIGAN Y ESTAN FUERA! ARRASTRENCE POR LA CUERDA PARA PASAR!!... ESTA ES!!"_**

 ** _"LA CAIDA!"_** termino anunciando el heroe por el microfono.

Algunos de la clase 1-A vieron la prueba un poco dudosos a lo que vieron que Tsuyu se empezo a gatear por la cuerda como si nada. Todoroki se habia lanzado a congelar las cuerdas mientras corria por ellas como si nada y Bakugou se habian adelantado volando sobre las plataformas dando a ver que ambos ya estaban por la mitad.

 ** _"LOS QUE LIDERAN LA CARRERA SON Bakugou Y Todoroki DEL PARALELO A!!!"_**

Un temblor les hizo moverse justo a tiempo pues una rampa de piedra salia apuntando hacia los pilares. Un borron verde salio disparado de la rampa usando la velocidad del hielo como propulsor.

 ** _"Midoriya DEL PARALELO A TAMPOCO SE QUEDA ATRAS!! USANDO TODO SU ARSENAL EN UNA FORMA DE PROPULSION... INCREIBLE!!!"_**

Izumi en el aire uso fuego control para empujarse y volar sobre los peñascos de piedra y asi adelantarseles a Bakugou y a Todoroki; maniobrando en el aire empezo a decender usando el aire control hasta que estuvo al otro lado del obstaculo cayendo en sincronia para luego empezar a correr.

 ** _"LA PRIMERA EN SOBREPASAR EL SEGUNDO OBSTACULO ES Midoriya!!!"_**

Bakugou se enojo por esto y se lanzo disparado hacia el final del peñasco cayendo casi sin ninguna dificultad para correr y alcanzar a la peliverde.

 ** _" LOS PRIMEROS TRES ENCABEZABDO LA CARRERA PARECEN NO DETENERCE ANTE NADA!!"_**

Todoroki llego justo después de que la mina andante desapareciera en la pista tras la presidenta. Fruncio el ceño enojado ante esto y se decidio a alcanzarles usando el hielo.

 ** _" Y YA LLEGANDO A LA PARTE FINAL ESTA ESO!!"_**

Izumo freno en seco al sentir objeto enterrados en el piso ante ella. Bakugou se adelando y se lanzo usando sus explosiones, Todoroki hizo lo mismo pero este simplemente corrio esquivando las minas.

 ** _"UN CAMPO MINADO LES ESPERA!! ESTA ULTIMA PRUEBA ES UNA ALFOMBRA AFGANA DE PELIGROS!!"_**

Izumi trato de caminar despacio esquivando las minas. Danzaba a travez de ellas como si fuesen ballet. Sintio que los demas se acercaban y ya entraban a el campo minado con dificultad.

Una explosion sono cerca. Una mina se activo.

 ** _"ESTAS MINAS NO TIENEN TANTO PODER PERO AUN ASI PUEDEN DEJAR PARALIZADOS A UNOS CUANTOS!"_**

Izumi empezo a soltarse mas rapido y empezo a ganar la delantera de sus compañeros pero aun no llegaba a donde Bakugou y Todoroki seguian peleando.

 ** _"TENEMOS UN NUEVO LIDER A LA CABEZA!!! ... PERO POR CUANRO TIEMPO MAS PODRA SEGUIRLO!!... LOS DEMAS SE ACERCAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD!"_**

Decidida a arriesgarlo un poco desenterro una de las minas que estaba frente a ella y la estrello con fuerza en el piso. Alzando un pedazo de piedra antes que esta explotara monto sobre esta haciendo que ella saliera disparaa con fuerza hacia el frente.

 ** _"Midoriya Izumi DEL PARALELO A TOMA LA DELANTERA!!"_**

"MALDITA USAGUI!!" le grito enojado Bakugou al ver que la peliverde les caia atras de ellos. Esta simplemente aterrizo con gracia y siguio corriendo tras ellos como si nada.

" wari na KaKatsuki pero..." y soltando una rafaga de viento los empujo a ambos a un costado y esta corriendo más rapido logro terminar fuera del campo minado.

"... tengo una carrera que ganar!" y guiñando un ojo en burla se fue adelantandose al tunel la cual fue seguida por Todoroki mientras que Bakugou explotaba furioso tras de ellos.

 ** _"Uahh... Midoriya EMPUJO A LOS DOS CABECERAS DE SU LUGAR!! TU CLASE SI QUE ES ALGO SERIA ERASEDHEAD!! QUE ES LO QUE LES ENSEÑAS?!!"_**

Erasedhead simplemente ignoro a su amigo y observo a la peliverde cripticamente pues esta habia demostrado un alto rango de movimiento con su quirk.

 ** _"QUIEN SERA EL QUE LLEGUE PRIMERO A LA META ES..!"_**

 ** _"NADIE MAS QUE Midoriya Izumi!"_**

Izumi respiro cansada al ser anunciada la ganadora. Se sentia bien el haber llegado primera. Sonrio cuando vio que Uraraka se le adelantaba para felicitarla junto con Iida.

La primera parte de la prueba la habia logrado pasar sin ningún problema.

 ** _"Se tomara un decanzo de 10 minutos antes de continuar con la segunda parte del festival"_**

 ** _TBC-_**


	12. CAPITULO 10

**_HELLA CHICOS COMO ESTAN... Aca con un chingaso de calor pero que se puede hacer... meh_**

 ** _BUENASSS... y yo que pensaba estar ocupadisima y a la final no lo estaba... que mal... nah mentira_** ;)

 ** _Les traigo el capitulaso como siempre con mucha vibre y salsa pa que quede rico._**

 ** _Disfruten~_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 10:**

 **La segunda la vencida y batalla de caballería**

Izumi se recordó en pocos o casi raros momentos de que al sobre esforzarse y demostrar iniciativa durante una competencia siempre el karma la joderia más tarde. Debió haberlo pensado un poco al inicio de la carrera o quizas cuando se acercaba a la meta pero la adrenalina realmente se lo impidió y la emoción de la primera prueba le dejo con una emoción enfermiza de seguir demostrando que ella podía hacerlo sola.

Eso estaba mal y ella lo sabia. Pero tambien se sentia ** _TAN_** bien el poder demostrar que era mas fuerte que Bakacchan en estos momentos.

 ** _"Muy bien y ahora los resultados de la carrera son los siguientes..."_** dijo la heroina Mightnight al enseñar la tabla de lugares.

 _1.-Midoriya Izumi_

 _2.-Bakugou Katsuki_

 _3.-Todoroki Shoto_

 _4.-Ibara Shiozaki_

 _5.-Juzo Honenuki_

 _6.-Tenya Iida.._

A pesar de que ella no les veia los rostros a sus compañeros por un raro presentimiento de dejâ vù sintió que quedar en primer lugar no fue una buena opción. Y muchos menos si la que les ganó en la carrera es una discapacitada.

Como se sigue diciendo... eso se sintio tan bien.

 _'Creo que hay veces en que agradesco ser ciega'_ penso al sentir como la gente la veia con una mirada acosadora que realmente le estaba dando escalofrios.

 ** _"De los primeros 42 participantes, felicidades ustedes avanzan a la siguiente ronda!"_** anuncio nuevamente Mightnight para romper la tension que se estaba generando **_"Ahora, para el segundo evento!! esta...!"_**

-BATALLA DE CABALLERIA-

 ** _-"esto!!"_**

anuncio la pantalla tras de ella. Los alumnos le miraban algunos curiosos y otros desanimados al ver el nuevo desafio.

"Batalla de caballería? Apesto en ese juego" se quejo Kaminari al ver la siguiente prueba.

"me pregunto cómo seran designados los equipos?" Pregunto Tsuyu.

 ** _"En este juego de caballería la única diferencia del normal seria de que en este deberán de conseguir los puntos del cualquier equipo y asi acumularlos"_** explico Mightnight a los estudiantes.

"sería como en el examen de ingreso" añadio Rikido al oir esto.

"Ganaría el que más puntos logra arrebatar a otro entonces" señaló Momo al oir esto

 ** _"correcto!!... pero aun quedaria una duda... la cual seria la de cuantos puntos se tiene uno, no es verdad?"_** *

Mightnight aclarando un poco más dio espacio a la pantalla, la cual dio a conocer los puntajes junto con los nombres.

 ** _"y ya que en si esta prueba es diferente; los puntos total del grupo es la suma de cada uno de sus integrantes en general"_** añadio.

El de puesto 42 tenia 5 punto, el de 41 tenia 50 y asi mostraba sucesivamente sus puntajes. Lentamente los rostros de los estudiantes se posaron sobre la cabeza esponjosa de la peliverde al verle sus puntos.

 ** _"claro esta que la primera en llegar tiene un valor total de 10 mil de puntos!"_** canto emocionada la heroinaal ver como todos perforaban con recelo a la peliverde que peleaba consigo misma por hacer la grande.

 _'genial... ahora realmente si me ven'_

 ** _"una ultima cosa que se olvidaba era que la segunda prueba tendra una duracion de 15 minutos y durante estos el jinete debe de llevar la bandilla de sus puntos en la frente o en el cuello"_**

 _'debo de enfocarme en quien añadir a mi equipo pero... creo que si puedo conseguir su ayuda seria lo máximo'_

penso la peliverde al sentir a sus compañeros a su alrededor. Si su plan funcionaba entonces ella tendria la victoria.

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS-**

 **" _ya estan todos los equipos listos?"_**

anuncio Mightnight por el audio dando finalizado el tiempo de seleccion.

 ** _"se les recuerda que apesar de que pueden usar sus quirks librementes esta prohibido el golpear de gravedad"_** repetio la pelinegra a los 12 equipos que se habian formado en el campo.

 ** _"COMIENCEN!!"_** silvo dando inicio a la batalla de caballeria. Los equipos se empezaron a lanzar unos contra otros hacia la caballeria de la peliverde que estaba simplemente esquivando los ataques.

El equipo de Bakugou Kirishima/Ashido/Sero se enfoco no en ellos sino en los mas debiles. Cuando Ashido le pregunto el por que, este simplemente le gruño un "Usagui tiene un plan de contingencia y eso en si es **_malo_** " y quitando otro punto a un equipo del paralelo B siguio con la siega de equipos.

 ** _"Team Bakugou elimina a los más débiles de la camada! a eso yo le llamo ser practico!"_** comento Mic al ver la acción.

Todoroki en cambio se arriesgo a pelear y alcanzar a Midoriya pero el dark shadow de Tokoyami se lo impedia. Lanzo pilares de hielo hacia la peliverde para hacerlos caer pero esta lo descongelaba a cada rato haciendo que este se enojara. Por un leve momento se vio que ella tendria la ventaja cuando Yaoyorozu creo una granada de humo para distraerlos temporalmente.

"Kaminari ahora!" ordeno este y un choque electrico fue lanzado con fuerza hacia la peliverde pero un sonido de jets sono de improvisto y lo siguiente que vio fue a los cuatro que perseguian ser soplados al aire justo a tiempo antes de que Jirou le pudiese arrebatar la bandana y fuera a terminar ella electrocutada por el rayo.

 ** _"Team Midoriya vuela por los aires! esquivando un ataque combinado justo a tiempo de Team Todoroki y Team Hagakure sufrio el golpe!!"_**

"Maldicion! taicho nos la esta haciendo dificil- eh?!" se corto esta al ver que no traia la bandana en la cabeza.

"los puntos?!"- pregunto Sato a la invisible sin la banda

"vamos a por otros rápido!!"- demando esta y corriendo en equipo se dieron a batallar con otro caballo y jinete.

 ** _"Team Hagakure busca reemplazar puntos... pero que es esto?!"_**

Al parecer ahora si estaria evitando a el equipo de la peliverde del paralelo A por ahora.

 ** _"Team Midoriya a tomado la defensiva y el contraataque?!! por cuanto tiempo duraran?"_**

Los heroes veian con asombro como Izumi empezo a controlar el decenso con vientos para alejar a los demas. Alzando siete pilares largos del suelo y los manejo para que se paren verticalmente y asi procurar proteccion contra ataques mientras que la dark sahdow de Tokoyami daba ataques.

"funciono Midoriya-san!" comento emocionada Mei "a que ahora mis bebes son geniales no?" y esta solo le sonrie con una firme asentir "realmente si funciono la formacion!" comento Uraraka al costado.

Izumi iba montada sobre Uraraka como estribor y Tokoyami como popa con una adicion de una exentrica y energetica Mei que se habia voluntariado a unirse al grupo completando asi la formacion.

 ** _"Team Todoroki nesecita recuperar los puntos o si no queda fuera! A quien escogeran?!"_**

Y aunque la combinacion parecia rara y débil no lo era pues al parecer la dark shadow de Tokoyami era una buen arma de contraataque y lo que ahora mas lo compensaba eran unos pilares de pierda flotantes que danzaban alrededor de ellos como defensa haciendo asi casi imposible el ataque.

"Retiremonos por ahora y recuperemos los puntos" dijo este mas calmado. Iida solo pudo fruncir el ceño enojado ante esto.

"NO CREAS QUE ME DETENDRAS CON ESO MIDORIYA!"

"huh?! ese no es Shouji?" pregunto Uraraka al ver a el seis brasos correr hacia ellos. Una lengua salio disparada de entre un espacio oscuro de la espalda de Shouji la cual fue desviada por una rafaga de viento y una piedra el cual le bloqueo el camino.

"Asui-san?"

Una bolita negra fue lanzado al frente de ellos para que se atasquen pero Tokoyami logro regresarla.

"NO SOLO ES ASUI!?" exclamo ahora sorprendida la castaña al ver como la mora pervertida le hacia de señas a Izumi. Un sacudon de aire empujo a Shouji a esquivarla.

 ** _" Team Mineta logra acercarse por poco a su objetivo pero- que?!"_**

Bakugou se detiene en seco al sentir como su bandana le era arrebatada reaccionando rapido la agarro de regreso asi sorprendiendo a el equipo de Monoma que estaba tan confiansudo quitanto puntos.

 ** _"Team Monoma no logra despojar a Team Bakugou de sus puntos!!"_**

"y yo que pensaba que los del parale A eran bestias"-silvo el rubio al ver que su plan no habia funcionado con el dinamita.

"oi Monoma! no jueges sucio!" le reprimio Rin al otro lado de la cancha.

"no te preocupes no lo iba a hacer de todos modos aqui hay una bestia del paralelo A" le respondio mirando al grupo frente de el. Y decidido a intentarlo nuevamente se lanzo a atacarle.

 ** _" uohh!! SOLO A 5 MINUTOS DE ACABAR Y TEAM Bakugou Y TEAM Midoriya no parecen perden sus posiciones!"_**

Hablando de la tabla de posiciones. Esta estaba mostrando la casi supremacia que tenia el paralelo A sobre las competencias y daba a mostrar que los resultados de cada uno de los equipos no fueron en vano.

1.-(A)Team Midoriya

2.-(A)Team Bakugou

3.-(A)Team Todoroki

4.-(B)Team Rin

5.-(B)Team Kendo

6.-(B)Team TetsuTetsu

 ** _"Team Bakugou vs Team Monoma en el ultimo minuto consiguen pelea!"_**

"Oi! copia barata!" le llamo Bakugou a el rubio frente a el "crees que por que solo soy del paralelo de heroes soy mejor que tu?" le demando y haciendo señal a Ashido esta discretamente habia activado su acido por toda la chancha y lanzandose con explosivos en alcanze se alzaron a interponer.

Monoma no lo vio venir ni lo vio irse pero cuando se recupero vio que ya no tenia ninguna de las bandas que tenia en su cuello.

"pues aunque no lo creas si soy mejor que **_tú_** "

 ** _"Team Bakugou elimina a la competencia sin piedad!!"_**

Mientras esto pasaba con Bakugou, Team Midoriya estaba bloqueando los ataques repetitivos de los de paralelo B. Rin y TetsuTetsu que al parecer se habian aliado temporalmente no estaban logrando nada con los numerosos bloqueos y ataques.

"vamos a ver si los podemos noquear TetsuTetsu!"

 ** _"Team TetsuTetsu y Team Rin se alian para un contraataque?!"_**

"hn!"

Y Rin lanzamdose en el aire para usar su quirk de golpe en Izumi es bloqueada por un pilar de piedra. Ella lo golpea a un lado logrando asi una abertura en la defensa de la peliverde.

"Ahora TetsuTetsu!"

Y el peliplata lanzandose a esquivar a la sombra de el cuervo casi logra tocar a la banda de la peliverde. Se armo de su quirk metalico justo antes de que una rafaga de fuego le empujara fuera de el alcance de ellos.

Ambos equipos al estar tan concentrados en sus ataques nunca lo sintieron venir e irse a una pelusa morada que se alejaba siguilosamente del lugar con los puntos de ellos.

 ** _"TIMES UP! EQUIPOS!"_** vibró Mic a la audiencia.

 ** _"LOS PRIMEROS CUATRO QUIPOS QUE PASARON SON..."_**

 ** _"EN PRIMER LUGAR TEAM Bakugou!"_** este solo suspiro enojado al ver que no pudo acercarse a la pelivere ni a sus puntos. Kirishima solo se le reia en la cara por poner pucheros pero le felicito al quedar primero.

 ** _"EN SEGUNDL LUGAR TEAM Midoriya"_** La peliverde solo suspiro enojada al oir esto. No quedo primera aun con sus 10 mil puntos. Queria la revancha con Bakugou ahora mas que nada.

 ** _"EN TERCER LUGAR TEAM Todoroki"_** Dicho Bicolor solo sono la boca fastidiado ante esto. Le cabreaba el hecho de que nunca pudo tocar a Midoriya ni a sus puntos.

 ** _"Y EN CUARTO LUGAR TEAM TetsuT- Huh?! TEAM Shinsho!!"_** El ahora mencionado equipo veia asustado a el pelipurpura que sonreia maliciosamente hacia los demas.

 ** _"Nadie lo vio venir? quien pudo ver como ocurrio esto siquiera?!"_**

Todos los equipos restantes se sentaron poco a poco en las bancas y solo quedaron los cuatro equipos ganadores.

 ** _" Se dara un recreo de una hora para despues dar inicio al combate final!!"_** termino anunciando Mic ya relajándose un poco fue estirandose la espalda.

Las personas tambien poco a poco se retiraban del estadio para ir a comer a los estantes de los estudiantes de los paralelos de trabajos de empresa.

En la cancha aun seguian Izumi junto con Uraraka y Bakugou charlando cuando una medusa rosada se le pego a la peliverde casi haciendola caer.

"lo logramos Midoriya-san!" comenro Mei al ver a la peliverde quese arreglaba el pelo ruloso de la cara. La tecnopata del paralelo F vio como unos palidos ojos esmeraldas salian de debajo de la cabellera verde. Una coleta de caballo alto y una vincha estilo All Might le sostenian el pelo del rostro.

"Midoriya-san eres ciega? cool!" se emociono Mei y la peliberde solo sonrio sonrojada ante esto.

" n-no te molesta?" le pregunto esta a la hiperactiva rosada "de que? ser ciega a de ser muy genial!"dijo esta zarandeando a la peliverde.

" con razón eres tan fuerte peleando!" un rubor se vio por el rostro avergonzado de Izumi al oir eso.

"Midoriya" le llamo una voz aparte y esta turnandose sintio a Todoroki acercarsele "que ocurre Shoto-kun, estas herido en alguna parte?" este nego con la cabeza ante esto y le hizo de la mano para que le siga "nesecito hablar de algo contigo Midoriya" y esta asintiendo le siguio. Un nudo se le empezo a formar en su estomago cuando empezo siguiendo a Todoroki a las gradas y no pudo dejar de pensar de que esto estaria mal o que esto provocaria algo muy malo **_'huye de ahi'_** le dijo una voz en su mente muy melodicamente.

 _'solo por esta vez desearia que el presentimiento de **raava** se equivoque' _penso esta al final.

Bakugou vio la escena desde lejos pero aun asi hasta el sintio que algo malo ocurriría pronto.

Cuan ciertos ambos estarian en eso.

 **TBC-**

 **NOTAS Y REFERENCIAS:**

(*N/A: la ubicación es la misma que en el manga y se me da de pereza el tipiarlos a todos... sólo cambie a Todoroki por Bakugou de lugar)

(*N/A: no menciono las reglas muchos por que el juego ya se entiende desde la perspectiva de los alumnos; ademas de que es un juego super popular en japon asi que...)


	13. CAPUTULO 11 (especial san valentin)

**_Hola... gente como estan?_** **_-suspiro- a pesar de que puedo forzarme a sonreir y escribir la historia me molesta cuando n_** ** _i siquiera tengo las ganas de saludar... ugh que asco es tener depresión a este mes... maldito san valentin y carnaval... genial me fastidio conmigo misma por ser tan solitaria y debil._**

 ** _A la gente que comenta en esta historia mia. Gracias._**

 ** _Sionorasa_**

 ** _patata (invitado)_**

 ** _Zasetsu04_**

 ** _pirata (invitado)_**

 ** _Geme1_**

 ** _Habra muchas escenas Katsuki x Izumi en este capítulo (especial de san valentin) Me disculpo si Katsuki empieza a sonar muy OC._**

 ** _N/A: Habra menciones de personajes de la serie de Avatar._**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academi y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 11:**

 **La batalla empieza y secretos develados**

Katsuki Bakugou podía ser muchas cosas en frente de la gente. Le acostumbraron a llamarle fosforito por su actitud, mina andante por el hecho de que explotaba cuando menos se lo esperaban pero incluso cuando le llamaban asi el aprendio que por su personalidad el podía demostrar ser alguien muy protector cuando se presionaban ciertos botones.

Y eso es justo lo que habían hecho cuando sintio como un llanto tragado se choco en su pecho cuando fue a buscar a Izumi.

"Ah ... Kacchan..." una mopa verde se movió un poco en su pecho. No vio su rostro pero por solo su voz partida y su tono se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido con la charla del miti-miti. Katsuki nunca antes había deseado tanto el asesinar a alguien en ese momento. Izumi aun seguía arrimada a su cuerpo como si estuviese buscando confort aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

"oi usa- digo Izuzu que ocurrio?" le pregunto corrigiendose el sufijo con facilidad. Sabia que por situaciones como esta el debía de acercarse con calma y sin bromas. La peliderde sólo alzó levemente la cabeza a esto. Sus palidos ojos esmeralda parecían nublarse aún más con una preocupación muda.

"dime que ocurrio Izuzu" le demando con un tono de preocupación su amigo, algo que a Izumi le dolio pues Kacchan siempre pudo saber como leerle el rostro aún cuando ella le ponía la cara más piedra que ella tenía.

"no.. no es nad-" una mano se poso en su cabeza con cariño. Se freno con sorpresa ante la muestra de cariño de este. "Dime... tu sabes que tragarte esto no te ayudará... ugh... (a el le daba cosa hacer cosas como estas) ...así que dime" Izumi con temblor le agradeció por su preocupación.

 _-Comienzo del recuerdo-_

 _"Que sucede Shoto-kun por que me llamaste aqui" dijo la peliverde arirmandose a la pared del pasillo aparentando ignorancia ante esto._ _Shoto no le veía el rostro pues estaba de espaldas a ella._

 _"Dime Midoriya, que eres en realidad?" le pregunto en voz baja ahora dándose la vuelta. Ojos grises y azules vieron a unos esmeraldas palidos._

 _"A que viene esto?" le pregunto esta de regreso. Ahora si se estaba empezando a asustar._

 _Shoto se acerco a ella pero antes de acercarse otro paso un pilar de piedra se levanto bloqueado le._

 _"que es lo que eres Midoriya?" volvió a preguntar al ver la reacción de la peliverde añadio " Durante el ataque a USJ lo vi con mis propios ojos... cuando llegue a la plaza para ayudar a All Might, yo reconoci aquella técnica que usaste en los villanos" añadio viendo como la peliverde empezó a palidecer. Al parecer había acertado._

 _"Esa habilidad es la misma que aquella villana Ham-"_ _"NO LO ES!" le grito esta con una mirada alarmada "mi habilidad no es la misma que ella! Mi Quirk es diferente al de ella en muchos sentidos!" Y cerrando puño enojada se recogio de la pared._

 _"Tu conoces hacerca de los matrimonios de Quirks?" la pregunta le freno en seco al oir esto. Por que el le haria mención de esto._ _"que hay con esto?" le demando enojada._

 _"tu has oído de Endeavor? El heroe numero dos?" Izumi asintio ante esto. El nudo en su estomago se hizo más pesado._

 _"que tiene que ver el con todo esto?"_

 _"Cuando los Quirks aparecieron por primera vez; la segunda y tercera generación tenían de costumbre hacer matrimonios forzados a crear-"a un hijo o hija que nacieran con una individualidad más poderosa que la de sus padres" -le interrumpió Izumi- y este asintiendo movió su mano inconciente mente hacia su cicatriz. Izumi sintio que su corazón se iba a detener por algún motivo._

 _"Mi padre me contó que esa generación carecía de éticas morales y que realmente estaba avergonzado de esto" susurro Izumi hacia Shoto. Este solo asintio al oir eso._

 _"el bastardo de mi padre compro a la familia de mi madre con el solo propósito de crearme como una herramienta para poder superar a All Might" y este acercandose hacia donde ella nuevamente añade sombrío._

 _"Lo único que recuerdo de ella es el llanto arrepentido cada vez que me veía" y clavándose las uñas en la cicatriz no noto cuando este empezó a temblar._

 _"-realmente no puedo soportar ese lado izquierdo tuyo- eso me dijo antes de tirarme agua hirviendo al rostro" termino Shoto al ver como Izumi se encorvaba de panico al escuchar esto._

 _"por... qu-que me cuentas esto Shoto?" tirilo nerviosa hacia el bicolor._ _" por que quiero aplastar el sueño del n'2 en solo usar mi lado derecho" y alejandose de ella añadio_

 _"Pienso dejarle muy claro que sere un heroe mejor que el, solo usando mi parte de hielo" sono la boca con fastidio ante esto. Izumi le nego con la cabeza._

 _"no creo que deberias de omitir tu fuego... ese no e-" una risa burlona de parte de Shoto le detuvo._

 _"omitir? acaso... no eres tu nieta de una de las villanas mas poderosas de la_ _primera gen-"_ _una rafaga de viento le empujo con furia lanzandolo al piso. Izumi cerraba el puño con demasiada fuerza, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos._

 _"yo creo..._ _que aunque tu no lo quieras admitir eres igual... de ignorante y estúpido que tu padre Endeavor " y dejando en claro su afirmación se alejó_ _no sin antes tirarle el balde de agua fria._

 ** _"si tu realmente buscas ser mejor que el, empieza por no juzgar a las personas sin primero conocerlas... cretino"_** _añadio seria_ _retirandose a pasos apurados. Shoto se quedo mirandola con una cara de arrepentido por lo dicho pero el daño ya estaba hecho._

 _Solo vio como la figura de la peliverde se alejaba de el 'igual a la figura de su madre' y no noto el leve movimiento de hombros ni la lagrimas soltadas en el camino._

 _ **'respira Izumi, ya paso'** le consolo con cariño **raava** en su mente._

 _-Fin del recuerdo-_

"CUANDO ENCUENTRE AL MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA LO MASACRO A PUÑETES!" grito explotando cabreado y enojado Katsuki al terminar de oir esto. Izumi solo se limpio las lagrimas con una pequeña sonrisa al oir como su amigo se iba a vengar del paleta.

"JODER! MITI-MITI TE VOY A PULVERIZAR!"

"QUIEN COÑO SE CREE QUE ES! SI NO SABE NADA DE TI! QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES! HUH! POR QUE JOTO MENCIONA A LA VEJESTORIO!" siguio gritando cabreado ante esto. Pequeñas explosiones empesaron a sonar en sus manos y brazos.

"Ya no importa Kacchan... si Shoto-kun realmente me ve como ella, entonces el no es diferente a Endeavor" susurro cansada. El rubio le vio de reojo y le palmo la cabeza en su melena verde.

"estas segura de que estas bien?"

y ella solo asintio al dinamita "ya vamos que la ultima prueba va iniciar" añadio este y ambos amigos levantandose de la banca para irse a las gradas se obiaron al ver a una castaña y a un escarlata que reian sonrojados al ver eso.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

 ** _"muy bien mina san! ahora ates de comenzar con la prueba final se realizara un juego de recreación!"_** dijo la heroina a la audiencia

"juego de recreacion?..."

 ** _" Correcto, este es solo un evento opcional, así que depende de los estudiantes si quieren participar en este o no, el único propósito de este juego es darles tiempo a los 16 contendientes para que piensen en las estrategias que van a utilizar y emplear durante el combate a uno-vs-uno.."_** explico ella el propósito del juego.

Mightnight al ver que los estudiantes habian captado la explicación prosiguio a dictar los 16 nombres al azar de una caja para formar los equipos.

"ummm..." la voz de Oijiro se hizo notar. Izumo pudo sentir su mano levantada y su latidos preocupados.

 ** _"si?"_** pregunto Mightnight al ver su mano levantada.

"me gustaria dimitir del torneo.." le respondio, sorprendiendo a los del estadio.

"Oijiro-kun?" le susurro la peliverde a su compañero de cola. Este solo sonrio excuzandose a su presidenta.

"lo siento taicho... pero no creo que tenga no nesesario para participar... asi que..." se disculpo por esto.

"yo tambien desearia dimitir del torneo..." se escucho una nueva voz perteneciente a Shoda Nirengeki.

Mightnight al ver esto accepto a declinacion al seguir la competencia, sonrio ante esto.

 ** _"muy bien, si esto es lo que ustedes han decidido lo acepto... Mashirao Oijiro y Nirengeki Shoda quedan fuera de la competencia"_**

Izumi se entristeció por esto pero acepto los sentimientos de su compañero al retirarse. Saludo con respeto su partida.

 ** _"Ahora los que dos personas han renunciado hemos de escojer a los siguientes dos proximos del que quedo quinto en el juego de equipo"_**

TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu y Shiozaki Ibara rellenarian los dos puestos faltantes que habian dejado. Mightnight sonrio a los nuevos añadidos contenta con su elección.

Decidio hacer la elección de combates ahora con los nuevos integrantes y cuando salieron los resultados se mostro lo siguiente:

 _Izuku vs. Shinso_

 _Sero vs. Todoroki_

 _Ibara vs. Kaminari_

 _Iida vs. Hatsume_

 _Ashido vs. Hyuuga_

 _Momo vs. Tokoyami_

 _Tetsutetsu vs. Kirishima_

 _Bakugo vs. Uraraka_

Uraraka con sudor y temblor en su voz le repitio los nombres de los combatientes y la formacion en la que estaban presentes. Izumi solo pudo palmarle el hombro en señal de piedad al oir que pelearia contra Bakugou.

"Uraraka-san, tu sabes quien es ese Shinsho?" se acomodo en pensar quien era el a lo que sintio como una figura muy decrepita se acerco tras de ella.

"Izumi Midoriya. esa eres tu, cierto?" le pregunto una voz rasposa.

"taicho no le responda!" escucho a Oijiro añadir a sus espaldas. Uraraka se movio al lado de Oijiro asustada por la repentina aparición tras de ella. Izumi pudo sentir los latidos del que estaba atras de ella. Asi que esta suspirando y desviando su punto de enfoque a su compañero asiente afirmativamente dejando que este la lleve junto con Uraraka a un lugar mas seguro.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

Pocas horas después, el juego de recreación llegó a su fin, los estudiantes que participaron pudieron disfrutar, mientras que los que no participaron, pensaban en encontrar sus propias tácticas que usarian durante las peleas, Midnight tomó su posición en el lado medio de la arena como árbitro al ya haberse limpiado la arena.

 ** _"Bien, comencemos la batalla de torneos uno-versus-uno, el primer contendiente es ..."_** Mic anuncio y luego a el lado izquierdo del estadio, salió Izumi con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, pero su postura mostraba ser algo diferente pues se movia un poco más rigida de los usual.

 ** _"Del curso de heroes, paralelo 1-A. Midoriya Izumi!"_**

Una figura de pelo morado empezo a salir del lado contrario, su rostro era inexpresible.

 ** _"Y su oponente! del curso de estudios generales, paralelo 1-C. Hitoshi Shinsho!"_**

El pelipurpura al llegar a la arena obserbo fascinado a la peliverde frente a el. Izumi en cambio se coloco en forma de defenza de Ba Gua Zang.

 ** _"estan los participantes listos?"_** llamo Mightnight sonando su latigo. Ambos asintieron ante esto.

 ** _"entonces... COMIENCEN!"_**

La audiencia vio con emocion como Izumi caminaba lentamente hacia el pelipurpura en su postura de loto, el cual este se coloco en defensiva.

"Oi, enana por que no te salvas de la humillacion y te rindes de una ve-" No pudo terminar Shinso a lo que sintio como una rafaga de viento lo empujo fuertemente en el pecho el cual le mando fuera del cuadrilatero.

 ** _"Shinsho esta fuera de la arena! Midoriya gana!"_**

"deja **_tú_** de humillarte a ti mismo... quizas le puedas mentir a todos pero a mi no me engañas" dijo la peliverde acercandose a Shinsho dandole la mano. El pelipurpura vio los ojos palidos que emanaban comprensión de la peliverde.

Este solo gruño enojado ante esto y se levanto ignorando la ayuda de la peliverde.

"Vamos Taicho!!!"

"estuviste genial!!"

le llamaron desde los balcones sus compañeros ante su victoria rápida. Izumi solo se pudo ruborizar ante esto mientras se retiraba.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

 ** _"Y ahora moviéndonos a el segundo combate!"_** anuncio Mic desde el palco. Una cabeza bicolor se empezo a mostrar.

 ** _"Del curso de heroes, paralelo 1-A. Todoroki Shoto!"_**

La gente al oir el apellido se volvió loca. Al parecer el hijo del heroe n'2 Endeavor iba a pelear.

 ** _"Y su oponente! del mismo curso de heroes, paralelo 1-A. Hanta Sero!"_**

Salio Sero ahora serio hacia la arena. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse contra alguien muy fuerte pero el no queria perder hasta demostrar que si era material para hacerle frente.

Mightnight al ver a los dos los llamo.

 ** _"ambos estan listos?"_** ambos respondieron a esto con una mirada determinada.

 ** _" entonces... COMIENCEN!!"_** Sero se decidio a actuar rapido y doblando su brazo izquierdo solto una cinta que se acorrolo en Shoto. Suspiros y respuracion de asombro se escuchó en la gente en las gradas al ver esto.

"Lo siento pero... no pienso perder ante ti!" y soltando una cinta de su brazo derecho uso para empezar a girar en pendulo para asi sacar a Todoroki de la arena.

"esta usando sus cintas para sacar a Todoroki"

"VAMOS SERO!!" le coro Mineta.

 ** _"lo siento pero..."_** la voz frivola de Todoroki le hizo frenar. El bicolor habia logrado detener la rotación congelando el suelo con su pie derecho.

 ** _"...yo debo de ganar"_** y soltando una capa de hielo hacia Sero este fue atacado de golpe sin lugar a escapar generando un temblor en el estadio.

Los heroes y heroinas que veain desde las gradas tuvieron que alejarse un poco pues una columna de hielo cubria casi todo el piso del estadio.

Sero habia sido congelado casi completamente, solo su cabeza habia sido perdonada. Shoto con mucha facilidad logro quebrar la cinta que lo retenia congelandola muy fácilmente.

"n-n-no no cre- crees que te pa-pasaste un p-p-poco?" le pregunto Sero a Todoroki.

 ** _" S-Sero-kun aun te puedes mover?"_** le pregunto Mightnight castañando de frío, parece ser que ella tampoco se habia podido salvar del hielo.

" po-p-por supuesto que no... duele..." le respondio el.

 ** _" Sero-kun fue inmovilizando! Todoroki Shoto gana!"_** anuncio nuevamente Mightnight para el público.

Los héroes vieron por primera vez sorprendidos de que durante todo el festival los crios del paralelo A-1 realmente no se dejaban de ganar y durante las dos principales peleas ambas se definieron con un solo golpe.

Que es lo que estaba pasando... realmente UA al parecer tenia unos muy buenos candidatos durante este año.

"lo siento... estaba frustrado" añadio Todoroki a Sero y descongelandolo con su quirk de fuego se fue retirando de ahi no sin antes fulminarle una mirada hacia Endeavor.

 _'no pienso ser igual a ti'_

 **"pero que niñato para mas inmaduro"** dijo el heroe de fuego al ver la futia en la mirada de Shoto y este acomodandose de brazos cruzados al ver esto solo se quedo ahi parado. La tipica pose de un chico rudo.

A el no le importaba el puchero de su hijo en estos momentos, pues veia a una mopa verde con suma fascinación. Quizas ella seria un muy buen partido después de todo.

 **TBC-**


	14. CAPITULO 12

**_Sabra la gente que ya no se puede leer el manga de Boku no Hero Academia en ninguna página?_**

 ** _Trate de leerlo en muchas paginas... pero no hay suerte... *llanto* yo solo quiero leer mi manga..._**

 ** _Habra que buscarlo y leerlo en alguna pagina oficial? DONDE COÑO PUEDO LEER A MI BEBE! MALDICION!!!_**

 ** _A los que comentan acerca de esta peliculiar historia... Saludos_** **_y aqui les va una respuesta corta a sus preguntas._**

 ** _pirata (_** ** _invitado)-_** _pense que a Endeavor le vieras de esa manera jajaja XD. Ya mas adelante se mostraria el motivo a eso._

 ** _Guest #1(anonimo)_** _Si te das cuenta a Izumi le ha valido casi todo lo que le han dicho. Shoto solamente merecia que lo bajen de su nubesita._

 _ **Natch-Reader -** wow...gracias por tu comentario. Realmente me hiciste ver y revisar todos mis capítulos con mas detalles aunque admito que cuando tipeo rápido se me van una letra o dos._

 _Para la duda que tu muestras hacerca de los sub elementos... bueno Izumi podria desarrollarlos mas adelante en la historia._

 _Y creo que a la mención del cambio de nombre de Izumi (イザム ) al original Izuku (イズク) no se si te habras dado cuenta pero el kanji original cambia un poco asi que tampoco queria que el nombre de la protagonista tuviera el apodo de deku (デク) asi que por eso tambien lo cambie._

 ** _Si alguien me avisa donde se puede leer el manga les estaria muy agradecid_** ** _a._**

 ** _Posadata: Subo este capitulo como especial por mi cumpleaños (16/02)_**

 ** _Disfruten Comenten!_**

 ** _Bye~_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academi y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 12:**

 **Los combates uno-a-uno**

 **(PARTE II)**

 **showtime definitivo**

Después de que Cementos habia terminado de arreglar la arena y de que Endeavor hubiese derretido el hielo que habia generado Shoto durante su pelea, los combates pudieron seguir con normalidad. Present Mic ahora en estos momentos se estaba partiendo en risa por la ironia de la pelea que estaba anunciando; Kaminari versus Shiozaki, un combate para algunos sencillos en muchos aspectos para otros habia sido tan aburrido. Lo cual era tan cierto pues para la sorpresa de todos este habia terminado demasiado rápido.

Izumi en cambio no estaba prestando atención a todo esto pues se encontraba al lado de Katsuki aun arrimada tratando de calmarse un poco, pero el recuerdo de la charla que tuvo con Shoto siempre le traia un mal sabor a su mente, un escalofrio se le escalo por la espalda al recordar como el bicolor le contaba su niñez.

Una mano se poso sobre su cabeza logrando que esta se enfocara en la familiar figura de su amiga, Uraraka le sonrio con cariño al ver la cara de la peliverde.

"Izumi-san te encuentras bien?" le pregunto. Izumi se levanto un poco ante la pregunta nerviosamente _'por que me preguntas esto?'_ penso ella ante esto, a lo que un suspiro fastidiado le soplo en la oreja "estabas denuevo en lalalandia" le gruño la mina a la cara de duda que tenia la peliverde.

"eh?" miro esta a Bakugou sorprendida/sonrojada por esto "encerio?!" Uraraka solo se digno a reirse la muy traidora.

"estabas murmurando muy bajito hacerca del quirk de Shiozaki" le añadio la castaña y esta sentandose a su lado se acomodo en su hombro obiando la cara escarlata de Izumi.

"no sabia que tenias esa mania Izumi-san! te gusta analizar los quirks?" la cara ruborizada de la peliverde le hizo responder la pregunta por si sola.

La pobre se podia leer muy facilmente si se le molestaba un poco.

"estabas tan metida en murmurar que no te fijaste de que el Pikachu perdio contra la santa verde" le dijo Bakugou señalando a la arena a un frito Denki amarrado por lianas que salian del piso. La cara de idiota se le notaba aun desde lejos.

"ahora mismo le toca pelear a Iida-kun contra uno del curso de soporte..." dijo desganada la castaña señalando a la arena. Izumi noto el cambio de humor de su amiga, quizo preguntarle si estaba bien pero al instante de querer preguntarle una nueva vibración le saco del enfoque muy rápido.

"pero que-?!"

Un rugido de emoción y de adrenalina exploto en el estadio logrando sobresaltar al par. Las gradas empezaban a temblar de anticipación al oir la siguiente batalla; los estudiantes tanto de los cursos generales como los del curso de heroes habían no solo estado llenando las espectativas de las grandes firmas y empresas de heroes sino que dejaban ver a futuros y futuras nuevas potencias. UA realmente estaba cumpliendo a sus espectativas y daba a ver que este cuarto combate se darian a ver muchas más posibilidades que podian ser capaz de demostrar.

 ** _"Ahora sin mas interrupciones_** , **_la cuarta batalla entre el curso de heroes paralelo1-A, Iida Tenya!"_** la voz de Mic anuncio desde la caja junto con Erasedhead. Mightnight estaba en la arena como juez en los combates.

La figura de Iida salio del lado derecho del estadio portando un equipo de soporte en sus caderas y piernas.

 **" _Y su oponente, del curso de soporte, Hatsume Mei!"_**

Y la figura ahora femenina de la emocionada pelirosada se mostro en la arena, esta tambien equipada con una especie de maleta y cinturon tecnologicos.

 ** _"es contra las reglas que los del curso de heroes usan equipos de suplementacion"_** le reto Mightnight al ver a Iida con esos aparatos en sus caderas.

Iida al verse en esta situación no tuvo mas opción que explicar su motivo del por que llevaba ese equipo, Mightnight solo pudo aceptar su excusa para poder asi continuar con el combate, pero poco de ellos sabrian que seria Mei Hatsume la que los tendria controlados durante el desarrollo del combate.

 _'lo siento por esto'_

 _15 minutos después:_

 _"fuaa~ eso es todo lo que tengo que decir!"_ una cansada y conforme Mei se retiraba de la arena. Iida estaba atras de ella de rodillas con una nubesita de depresión que se le estaba colocando.

 ** _" Hatsume Mei salio del cuadrilatero ...Tenya Iida avanza a la segunda ronda..."_** comento Mic seco y estupefacto al ver como se habia desarrollado la 'batalla' *cof* promoción *cof* y como una estudiante del curso de soporte habia patrocinado al aire libre sus productos usando como conejillo de indias al pobre de Iida.

"ME USASTE! MALDITA SEA!"

 _"lo siento... por usarte... de carnada"_ se rio la pelirosada al desviarle la mirada ocultando miserablemente la sonrisa.

"ERES DESPRECIABLE!" le grito cabreado Iida.

"realmente no se por que esto no me sorprende..." comento Izumi al oir como Mei lo habia usado a Iida como muñeco de practica para patrocinar sus 'bebes' como ella lo llamaba.

"creo que piernas locas realmente no supo las intenciones de microfono" comento desinteresado Bakugou al ver esto "literalmente, microfono le regalo la victoria con verguenza" se rio este.

Jirou al oir esto se junto un poco con Uraraka, y acordandose de algo le toca suavemente el hombro a la castaña lo hrando su atención.

"oye... ya mismo es tu pelea Uraraka-san! ya estas lista?" le pregunto Jirou al ver a la castaña.

Izumi pudo sentir que Uraraka-san se habia tensado un poco ante la pregunta inocente de Jirou.

"cierto... tengo que prepararme " se excuso la castaña suspirando para levantarse de su asiento. Izumi solo asintio al oir eso aceptando su excusa. Sintió que lo que sea que le estuviese molestando en estos momentos, ella no deberia de interrumpirle. Uraraka debia de encontrar una solución sin su ayuda; sintio que no era correcto si la seguia ahora en este momento pues temia de que esta acción estuviese mal.

Bakugou sencillamente no le presto mayor importancia.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS -**

 ** _Ashido Mina_** **_vs_** **_Yuuga Aoyama_**

Después de el combate entre Ashido y Yuga por la quinta victoria, se demostro ser sorpresivamente Ashido la victoriosa al lograr destruir el cinturon de rayo navel y noquearlo con un upper en toda la quijada al rubio franco-japones.

El rubio en cambio solo se pudo avergonzar por la derrota rápida de su compañera. Sin su fabuloso cinturon el ya no podria demostrar lo maravilloso y brillante que era su poder. Se enojo consigo mismo pues no pudo haber sido el mejor en la demostracion de habilidades. Miro con vergüenza a su madam esperando ver la desilusión pero en cambio pudo ver como en sus palidos ojos verdes que estos brillaban de orgullo y honor. Sonrio contento al ver que no se debio de desmotivar demasiado.

 _'puede que te hayas caido pero... aun puedes levantarte'_

 ** _Ganador: Ashido Mina_**

 ** _Tokoyami Fumikage_** **_vs_** **_Yaoyorozu Momo_**

El sexto combate entre Tokoyami versus Yaoyorozu en cambio fue el más rápido de lo que pudo haber sido previsto. Tokoyami habia logrado descubrir una manera en la cual podia usar dark shadow sin que esta se le fuera de control mientras peleaba contra Momo.

Momo en cambio solo pudo lograr quedarse en la defensiva ante el ataque de la sombra de Fumikage, utilizando un escudo y un baton de madera el cual solo lograba empujar y asimarse un poco a este. Pero solo basto un empujón de la dark shadow de Tokoyami y ella ya estaba fuera del rango de la arena.

 ** _"Yaoyorozu quedo fuera de la arena! Tokoyami gana!"_**

Se deprimió demasiad al ver como su victoria habia sido completamente borrada. Verguenza y humillacion le nublaron la mente por un momento cuando se retiro al pasillo.

"lo hiciste bien Momo-san" le llamo suavemente Izumi desde la entrada. Momo solo pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando cuando sintio como la peliverde a pesar de ser pequeña de estatura le estaba dando un abrazo de comfort.

"gracias ... Izumi-san" le devolvió el gesto.

 ** _Ganador: Tokoyami Fumikage_**

 ** _TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu_** **_vs_** **_Kirishima Eijiro_**

El séptimo combate fue entre el escarlata Eijiro contra el ruidoso TetsuTetsu y que al parecer estos dos decidieron que simplemente el termino de pelea limpia no les definia y tirar todo tipo de moral por la borda. Puños y patadas limpias fueron recibidas y bloqueadas con tanta fuerza que hacian vibrar el estadio.

 ** _"ESTE COMBATE ES DE QUIRKS DE FUERZA COMPLETAMENTE IGUALES... ES COMO ESTAR PELEANDO CONTRA TU SOMBRA !!"_** anuncio Mic sobre la pelea con un entusiasmo que no era para nada profesional.

Un golpe cruzado y limpio creo una nube de polvo.

 ** _"QUIEN PUDO HABER GAGANADO LA PELEA ES...!"_**

Dos figuras tendidas en el piso dejo muy clara el veredicto. Mightnight azoto el latigo ante la escena. Los heroes xorexorearon ante tal demostración de fuerza bruta entre los competidores.

 ** _"ambos estan noqueados... esto significa que es un empate!!"_**

 ** _Ganador: EMPATE_**

Bakugou se levanto de su asiento para ya prepararse para la pelea pero una mano en su brazo le detuvo, se volvio a ver a su amiga de la infancia. Izumi solo le susurro suave antes de que este se quitara la mano y se dirigiera a la arena. Sonrio ante las palabras de la peliverde antes de irse.

"No se te ocurra perder fosforito"

 ** _"Y AHORA MOVIÉNDONOS A LA BATALLA FINAL DE LA RONDA DE ELIMINACION...!"_**

"realmento no quiero ni saber como terminara esto..." comento Jirou al ver el estadio.

"aunque tu no lo creas, me preocupa más esta pelea que las otras-kero" añadio Tsuyu.

 ** _"UN FAVORITO DE TODOS Y SUPER POPULAR EN EL COLEGIO... UN ROSTRO QUE SOLO SU MADRE PODIA QUERER!"_**

Izumi solo pudo reirse inutilmrnte mientras oia la presentación de Kacchan. oh~ como lo iba terminar molestando por el resto del semestre.

 ** _"DEL CURSO DE HEROES, KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"_**

El estadio estaba ahora si palpitante de emocion ante esta ultima pelea. Se podia sentir la tension en el aire al verse a los competidores.

 ** _"VERSUS! "_**

Uraraka solo se digno a fijarse en la arena frente a ella, para después empezar a fijarse en el fosforito andante que le fruncia el ceño.

 ** _"MI ELECCION FAVORITA.TAMBIEN DEL CURSO DE HEROES, URARAKA OKACHO!"_**

Ambos contendientes estaban nirandose fijamente. Una batalla en UA se desataria en grandes proporsiones.

 ** _"estan ambos competidores listos?!"_** pregunto Mightnight al ver a ambos, un asentir de ambos dejo en claro esto.

 ** _"entonces... COMIENCEN!"_**

Durante unos segundo ninguno de los dos se movio. Bakugou al ver ningún avance decidio hablar.

"ven pelea con todo lo que tengas cada redonda; o es que eres tan gallina que te da miedo" vio que la castaña justo cuando le iba a responder corrió hacia el...

"Lo siento pero no creas que te tengo miedo" Bakugou solo suspiro egocentrico ante esto y moviendose para interceptar el choque sonrio.

 _"pues deberias"_ y activando su individualidad explosiva creo una nube de humo de entre los dos.

 ** _"Uraraka ataca primero en la pelea!"_**

Uraraka salia de la nube de polvo para encararse de frente con la mina de nuevo. Bakugo se coloco denuevo en posicion para atacarla.

 ** _" Uraraka va por la cabeza nuevamente! Solo un roce y ella ganara!"_**

 _'el siempre ataca con la derecha!'_ y fijandose que este le iba a atacar con dicha mano se prepara para esquivarlo pero un roce falso de esta le desenfoco la patada lateral que le habia ocultado.

 ** _"uouuu... Bakugou pudo predecir el momentum del ataque!"_**

Uraraka siguio a embestirlo sin resultado alguno, cada vez que lograba acercarse lo suficiente como para esquivarle el ataque este siempre terminaba por patearla o empujarla con una llave.

"OI! ESE MOCOSO SE ESTA

PASANDO!" comento un heroe en las gradas al ver esto.

"realmente no puedo seguir mirando esto!" le siguio otro.

"DE REMATE QUE TIENE UN QUIRK FUERTE...!"

"SI REALMENTE ERES ASPIRANTE DE HEROE DEBERAS DE DEJAR DE JUGAR CON ELLA!!"

 ** _"Los espectadores estan empezando a abuchear la pelea de Bakugou..."_** añadio Mic al oir el parlucheo de la gente

 ** _"a la verdad yo tambien creo q...!- un golpe de costilla?!"_** excalmo Mic al verse tuteado por Erasedhead que agarro el microfono para reprenderlos.

 ** _"CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!"_** un fuerte grito proveniente de una joven competidora de cabello verde le gano a la insultada que les tenia preparado.

 ** _"ustedes realmente son heroes lo que estan comentando esto?! si es asi mejor vayan entregando su capa a la siguiente generación..."_** se bufo la peliverde crizandose de brazos enojada.

La multitud vio como la figura inocente de la peliverde desprendia un aura asesina muy seria. Una brisa helada se empezo agenerar a su alrededor conforme a su enojo se profundisaba. Todoroki solo vio este cambio de emociones sorprendido.

 ** _"Uraraka es fuerte a su modo, es por esto que Bakugou tiene que ser precabido en esto!"_**

Bakugo miro serio hacia la castaña de su compañera que no paraba de levantarse y darse por vencida caa vez que el la mandaba a estrellarse _'ella es interesante'_ dedujo finalmente al ver su postura de pelea. Sonrio ante la batalla y el resultado de esta.

 _'ella aun no a muerto'_

 ** _"Este es el motivo por el cual ninguno de los dos se contiene!..."_**

"gracias... por el...combate Bakugou" soplo cansada Uraraka y juntando sus pods activando su quirk. Bakugou vio con emoción la gran cantidad de escombros que adornaban el cielo.

 _'cool'_

 ** _"...Por que ambos quieren la victoria!"_**

Una gran explosion sacudio el estadio llenadolo de polvo y escombros. Las masas de comunicación y las cadenas de heroes solo pudieron enfocarse en como pudo haber terminado la pelea.

 ** _"Y EL GANADOR DE ESTA BATALLA ES ... BAKUGOU!!!"_**

La figura de la mina se vio de rodillas a unos cuantos pasos de la castaña. Se le veia cansado y con una mirada demencial en su rostro. Se acerco a donde estaba Usdraka tendida en el piso, su limite físico ya sobrepasado a por mucho.

"estuviste genial cara redonda" le dijo este tratando de darle la mano. Uraraka solo pido sonreirle cansada y aceptando la mano se levanto con dificultad.

"realmente por un segundo casi me logras atrapar" le siguio.

"tu... tampoco estuviste... nada mal" le respondio esta cansada y sin aire. Izumi pudo sonreir ante la interaccion de sus dos amigos en la arena. Un lazo de hermandas y rivalidad termino floreciendo en la arena.

 ** _Ganador: Katsuki Bakugou_**

 ** _TBC-_**


	15. CAPITULO 13

**_Gente como estan? ;D_**

 ** _Pues prometido y cumplido aquí les traigo el capitulaso 13, con una severa plot twist así que quedan avisados..._**

 ** _Para los que no sepan nada de nada y recién inician... pues que lean desde el inicio... :D_**

 ** _Agradescan que me saque la madre tipiando este capitulo... usualmente mi margen es de mil palabras (1k) pero este bebe me costo seis mil palabras(6k)..._**

 ** _uff (=.='')_**

 ** _N/A: Se mencionara temas y personajes de ATLA._**

 ** _A la gente que saluda y comenta en esta historia_**

 ** _GRACIAS!_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 13:**

 **La charla picante batalla de los elementales**

 **'URAAAAHHH!'**

 **'OREAAAAHHH!'**

Un grito de guerra entre dos personas colocadas en una mesa de cemento tradicional posicionada en el centro de la arena daba a entender el comienzo de la batalla de fuercitas entre Kirishima Eijiro y TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu. Ambos se encontraban con manos entrelazadas aplicando fuerza a cada pulsada mientras que esperaban que uno de los dos primeros se dejara bajar la guardia.

 ** _"esta es una nueva batalla para el séptimo puesto! entre Kirishima y TetsuTetsu por el desempate!"_** anuncio Mic emocionado. Los héroes y las cámaras de los canales de televisión se veían emocionados al ver la pelea de fuerza y resistencia que se estaba mostrando.

Y es que después de que ambos recuperaran la consciencia y de que Recovery Girl les curara y les parchara los golpes, se decidió por los jueces que la única forma para que se lograra un desempate justo, seria por medio de un combate de fuercitas. Lo cual se estaba resolviendo bastante bien; TetsuTetsu se vio en la oportunidad de coger de improvisto al escarlata, sonrió ante esto y activo su quirk.

 **'NNNN...!'**

Kirishima reforzó su agarre en el platino que estaba empezando a usar su quirk de hierro para fortalecer la fuerza del agarre. El pelirojo se vio en la poscicion de activar su quirk y apretando fuertemente la mano empezó a también empujar con todas sus fuerzas logrando así romper el quirk de metal de TetsuTesu y por fin dar el toque definitivo a la batalla.

 ***SLAM***

 ** _"Ganador de la pelea, Kirishima!"_** añadio Mightnight al resultado del combate alzando su latigo **_el logra avanzar a la segunda ronda!"_**

 **'OH YEAH!'** canto victorioso Kirishima al ver que le había estrellado la mano en la mesa de cemento. El héroe Cementos se le acerco para levantarle la mano y declararlo el ganador mientras que Mightnight se acerco a donde el platino que se encontraba de rodillas sobándose el brazo.

 ** _"EL GANADOR DEL DESEMPATE HA SIDO Kirishima!"_**

"sabia que debía de haber comido más hierro en mi dieta de hoy...!" se lamento TetsuTetsu al perder.

"este fue un muy buen duelo!" le comento el escarlata al platino dandole una mano. Este la acepto con honestidad de competencia.

'hn!'

 ** _Ganador: Kirishima Eijiro_**

 **AULA DE PREPARACIÓN 1-A -**

Mientras esto ocurria en la arena, Uraraka se encontraba mirando concentrada tristemente su nueva camisa de UA que le habían dado para reemplazar la dañada por la pelea de Bakugou. El recuerdo de la charla con sus padres realmente le empezo a deprimir un poco mientras más veía la nueva empaquetada camisa.

Un golpeteo suave en la puerta le aviso que alguien iba a entrar, dio el paso a entrar no sin antes limpiarse las lagrimas que aún se notaban. Se sorprendió al ver a dos figuras familiares entrar al cuarto.

"Izumi-san! Bakugou-kun!"

"Uraraka-san/cara redonda" le llamaron al entrar al cuarto una peliverde y una mina. Ambos se le veían que venían de pelearse con alguien, raspones y cortadas le adornaban en los brazos y cara... quizás una pelea de practica de entre ellos.

"Qué hacen aquí? Tu pelea contra Todoroki ya mismo empieza Izumi-san" intervino preocupada la castaña pero la peliverde le recibió con una sonrisa ladeada y un gesto de 'que me importa' y le movió la mano zarandeándola desechando su preocupación. Bakugo le rodó los ojos exasperado por la reacción de usagui ante la pregunta.

"no te preocupes por Todoroki, a el ya lo tengo cubierto" y codeo acordándose de algo a Bakugou para que se adelante un poco "ora... ya ve..." eh haciendo que la mina se acercara a la mesa donde estaba Uraraka la peliverde se despidió para ya irse a la arena.

"Kacchan quiere hablar contigo sobre algo... así que... yo mejor los dejo un rato!" termino esta con un tono muy cortes para cerrar la puerta tras de ella a lo que salio. La mina le desvío la mirada por un momento para después sentarse frente a ella y romper el silencio que se había generado.

"...eres fuerte..." le fijo la vista.

"que?"

"Tu realmente eres fuerte... realmente considero de que si hubieras tenido la práctica marcial como yo o usagi tuvimos años atrás, quizás si hubieras podido darme un poco de problemas..." y este recostándose a la silla se cruza de brazos.

"no creo que hubiera podido aún con algo de entrenamiento básico Bakugou-kun. .." admitió derrotada la castaña cerrando sus puños sobre la mesa. Nuevas lagrimas se querían empezar a brotar.

"por que lo crees?" le pregunto este curioso por esto. Uraraka lo vio sorprendida por su respuesta; _'que acaso no te ves que tu e Izimi-san son sorprendentes?'_ pero por primera vez logro ver y admirar a Bakugou y su figura; sus manos se veían callosas por el constante uso de su quirk explosivo junto con sus brazos que ademas de estar un poco definidos, Uraraka pudo ver que estaban adornados de pequeñas cicatrices. Tanto Bakugou como Midoriya tenían las manos así; sus cuerpos estaban decorados de marcas de practica e improvisación.

"por que ustedes en si son sorprendentes..." le respondio Uraraka viendo a Bakugou a los ojos después de un rato de verse Bakugo se rió seco ante esto; y se mostraba por su risa que el estaba molesto por algo que dijo al parecer.

"eso casi nunca fue cierto..." bufo la mina ante esto desviando le renuevo la mirada "eh?"

"es verdad que usagui es fuerte ahora... pero... ella al principio nunca lo fue" añadio dejando el silencio algo incómodo.

Esto le dejo a Uraraka pensando muy seriamente sobre la peliverde _... yo estoy celosa de ella'_ sacudió ese pensar casi de inmediato. Ella no deberia de pensar así de su amiga Izumi, ella era muy diferente a la peliverde, pero aún asi...

"Si realmente quieres mejorar... te podemos entrenar un poco..." añadió sacándola de su tren de pensamientos, sorprendida por la oferta que le estaba mostrando.

"Eh?.."

"Usagui se ofreció para enseñarte después del festival ..." y levantándose de la silla se fue a la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos "ven... que ya hay que ver si boke ya esta peleando contra el miti-miti..."

Uraraka solo pudo sonreír ante esto... ella realmente sentía de que lo que vio horas atrás junto con Kirishima no era algo raro de la mina andante. Le sonrió a Bakugou agradecida por su rara amabilidad.

"gracias Kacchan" este solo le sonó la boca fastidiado en respuesta a esto.

 _Con Izumi:_

 _'gracias al cielo que ya están hablando'_ pensó Izumi al oír como la charla de Kacchan y Uraraka estaba empezando a mejorar. Se alejo de la puerta del cuarto de preparación sonriente y contenta por como se estaba armando la situación con Uraraka, caminando para ya dirigirse a la arena tranquila y en calma Izumi se sintió que nada malo pasaría ahora pues a pesar del mal momento con Todoroki, ella se sentia calmada al pensar en como solucionar el problema _'realmente parece que nada me va a arruinar el dia'_ pero al siquiera poder doblar la esquina sitio que alguien se acercaba a donde ella.

Un repentino cambio pesado de aire caliente y un calor infernal le hizo avisar de que Endeavor estaba cerca; se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que pudiese chocar con la masa caliente de gas **_"con que eras tu..."_** le escucho musar cuando le vio **_"por fin te encuentro"_** le dijo en una voz ahora si alta, gruesa y egocéntrica.

"no se supone que deba de estar aquí. señor Endeavor" le respondio educada aunque un poco molesta, le esquivo intentando pasarle de largo para no prestarle atención pero este le detuvo.

 ** _"vi lo hiciste afuera en la carrera y en el combate. Tu quirk es uno de los mas perfectos que he visto..."_** esto hizo frenar a Izumi en seco. Sintió un nudo en su estomago al escucharle decir esto, su mente con renuevo divago al recuerdo con Todoroki cuando le contó su niñez.

 _' **no te dejes intimidar Izumi'**_ le susurro **_raava*_** tratando de calmarle.

 ** _"ese tipo de quirk variable es perfecto..._** ** _casi tan perfecto como para alguien como Shoto"_** esta se volteo ante esto, incrédula ante el comentario que le dijo Endeavor.

 _'perfecto?!'_ pensó cerrando sus puños con fuerza _'quien se cree que es?! y de remate tiene las agallas para proponerme esto!?'_ ahora si estaba furiosa. cabreada sin exagerar mucho. El estúpido del heroesito se le atreve a proponerse de este tipo... _ohhh realmente este... esta muerto_.

 ** _"...oho~ y que es a lo que quiere llegar con esto mister numero dos"_** le silbo retándole con una ceja arqueada, ahora cruzándose de brazos aun cabreada por lo que el flamitas le dijo **_"que creere en su halago como la niña estupida que soy?_** le ronroneo burlonamente.

 ** _"tan desesperado esta por derrotar a All Might?"_** la temperatura del pasillo empezo a bajar unos grados.

Endeavor no le presto atención al cambio de voz de la niñata ni al hecho de que le faltó el respeto _'infantil ingrata'_ pensó fastidiado a lo que sintio como una brisa fría se le empezó a formar a su alrededor _'fascinante...'_ suspiro asombrado por la fuerza de poder de la peliverde irrespetuosa. Pero al ver la inmadurez de esta se controlo.

 ** _"ya quisieras. Después de todo, mi hijo, Shoto tiene la obligación de sobrepasar a All Might"_** y el héroe dándole la espalda se empieza a retirar para dejarla en jaque mientras que Izumi se tubo que controlar con tosas sus fuerzas para no querer torturarlo ahi mismo.

 ** _"tu pelea con el... probara ser una buena prueba..."_** apretó los dientes al oír esto.

 ** _"así que da todo lo que tengas. Da una buena pelea y yo te considerare"_**

Pero este antes de salir de ahí es detenido por un pilar de tierra que salio cerrando el pasillo. Se volteo ahora si, a ver con furia a la peliverde que tenia la palma abierta hacia abajo y aun no le dirigía ni la mirada.

 ** _"creo que aún después de todo... usted realmente se merece ser el numero dos en todo..."_** Endeavor le fulmino con la mirada al escuchar esto. Pero así como se alzo el pilar este cayo en su lugar y la figura de Izumi desapareció de ahí lentamente no sin antes darle su merecido pensamiento.

 ** _"realmente ya veo por que a la gente como usted nunca los terminan queriendo"_** oyó finalmente.

 **EN LA ARENA-**

El estadio de U.A temblaba y se sacudía de furia por la emoción de la audiencia al presenciar uno de los combates más comprometedores del festival. El combate entre una de las competidoras mas prometedoras de este año se iba a dar a mostrar con todo su potencial al enfrentarse al hijo del héroe número dos. La llamaradas que generaban las teas se vio intensificarse al ver como una figura femenina se acercaba a la arena.

Su rizado pelo verde estaba agarrado en una coleta y recogía unos cuantos de los mechones que le tapaban su cara asi dando a ver unos palidos ojos esmeralda a excepción de unos cuantos de sus mechones laterales, la competidora, la parecer, no parecía llevar zapatos por lo que algunos se preguntaron el porque de esto.

En otro lugar muy oscuro una figura veia el inicio de la pelea con ansias y apatia. Su futura aliada estaba a punto de demostrar su poder. Ella era la clave para sus planes después de todo.

 ** _"AMBOS DE LOS COMPETIDORES TUVIERON UNA PRESENTACIÓN IMPECABLE DURANTE LAS DOS PRIMERAS PRUEBAS!"_** aulló Mic a la gente.

Una figura con cabello bicolor se colocó frente a ella. Un nuevo aullido se hizo escuchar cuando vieron al hijo del héroe número dos. El al ser un estudiante inscrito por recomedacion, muchos pensaron que el realmente debía de ser muy fuerte.

 ** _"PERO SOLO UNO PUEDE AVANZAR, ELLOS SON ...!"_**

Ambas figuras se miraron con furia y determinación. Izumi se coloco en posición de jinete con sus palmas boca arriba y se preparo para pelear.

 ** _"TODOROKI VERSUS MIDORIYA!"_**

Mightnight al ver a ambos combatientes les indico a sus posiciones. Alzando la mano para darles la señal, espero a que ambos estuviesen listos y al ver que ambos lo estaban esta marco el inicio.

 ** _"COMIENCEN!"_**

Todoroki no perdió el tiempo y piso fuertemente para lanzar un ataque con su quirk de hielo a Izumi. Ella moviendo una mano en forma de puño frente a ella detuvo el hielo generando así un arco de hielo frente a ella.

"Que increible poder!" comento un heroe al ver esto.

"Lo bloqueo completamente!"

 ** _"Todoroki va por el primer golpe frió pero es desviado por la defensa acuática de Midoriya!"_**

Movió sus palmas a un costado de ella y convirtiendo el hielo del ataque en agua generó una diana de agua a su alrededor con la cual empezó a lanzarle chorros de agua para hacerlo caer y de vez en cuando empujarlo fuera.

 ** _"Midoriya toma la hora de atacar con su segundo elemento... agua!"_**

Todoroki le empezó a esquivar las balas de agua para luego lanzarle un torrente de hielo en toda la cara. Izumi al sentir la brisa fría acercándose con furia, esta simplemente doblo el hielo a su derecha y lo transformo en agua soltando una risita burlesca a el miti-miti.

 **EN LAS GRADAS-**

"Ya han comenzado ese par?" pregunto Kirishima al arribar a las barracas junto con los demás

"Ah! Kirishima, buen trabajo al clasificar para las segundas de final!" le felicito alegre Denki al ver a su amigo ya recuperado. Kirishima sonrió ante esto y no pudo evitar ver como Bakugou le ignoraba.

"Gracias! Oi Bakugou! clasifique para pelear contra ti!" le llamo al dinamita que estaba junto con Uraraka e Iida. El mencionado ni le miro ni le devolvió el insulto "hn... espero que me des un buen combate" le gruño mientras aun veía con ansias la pelea de la peliverde contra el miti-miti.

"Pero, tio. Va a ser difícil el poder pelear con ustedes... tu y Midoriya tienen de esos ataques muy fuertes y continuos de largo rango..." se lamento el escarlata preocupado por esto al verse ignorado.

"continuos?... no seas idiota" le respondió este al ver como Izumi le doblaba el hielo a Todoroki en un ataque curvado y se montaba sobre una rampa de hielo para evadirlo.

"si desgastas tus músculos, se terminan rajando. Si corres por demasiado tiempo te terminaras mareado. Los quirk son solo habilidades físicas que están ligadas al cuerpo" y apuntando con su pulgar a Uraraka añadió.

"cara redonda se desgasta físicamente al usar su 'cero gravedad'. Así que incluso yo o usagi tenemos un limite, y si cuentas a cara partida de ahí... el también tiene un limite" ahora todos veían sorprendidos a la mina andante. Si lo que dice el es cierto hacerca del limite de Todoroki entonces lo que Midoriya trata de hacer es...

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE-**

"...quieres forzarme a llegar a mi limite. ¿no es cierto?" le pregunto este fulminando a la peliverde, que tranquilamente le esquivaba los ataques o se los respondía con chorros de agua.

"si tanto quieres averiguarlo entonces por que no me atacas completamente con todo tu poder!" le demando fastidiado al ver que Izumi le estaba tomando en broma y que **_su padre_** le estaba analizando cada golpe.

Izumi le sonrió ante esto, contenta por como su tono de voz le respondio "es cierto que quiero hacerlo pero...!" dijo después de un rato Todoroki se empezo a enojar por la actitud pasiva de la peliverde. Desviando un largo pedazo de hielo que ella le habia habia lanzado de regreso con el fuego de su izquierda, decidio el lanzarle una nueva ola fria solo para que esta nuevamente simplemente sea lanzado fuera de la arena mientras se transformaba en agua al caer.

 ** _"Midoriya desborda el ataque de Todoroki fuera de la arena!"_**

"...no lo hare!" anuncio finalmente cerrando sus puños a su espalda y levantandolas en una secuencia de golpes en palmas frontales generó que de la diana de agua que le rodeaba salieran balas de agua disparadas hacia Todoroki.

"no usare todo mi poder cuando tu tan infantilmente te niegas a usar el tuyo!" y lanzandole un latigo de agua para agarrarle el brazo es congelado por este para después quebarse y escapar.

 ** _"Todoroki se ve contra las cuerdas!"_**

"realmente no se a lo que juegas Midoriya pero..." y pisando finalmente fuerte una capa de hielo congelo la arena. Izumi salto en el último minuto para no terminar congelada como muchos alumnos durante la carrera. Se vio aterrizando y sintiendo una fria gruesa capa de hielo con sus descalzos pies lo que le hacia casi imposible percibír la ubicación de Todoroki a no ser por las corrientes de aire de la arena que se estaban espezando por el frio.

"Yo no estoy jugando Todoroki! demuestrame todo tu poder para asi mostrarte el mio!" le reto la peliverde aun envuelta en la diana de agua.

"... entonces no dejare que lo averigues" le demando enojado y creando unos pilos de hielos; estos se acercaron para atacar a Midoriya directamente. Un golpe seco se escucho en respuesta a su ataque levantando una niebla helada.

 ** _"Un golpe decisivo de parte de Todoroki!"_** anuncio Mic al ver la niebla. **_"sera el golpe que nesecite para ganar?"_**

"lo que se esperaba del hijo del héroe número dos!" comento una heroína cubierta de traje de poodle al ver esto.

"me da pena la chica... de seguro que termino igual de congelada que el otro!"

Un sonido de agua vhocando entre si hizo parar los comentarios. Heroes y estudiantes vieron como una semi esfera azul, encerraba protectoramente a la peliverde.

 ** _"pero que rayos es esto! Midoriya se ha logrado proteger del golpe de Todoroki!!"_**

Izumi le habia bloqueado el ataque de los pilones de hielos al convertirlos en el ultimo segundo en un manto de agua que le protegía algunas areas.

"realmente me das pena Shoto-kun" le suspiro la peliverde al soltar el control de la burbuja como si nada. El agua de la esfera cayo como chorro alrededor de la arena.

 ** _"Midoriya ha dejado su defensa?!"_**

"tanto temes usar tu fuego?" le pregunto al bicolor.

"como si atreviera... sere un heroe que solo utilize el hielo, pase lo que pase, me niego a usar el fuego de el" le escupio fastidiado.

Un chorro de agua fue lanzado hacia el pero este lo esquivo a por poco. Un poco del agua del ataque le habia logrado rozar la camisa cortandole el bordillo de esta al entrar en contacto.

Se volteo a ver el resultado del golpe a sus espaldas. Un gran corte circular se habia formado a la hora de impacto. Se volvio a donde la peliverde atento y cauto a cualquier ataque.

"te dire algo interesante Shoto-kun, hacerca del fuego..." le fruncio el ceño enojada por un momento para luego crear una pequeña flamita de fuego en sus manos el cual lo empieza a hacer bailar por sus dedos.

 ** _"Midoriya a cambiado por su elemento de agua al de fuego?! pero que esta haciendo?"_**

"pero que?!" se tenso al ver el fuego salir con vida de la nada de entre las manos de Midoriya.

"algo básico que debes de saber, es que el elemento del fuego es el signo del poder..." comenzó su explicación ignorando por completo el ladito de confusión de Todoroki "...usualmente los heroes o la gente común con esta habilida es anheladora y en su mayoria tienen una voluntad de conseguir lo que desean solo con su propia fuerza, algo con lo que tu estaras muy familiarizado" y esta moviento su pequeña bola de fuego por cada una de las teas para demostrarle y para sorpresa de los presenes vieron como el fuego que rodeaba la arena ardia con más fuerza cada vez más.

 _"Muevete Shoto! que aun puedes seguir con la secuencia!" le ordeno su padre cuando el fue pequeño._

Memorias y recuerdos le empezaron a nublar la vista de a poco. Escenas en las que más de una vez su padre le molia a golpes cuando fue tan solo un niño inocente.

 _"aun cuando tienes mi poder mezclado junto con el de tu madre tan perfectamente... eres tan debil como para usarlo" le reto ahora un enojado Enji Todoroki mientras le veia aun en el piso._

Todo se le empezo a nublar de un momento a otro, se volvio a enfocar en la voz de la peliverde. La voz de Midoriya ahora que se estaba empezando a calmar se habia tornado un poco mas cálida.

"pero asi como es de poder físico; el fuego es tambien de emociones fuertes... sin un balance correcto entre tus ambiciones y emociones el fuego puede llegar a ser muy peligroso..." y torciendo sus dedos un poco Todoroki ve como la pequeña esfera ardiente aumenta de tamaño y cambia de color a un rojo vivo.

 _Una llama similar pudo ver cuando fue niño; durante una de las torturas de su padre el vio a comparación que su fuego era mas débil. Recordó con dolor que su padre le explico que el fuego más fuerte que existe era el azul._

 _Recordo una inusual escenas en la que su padre le habia compartido una singular anecdota antes de irse a dormir. El no sabia el porque pero cuando el se retiraba para ir a dormir ese era el unico raro momento en el que el tirano de padre se calmaba y le relataba la historia de su bisabuela._

 _"Tu bisabuela Azula fue una de las heroinas mas fuertes durante la primera generación de heroes y al igual que mi, ella poseia un Kosei muy fuerte de fuego"_

 _"Su fuego a diferencia del mio era azul y fue el más potente que existio" le relataba con una extraña voz calmada._

"pero si tu logras un correcto equilibrio entre ambas fuerzas tanto mentales, emocionales y fisicas entonces..." y agudizando llama a un tamaño diminuto en la palma de su mano esta empezo a cambiar del color rojizo y naranja a un blanco casi azul.

 _"Pero el fuego de tu abuela nunca se le pudo comparar con el fuego de su patético hermano Zuko" le resilio un poco enojado al mencionar esto._

 _"Por que al de su hermano?" recuerda que le pregunto con inocente curiosidad. Aun recuerda como el rostro de el, se convirtio en un gruñido fastidiado al oirle su pregunta._

"el fuego es el elemento del orgullo y honor pero este se puede llegar a opacar con la culpa y tristeza" añadio esta cerrando su puño sobre la flama para que este se extinga pero la flamita le esquivo.

 _"Por que el fuego de su hermano estaba más vivo que el de ella" Shoto solo pudo pensar en el como era posible eso ante las palabras de su padre._

"no es posible..." murmuro al ver esto, sintio un nudo en su graganta al ver esta nueva flama. La extraña mescla de blanco con azul pareciese que empezaba a cobrar vida por cuenta propia.

"si no me crees entonces demuestrame que tu fuego es mejor que el mio!" le reto la peliverde soltando el poder de su fuego.

Llamas azules y blancas le rodearon las manos. El agua que antes uso se termino evaporando.

 **"Kakatte koi!"**

Todoroki ante esto se vio activando su fuego en señal de desafio. Escucho la voz de su padre gritando su nombre a todo pulmon a su espalda.

 ** _"¡Eso es! ¡ESE ES EL CAMINO SHOTO! ¡Muéstrele quién es superior!"_** Él comenzó a gritar, no le importaba si empezaba a captar la atención de las personas que lo rodeaban, lo único que le importaba era que su hijo finalmente aceptara quién era y que usara todo su poder para alcanzar la victoria.

En el lado de los estudiantes, todos quedaron atónitos con el abrupto desarrollo, especialmente con la clase 1-A.

Shoto solo suspiro ante esto; decidio que realmente no valia la pena seguir oyendo lo asi que el mismo apago su voz en su mente. En estos momentos el estaba tratando de pelear.

Se acomodo en la temperatura que desprendia su cuerpo tratando de equilibrarlo. La pequeña flama de la peliverde aun danzaba en su palma retandole a dar el primer golpe. Logro ver que Izumi le estaba sonriendo con fastidio, al parecer enojada por el susectible cambio de el.

"vente con todo lo que tengas!" le reto y este llanzandole un torrente de fuego hacia la peliverde se sorprende al ver que su ataque fue dividido por el fuego blanquesino de Izumi.

Todorki le siguio lanzando pilar tras pilar de fuego sin ningún efecto. El habia lanzado todo su poder en esos ataques y ver no habia causado algún daño se empezo a enojar y frustar. Izumi solo pudo suspirar lastimosamente por el, le diriguio la mirada por última vez.

"Tu fuego es debil Shoto-kun; por que aun tienes miedo de lastimar con el. Y eso de ti es patético... y hasta que no aprendas que el verdadero significado del fuego, nunca vas a poder ganarme asi "

Y cerrando su puño en manera cruda generó que la pequeña flama blanquesina que aun danzaba frente a ella le explote en toda la cara mandandolo de un solo porraso fuera de la arena mojada y a estrellarse contra el césped inconsiente.

Mightnight y Cementos se acercaron a la figura de Todoroki ya asi revisando por alguna herida. Mightnight llamo a los bots para que se lo llevaran a Recovery Girl.

"es tu propio poder; tu propio fuego..." le termino dedicando la peliverde.

 ** _"Y Todoroki Shoto queda fuera de la arena! Midoriya Izumi gana!"_**

Izumi se recogio el pelo de la cara con su mano mientras salia de la arena, contenta de haber logrado su cometido con Shoto. Una furiosa vibracion alterada le hizo frenar y voltearse a ver a el Fósforo de Endeavor.

 ** _Ganador: Midoriya Izumi_**

 _'tu fuego tambien es patético heroe numero dos'_ penso burlonamente antes de proseguir al palco de estudiantes en donde Bakugou le esperaba para felicitarla junto con sus demas compañeros.

 **TBC-**


	16. CAPITULO 14

**_Gente!! whatsup?!! ;9_**

 ** _Aqui les traigo un pequeño capitulito de relleno para las penúltimas peleas del festival de U.A asi que esperen un poco más para los últimos combates y la powerhouse definitiva._**

 ** _También_** **_escribo para agradecer a las personas que han comentado en esta historia hasta ahora._**

 ** _Justme (invitado)_**

 ** _pirata (invitado)_**

 ** _Zasetsu04_**

 ** _Sionorasa (invitado)_**

 ** _Geme1_**

 ** _patata (invitado)_**

 ** _Natch-Reader_**

 ** _GRACIAS!_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 14:**

 **A las finales de U.A y mensaje sin respuesta**

La enfermería del estadio en donde el festival U.A se realizaba no estaba diseñada para simplemente aguantar a unas cuantas almas desafortunadas que fueron atrapadas por las tretas de Shoto o las actividades secundarias. Muchos de los chicos que aún se recuperaban de la pelea eran TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu que sufrio un desgaste y esguince en todo su brazo contra la pelea de Kirishima y que estaba dormido en estos momento debido a el quirk de Recovery Girl.

El otro inquilino en cambio era alguien muy diferente pues a pesar de que habia recuperado la conciencia más rápido y se habia enterado de como habia perdido contra Midoriya aún seguia recostado en la camilla de la enfermeria pensando en lo que la chibi ciega le habia estado enseñando durante su pelea.

 _\- Inicio de recuerdo -_

 _"realmente me das pena Shoto-kun" la voz sincera de la peliverde le hizo detenerse en seco_.

 _"tanto temes usar tú fuego?"_

 _"algo básico que debes de saber, es que el elemento del fuego es el signo del poder_ _... usualmente los héroes o la gente común con esta habilida es anheladora y en su mayoria tienen una voluntad de conseguir lo que desean solo con su propia fuerza, algo con lo que tu estaras muy familiarizado"_

 _"pero si tu logras un correcto equilibrio entre ambas fuerzas tanto mentales, emocionales y fisicas entonces..." y Izumi agudizando la llama a un tamaño diminuto en la palma de su mano esta empezo a cambiar del color rojizo y naranja a un blanco casi azul._

 _"el fuego es el elemento del orgullo y honor pero este se puede llegar a opacar con la culpa y tristeza" añadio esta cerrando su puño sobre la flama para que este se extinga pero la flamita le esquivo._

 _"si no me crees entonces demuestrame que tu fuego es mejor que el mio!" le reto la peliverde soltando el poder de su fuego._

 _Llamas azules y blancas le rodearon las manos. El agua que antes uso se termino evaporando demostrando que el calor de las llamas no podia ser apagado con agua._

" _Tú_ _fuego es débil Shoto-kun; por que aún tienes miedo de lastimar con el. Y eso de ti es patético... y hasta que no aprendas el verdadero significado del fuego, nunca vas a poder ganarme asi"_

 _"es tu propio poder; tú_ _propio_ _fuego..."le termino dedicando la peliverde._

 _-Fin del recuerdo -_

Shoto gruño al recordar estas últimas palabras antes de caer. Le ircaba el como pudo perder el control tan fácilmente solo con una que otra palabras de Izumi.

Pero en cierta parte, el sentia que lo que le dijo Midoriya hacerca de su fuego le hizo reflexionar. Este era su fuego... su propia habilidad. No era de Endeavor, no era de su bisabuela Azula este fuego era el de el. Suyo propio. Sonrio tristemente ante esto; realmente habia sido herido por algo como esto por tanto tiempo... una flama se encendio en su mano al sentirse asi.

Admiro con detalle la flama en su mano, este mismo pareciese que baliaba despacio en su palma; su color cálido y su acogedor sentimiento le hizo recordar al rostro de su madre.

Memorias de la sonrisa de su madre le nublaron los ojos, los momento en el que ella le curaba las heridas y le defendia contra su padre ante sus demandantes sesiones. Como escuchar cuando ella le consolaba en las noches cuando el no podia dormir por el dolor. Ese sentimiento resurguio de a poco cuando veia el color naranja de su fuego.

 _'deberia darle las gracias a Izumi-san por esto'_ penso este al cerrar su puño e exringuir la flama de su mano.

 _'Y tambien disculparme con ellas por haberlas herido'_

Mientras seguia pensando en lo que le habria de decir a la peliverde este se inclino por la propuesta que esta le habia dado al final de la pelea, de el poder aprender a usar su quirk le abria la posibilidad de poder manejar su fuego hasta su punto más puro, este fue interrumpido por una figura que se hizo notar muy egocentricamente con su quirk de fuego.

 ** _"veo que al fin decides despertar Shoto"_** el heroe de fuego le empuja embotado con el ceño fruncido.

"¿que haces aqui?" le escupio con odio al verle entrar. Se levanto de la camilla con un poco de mareo, pero logro corregir su pisada y se paro firme ante el.

 ** _"¿Cómo te atreves a perder contra ella?"_** lo regañó cabreado, a el no le importaba si ahora Shoto era capaz de aprovechar su poder de la llama, el todavía habia perdido y eso era algo que Endeavor no pudo tolerar.

 ** _"tu fuego ardia perfectamente ahi afuera! que mierda te paso! ya casi la dominabas!"_**

Todoroki solo lo miró y luego ... él pasó junto a él, por supuesto, Enji no estaba contento con la acción de su hijo.

 ** _"¡Todavía estoy hablando contigo!"_** le grito. El bicolor solo pudo suspirar cansado del comportamiento infantil de su padre.

"Midoriya gano la pelea por el solo poder natural de su fuego..." y saliendo de la enfermeria camino hacia el pasillo en donde se encontraban sus compañeros y dejo a Endeavor emputado ahí.

"aprende de una vez que tu no eres el único que es mejor; hay gente mucho mejor que tu..." le dijo ya afuera Shoto casi para sus adentros.

 **GRADAS DE 1-A -**

Midoriya después de su pelea se habia retirado por un breve momento para revisar sus guantaletas analgesicas de sus muñecas con Recovery Girl pero estaba de vuelta en su asiento al lado de una llorosa Uraraka y un calmado Bakugou que se oiga como cabreado por algo, todos la saludaron y la felicitaron por su victoria contra Shoto.

"¡Eso fue espléndido, Taicho! derrotaste a Todoroki, el mejor estudiante de nuestra clase" dijo alegremente Kirishima al ver a la peliverde, ella simplemente asintió sonrojandose por la atención antes de tomar su asiento.

"Sí..." simplemente les dijo antes de acurrucarse con Uraraka en el asiento y esperar a que comenzara el próximo partido, la castaña al ver la actitud retaida de Izumi se preocupo un poco porque ella no se mostraba que estaba realmente feliz con su victoria contra Todoroki.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Preguntó Uraraka, viendola. La peliverde fijo sus ojos en la dirección de la castaña "No es nada..." y fijandose en la arena se despisto por un momento.

"De todos modos, veamos el resto de la pelea, el partido de Iida es el siguiente, ¿verdad?" Dijo antes de que Uraraka pudiese siquiera hacer más preguntas y Kirishima junto con Bakugou asintieron al oir esto y luego cambiaron su atención en el siguiente partido.

 ** _Tenya Iida vs Ibara Shiozaki_**

"Impulso... Recipro!" llamo Iida a su quirk de velocidad en sus pies logrando que unas pequeñas flamitas azules salieran de sus cilindros de escape que salian de sus piernas para atacar a Ibara la cual estaba de espaldas tratando de atraparlo con las espinadas lianas.

Iida maiobro por las lianas esquivando ser atrapado y llegando hacia donde Ibara estaba de espaldas, este le agarro de los hombros y la empezo arrastrando hacia delante con velocidad.

"KYAAAHH!!" solo pudo gritar la pobre al verse ser empujada tan repentinamente a gran velocidad.

 ** _"Shiosaki Ibara ha quedado fuera! Tenya Iida gana!"_** anuncio Mightnight al ver el resultado de la pelea.

Ibara al no comprender que habia pasado miro al piso y se dio cuenta de que Iida la habia empujado a gran velocidad fuera de los limites de la arena.

 ** _Ganador: Tenya Iida_**

 ** _Tokoyami Fumikage vs Ashido Mina_**

Tokoyami estaba usando a su dark shadow para empujar a Ashido fuera de la arena pero la rosadita le esquivaba esquiando con su ácido.

Tokoyami estaba usando a su dark shadow para empujar a Ashido fuera de la arena pero la rosadita le esquivaba esquiando con su ácido.

"dark shadow!" comando y la criatura negra lanzandose a donde Ashido para hacerla caer, fue empujada por una slime de ácido haciendolo retroceder.

Ashido en cambio se le empezó a dificultar un poco el correr y esquivar a la sombra. Dicha cosa le rodeo temporalmente cegandola.

 ** _"Ashido Mina cae fuera de la linea!_**

 ** _Fumikage Tokoyami gana!"_** anuncio Mightnight.

"que?!" para cuando ella reaccionó Mina estaba en el piso fuera de la linea. Al parecer se cayo de espaldas al tropezar tratando de evadir al dark shadow.

 ** _Ganador: Tokoyami Fumikage._**

 **SALA DE PREPARACION 1-A -**

Tenya Iida estaba sentado en la sala tratando de llamar a su hermano, para contarle los avances en el torneo pero al parecer el celular de este lo mandaba al buzón de voz.

"que extraño... estara ocupado ni-san?" y decidiendo que lo podia llamar mas tarde, cerro la llamada y apagó el celular.

Y hablando de su hermano el héroe Ingenium, este se encontraba en estos momentos, corriendo por la carretera y por los corredores de la cuidad en busca de un villano en especifico, y activando luego su radio se puso en contacto con sus camaradas que le estaban ayudando en esta sitiada.

"¡Escuadrón A, ve al norte e informen! ¡Escuadrón B, miren hacia el oeste e informen!"

Ingenium ceso la comunicación al escuchar la afirmación de parte de sus escuadrones y luego siguio corriendo hasta que paso por un oscuro callejón; y fijandose por el rabillo del ojo vio el como una sombra se empezo a cernir sobre él, sus ojos se empezaron a asirnir sobre la sombra y comenzo a perseguirlo para atraparlo, así que se adentro y utilizó su quirk de motor, una peculiaridad que era similar a la de Iida, pero esta estaba ubicada en ambos brazos, empezo a saltar de obstáculo a obstáculo, evadiendo tachos y contenedores,

se fue doblando a la derecha por uno de los pasillo al ver que la sombra se le estaba escapando y corrio más rápido hasta que finalmente se encontró cara a cara con la sombra que estaba cazando.

"¡Finalmente te encontré!" gritó mientras se preparaba para luchar, la sombra se volvió hacia él con unos amenazantes y brillantes ojos rojos

"¡Hero Killer!"

 **EN LA ARENA-**

 ** _Katsuki Bakugou vs Kirishima Eijiro_**

Mientras esta caceria ocurria en las calles de Hosū, el estadio de U.A ardia en llamas al ver la cuarta pelea entre Katsuki Bakugou contra Kirishima Eijiro.

Ambos se empezaron dando golpes casi de inmediato. Kirishima usaba su quirk de refurzo para endurecer cada vez que Bakugou le golpeaba.

"HAAA!!!"

"OREAHHH!!"

 **VROOM!"**

Un estallido y una nube gris se formo tapando a ambos peleadores y temporalmente la arena. La figura de Kirishima se paro frente a la mina andante con confianza.

"¡JA! ¡Eso no va a funcionar, fosforito!" gritó mientras salía del humo, completamente ileso pero no su ropa desafortunadamente, Bakugo patinaba un poco cansado hacia atrás debido al impacto de su propio quirk, empezó a analizar a el pelirojo con una mirada que prometia tortura.

"Debe haber algo más en ese endurecimiento ...", pensó al ver que el pelirrojo decidio saltar e intentar golpearlo, por supuesto evitó esa serie de golpes pero aprovechó esta oportunidad para descubrir algo muy de cerca.

 _'Te encontre!'_

 **EN LAS GRADAS -**

"¡Ve, Kirishima!¡Apunta a su barbilla!" Tetsutetsu rugió desde su asiento haciendo que unos del curso B le vieran con una gotita estilo anime.

 _'mira tu... el enemigo se hace tu amigo... huh.'_

"Bakugo esta muy en defensa ... esta es la primera vez que lo veo asi" dijo Uraraka al ver la pelea desde un ángulo difente. La castaña estaba tratando de analizar la postura y la dirección de la pelea sin ningún resultado.

"No lo creo Uraraka-san ..." intervino Izumi a su amiga que aún seguia acurrucada. La castaña le vio con ceja arqueada, la peliverde suspiro un poco fastidiada de que su almohada humana calientita se moviera.

"Kacchan solo esta observando a Kirishima-kun y cómo funciona ... estoy segura de que en el siguiente movimiento el contraatacará con algo" le dijo explicandole vagamente desviandole la mirada por un segundo. Uraraka solo pudo aceptar la opinión de su amiga ante esta pelea.

 **BROOMM!**

 ** _"¡WHOA! ¡Bakugo ha comenzado su contraataque! ¡Ahora de está manera ha empezado a cambiar las tornas!"_**

Uraraka se volvió rápidamente al oir esto; para ver que Bakugo era ahora el que estaba atacando sin piedad y Kirishima estaba tratando de soportar los golpes, justo como explicó Izumi.

"¡Uf!" Kirishima se agarro el costado un poco dolido. Se logro acomodar de a poco.

El chico pelirrojo gruñó ante la última explosión que Bakugo le lanzó, justo en estos momentos solo maldijo en lo bajo, su quirk se estaba empezando a llegar a su límite.

"¡Ja! Lo sabia, has estado esforzándote para mantener todo tu cuerpo reforzado ¿a que no?" preguntó Bakugo soltamdo una sonrisa ladeada, Kirishima solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Tarde o temprano tu quirk se derrumbará cuanto más ataques recibas en ese estado!" y a esto empezo a explotar pequeñas detonaciones en el cuerpo de Kirishima.

"P-pero que?! como?" solo se pudo preguntar al verse ser golpeado por explosiones que el rubio no habia tocado en ningún momento.

"¡La imbecil de usagui no es la unica con tecnicas nuevas!" y chasqueando los dedos una nueva explosion se disparo en el brazo de Kirishima logrando que este se tambalee un poco.

Entonces Bakugo al ver su reaccion comienza a activar una gran cantidad de residuos de su quirk sobre Kirishima, llenandolo con explosiones continuas por todo el cuerpo, cubriendo al chico en una nube de nitroglicerina y humo.

"¡HOOORAAA!" llamo Bakugou a lo que se logro lanzar direcyamente hacia el pelirojo.

"ROUNDHOUSTER KILL!!" y levantando se palma en toda la cara del escarlata, solto una gran explosión en toda la cara de Kirishima.

 **KA-BROOMM!**

"¡No!" Kirishima sufrió un gran daño por la última ola explosiva de Bakugo, el cual detiene su asalto y mira a Kirishima, quién está magullado y malherido, finalmente no soportando el cansancio este sucumbe a sus heridas y cae al suelo...

 ** _"¡Kirishima-kun fue noqueado! ¡Bakugo gana!"_** anuncio Mightnight alzando la mano en señal hacia el rubio.

 ** _"¡Con esto, completamos nuestras cuatro finalistas!"_** Presente Mic anunció, en el tablero muestra la imagen de Midoriya versus Iida y Tokoyami versus Bakugo.

 ** _Ganador: Katsuki Bakugou._**

Bakugo se alejo de ahi dejando que los bots se lo llevaran a la enfermeria. Alzo la vista a las gradas y vio que Izumi se empezó a desperezar para irse a su pelea contra Iida.

 _'veamos que has preparado Usagi'_

 ** _Midoriya Izumi vs Tenya Iida_**

 ** _"Bien amigos, estas dos batallas determinarán a los contendientes para nuestra muy esperada final de la batalla del torneo ..."_** Mic anuncio, a cada lado del estadio, Midoriya e Iida se acercaban al escenario en ambos lados opuestos a la arena, todos los heroes y camarografos se vieron que estaban rugiendo de emoción, Todoroki veia la pelea junto a sus compañeros, pero aún el, estaba al margen del asiento del 1-A.

 ** _"¡Este será un partido emocionante ya que dos de los contendientes son de la misma clase y paralelo!"_**

"¡Tch! Al final, este festival se convirtió en el paraíso de 1-A ..." Monoma escupió, claramente no estaba contenta con el desarrollo del festival.

 ** _"¡Del curso de heroes, Midoriya Izumi!"_**

Dicha chica peliverde llegó primera al estadio, su cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta alta, cuando se coloco en posicion de jinete y piso la arena de piedra casi todo el público estaba apostando por ella para ganar todo el camino hasta la final.

 ** _"¡También del curso de héroes, Iida Tenya!"_**

El usuario del quirk del motor también llegó al escenario, concentrado en su pelea miró por una vez más la postura de su presidenta Midoriya y la analizó.

 _'No hay dudas, estoy claramente en desventaja durante esta pelea, Midoriya y su vision sismica de elementos serán un montón de problemas para mí si la enfrento de frente ...'_ pensó

Ambos combatientes ya estaban listos, Mightnight levanto la bandera para dar inicio a la pelea.

 ** _"Comiencen!"_**

Iida al oir la señal activo su quirk de motor y empezo a rodear a Midoriya tratando de confundirla. Su meta ya estaba planeada asi que solo tenia que realizarla, si todo salia bien.

 ** _"¡Whoa! ¡Iida esta tratando de salir del rango de vision de Midoriya usando la velocidad a su capricho! Veamos cómo puede usar este aspecto para vencer a nuestra ciega usuaria de cuatro elementos ?"_** cuestiono Mic, él también estaba entusiasmado con lo que sucederia en la pelea no notando la cara de sorpresa de los espectadores al oir que la peliverde fuera ciega.

"EHH?!!"

"IMPOSIBLE!!"

"...no puede ser..."

Izumi en cambio se enfocó en el tiempo de las pisadas que Iida iba marcando cada vez que se ponia frente a ella. Su velocidad estaba aumentando a cada vuelta y esto le daba el momentum ideal para sacarla de la arena.

 _'no en mi guardia Iida-kun!'_

Alzo sus manos frente a ella y decidiendo romper con la vuelta de su compañero lanzó llamaradas de fuego frente a ella justo a tiempo de que Iida decidiera embestirla.

 ** _"Midoriya tambien empezo su ataque! con su cuarto elemento, fuego!"_**

Iida se vio patinado por un momento por el ataque sorpresa de la peliverde _'me leyo el ataque! mierda!'_ penso frustrado y corrigiendose en la dirección decidió cambiar de plan y atacarla para sacarla.

 ** _"Aquí viene!! Iida va a por el primer golpe!!"_**

"Gane!" declaro Iida al lanzarse hacia la peliverde con intención de agarrarle la camisa para lanzarla fuera pero...

Izumi le logro esquivar en el último segundo como si nada y agarrandole de la mano le hizo una llave de pelea en la que Iida termino besando el piso.

"Gah!!" Izumi usando su estatura a su favor habia logrado desequilibrar a Iida y usando su talon le habia tumbado mientras usaba su mano para jalarlo hacia atras.

El resultado que todos presenciaron fue a una peliverde plantandole el pie en todo el cuello a Iida mientras le sujetaba de su brazo izquierdo en un ángulo incómodo.

Mightnight al ver esto alzó la bandera de Midoriya declarandola asi la ganadora.

 ** _"Iida-kun queda inmovilizado! Midoriya Izumi gana!"_**

Solto a Iida de la llave y le ayudo a levantarse para ya encaminarse a las gradas.

"estas bien Iida-kun?" le pregunto esta al sentir disconformidad en sus latidos mientras seguían su camino. Este solo pudo sobarse el brazo aún adolorido por el agarre de la peliverde.

"S-Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco entumecido, por un segundo pensé que te podria haber confundido pero..." se detuvo en su respuesta al ver la carita de confusión de la peliverde al decirle esto.

"No se lo que realmente estabas planeando Iida-kun, pero te aseguro de que si lograste sorprenderme por un minuto. Realmente eres sorprendente!" la peliverde le sonrio ante esto.

Iida se vio sonrojado ante la cruda y honesta afirmación de Izumi. Sus palidos ojitos brillaban de una admiracion que era muy rara de encontrar.

"como sea... buena suerte en la final" dijo Iida finalmente cogiendo un poco de valor agradecido por las palabras de su taicho. Se retiro hacia las gradas de sus compañeros para ver la penúltima pelea.

"Ok~" se despidió de este y acomodandose en el pasillo para irse a las gradas, espero su turno para pelear.

 ** _Ganador: Midoriya Izumi._**

 **EN HOSŪ-**

En el mismo callejón oscuro, se presencio una horripilante escena cuando los escuadrones llegaron a donde su lider, Ingenium estaba en el suelo rodeado en su propio charco de sangre, gravemente herido. Una heroína se acerco a Ingenium para acertar las heridas.

"Ingenium!!"

"Fama... dinero..." empezo una voz ante la figura caida del heroe, la sombra se cirnio sobre la forma inconsciente de Ingenium y de la heroina que ahora se encontraba mirandole aterrada, Hero Killer se acercó a su teléfono que estaba a unos pasos de el.

"... ¡Y tienen las agallas para llamarse héroes!" les reto, aplastando el teléfono con un pisotón.

"¡Bastardos no son más que falsificaciones... el único héroe verdadero aquí ... es él!"

Sus ojos brillaban de una furia retorcida escarlata y fulminaba con la mirada las dagas sangrientas sobre la figura de Ingenium y a la formas de sus escuadrones que estaban petrificados de miedo.

"¡All Might!"

 **ESTADIO DE U.A-**

 ** _Katsuki Bakugou vs Tokoyami Fumikage_**

 ** _"¡Y ahora! Para los dos últimos partidos las semifinales, Bakugo contra Tokoyami"_** Mic gritó con entusiasmo, mientras que la multitud se animaba por la próxima batalla.

 ** _"¡Los ataques despiadados de Bakugo fueron ininterrumpidos!"_**

"¡Eso es muy molesto!" Bakugo gritó mientras preparaba otra barricada de explosivos.

"¡Dark shadow!" Tokoyami gritó comandando a su entidad de confianza; la sombra se abalanzó sobre el niño dinamita, sus brazos estaban listos para golpear al oponente de su amo, pero Bakugo usó su quirk explosivo para impulsarse hacia atrás justo antes de que sus garras lo golpearan de lleno en el abdomen.

"¡OREAAAAHHH!"

Bakugou corrigiendo de golpe la direccion de la retirada maniobro esquivando una combinatoria de garras de la sombra. Sonrio cuando vio una apertura y caminando la dirreccion del explosivo, este salio disparado para empezar el ataque.

"¡Tch! ¡Prepárate Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami advirtió, viendo a Bakugo siendo impulsado hacia él por su quirk. Katsuki en cambio recogio su brazo hasta alzarlo y recargarlo con una potente carga explosiva.

"¡MUERE!"

Y por alguna razón, la Dark Shadow de Tokoyami después de haber recibido tan agresivo combo de explosivos se habia enfocado ahora en solo defenderse, de hecho, está estaba en completa defensa con cada golpe que recibía, pero se via que habia algo que estaba empezando a debilitar el de Tokoyami.

 **EN LAS GRADAS -**

"¿Qué estara haciendo Tokoyami? No está peleando como lo hizo conmigo antes, ¿qué paso?" se cuestiono una rosadita Ashido al notar el extraño comportamiento que Dark Shadow estaba inhibiendo frente a los ataques de Bakugo.

"Luz..." susurro Uraraka al ver el cambio de ataques y el comportamiento de la sombra. Izumi empezo a pensar lo mismo cuando oyó la teoria de Ochako.

"Eh ..."Ashido se vuelvo hacia castaña.

"La luz de las explosiones de Bakugo está debilitando los poderes de la Dark shadow ..." continuó esta al verle la cara de confusión a la pobre, realmente penso de que no podía evitar decirles la razón por la que Dark Shadow estaba en defensa completa.

-brrrrrrr- se sintio como Iida empezo a vibrar fuertemente de la nada. Uraraka e Izumi le vieron asustadas.

" ah... es solo mi telefono" y este disculpandose se retiro de ahi.

"Es un mal enfrentamiento para Tokoyami... es la peor batalla para el de la historia" añadio Izumi despues de un rato, asintio pues ella estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

 **VROOM!**

"Eso fue..."

De vuelta en la batalla, Tokoyami aprovechó la oportunidad del alto el fuego de Bakugo y rápidamente ordenó al Dark Shadow que lo atacara. Dark Shadow se lanzó de nuevo hacia el usuario explosivo, pero una explosion luminica le cego momentariamente.

"Agghh!!"

Bakugo usa el impacto de su explosivo para impulsarse en el aire, para caerle en gancho de cajon en toda la quijada.

"¡MUERE!"

Luego detonó otro juego de explosivos de sus palmas, uno hacia la cara de Dark Shadow

"¡Granada de aturdimiento!"

Luego detonó otra contra el pecho de este pero la dombra logro empujarlo lejos. Bakugo rápidamente se puso a movimiento y se logro colocar detrás de Tokoyami, para luego, aterrizar en el suelo, sostuvo sus dos palmas y reunir tantas esferas explosivas como pudo en solo punto.

"¡Maldición!" mascullo Tokoyami cuando se dio cuenta que ya fie tarde.

Usando uno de sus nuevos movimientos, Bakugo detonó los orbes explosivos acumulados en una gigantesca explosión que cubrio todo el escenario, cegando la visión de la audiencia con la intensa luz que viene de ella.

"ROMANOKE GUNNER!"

 ** _"¡Qué poder explosivo! ¡Ahora no podemos ver nada gracias al humo!"_**

Mic anuncio mientras todos esperaban a que el humo disminuyera, después de unos segundos de espera, el humo finalmente desapareció y lo que vieron fue ...

"Ya he descubri tu debilidad durante el curso de la pelea ... mal por ti ..."

Bakugo estaba ahora encima de Tokoyami, este le sostenía el cuello de su camisa con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha estaba generando luz usando su quirk, Dark Shadow que habia recibido el golpe de lleno habia perdido completamente el poder gracias a la luz de los ataques y fue reducido a una entidad sumisa.

Tokoyami viendose que no puede hacer nada en esta situación, con su Dark Shadow suprimido, ya no podia luchar...

"Me doy por vencido"

Mightnight alzó la bandera de Bakugo ante esto.

 ** _"¡Tokoyami-kun se rindió! ¡Bakugo gana!"_**

 ** _"Y esto concluye las semifinales de la batalla del torneo ... y ahora, vamos al evento que todos estaban esperando ... ¡las FINALES!"_** aullo Mic al resultado final de la pelea.

 ** _Ganador: Katsuki Bakugou._**

 **EN LAS GRADAS-**

" uff.. este combate realmente estuvo muy fuerte para mi gusto..." suspiro cansada Uraraka al ver el resultado de la pelea de Bakugou. Izumi se levanto de la silla y se acomodo para la final.

"suerte ahi afuera Izumi-san!" le canto la castaña al ver a la petite ya a punto de retirarse. Esta solo levanto su mano en señal de saludo y se fue de ahi.

 _'Ahora veamos quien es el más fuerte de ambos Kacchan'_

 **TBC-**


	17. CAPITULO 15

**_GENTE... AUN SIGO CON VIDA!! e.e_**

 ** _KAMPAI..._**

 ** _La pelea del siglo me toco escribir aqui y para ser honesta no creo que quedare conforme en como se limitan la cantidad de daños materiales durante esta serie... pero meh... yo no soy la autora._**

 ** _Asi que le tuve que bajar un poco la intensidad y moldee la pelea un poco a mi fanatismo enfermizo_**.

 ** _Posdata:_** _les deje un regalito por si me extrañaron ;) ;)_

 ** _Como siempre, a todas esas personas que comentan y dan su pulgar arriba... GRACIAS!_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y dueños.

 **CAPITULO 15:**

 **Showtime powerhouse**

 **y descubrimientos**

 ** _"¡Muy bien amigos! ¿Están listos para un último combate intenso?!"_** Mic anuncio a un público ahora fervecente, todo el mundo le rugió en respuesta con un sí.

 ** _"¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién no, después de todo, estamos en la última batalla por el Festival Deportivo de los U._** ** _A!"_**

 ** _"¡YEAHHHHH!"_** se añadio al rugido de la gente. El estadio empezó a temblar cuando Mic prosiguio.

 ** _"Estos dos últimos estudiantes muestran unas habilidades magníficas en el uso de sus individualidades, pero solo uno será declarado ganador ..."_** continuo.

Y avivando la flama de la arena se ve que justo en sincronia con el diálogo, Midoriya y Bakugo se acercaban lentamente a la arena con rostros inexpresivos, todos al verles gritaron de entusiasmo; después de ver que dos de los mejores estudiantes estaban a punto de competir ante sus ojos.

 ** _"¡Del curso de Heroes! ¡Midoriya Izumi!"_**

La mencionada chica de cabello verde y ojos palidos llego a la arena y espero a que llegue su oponente, se puede escuchar el aplauso de todos por ella, el sonido de los gritos era tan fuerte que incluso en el espacio abierto, se escuchaba muy ruidoso.

 ** _"¡Y su oponente, también del curso de Heroes! ¡Bakugo Katsuki!"_**

Bakugo llega al lado opuesto de la arena dando a ver su presencia, este se detiene delante a una peliverde y la mira con una mirada decidida y en su rostro demostraba una faceta, algo nueva para todos, especialmente sus compañeros de 1-A.

 **EN LAS GRADAS -**

"Oye, ¿soy solo yo ... o Bakugo esta sorprendentemente calmado hoy?" Preguntó Kirishima, verificando que no solo el estaba viendo el extraño suceso por si mismo.

"No solo eres tu Kirishima-kun..." le respondio Uraraka viendo el cambio de miradas de sus dos amigos.

"Izumi-san, tambien esta más calmada que de costumbre" conjeto Asui.

"Bueno, esto era de esperarse después de todo; ellos son amigos desde la infancia, literalmente se conocen el estilo de pelea de ellos a puño" dijo Tokoyami, su mano en una vendada con un caballete sobre este, el pajaro aún se estaba recuperando de la última batalla con la dinamita.

 ** _¿Están los dos listos?_** llamo Mightnight al verlos a ambos.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, ellos decidieron el no dar un sonido inesesario ante esto... pues esta era la batalla desisiva entre ambos.

 ** _"entonces... COMIENCEN!!"_** y bajando la bandera dio inicio a la pelea.

Izumi no perdio el tiempo y empezó lanzando con una serie de puños del cual solto unas balas de viento hacia el rubio.

Bakugou en cambio le esquivo sin dificultad los golpes. Maniobro con su cuerpo en posición en la que el logro esquivarle una segunda ronda de disparos, después de que la peliverde terminara de lanzar una ronda más; este vio una brecha en los ataques y no perdiendo el tiempo se lanzo con sus explosiones para acercarse a donde la peliverde quedando asi a unos pocos pasos de ella.

 ** _"Izumi Midoriya empieza la pelea dando el primer ataque! Pero Bakugou parece haber leido sus ataques!!"_**

Se lanzo al aire con impulso para caerle a espaldas de la peliverde, pero una placa de tierra salio para impedir el impacto y este usando sus explosiones le escalo como si nada.

"tch...!" magullo enojado al llegar a la cima del pillon y callendo en picada se decide para hacer una ataque en modo de tiro directo.

 ** _"Bakugou logra sobrepasar la defensa de Midoriya!!"_**

 **BOOMM!!**

Se sacudio el estadio al ver la explosión que habia generado el ceniza. Una nube de polvo se creo ante el ataque del rubio, las cámaras y la avida audiencia esperaban espectantes al resultado ante este golpe crudo de poderes.

"Oi!!! maldito fosforito!! por poco me quemas!!" se escucho una voz enojada perteneciente a una peliverde que se encontraba incada de una rodilla sobandose el codo. Su camisa se habia chamuscado y una de sus mangas habia perecido, su pelo verde que estaba agarrado en una coleta se habia esponjado por la nitroglicerina.

"asi que lograste esquivarlo..." dijo este levantando su puño del piso en donde un pequeño cráter se habia creado. Izumi se acomodo nuevamente y se coloco en una postura de Hung Gar. Pies en la postura de jinete y brazos en frente de ella daban a entender que esto se estaba poniendo serio.

 ** _"Midoriya logra esquivar el golpe de Bakugou! Nice!!"_**

Bakugo le respondio y se colocó en forma de ataque Shaolin, se lanzó al ataque con una explosión de manos como propulsión. Izumi sonrio ante esto y decidio usar el fuego control en su contra.

"MUERETE CRETINO!" y soltando una gran rafaga en forma de dragon de fuego de sus manos, lo diriguio para atacar de lleno a Bakugo de frente, que ahora veia el ataque cayendole de lleno.

 **ROOAARRR!**

Se ecucho a la bestia rugir antes de terminar estrellandose contra Bakugou. Un pilar de fuego se habia alzado unos 4 metros debido al ataque, Mightnight y Cementos al ver esta magnitud del ataque iban a llamar a proctor para parar la pelea.

"Perra de mierda!! me quemaste la camisa!" rugio enojado Bakugo al salir de las llamas usando su quirk. Su camisa de e.f fue quemada completamente y ahora solo se le veia la dibidi negra que traía por abajo.

 ** _"Esta pelea esta ardiendo a cada segundo!! Literalmente!!"_**

Izumi se decidio que apagar las llamas no seria mala idea pues hasta ella pudo sentir el calor que su atque habia generado; decidió pues atacarle con sus puños lo cuales estaban cubiertos con aire y se lanzo a pegarle dos counter a la altura de su abdomen pero fueron bloqueados y desviados por el ceniza. Un intercambio de golpes se genero entre ambos ahora si, sin usar ningun quirk.

Bakugou le empezo a tirarle patadas con direccion a su cabeza pero Izumi le bloqueaba los golpes con sus brazos.

La peliverde empezo a mandarle golpes a los costados de su torax pero el mina le bloqueba los ataques con los ojos cerrados.

Se empezo a enojar un poco; no tardo en agarrale uno de sus brazos en uno de los golpes que Bakugou le habia lanzado y tratando de hacerlo caer tirandole de la dibidi, pero este se dio cuenta y le agarro del cuello de su camisa y desequilibrandola la lanzó sobre su hombro derecho al piso en donde esta tuvo que controlar el momentum para agarrarle con sus piernas el cuello y realizando un movimiento de pendulo logro tumbarle en el piso con fuerza.

Se levanto esta sobre el para mandarle un puñete en toda la quijada pero Bakugou le esquivo empujandola y rodando de ahi; se paro firme ante ella y se decidio que seria un buen momento para una de sus tácticas; usando su quik se decidio a caminar con mas rapides elevandose un poco del suelo pues habia perdido los zapatos con el golpe de fuego de la peliverde, y ya viendo que Izumi le habia perdido el rastro saco de uno de sus bolsillos unas cuantas piedras de los escombros de la arena que se habian generado y colocandola en su mano en forma de disparo este arremetio como si se tratase de una bala.

 **BAM!**

Izumi solo pudo registrar un feo dolor en su brazo derecho cuando sintio el impacto de un objeto pegandole desde la nada. Se enojo por esto y moviendose justo a tiempo para esquivar otro disparo creo un murillo de piedra con su único brazo y asi protegerse de otros proyectiles.

 ** _"Bakugou tiene acorralada a Midoriya! Sera esta la victoria?!"_**

 _'no lo creo...'_ penso Izumi molesta,se alzo a tiempo para lanzar una bala de aire hacia donde creia haber oido las explosiones, a lo que una nueva brisa le llamo la atencion pues lo sintio justo en ese momento.

 _'ahí estas!'_

Balas de piedra salieron volando delante de ella para hacer caer a Bakugo, que solo esquivaba los proyectiles como si nada, pues sus explosiones de los pies le hacian facil el moverse alrededor de la pista sin que la usagi se diera cuenta y tambien porque era lo suficientemente aguil como para eludir los proyectiles.

"No te creas la gran cosa, maldito fosforito!" le gruño enojada la peliverde hacia la nada. Bakugou solo pudo reirse ante el enojo de la usagi.

Vio como Izumi le solto unas ráfagas de viento horizontales para hacerlo caer.

"sal de donde estes, pies ligeros!"

 _'se ha cabreado huh?'_ y decidido a acabar con esto, se enfoco en dispararse encima de ella para repetir su golpe en picada.

"ESA MIERDA DE GOLPE NO ME HACE NADA USAGI!!" le escucho gritarle encima de ella y esta rodando de ahi logro esquivar el ataque explosivo a sus espaldas nuevamente.

La peliverde rodo a salvo de la zona de impacto y alzando su brazo izquierdo decidio atacarle de lleno en el abdomen mientras este se recuperaba del impacto, usando el agua control, manipulo el agua del césped que estaba alrededor de la arena, secando un parche de las plantas.

 ** _"Una contradefensa y ataque de parte de Midoriya!! ¿podra Bakugou salir de esta?!!"_**

Una diana de agua le rodeo y esta lanzando severos puños de agua contra la mina andante, el cual se ve que ahora estaba a la defensiva vaporizando el agua de sus golpes mientras le eluia algunos. Izumi se ve que ahora estaba decidida a tirarlo fuera de la arena y no se fijo cuando fue que Katsuki se habia empezado a acercar.

"MUERE!" escucho a un costado de ella repentinamente _'cuando se movio?'._

"ROUNDHOUSTER KILL!!"

 _'mierda!'_ penso a lo que sintio como Bakugou se le lanzó estilo proyectil y esta a poco tiempo de reacción solo pudo hacer algo...

"Kyaahh!!"

"MALDITA USAGI SAL DE AHI!!" le escucho gritarle mientras esta se habia logrado ocultarse dentro de la arena.

 _'carajo!!'_

 **EN LAS GRADAS -**

"...oh... ahora creo que ya se por que Bakugou le dice usagi a Midoriya..." comento Asui al ver como un rubio ceniza empezo a golpear el suelo de la arena en diferentes partes.

 **VROOM!**

 **BAM!**

 **KABLAM!!**

"no creen que Katsuki se esta ofuscando demasiado rapido?!" añadio Eijiro al ver a la mina golpear sin piedad el piso de piedra. Se empezo a preocupar un poco por el estado actual de la peliverde que estaba bajo tierra.

"yo creo que el esta tratando de ubicar la posición de Izumi-san" pucheo Uraraka al ver esto. A ella se le hacía más parecido de que Kacchan estaba tratando de aturdirla para que saliera y no de golpearla sin piedad.

"puede que tengas algo de razón..." comento Asui al seguir viendo como poco a poco el suelo se tamblaqueaba con cada golpe.

"solo espero que Izumi no sobrepase su limite...kero" termino esta al seguir viendo la pelea.

 **EN LA ARENA -**

Katsuki empezo a sudar mas profundo y sonrio ante esto. Se alejo de la zona en donde se escondia la usagi para asi poder cargar su disparo. Sintiendo la ubicacion de la peliverde bajo tierra sonrio ante la facilidad con la que podra sacar a la usagi del piso; sonrio cruelmente ante esto. Izumi mientras tanto solo pudo empezar a sudar frio al sentirle que la mina se empezo a retirarse lejos de ella, se acomodo en la pequeña capsula de espacio que tenia.

 _'uff...'_ suspiro calmandose un poco. Trato de ajustar su defensa un poco lanzando pilares de piedra cuando sintio que Katsuki se acercaba demasiado; pero ella sabia que no duraria un poco más, su limite ya se le empezó a notar en la mano izquierda que estaba empezando a temblarle.

 ** _"Katsuki se retira de atacar a Midoriya! que es lo que trama ahora!"_**

Katsuki ignoro el comentario y se concentro en una gran detonación en la punta de sus manos, sus palmas en sus manos empezaron a brillar peligrosamente mientras corrio hacia donde la enana peliverde se habia escondido; esquivando los pilares de piedra que salian para detenerle.

 **"HADES DEADSHOT!!"** grito mientras salto para encontrarse justo encima de esta y usando ambas puntas de sus dedos disparo hacia la figura distorcionada de la peliverde; logrando sacarla del hueco junto con pedasos de piedras y lograr que esta terminara chocando contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la termino rompiendo creando una nube de polvo.

 ** _"Que poder de parte de Bakugou!"_**

 ** _"Cementos!!"_** le llamo Mightnight al ver esto y el heroe corriendo para ver el estado de la peliverde se dio cuenta de que Midoriya estaba acurrucada semi inconsiente sobre el pilon de piedras, esta se sostenia la muñeca un poco adolorida, Cementos alzo el pulgar hacia su compañera dando un punto bueno al ver que aún estaba viva.

 ** _"Midoriya Izumi queda fuera de la arena! Katsuki Bakugou gana!"_**

" _...mier...mierda...! maldición!"_ maldijo Izumi al haber perdido contra Kacchan _'realmente queria ganarle...'_ solto una lagrimita de derrota frustada ante esto. Apreto los dientes con fuerza, sosteniendo su muñeca la agarro con fuerza para calmar el dolor que le invadio en sus tendones.

 ** _"Y esta última batalla concluye con nuestra competencia de este año!!_**

 ** _¡el ganador de primer año del festival deportivo de U.A!!_**

 ** _¡¡Katsuki Bakugou de clase A!!"_**

Todos los presentes aplaudieron ante esto fervorosamente pues para ellos, la batalla no solo les dejo a los heroes ver a futuros prometeos en el campo de trabajo de los heroes sino que les dejo analizar a una de las mejores ofertas de estudiantes de este año.

En un lugar oscuro una figura encorvada miraba la pelea con interes pues analizaba la fuerza de su futura aliada.

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS -**

Fuegos artificiales y ovaciones se oian por el estadio, alumnos heroes e incluso gente corriente recibieron de pie a los tres finalistas que ahora presentes ante la gran multitud sonreian agradecidos por las aclamadas. Los tres podiums estaban ocupados por las personas que más sobresalieron durante la pelea y el festival.

1er lugar: Katsuki Bakugou.

2do lugar: Midoriya Izumi.

3er lugar: Tokoyami Fumikage.

Los tres demostraron no solo ser capaces de superar obstaculos en su camino sino que tienen el deseo de mejorar e improvisar en todas sus áreas.

 ** _"Y ahora el heroe que presentara las medallas! El heroe número uno! All Might!"_** y a reloj la figura del heroe salio disparada de la nada hacia donde los ganadores esperaban.

Cayendo en una pose magnifica la figura de All Might recogio la medalla de bronze y se acerco primero hacia Tokoyami felicitandole por su inpecable demostracion durante el festival, entregandole la medalla le dio un breve abrazo y le felicito con más emoción.

Cuando este se acerco donde ella con la medalla de plata en sus manos este le felicito y reposo su mano en la cabeza tratando de acariciarle con cariño para asi calmarle un poco el auto-resentimiento que se tenia, le abrazo dulcemente por un momento y esta pudo por ese breve segundo oir como el latido calmado de Yagi-san le empezo a tararear de a poco.

"lo hiciste muy bien joven Midoriya; no creas que has fallado" le susurro este antes de despedirse y darle la medalla de oro a Bakugou.

Bakugo en cambio estaba sentado en una silla, con unas vendas en sus dos brazos ya que lastimosamente este no tenia las fuerzas ni para moverse casi en absoluto pues su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado.

Sonrio fatigado al recibir la medalla de parte de All Might y este declarandole muy egocentricamente en su cara, le declaro que el no estaria conforme con solo una medalla y que llegaria el dia en que seria el uno de los mejores héroes de lo que el lo es y que cuando el momento le llegue; que le entrege su capa pues el se encargaria de todos. All Might solo se le rio a carcajadas palmandole el hombro; le saludo con respeto y le dijo que ya no esperaba que llegase ese momento.

Se separo de los tres jovenes y ahora mirando a la gente que estaba presente se dirigió

 ** _"HE AQUI USTEDES ESTAN EN PRESENCIA DE SUS GANADORES! PERO!..."_**

 ** _"todos los estudiantes de aqui tienen el potencial de estar de pie hoy!! con todos ustedes como testigos!... la competencia y el ánimo de hoy no fue solo momentánea!! la pura e increible determinación de seguir empujárndose los unos a otros para levantarse más y más alto! Las semillas que han visto el día de hoy se convertirán en los héroes del mañana!!"_**

Izumi sonrio ante estas palabras, All Might realmente sabia como ser motivacional cuando se lo proponia. Sintio de el como unas simples palabras podian mover el corazón de las gente a un solo latido.

El vibrar alegre de la gente y de sus compañeros le hizo reir al oir esto.

 ** _"Ahora Todos!! en ese mismo espíritu, tengamos un último grito de guerra...!! todos lo dicen conmigo uno, dos y ..._**

Ella estaba lista... lista para dar todo lo que tenia de ahora en adelante... alzo su puño al cielo en señal de guerra y victoria... ella junto con sus compañeros asi lo cantaron ese día.

 ** _" PLUS ULTRAAAA!!"_**

Asi ella lo juro.

 **TBC-**

 **(OMAKE)**

Al ya haber pasado un día desde el festival deportivo de U.A, alguno de los jovenes del paralelo 1-A se habian dedicado a descanzar y relajarse hasta que pudiesen volver a las clases. Eso asi no aplicaba para algunos de ellos.

 ** _En la residencia Todoroki:_**

"el hospital?" le pregunto una sorprendida peliceleste Fuyumi a Shoto, el cual estaba vestido de un pantalón negro con camisa blanca y chaleco negro. Sobre su hombro llevaba consigo una maleta pequeña.

"¿por que tan de repente quieres ir? es decir, ¿estás seguro de que puedes irte sin decirle a nuestro padre?" y este simplemente colocándose los zapatos de salir le ignoro.

"¿por qué ahora? ¿porqué recién ahora, después de tanto tiempo?" le escucho antes de salir de su porton.

 _'por que... algunas veces cuando me veia en el espejo odiaba el como me parecia a el'_ penso mientras entraba a la estacion de trenes para dirigirsea su objetivo.

Mientras veia el paisaje pasar por su ventana no pudo dejar de pensar en su solitaria madre _'mi sola existencia fue lo que la alejo... es por eso... que yo nunca la fui a buscar_ ' suspiro.

Arribo al edificio después de haber caminado el recorrido que conocio algún tiempo atras _'siempre supe que mi madre fue la prisionera de mi padre; durante mucho tiempo ella no fue libre ... pero ya no mas'._

Saludo a las enfermeras en la garita y pidio indicaciones mientras que estas le veian sorprendidos por su presencia _'asi que, con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma quiero una vez más decirle que "quiero ser un héroe_ " subio al elevador indicado y presinando en el panel se encamino a donde le esperaban.

 _'tengo tantas cosas que contarle desd aquel día... pero pienso que lo primero tengo que hacer es, rescatarla de ahi... usando mi fuego y mi calor, yo la salvare de las garras de mi padre'_ se congelo por un momento antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto indicado por una enfermera, solto un suspiro y abriendola convencido y decidido sonrio ante la figura que se encontraba reposando cerca de la ventana.

"mamá..."

 ** _En el hospital general de Hosū:_**

Iida Tenya abrio de golpe la puerta a la U.C.I desesperado por ver el estado de su hermano mayor mientras que su madre atras de el le reprimio por hacer mucho alboroto en un hospital.

"HERMANO!!"le grito al ver la camilla en donde su hermano descanzaba.

"a pesar de que los efectos de la anestesia ya pasaron; el aun sigue algo adormilado" le explico el enfermero que se encontraba ahi. Tanto su madre como el vieron, con una agonizante preocupación el estado actual de su hermano e hijo.

"si la operacion se hubiese tardado mas tiempo, realmente pense que no lo lograria" añadio el enfermero al chequear por sus vitales en la máquina; la madre no aguantando el estado de su hijo se termino desplomado en el lugar.

Tubos de suero le corrian por los brazos y una gasa ensangrentada le cubria el abdomen. Su figura se veia mas palida de lo usual y su rostro daba a ver de que estaba menos demacrado que antes; Tensei de a poco abrió los ojos al oir a su madre y a su pequeño hermano entrar en la habitación.

"Tenya... mamá..." empezo este con una voz casi seca por el desuso. El peliazul no tardo al estar a la diestra de su hermano cuando este le llamo.

"hermanito... se que... me admiras con todo tu ser... pero... lo siento Tenya ... tu hermano mayor... ha fallado..."

 ** _Residencia Midoriya:_**

La familia de dos integrantes se encontraba disfrutando de un almuerzo especial con la familia Bakugou, pues a ambos se les queria felicitar nuevamente por la pelea y la victoria de ambos. Katsuki estaba en el sofa de la pequeña sala viendo el review de las peleas junto con Masaru.

Inko desde al fondo comentaba como ella solo se habia logrado desmayar siete veces durante todo el festival deportivo, lo cual según para Mitsuki era una mejora de parte de su amiga.

Izumi se encontraba en el pequeño balcon de su departamento sintiendo la brisa fria que corria por ahi, en su mano tenia su medalla de plata del festival. Trazo sus pequeños dedos por la superficie helada del metal y sintio las decoraciones elegantes de esta.

Su nombre estaba escrito en braile y el nombre de U.A estaba tallado delicadamente. Suspiro cansada al recordar su vergonzosa derrota contra Kacchan y se sonrojo levemenete cuando recordo como este pudo lograr sacarla de su escondite fácilmente.

 _'un día de estos lo vencere!'_ cerro el puño con fuerza sobre la medalla haciendo un pequeño golpe en la varilla. Izumi se sorprendio por el sonido que su medalla hacia contra el varandal metalico de su balcon, se enfoco en el sonido por unos segundos, las vibraciones que se creaban chocaban y vibraban haciendo un eco muy singular.

Abrio los ojos como platos cuando lo noto.

 _'Oh mi dios!!'_


	18. CAPITULO 16

**_Gentichiiiii! Como estan?!_**

 ** _Como yo ya me siento un poquito mejor me eh puesto a actualizar esta historia._** **_Aun estoy en el hospital con magullones, pero me siento mejor. Recien ahoita le tuve que rogar a la enfermera que me de mi telefono para escribir este cap._**

 ** _Ughhhhh ... señora..._**

 ** _Pasando ya ahora tan sombria intro INICIAMOS! S_** ** _orpresivamente ya con el volumen de Hero Killer!_** **_COOL! estoy demasiado emocionada!_** ** _cositas mias no sabian de las ganas que tenia de el poder actualizar la historia._**

 ** _Pero aqui les traigo un nuevo cap en la que_** ** _se comienza todo y espero que les guste._**

 ** _Tambien otra cosita que me olvidaba era de que durante este volumen van a aparecer personajes de ATLA que van a tener una que otra referencia o relación durante esta saga._**

 ** _Asi mismo como siempre sus comentarios y votos son apreciados. Y a la gente que se toma la molestia en leer esta histotia._**

 ** _Gracias~_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 16:**

 **El comienzo de una identidad**

 **y un mal presagio**

Después de dos días de haber pasado el festival deportivo, se volvieron a reanudar las clases en la academia U.A como si nada. Las prontas actividades escolares se veían que no serian para nada fácil para Izumi ya que esta se encontraba sola en el tren de la mañana de mal humor pues estaba usando zapatos y con su paraguas transparente que de remate estaba mojado, no obstante la peliverde estaba apachurrada contra un montón de gente; chicharrando sus dientes enojada maldijo a su situación a su amigo de la infancia pues el muy susodicho de Bakugou no solo se le había adelantado ya para la academia sino que el muy traidor le había olvidado mencionar que estaba lloviendo y por eso la situación de ahora.

"Odio usar zapatos..." resoplo enojada la peliverde al tratar de mover los dedos de sus pies dentro de la comprimida suela. Los zapatos que estaba usando eran de un color rojo con una gruesa suela blanca y cordoneras negras, ella como casi nunca usaba zapatos le fue un poco raro usarlos hoy pues fueron un regalo de su madre cuando cumplió los dieciséis años _'úsalos solo por hoy Izuzu, mira que esta lloviendo y no quiero que te enfermes'_ le recordó la voz de su madre antes de irse no sin antes darle su abrazo.

"señorita" se desconecto de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba no a lo lejos de donde ella estaba.

"señorita..." volvió a oír la voz a sus espaldas y volteando a ubicar de donde era la voz pudo localizar su origen. Pues por los zapatos se le complicaba un poco el verle pero por las sacudidas del tren pudo ubicar al señor.

"usted es Midoriya? del curso de héroes no?" le pregunto ahora una voz femenina que sonó justo al lado de ella y que al parecer le reconoció.

"felicidades al haber quedado segunda en los combates finales!"

"estuvo fenomenal en su pelea contra el niño Todoroki!"-

"huh? oh... gracias...supongo?" respondió algo incomoda a la señora que al perecer ahora conversaba animadamente con otra persona acerca del festival deportivo. Izumi les ignoro por completo, arrimandose más a la puerta de salida; cuando estas se abrieron la peliverde no soportando la tensión abrió su paraguas y pego la carrera para encaminarse directito a U.A.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando hacia la academia, en su mente estaba un poco cansada por lo que había descubierto hace ya dos días pero se empezaba a esperanzar de a poco por esto.

Izumi no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado perdida en su mente pero se choco contra la espalda de alguien alto ya cuando pasaba por la entraba de la academia "uh?...Midoriya-san?" escucho la voz de su amigo Iida frente a ella.

La peliverde se levanto de a poco a lo cual Iida se disculpo por el tumbarle y esta le saludo contenta, el peliazul no tardo con denuedo felicitarla por el haber quedado segunda en el festival deportivo.

La peliverde mientras oía la voz del mecánico Iida frunció el ceño levemente pues aunque el no lo notara este se oía un poco apagado y forzado cuando trataba de sonar alegre. Ella quizo preguntar e intervenir le cuando se dio cuenta de que ya ambos estaban el la galera de zapatos.

Sintió como este le ignoro y solo se dedico a sacarse el cómico poncho que le cubría, la peliverde solo sacudío su paraguas levemente para sacarle el agua en silencio pensando en como acercarse le nuevamente para preguntar.

 **SALON 1-A -**

"unos escolares no se por que pero me reconocieron de camino y me felicitaron por mi pelea!" contó emocionado Sero hacia su grupo de compañeros. Mina, Kirishima, Asuy y Toru comentaban también el como fueron reconocidos en plena calle Izumi mientras tanto jugaba con un yen de 100 en sus manos, su rostro se le veía que claramente estaba aburrida mientras les escuchaba la cháchara que Bakugou e incluso Uraraka se veían que estaban comentando.

"solo con un pequeño evento como este y ya todo el mundo conoce de ti!"

"la plena!!"

 **\- KACRACK-**

"buenos días..." entro la figura escasmica de Aizawa a un salón que se quedo quieto en sus asientos como si la bulleria hubiese desaparecido.

"es bueno verlo sin sus vendajes, Aizawa-sensei" le saludo Asuy al verle.

"la terapia con la vejestorio fue cansado..." respondió este rascándose una pestaña "pero eso no es de importancia ahora, hoy veremos una especial informática para héroes..."

 _'de ley es una prueba!'-_ Kirishima y Denki se veían aterrados ante esto pues pensaban que les iba a dar una lección sorpresa pues para ellos lo especial que Aizawa decía como si nada no siempre era de lo mejor.

"...hoy decidirán sus alias de héroes" ni bien ni termino y el salón exploto en un jolgorito grito al oír esto. Incluso la peliverde se paro de la silla con la cara soltando unos cuantos brillitos de sus ojos.

El héroe activo su quirk y de a una se callaron "pero primero que nada... lo que concierne a la elección de votos de los héroes que mencione el otro día..."

"esta votación y elección esta basada en como los héroes los vean más prominentes para la hora de trabajar, lo quiere decir que en el transcurso de los dos años restantes en el que ustedes adquirirán experiencia, ustedes serán escogidos y mentoriados por ellos; aunque también durante este lapsus los votos adquiridos también pueden ser arbitrariamente revocados así que no se preocupen"

"pero sensei... esto no significa que si nos escogen ahora no les sera mas difícil el entrenarnos a futuro?" pegunto Sato.

"depende..." presiono un botón del control y una lista salio a su espalda " esta es la lista de votos de este año"

VOTOS Y ELECCIÓN DE LA CLASE A

Todoroki 4,123

Bakugo 3,467

Tokoyami 1,079

Ida 320

Kaminari 272

Yaoyorozu 108

Kirishima 68

Uraraka 20

Sero 14

Midoriya 1

"hay ocasiones en que los votos son escasos, pero parece ser que este año hay cuatro pedestales" añadió Aizawa señalando hacia los cuatro nombres de la lista. Denki se fastidio ante esto pues no logro conseguir muchos votos como Todoroki o Bakugo. Yugao se cruzo de brazos al ver que no votaron por el.

"bien hecho Todoroki-san!" le comento Momo a el miti-miti como señal de conversación, este simplemente la ignoro y se enfocó en su nombre en la pizarra "ni siquiera gane en los combates finales, esto debió ser por las influencias de mi padre"

"miraa Iida-kun! tenemos votos! nos votaron!" sacudió contenta Uraraka a el serio de lentes.

"PERO QUE CLASE DE MIERDA ES ESTA!" grito emputado Bakugo al verse en segundo lugar "PORQUE MIERDA ESTOY EN SEGUNDO! SI GANE!"

"quizas por el hecho de que fuiste muy cruel en las peleas contra dos mujeres y los asustaste" se burlo Sero ante un cabreado mina "POR QUE MIERDAS ESTARÍAN ASUSTADOS!"

"a pesar de que algunos no hayan sido votados aún tienen la oportunidad de trabajar con héroes" les informó nuevamente Aizawa " ademas queda en claro que a pesar de que ustedes ya han experimentado con un ataque de villano directo; no quiere decir que solamente quedaran así, las experiencias que enfrente al estar al lado de un pro y las muchas diferentes acciones son muy esenciales para ustedes"

"por eso la elección de nuestros alias!" grito con fervor Sato que junto con Uraraka ya se empezaban a cantar sus fantasías de héroes junior. Aizawa carraspeo su garganta llamando así la atención del salón.

Izumi por otro lado se apretaba las manos con preocupacion al oír esto, su alias era algo de no tomárselo a broma ni tan a la ligera... _'mi futuro nombre de héroe huh?'_

"sus nombres serán solo algo temporal pero- **_" aun así ustedes deberían de tener mucho cuidado a la hora de escoger su alias, pues podrían terminar siendo conocidos por ese alias por toda su vida!"_** le irrumpió una nueva voz femenina que entro al salón como si nada. Su largo pelo negro se ondeaba muy sensualmente de lado a lado con cada paso que ella daba, su traje prometedor de heroína lograba embobar a los varones del salón.

"MIDNIGHT-SENSEI!" le saludaron los pobres diablos embobados. Aizawa vio de reojo a las payasadas de su compañera y simplemente le ignoro cogiendo su oruga amarilla para ya irse a dormir.

"Midnight aquí se encargara de evaluar y corregir sus alias... _ya que yo no soy muy bueno en eso_ " y este recostándose a un lado de la pizarra se acomoda finalmente, no sin antes ojear al salón una ultima vez "recuerden de que sus alias no solo les ayudara a generar una imagen sino que determinara si ustedes son capaces de vivir a las expectativas de que sus propios alias representan"

 _'como quiero ser representada y como quiero que me vean... mi alias... mi nombre en el futuro'_ sintió como Bakugou le pasaba una pizarra en sus manos y un marcador. Sonrió y le agradeció ante la cordialidad de el ceniza y lentamente se decidió a escribir.

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS-**

Aun se escuchaba el sonido del marcador sobre las pequeñas pizarras que Midnight les había dado para que empezaran a escribir sus futuros alias.

La heroína no pudo evitarlo pero sonreir al ver a cada uno de los estudiantes del salón; cada alumno en estos momentos estaba irguiendo su propia placa de oro con su nombre y levemente poso su mirada sobre una peliverde que se encontraba escribiendo en la pequeña pizarra, su mente le llevo a los recuerdos en el que había presenciado como una pequeña figura se abría el paso entre la gran masa de competidores en el festival... sin ninguna duda ella estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que la discapacidad de Midoriya no le seria un problema en el campo de experiencia.

 ** _"muy bien! terminemos para ya enseñar nuestro futuros alias!"_** aplaudió esta para llamar la atención de los del salón lo cual genero que le vieran estupefactos ante la idea de presentar sus alias en frente del aula.

"EHHHH?!"

Sorpresivamente fue el rubio excentrico de Yugao que se paro primero a dar su nombre. Todos le veian esperanzados en que por lo menos su alias sea algo cool.

"mi alias de heroe es... shinning hero!: I CANNOT STOP TWINKLING!" - "eso es toda una frase!" le gritaron todos al verle el ridiculo alias al rubio

-O mejor no-

Midnight le corrigio un poco en el nombre pero aun asi le paso la bandera al siguiente la cual no fue ni nada menos de que Mina que se habia levantado.

"el nombre para mi alias de heroina es... ridley hero!: ALIEN QUEEN!" - "ESO ES DE UNA SECUELA DE PELICULA MINA!"

Midnight le reto al oirle el nombre y le mando a que reescribiera su alias. La pobre de la rosadita se fue magullada a su puesto, realmente la pobre penso que el alias le quedaria bien.

"podria ser mi turno ahora?" le llamo una decidida Tsuyu que se levanto de su asiento y mostrando su nombre de alias sonrio ante el.

"la verdad es que este nombre lo estube pensando desde que estaba en el cole... rainning season hero!: Froppy!" Midnight no pudo evitar chiriar ante tan adorable nombre. Le paso la bandera afirmativa **_"es un nombre muy fácil de reconocer y además te hacer ver que eres mas fácil del acercarse!"_**

 ** _"tomen nota chicos! su alias debe de ser algo en lo que infunda no solo de esperanza sino que tambien confianza"_**

Al oír esto Kirishima se paro siguiente de Asui, sonó con fuerza su pizarra con su alias "este soy yo! sturdy hero: red riot!" Midnight al oir el nombre del escarlata no pudo onmitir su memoria ante algo **_"Red Riot! este alias... no seria un homenaje a Chivalrous Hero_** ** _: Crimson Riot!"_**

Kirishima se sonrojo un poco ante esto, rascando su cabeza "si! se que el era de uno de las primeras generaciones, pero Crimson es el tipo de heroe que aspiro a ser!"

 ** _"heh heh... el hecho de que uses el nombre de tu héroe personal, aspiras a llevar muchas expectativas y responsabilidades"_** \- "no se preocupe sensei! estoy listo para esto!"

 ** _"muy bien ahora! QUE SIGAN CON LOS NOMBRES!"_**

"maldición a mi aún no se me ocurre nada!"bufo fastidiado Denki al ver su pizarra aún vacía, un toque a su hombro le hizo voltear a ver a Jiro "por que no te llamas Jammingyayyy?"

"oh! como homenajeando a Hemminway? eso es brillante!" le gusto la idea y cuando se ponia a escribirla le escucho a la pelinegra susurrar "nope- es por que*risita* a pesar de que eres fuerte siempre terminas con *risitas* yayyyy!"

"oi!" le reprimio fastidiado Denki al comentario de esta, Jiro solo se paro en obio para mostrar su nombre "Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack!"

"tentacle hero: Tentacole!" anuncio Mezo Shoji después de la pelinegra.

"taping hero: Cellophane!" anuncio Hanta Sero rascandose la nuca.

 ** _-"en el clavo!"_**

"martial arts hero:Tailman!" anuncio Mashirao Ojiro flexionando su cola ante esto.

"sweetes hero: Sugarman- _copion-_ " anuncio Rikido Sato mientras le fulminaba al copion de cola peluda.

 ** _-"que dulce!"_**

"PINKI!" grito ahora Mina al ver que sus otros intentos de nombres habían fracasado, Midnight le decidió dar el visto bueno no sin antes recordarle de que el alias no siempre era una cosa de vida o muerte.

"charge lightning bolt= Stun hero: Chargebolt!" anuncio Kaminari Denki al sonar su pizarrín fuertemente contra el taburin.

"stealt hero: Invisible Girl!" cantoneo Hagakure Toru. Momo se paro después de ella y colocando su pizarrín para que lo vean "solo espero hacer justicia con mi nombre... everything hero: Creati!" - **_"que creativo!"_**

"shoto" - **_"solo usaras tu nombre real?!"_** este solo asintio y se fue a sentar.

"jet-black hero: Tsukuyomi!" - **_"dios del Crepusculo!"_**

"fresh-picked hero: Grape Juice!" - **_"cool!"_**

"petting hero: Anima!" propuso tímidamente Kouji Koda desviando la mirada de sus compañeros.

Uraraka se paro ante esto para dar a mostrar también su nombre "este es el nombre que he tenido en mente... Uravity!" - **_"que lindoo!"_** le felicito la heroína a la castaña que solo pudo sonrojarse por el comentario.

Paso de largo los puestos de Bakugou, Izumi y Tenya pues ellos aún no habían salido a dar sus nombres; se enfoco en la peliverde que al parecer veía su pizarrín con una determinación que parecía casi extraña para ella.

Bakugou se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia el frente sonando fuertemente el tag con su nombre "explosive hero: King Murder!" Midnight lo vio y trato de reconsiderarlo pero... algo en ese nombre le detuvo ha hacerlo, dando así el visto bueno.

 ** _"ahora...los únicos que faltan son... Midoriya y Tenya"_**

La mencionada no pudo evitar y suspirar para calmarse de a poco. Se levanto del asiento oviando a todos cuando esta se apretaba el nombre de la pizarra contra su pecho

"oi taicho... esta segura?!"

"yo... siempre odie cuando la gente me lo restregaba en la cara constantemente pero a mi en realidad no me importa... pues... se que con esto... mi alias... les haré cambiar el pensamiento... así que este es mi nombre... elemental hero: Blind Bender!" anuncio esta al oír como sus compañeros tragaban un suspiro ante su explicación.

Sus latidos pareciesen el haber aceptado su nombre con orgullo y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el distinguido latido de Iida se paro por unos segundos cuando le oyó.

Iida en cambio volvió su mirada a su pizarrín, el nombre Tenya estaba casi puesto pues el no quería quitarle el manto a su hermano. Se irguió de su asiento para ya quedar frente al salón.

 _'lo siento mucho Tenya... pero no creo que vuelva a ser un heroe... yo... ya no siento de la cadera hacia abajo'_ apreto la pizarra con fuerza _'se que en realidad te pediré mucho pero... por favor... sucede me... no dejes que el nombre de Ingenium que_ _de olvidado'_

"fast hero: Zoom... ese es mi alias" termino este al ya estar al frente de todos _'aun no se si pueda sucederte hermano pero hasta mientras me creare un nuevo pilar en tu honor'_

 ** _"y ahora si ya terminamos con los nombres! déjenme decirles que estoy demasiado orgullosa por ustedes y por su decisión ante esto... sepan muy bien que su nombre a partir de hoy sera parte de su identidad por el resto de sus carreras"_**

 **EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES-**

All Might junto con Cementos revisaban los votos de elecciones del salon 1-A.

"todos tienen los ojos puestos en Bakugou y Todoroki huh?" comento Cementos al ver las carpetas de los heroes y sus agencias. All Might solo se dicto a revisar por ojeada a quién posiblemente hubiera escogido a la joven Midoriya.

"que ocurre?" y viendo sobre su hombro vio un nombre que le genero que se le fuera el color de la cara.

"QUEEE!"

 **AULA 1-A -**

"Si bien ya han escogido, sus pasantias seran a partir de la siguiente semana..." aclaro Aizawa ahora despierto "ahora a aquellos estudiantes que fueron escogidos, se les dara una lista con los nombres de las agencias que votaron por ustedes" Midnight llamo aparte a los diez que nominaron la lista.

"para aquellos que no fueron escogidos... aqui se les dara una lista con cuarenta oficinas y firmas de heroes que estan disponibles para pasantias"

 ** _"si bien cada agencia es diferente"_** empezo Midnight ante las caras de dudas de algunos ** _"deben consideran la región y el tipo de agencia que vayan a escoger"_** termino esta.

"entonces deberia de escoger una agencia que este cerca de una region con agua-kero" concluyo Asuy al leer las agencias.

"aplicare entonces para las ciudades con mayor indice delictivo" comenta Kirishima al ver las agencias de su lista.

Todoroki veia en su papel el nombre de la agencia de su padre.

"tienen hasta el fin de semana para enviarme sus respuestas" añadio dejando el salón Aizawa-sensei. Asi que los estudiantes se vieron con un pequeño tiempo libre.

"Uraraka-san a quién escogiste para tu pasantia?" le pregunto Izumi al ver que esta se habia puesto toda hiper.

"héroe guerrero Gunhead!" clamo emocionada.

"ehh!? pero oi que el es un rudo y fiero heroe! segura que vas con el?!" a lo que la castaña asintio alzando un pequeño puño frente a ella.

"por supuesto! despues de todo el me escogio!" y volteando a ver a la peliverde "ademas se que tu me querias entrenar después del festival pero yo quiero ver que tipo de persona me vuelvo si practico por mi cuenta"

"asi que no aceptas?" la castaña nego "claro que acepto!, solo que aún no" Izumi comprendiendo la decisión de Uraraka le acepto.

 **DESPUÉS DE CLASES -**

"hu?!"

"oi... Izumi-san a donde vas?" le pregunto Uraraka al ver a la peliverde coger sus maletas e irse del salón. Izumi solo le ignoro la llamada y se esfumo de ahi.

 _Con Izumi:_

"Yagi-san? por que esta por aquí?" pregunto esta al sentir como el gran héroe estaba de temblica en una esquina del pasillo.

"jo-joven Midoriya!" se sorprendio este al ver a la peliverde ladearle la cabeza "solo estaba un poco reflexivo ante algo no es nada"

-suspiro- "porfavor sensei no me mienta... recuerde que puedo sentir sus latidos" se cruzo de brazos.

All Might solo pudo sudar frio al pensar en lo que le iba a contar, respiro tratando de calmarse "hay alguien que voto por usted para su pasantia"

"y que hay con eso?" arqueo una ceja ante esto, desimpresionada.

"pu-pues vera joven Midoriya la persona que la escogio no es otro nada mas ni menos que Gran Torino" tartamudeo pero la cara de pescado que le daba le hizo contarle todo.

Explico entonces con tartamuedo y temblequeo que el ex-heroe Gran Torino fue un gran aliado en las antiguas generaciones de Uno para Todos y de como el entreno bajo su tutela. Como el es considerado como uno de los heroes más fuertes de su generación.

"asi que Gran Torino me quiere entrenar a mi? pero yo ni siquiera tengo su quirk" musito Izumi ante esto.

"yo creo que en realidad la que lo va a entrenar es el hermano de Gran Torino" añadio All Might ahora más calmado "si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Bunmy y es uno de los asesores que tiene un quirk similar al suyo"

"como el mio?" se sorprendio esta.

"bueno ... no como el suyo pero en el sentido que el quirk de el le permite manipular el suelo como Cementos" explico.

 _'entrenar bajo alguien con quien pueda ampliar mis horizontes'_ -"muy bien! esta decidido!" dijo esta chocando un puño en su palma soltando una ráfaga de viento, All Might solo le vio de reojo.

"acepto!"

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS -** ** _[SEMANA DE LAS PASANTIAS]_**

En la estación terminal, en donde los transeúntes veían con asombro como los estudiantes del paralelo A se preparaba para partir hacia sus lugares en donde harían las pasantias. Erasedhead les estaba despidiendo no sin darles una ultima advertencia.

Después de unos momentos en el que todos de terminaban de despedir, poco a poco los jóvenes se empezaron a separar no sin antes cada uno desearse buena suerte durante la semana. Izumi junto con Uraraka vieron de lejos como Tenya se alejaba de ellas; la peliverde pudo sentir las vibraciones y latidos de este. No le estaba gustando lo que oía, para nada.

"Iida-kun..." le llamo Midoriya cuando sintió que Tenya se empezaba a alejar de todos sin despedirse de ellas; lo cual hizo preocuparle más la actitud de este "lo que sea que tengas en mente... por favor piénsalo de nuevo... puede que lo que hagas te provoque mas daño del que quieras aceptar"

"no te preocupes Midoriya-san, estaré bien" subió a su tren sin siquiera voltearlas a ver. Izumi se llevo una mano a la boca para apagarse sus quejidos que parecían elevarse.

Uraraka estaba a su lado también a punto de llorar "el estaba mintiendo, no es cierto?" le susurro con su voz empezando a quebrarse, la peliverde solo pudo asentir ante esto en total sucumbo; al final solo pudieron despedirse una de la otra amargamente en la estación.

 _'sea lo que sea que trame Tenya... por favor dioses, no dejen que salga lastimado!'_ termino rezando con puños apretados mientras iba a su destino en el tren bala.

 **TBC-**

 ** _Nota Adicional de Autora:_**

 ** _Se que debería estar reposando por mis heridas pero no me permitiré caer detrás de lo agenda._**

 ** _¡no en mi guardia perras!_**

 ** _soy una de las personas mas responsables que puedan imaginarse!_**

 ** _Ya hasta el doctor me reto por que me encontró tipiando en mi cama del hospital (me estoy escondiendo en el baño* huehuehue*)_**

 ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _ASÍ QUE AL CARAJO CON EL REPOSO Y DESCANSO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y FANFICTION!_**

 ** _Voy a actualizar lo mas que pueda así que espérenme pilas! ;v_**

 ** _ELEVARSE HASTA EL MAXIMO, ROMPE TUS LIMITES!!_**

 ** _PLUS ULTRA!!!_**


	19. CAPITULO 17

**_My Gente! whatsup!_**

 ** _Aún_** ** _estoy en reposo (obligada de mala gana) por que ya me quitaron los puntos ayer y supuestamente no me debo de esforzar, pero me vale madres!!_**

 ** _Pero aca les dejo el siguiente capítulo antes de que venga ese doctor a retarme denuevo y me obligue a recostarme._**

 ** _Posdata: perdon si el capitulo les queda un poco corto._**

 ** _Disfruten ~_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 17:**

 **Inicio de las pasantias y l** **as enseñanzas de los hermanos**

"Según las direcciones de Yagi-san, el edificio deberia estar por aqui..." se fijo nuevamente en el papel con braile que tenia una dirección. Trato de preguntar por ahi por donde era pero todos le dejaban en un edificio viejo de una esquina.

"no creo que sea aqui... o si?" se pregunto pasando por tercera vez el decrepito edificio.

 **-BLAM-**

"pero que te sucede niña?! acaso no vas a pasar de una vez!" le grito un anciano desde el dintel del decrepito edificio. De no ser por que era anciano el señor hubiese terminado carbonizado por la paranoia de la peliverde.

"discúlpeme señor? pero quien joto es usted?!" le reto Izumi ya una ves que se calmo para enfocarse en su figura. Sus latidos pareciesen formar una figura flaca y alta que estaba semi encorbada.

"y ademas tiene su vocabulario! ujum... estos jóvenes de hoy en día son mas crudos de vez en cuando" comento este enojado "mi nombre es Bunmy! y fui yo el que te selecciono para tu pasantia!" se declaro mientras se reía al aire 'e _ste esta loco'_ un temblor desde abajo de sus pies le alerto y rodando para un costado evito un pilar de tierra. Bunmy solo se rio ante la reacción de la peliverde.

"nada mal... a decir verdad tus reflejos son más sorprendentes en persona!" se dicho a reír mientras se entraba a la casa.

"ven pasa de una vez, que estando ahí afuera no lograremos nada!" cerrando la puerta tras de si, Izumi solo pudo registrar por un momento lo que había pasado cuando se vio que no tendría otra opción mas que seguirle la jugada.

"con su permiso..." llamo mientras abría la puerta y presencio a una figura en el piso inmóvil.

"pero que?!"

"oi! Torino ya te dije que es ciega! de nada sirven tus jugarretas!" escucho a Bunmy gritar desde la cocina.

"oh tienes razón! que tonto de mi" dijo el ahora identificado Gran Torino sentado en el piso como si nada "y yo que pensaba asustarla... bueno que se va a poder hacer"

"eto... que?" a lo que la figura del ex heroe se lanzo hacia ella para atacarle y esta solo pudo rodarse a un lado esquivando el cuerpo proyectil.

"jum jum... parece que tienes buenos reflejos!" le llamo Bunmy ahora desde la entrada viendo como su hermano menor le empezaba a poner a prueba. Por otra parte Izumi trataba de analizar lo mas rápido que podía de la situación mientras le esquivaba el ahora hermano menor de este señor.

"aunque aún eres un poco lenta en tus movimientos" añadió este al ver que Izumi se empezaba a cansar de a poco "y también parece ser que no demuestras todo tu potencial" añadió este rascándose el goathee.

"muy bien!" aplaudió este parando en seco la pelea "ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer contigo!" y pisando fuertemente deslizo a la aun mareada Izumi hacia la parte de atrás del edificio.

El viejo se paro cerca de la peliverde para mostrarle un pequeño patio que tenia unas bancas de piedra a un costado junto con unos boken de piedra y madera, unas mu zen cuang de madera y piedra que se encontraban en una esquina del patio y un mediano pozo rectangular de piedra que al parecer llevaba sin usarse por un tiempo.

"aquí es donde te entrenare!" voceo este al ver aun la cara de confusión de esta "ve y cámbiate a tu ropa de héroe pues esta semana te haré sudar sangre y lagrimas con mi entrenamiento!"

La figura de la peliverde se paro de a poco con una mirada de fuego "vengase con todo lo que tenga pues no pienso regresar!" le declaro este generando una pequeña flama de fuego de entre sus puños cerrados.

"muy bien esa es la actitud que buscaba! por lo que ahora te daré tu primer ejercicio!" y este simplemente sentándose en el banco le señalo tras de ella.

"limpiaras todo este patio tu sola!" vocifero seriamente mientras veía la cara de 'whathefuck' que ella le estaba haciendo.

"huh?!"

"y para ponértelo un poco más difícil solo tienes permitido usar un solo elemento" se aclaro este no escuchándole para nada.

"chotto matte!" le freno esta al no poder seguirle la idea al viejito loco "explíquese!" a lo cual Bunmy solo se cruzo de brazos resoplando molesto "como estas así en tu estado actual no te va a ser posible que puedas vencer a tu noviesito ese"

"Kacchan no es mi novio!" le grito enojada y ruborizada de ira, Bunmy solo se le rió ante su rostro "bueno... puede que el no sea tu novio pero tienes que admitir que lo tienes al chico en un plano muy alto" resoplo este con molestia zarandeándole un dedo pero ella le oía de ley el estúpido tonito de burla desde abajo y claro.

"pero siguiendo con lo serio, sigo el diciendo de que en tu estado actual no se te va a hacer el posible el vencer a nuevos villanos" añadió dejando de lado su risa.

"cuando te vi competir en ese festivalucho vi en ti un potencial que creo que tu aún no sabes aceptar completamente" se levanto lentamente del banco "todos esos movimientos que has aprendido... el tai chi para la fluidez del agua, el hung gar para la firmeza de la tierra, el kung fu para la fuerza del fuego y el ba gua para la eludez del aire... todos esos movimientos están bien aprendidos pero aún estos están limitados" le dijo miertas el hacia las posciciones de las artes marciales.

"mis elementos estan limitados?" le pregunto esta al dirigirse hacia el muñeco de madera, Bunmy solo le carraspeo la garganta "no son solo tus elementos sino que tambien tus movimientos"

"por eso esta tarea de aquí..." le señalo todo el patio "tus elementos no solo tienen que estar solamente limitados a unos cuatro completamente... creo que si buscas desde un ángulo diferente, cada cosa tiene solución con un solo elemento"

"y cómo se supone que haga de esto? eso es más confuso!" le gruño molesta, pero este se rio por el puchero de la peliverde "um... bueno quizas esto se te pueda hacer más fácil si empiezas a ver a tu quirk no como un poder ligado a tu cuerpo fisico..."

"... tus emociones y sentimientos... pueden que tengan que ver con esto..." le escucho susurrar mientras que este parecia perdido en una memoria del pasado.

Izumi se quedo como piedra cuando le oyo, no se pudo evitar pensar y analizar esta nueva pieza de información _'lo que dice Bunmy hacerca de esto quizas empezó a tener un poco más de sentido, ahora si empiezo a comprender el porque mi quirk era muy elocuente cuando era pequeña, cuando aprendi a usar el agua curativa con Kacchan, el como en ocasiones deshacía el hielo cuando me enojaba!?'_ Y si su quirk realmente no solo se limitaba a los elementos básicos y secundarios que solo podía doblegar cuando conocia de su composición básica.

Y si sus emociones tenían también algo que ver en esto de algún modo _pero_ _por que y como era posible._

"hay veces..." empezó denuevo desviando su mirada al cielo, la peliverde no pudo evitar escucharle ahora con más atención "... en el que me pregunto si realmente el ser humano dejo de evolucionar cuando llegaron los quirks..."

"eh?"

"bueno!... te dejo para que hagas tu tarea!" canto este de repente obiando la atmósfera deprimida y seria de hace un rato "ahora si me disculpas necesito revisar si se me ha quemado el pollo! jejeje" y cerrando la puerta de un golpe la dejo sola en su nueva área de entrenamiento mientras que esta genero una cabina de piedra para cambiarse a su nueva ropa de heroina.

Una armadura de cuerpo negra que le cubria hasta el cuello que le permitia el libre movimiento, un chal verde con amarillo de mangas cortas con un pantalon chachi monma verde con amarillo con un cinturon cafe en el que tenia dos alforjas de cada lado y una cantera para almacenar su agua medicinal le daba a terminado el nuevo diseño de su uniforme.

 **MIENTRAS EN HOSU -**

"usualmente solo paso en la oficina esperando por alguna llamada de ayuda, pero con lo ocurrido ultimanente en Hosu la situación esta un poco en pánico"

comento el Pro heroe Manual a Tenya que le seguia "sera por esto que los patrulleros ya no son tran frecuentes?" le pregunto este mientras revisaban la zona.

"estas en lo cierto! aunque no piedo evitar el hecho de que me que tenga de compañero al hermano de Ingenium" le sonrio mientras seguian de patrulla por las calles aledañas.

 _'no se que realmente que debo de esperar del Hero Killer... pues aún alguien como él; que es capaz de. escaparle a la ley y autoridad ... no siento que pueda atraparlo, pero...'_ reviso los corredores y callejones que pasaban con más atención _'...presiento que si no lo logro capturar pronto, para llevarlo ante la justicia, algo en mi **no me lo va a perdonar** '_

 **EN UNA TABERNA (?) -**

 ** _"ahora creo que te entiendo... ustedes fueron los que invadieron a U.A"_** anuncio una voz recabrata perteneciente a una figura de alta estatura que se encontraba encorbada, su apariencia amenazante y esa aura asesina pura solo podia pertenecer a un individuo... Hero Killer vio con vano interes a su futuro aliado **_"y tu quieres que me una a tu pequeño grupo?"_** pregunto este curioso ante la oferta.

 ** _"precisamente es lo que quiero, pues en el mundo de los villanos tu eres considerado un pro"_** le respondio otra figura pequeña de pelo plateado que se encontraba sentada en un taburete frente a el.

 ** _"¿y que es lo que planeas?¿cuál es tu meta?"_**

 ** _"nuestra meta es matar a All Might y eso no cambiara aunque no dudare en asesinar a todo lo que se me interponga en mi camino"_** alzo una foto de un chico de pelo bicolor **_"aunque tambien destruiria todo lo que no me agrada"_** le termino enfático.

 ** _"hah? por un momento realmente pense que me tu oferta me sonaba tentadora..."_** le respondio H.K fulminandole con la mirada.

 ** _"huh?"_**

 ** _"...pero no creo que pueda trabajar con sujetos tan infatiles como tu; que hace rabietas cuando no obtiene lo que quiere"_** desenfundo dos najavas sierra estilo militar de su costado.

 ** _"tu sed de sangre sin convicción no me apetece!"_** le escupio con odio.

 ** _"sensei no lo deberiamos detener?"_** pregunto Kurogiri al ver que el trato no habia funcionado.

 ** _-'no lo creo. dejalos ser, despúes de todo, no es conveniente el siempre dar respuestas-'_** le respondio una voz desde un televisor, sensei.

 ** _-'Shirigaraki Tomura tiene que aprender y a alcanzar esas conclusiones por su cuenta!'-_** termino la voz.

 **DE** **REGRESO** **CON IZUMI -**

"aun tienes problemas con esto?" le pregunto el heroe Torino al ver que la peliverde se encontraba sentada en el piso en flor de loto con los hombros tensos. Se sentó a un costado de ella, solto un suspiro cansada "Gran Torino..."

"que ocurre?" le pregunto al ver que esta se empezo a relajar un poco "... usted cree que lo que dijo su hermano Bunmy ha-"

"-hacerca de tus emociones te sobrepasan en tu control?" inquirio, la peliverde asintio "cuando le escuche murmurar hacerca de esto, me hizo pensar en una cosa que me paso de pequeña" añadio esta cerrando su puño.

 _Inicio del recuerdo:_

 _"Kacchan ten más cuidado la proxima vez!" le reto una niña de pelo esponjoso verde a un niño de pelo rubio crispado que se sobaba con dolor las raspadas rodillas._

 _"urusai boke que tu tampoco viste ese hueco!" le reto este tratando de intimidarla, lo cual ni sirvio_ " _no solo te quedes ahi parada!"_

 _"hai... hai" y esta sentandose frente a el se acomoda y_ _saco de su falda un pequeño vial que tenia una infusión de hierbas, lo destapo controlando el agua y se la reposo sobre sus rodillas haciendo que esta brille por un momento._

 _"terminado!" anuncio la peliverde contenta a su_ _amigo después de unos momentos, este solo vio las ahora curadas rodillas y no pudo evitar reirse contento por ella._

 _"muy bien hecho usagui!" le felicito, dandole de palmadas en la cabeza_ _"te has vuelto muy buena en esto!"_

 _"que no me llames usagui!" le gruño fastidiada, colorada se paro para ya irse cuando sintio un gruñido y unas fuertes estampadas. Se lanzo sobre Kacchan para tumbarlo justo a tiempo en el que un jabali les paso en un costado._

 _"pero que mierda!" le grito este indignado por la acción de la peliverde pero cuando vio al animal que se dio la vuelta para embestirlos nuevamente, este se lanzo para protegerla solo para terminar siendo empujado fuertemente hacia un árbol._

 _"Izumi boke corre!" le grito adolorido a la peliverde._

 _Dicha peliverde solo se cubrio los oidos aterrada solo para volverlo a enfocar de a poco "pe-pero Kacchan estas herido..."_

 _"ve y busca a mi mamá! rápido!" le grito denuevo tratando de pararse aún adolorido._

 _"no te pi-pienso dejar aqui!" le respondio terca limpiandose las lagrimas, se puso en forma de pelea frente al enojado porcino que se le lanzo una vez más._

 _"corre de una vez!" le escucho decir nuevamente el rubio a lo que sintio como el animal al parecer cambio de dirección y se empezo a dirigir hacia su amigo en picada._

 _"noooo!" grito levantando su mano hacia Kacchan_.

 _-¡ROINK!_ **-BAM-**

 _Fin del recuerdo -_

"yo en un impulso por salvarlo a Kacchan del jabali sin siquiera pensarmelo habia controlado al animal en ese momento..." se recogio del piso y se limpio su pantalón del traje "cuando use la sangre-control aquella vez en el Noumu ese... me senti en esa situación de nuevo" musito esta avergonzada.

"con el jabali ese?" nego con la cabeza "cuando les conte a mi mamá y abuela hacerca de lo que hice; ambas me vieron con un temor puro como si yo fuera a hacer algo malo o como si fuera a matar a alguien"

"por que?" inquirio el héroe curioso ante esto, Izumi suspiro pesadamente "...usted conoce de una villana llamada Madam Blood?"

"la loca de la sangre?" se sorprendio este ante el nombre de poca monta de hace tiempo que no oia "pero si ella esta en cadena perpetua en una prision? ¿que tiene que ver ella con esto?" Izumi solo se pudo encorbar avergonzada ante las preguntas crudas de Torino.

"esa villana es mi bisabuela... " sosobro pesadamente.

"por eso cada vez que uso este elemento no puedo evitar recordarla ; por eso me jure el nunca usarlo como ella"

Torino por otra parte le vio analizandola su postura, no se nesecitaba ser un genio para saber que habia algo en la historia de ella que no se añadia, pues sus hombros estaban encorvados y sus palidos ojos se apagaron cuando menciono esto.

"no creo que tu sangre-control deba de ser considerada un quirk de villano" le dijo este levantandose el tambien del suelo, limpiandose de a poco.

"...?" se volteo para verlo, le brillaba la sorpresa en sus ojos.

"tu no vas a terminar como ella solo por que compartes su habilidad; tu eres una heroina después de todo" dijo este antes de entrar al edificio, dejandola sola para pensar.

 **CON BAKUGOU - TOKYO**

"siendote sincero... no siy un gran fan tuyo que digamos" comento Best Jeanist el heroe no.4 hacia el mina el cual se encontraba frente a este de brazos crusados.

"pero si tu me escogiste y votaste por mi, entonces para que me-?" le pregunto molesto a lo que vio como este simplemente le dio la espalda parandolo en seco.

"acepte tu voto de pasantia por el simple hecho de como te habias desplegado durante el festival deportivo" añadio el heroe que ahora se arreglaba el mechon "tu destreza nata y tu forma de maniobrabilidad es lo que busco para esta oficina" Bakugo sonrio ante esto pues si el heroe no. 4 estaba impresionado de el este no tenia nada de que temer.

"pero esto no significa que no te quiera pulir en algunas areas que veo que tienes fallas" se volteo ahora este al ver al mina.

"te entrenare hasta lo mejor de mis capacidades"

"acepto!"

 **CON KIRISHIMA - OSAKA**

" **que haces tu aqui?!** " se demandaron ambos al verse. TetsuTetsu y Kirishima chocaron puños en saludo, el heroe frente a ellos les carraspeo para intervenir y llamarles la atención.

"aunque es cierto que trabajamos bajo el gobierno, a nuestra agencia solo se nos permite escoger un máximo de dos estudiantes por festival..." les explico el heroe Four Kind.

"asi que les pondre al tanto de lo que van a tener que hacer durante esta semana..."

 **CON URARAKA - KOBE**

"basicamente en lo que me encargo es en los crimenes menores como un robo o en algunos casos serios cuando hay secuestro de rehenes-okay?" le informo el heroe Gunhead mientras le mostraba la zona a la castaña que estaba vestida con su traje.

"los reportes por lo general son escritos basandonos en el testimonio de las victimas, asi como una comisión-okay?"

 _'suena muy kawai'_ penso esta al oirle el tic vocal del imponente héroe.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

Ya se iba haciendo de noche en la cuidad y algunas que otras personas ya se encontraban descanzando en sus hogares cansados del inicio de la semana y sus que haceres.

Izumi salio del edifio al patio de atras en donde se enfoco en las hojas tiradas en el piso junto con la basura de periodicos y plasticos que se apilaban en el patio. Sus pies sonaban ligeramente contra las escalinatas para no levantar a nadie de los inquilinos del edificio.

Cuando escucho que nadie se habia levantado suspiro calmando su respiración de a poco y se coloco en posicion de la octava palma ba gua zhang y se desconecto del sentir y el vibrar del suelo para enfocarse en su respiración y las brisas del aire que le rodeaban.

 _'el ba gua zhang... una tecnica de arte marcial que se enfoca en la eludez y en el golpe certero de los puntos del tenketsu, usando movimientos circulares para el movilizarne alrededor de mi enemigo'_

Empezo a utilizar lo aprendido del la forma de pelea usando las ocho palmas del loto, rejando su postura centro sus pies de lado para asi tener un mejor centro y respiro calmando su postura. Empezo moviendo de a poco sus manos hacia delante y atras en una mocion de jala y tira para empezar a moldear la corriente de aire un poco a su favor.

 _'la técnica de las ocho palmas de loto se caracterizan por la eficacia de los golpes y la rapidez del ataque'_

Sintio como poco a poco las brisas respondian a su comando jalando y empujando las hojas de a poco. Trato de levantarlas de a poco del suelo usando la primera palma hacia arriba y no pudo evitar sonreir ante esto cuando escucho como las hojas y los papeles se arremolinaban en un solo puesto.

 _'si mido el nivel de fuerza en las corrientes del aire con los movimientos puedo cambiar de a poco su trayectoria'_

Levanto su palma de a poco y sintio como un pequeño remolino se empezaba a alzar, catalizo la trayectoria de este e hizo que sobrevuele sobre cada esquina del patio quitando las hojas y las basuras que ahi se habian sentando.

 _'ahora si creo que puedo entender de a poco esto'_ no se pudo evitar el sonreir cuando empezo a tratar de jugar de a poco con las corrientes de aire mientras probaba su teoria.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE -**

"Pero que diantres te paso?! por que estas con esas ojeras!" le reto Bunmy cuando vio qie Izumi se movia torpemente por la cocina.

Su pelo verde parecia más salvaje que antes y junto con su conjunto de ropa que consistia en un buzo blanco de bolsillos con shorts deportivos negros y unas medias especiales. Gran Torino solo se quedo viendola con divertida curiosidad al ver que esta se choco contra una silla del comedor.

"me quede entrenando hasta tarde... no me fije que ya habia amanecido... fuaaah!" bostezo esta cansada mientras se sentaba.

"que no tienes un reloj que te diga que ya es de día?!"

"si pero no me gusta usarlo" dijo esta mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un reloj inteligente "aunque solo lo uso para llamar a mi mamá y nada más..."

"oi Bunmy! que vas a hacer hoy?" le pregunto Torino al ver que su hermano se habia paseado por la cocina sin hacer nada.

"Pensaba calentar unos taiyakis con café para darle la bienvenida a Izumi pero no creo que vaya a funcionar" se dijo este mientras se rascaba la calva.

"por que lo dice Bunmy-san?" le pregunto la peliverde a lo que Torino se rie apenado "solo digamos que lo rompi ayer cuando jugaba contigo"

"quizas si lo calentamos con agua en una sarten quizas funcione..." añadio Bunmy al ver el roto microondas sobre el boure, una idea se le encendio.

"y si usas tu fuego-control para calentarlos?" comenta emocionado ante la idea a lo que Torino se le rie ante esto "no creo que quemarlos sea la solución..."

"no se nesecita que el calor queme un solo lado, se nesecita que el calor rodee las taiyakis para que se calienten en una rotación constante" le comenta Torino.

"como en un horno de pizza?" curioso pregunta Bunmy. Torino le niega riendose ante esto.

"ya lo tengo!" grito Izumi levantandose de la silla asustando a ambos. Y esta en un impulso cogiendoel plato de taiyakis de las manos de Bunmy movio sus manos alrededor del plato generando una esfera de aire.

"pero que estas?!"

"espera... hermano mira!"

Ambos se fijaron en como el aire de la esfera empezó a calentarse generando que de a poco el taiyaki se empezara a calentar en la esfera e Izumi haciendo rotar con más velocidad.

"termine!" anuncio esta mostrando su resultado a unas sorprendidas miradas de unos hermanos ante un plato humeante de taiyakis que pareciesen recien salidos de la plancha.

 **TBC-**


	20. CAPITULO 18

**_GENTEEE ANUNCIO IMPORTANTISISIMO!_**

 ** _ACTUALIZARE MÁS SEGUIDA LA HISTORIA DE A PARTIR DE AHORA!_**

 ** _ASI QUE NO SE ASUSTEN SI VEN QUE LOS CAPITULOS SE ACTUALIZAN MUY SEGUIDOS OK!_**

 ** _AHORA SI OLVIDEMONOS DE TODO Y PROSIGAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA!_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 18:**

 **Enseñanzas y Hosu arde**

 **TERCER DIA DE PASATIAS-**

"venga ya que si me puedes empujar con ese vientucho ese entonces me puedes derrotar!" le grito despeinado Bunmy mientras este le lanzaba piedras sentado leyendo el periodico.

"estoy tratando! viejo de mier-! hey!" le grito indignada esta mientras esquivaba una piedra que le salio de la nada. Ambos maestro y alumna se encontraban entrenando en el pequeño patio, la pobre de Izumi se encontraba sobre una superficie circular de piedra que le limitaba el moverse mientras que el viejo solo le lanzaba ataques variados de piedras para que esta practique las ocho palmas. Bunmy por otra parte vio con sorpresa e orgullo como ella de a zancadas se empezaba a mejorar en sus movimientos y en sus ataques del elemento tipo viento, quizás ya para hoy el pueda hacer las cosas un poco mas diferentes.

"ufgh!" un trozo de piedra que no pudo lograr esquivar le pego de lleno en el estomago y la saco del circulo.

"aún te falta movilizad!" le aullo este al verle tendida en el piso cansada, se acerco para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y confirmando esto le paso una toalla para que se seque el sudor "recuerda que el viento es de movimientos libres! tienes que empezar a moverte con mas fluides!" enfatizo este moviendo sus brazos de manera divertida ondeandolas.

"se como una hoja!" le aclaró.

"no es tan fácil como cree! es mucho más complicado de lo que parece!" le reto indignada esta al poco a poco levantarse del piso "aunque creo que le entiendo un poco con eso de moverse como una hoja pero no creo que el entrenarme en un solo elemento me ayude en algo!" se quejo Izumi, Bunmy por otra parte se cruzo de brazos molesto por esto.

"tu crees que esto es inútil?" le pregunto, Izumi asintio "entoces veamos si es cierto"

"huh?!" esta esquivo un puño que iba hacia su rostro agachandose en curva al golpe.

"OI!" le grito indignada cuando esquivo rodeando dos estocadas que este le lanzo.

Siguiendo asi en este tris de golpes y estocadas Izumi le empezo a rodear para evadirle los golpes. Maniobro en contorno a la figura de Bunmy eludiendo por debajo de su golpes cuando este le lanzaba una patada o gancho.

"no lo haces nada mal..." le escucho susurrar antes de que este le plantara un palmaso en todo el estomago haciendo que esta terminara perdiendo el aire y cayera adolorida al piso.

"aunque no lo quieras admitir, a el practicar las ocho palmas constantemente tu misma te condisionaste a eluir los ataques y a acertar en estocadas certeras" le respondio este ya acomodandose mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho, resultado de un toque en un punto nervioso que le habia golpeado la peliverde.

"aunque yo creo que ya has tenido suficiente entrenamiento/tortura conmigo, ya es tiempo de que tu y mi hermano completen la fase dos de tu pasantias!" añadio este mientras se sonaba la espalda.

"y cual es esta segunda parte?" le resoplo esta sentandose adolorida de a poco.

 **-BAM!-**

"ir a por villanos!!" le llamo entusiasmado Gran Torino al abrir fuertemente la puerta, la peliverde se los quedo viendo con una facial que describia un 'no te lo creo por que eres tu' a todo pintollo.

"no creo que este completamente lista para el paso dos de su plan asi que decido pasar de esto"- movio su mano en desgana, descartando la idea a la primera lo cual hizo que Bunmy se le ria.

"venga ya que si no solamente vamos a estar entrenando, tambien tienes que realizar trabajo en el campo de practica" añadio este molesto al mismo tiempo en el que le explicaba.

"hu...?"

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

"pasaremos desde Kofu hasta Shinjuku no?" le pregunto Izumi vestida con su ropa de heroina mientras entraba en el tren bala. Gran Torino asintio sentandose a su lado notando como esta jugaba con el pequeño reloj de su muñeca.

"piensas en tu novio?" le pregunto rompiendo el silencio algo incómodo. Esta solo le nego vagamente "solo pienso sobre un compañero... nada mas"

 _Con Tenya Iida:_

"la razón por la que viniste y escogiste mi oficina en Hosu es por lo de Hero Killer no?" le pregunto el pro héroe Manual a lo que estaban haciendo su ruta de patrullaje normal.

"eh?!"

"mira... aprecio lo que estas tratando de hacer contra Hero Killer pero... debes de saber de que lo que planeas hacer con tu venganza contra el, seria considerado como un ataque no de heroes sino como de vigilante. .." y este enfatizandole seriamente por un breve momento añadio "no dejes que una venganza personal te deje marcado... después de todo me preocupas!"

"entiendo... gracias" le respondio este ya fijandose en el _'pero aun asi... cómo se supone que suprima estas ansias'_

Mientras que esto pasaba con Iida y Izumi por alguna parte de la ciudad de Hosu unas figuras desfiguradas empezaron a brotar de un portal negro que aparecio ahi. Una figura encorvada cunierta de manos aparecio depues de que las criaturas salieran e observaba el futuro desenlace de como seria el combate entre Hero Killer y sus minions.

 **DE REGRESO CON IZUMI -**

"llegaremos en la noche a Shinjuku no?" le pregunto Izumi a Torino aún en el tren, este solo asintio mientras leia el periodico de las ultimas noticias "no seria más peligroso para entonces?" pregunto nuevamente a su tutor.

"la noche se nos es más facil e interesante de investigar, que de día" le respondio este, Izumi en cambio solo suspiro por la elocuente locura de sus tutor que decidio ignorar para enfocarse en el reloj que llevaba y reviso si le habia llegado algún mensaje pues empezo a preocupar por Tenya.

 ** _-SCHREEECH!-CRASH!-BLAM!-_**

-"señores pasajeros, porfavor quedense en sus asientos pues estamos enfrentando dificultades"- anuncio la voz por el intercom del jefe de tranvia cuando se sintio la sacudida y la explosion de algo que entro de golpe al vagón.

"Kyahh!!" escucho una mujer gritar cuando se recupero del repentino sacudon y explosivo.

"quién es ese tio?!" grito otro transeunte que vio a la figura de un heroe tratando de levantarse con dolor "es un héroe?!" a lo que una figura larguirucha de cuatro ojos le volvio a estrellar contra los restos retorcidos del vagón.

"noumu!" le grito Izumi al sentir las vibraciones dem monstruo que penso que nunca más tendria que oir.

"pero que mierda es eso!"

"ayuda al heore y sacalos de aqui!" le grito Gran Torino al lanzarse y sacar al Noumu del tren. Izumi solo pudo registrar esto cuando se vio completamente sola con el héroe semi-consiente en sus brazos lo cual hizo enfocarse en el.

"no te preocupes yo te ayudare!" recostó al héroe junto a una de las sillas que habia sido arrancada del lugar y saco su agua con hierbas medicinales de su cantera para empezar a tratar al héroe que estaba golpeado y magullado en sus brazos.

"..g-gracias.." le agradecio este recostandose de a poco y esta llamando a posibles heridos para ella tratarlos de a poco se puso a trabajar para calmar su frenetica mente que no paraba de prosesar la información.

 _"esta ciudad... estos latidos... este es Hosu no?... Iida porfavor ... no hagas nada estúpido!"_

 _Con Tenya Iida:_

"asi que aqui estabas!" grito enfurecido Tenya al lanzarse en una patada hacia la figura del Hero Killer, el cual le esquivo y le tajo con la katana el casco que traia.

 ** _"que se supones que haces niño...tu no deberias estar usando un traje de heroe que no te justifica"_** le dijo este al apuntarle con la espada en el rostro.

" que?"

 ** _"esa mirada de venganza no es digna para alguien de tu edad sea de justificado asi que ... cuida tu boca"_**

Tenya sonando la boca enojado por esto se levanto lentamente mirando friamente al criminal frente a el "que cuide mi boca?!"

 ** _"huh?!"_**

"escuchame bien... criminal! yo soy hermano de un heroes al cual tu cruelmente destruiste! asi que recuerda este nombre por el resto de tu corta vida!" le grito este cabreado ahora viendo con repudio total al Hero Killer.

"mi nombre es Ingenium! y sere el heroe que te lleve ante la justicia!" termino este a lo que se lanzo para denuevo atacarle, a lo que la sombra del Hero Killer se poso sobre el con un aura asesina.

 ** _"el hermanito(haha) de Ingenium(hahhh)?"_** le clavo las puas de la bota en el hombro mientras le caia en pendulo **_"a el solo lo use para que se formaran los rumores...pero tu..."_** lo tiro al piso aún con el pie clavado en su brazo, piso fuertemente con el otro su cabeza **_"eres peor heroe que el querido hermano que tienes"_**

le clavo la katana en todo el hombro haciendo que Tenya gritara enfurecido.

"COMO TE- ** _"salvalo a el primero..."_**

"que?"

 ** _"si te olvidabas de tu patetica venganza sin sentido por un momento, y lo hubieras salvado quizas te darias cuenta de que pudiste haber usado tu poder para algo mejor..."_** y sacandole la espada del brazo se recogio un poco lamiendo la sangre, haciendo que Iida se quedara inmovil **_"por gente como tu... que solo actua por sus bienestar personal... es que son considerados como algo mas lejos que heroes (hah..)"_**

 ** _"por personas como tu es que hago lo que hago... purgar a los que no son dignos de ser heroes... asi que hazme un favor y muerete para una mejoria en esta putrida sociedad"_** y alzando la espada para rematarlo se vio siendo empujado fuertemente por una brisa de aire comprimida.

"NO EN MI GUARDIA MALDITO!!"

" Midoriya?!"

 **TBC-**


	21. CAPITULO 19

**_PERO QUE ES ESTO?!_** * ** _holi*_**

 ** _Bue... aca con el capitulaso 19 para darles sabor con la pelea de más calibre que eh tratado de regular o no se si sea bueno pero ahí me deje llevar y decidi destruir un poco más de lo usual!_**

 ** _HELL YEAHH! PROSIGAMOS!_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 19:**

 **"El combate a muerte y el voto en silencio "**

"NO TE DEJARE MATARLO!" se acomodo la figura de pelo rulos verde que ahora se encontraba mirándole con furia al Hero Killer.

Tanto Tenya como el héroe Native que se encontraba semi consiente lograron ver como esta hizo brotar dos bloques de tierra a sus costados para cubrirse.

"Iida-kun! te puedes mover? necesito que vayas e interceptes a un héroe asap!" dijo esta mientras le daba la espalda por un momento al Hero Killer y este solo pudo negar un poco la cabeza cuando vio cuan negligente era Izumi al darles más importancia a ellos que al enemigo frente a ella "no lo creo... mi cuerpo ésta tieso... quizás sea por su quirk"

"a que te refieres?"

"que el me corto con una de sus navajas antes de que yo quedara inmóvil..."

"así que su quirk funciona solo si te corta... huh..." e inclinándose apenas para cerciorarse de sus heridas Izumi pudo ubicar como otra figura se encontraba no tan lejos de ella _'rayos! no creo que pueda pelear libremente con dos personas tras de mi'_ pensó al volver a enfocarse en Tenya, una mano le agarro de la muñeca logrando que esta se enfocara en el.

"Midoriya! el es mio así que vete de aquí! esto no te concierne!" voceo Tenya enojado a esta, Izumi expreso sorpresa para después mostrase molesta ante sus palabras; sonando un chasquido de fastidio se soltó del agarre del peliazul para ponerse frente al Hero Killer.

"realmente me importa poco tu tonta venganza! yo vine a salvarte el pellejo después de que has hecho tan tonta acción!" le grito haciendo que el le viera sorprendido por el leco de esta.

 ** _"uno de sus amigos se interpone con "no te dejare" huh.."_** dijo Hero Killer al levantarse después del golpe **_"...niña...es mi deber matar a aquellos dos inútiles cacos que fingen ser héroes... así que estadisticamente en un combate a muerte..."_** se sobo la mandíbula para después mirarle fríamente a esos ojos verdes enviándole un aura asesina potente haciendo que esta se incara en una rodilla por la presión, las piedras cayeron con ella.

 ** _"... solo el más débil morirá después de esto, así que dime... ahora que... brotesillo?"_** le molesto este, Izumi solo le respondió sacándose el reloj de su muñeca de a poco para después estrellarlo contra una de las paredes con fuerza para destruirlo .

"k- kakkatte koi!" le grito esta levantandose de a poco y alzando su puño frente a el. Stain se ladeo una sonrisa.

"CORRE DE UNA VEZ MIDORIYA! ESTO NO ES CONTIGO!" volvió a gritar Iida con más furia al ver lo que esta había hecho, el realmente no quería incluir a la pelierde en sus asuntos de venganza _'demonios no! por que sigues aquí! vete de una vez!'_ pensó con furia mientras lagrimas le empezaban a brotar, Izumi se rio por esas palabras "que no me incumbe?" resoplo enojada, generando que vientos pareciesen recubrir poco a poco su cuerpo.

"se que debería decirte muchas cosas referente a lo mal que actuaste como una futura heroína... pero no creo que tenga el tiempo... así solo te diré lo una cosa que mi abuelo me decia muy frecuentemente" añadio, colocándose en la quinta palma determinada a pelear.

"... es mejor ayudar a la gente aún cuando ellas no lo necesitan... que quedarte embriagado en la gloria y el honor de una fama sin sentido... esto es lo que te hace un diferente e verdadero héroe del resto!" le reto haciéndole pie ante la mirada asesina de Stain.

Hero Killer sonrió ante esto, al parecer conforme con la respuesta y actitud de la niña frente a el e Izumi lanzándose al dar el primer ataque con momento mientras corría hacia el, logro esquivar el corte de su katana deslizándose por entre sus piernas por debajo.

Alzo un trozo de piedra del suelo para golpearlo en el cuerpo pero fue cortado por las navajas de Stain como si se tratase de manteca, Izumi rodo fuera del rango de este y usando una piedra como impulso se lanzo denuevo a atacarle.

El Killer al ver esto saco una navaja de entre sus gaulets para cortarle al ver que esta se estaba acercando a su rango de ataque pero esta rodeándolo en mitad de la tajada, salto para esquivarle usando el aire-control como impulso para evitar un nuevo tajo de la espada que había logrado cambiar de mano. Izumi viéndose sobre el en un arco circular le ataco disparando una ráfaga de fuego y viento haciendo que este terminara arrodillándose del impacto a lo que esta se quedo paralizada en medio aire repentinamente haciendo que esta fuera a caer rodando casi inmovil al lado de Iida.

"pero que?!" sintio un incon de cortada en su brazo _'cuando me corto?!'_

 ** _"es interesante saber que aún en esta sociedad podrida de héroes aún se puedan salvar unas pocas sepas"_** dijo este levantándose como si nada, paso de a poco al lado de ella, se dirigio donde Tenya **_"pero estos dos... merecen morir... por eso te dejare vivir a ti como ejemplo"_** añadió este alzando su espada contra su amigo acercándose.

"d-de-detente!" margucho Izumi peleando contra la parálisis que se le había apoderado de ella _'no te lo permitiré jamás! '_ empezó a llorar frustrada _'no te dejare que los lastimes!'_ apretó su puño con rabia mientras sentía como Stain empezó a bajar su espada hacia Tenya.

 ** _"detente!"_** grito paralizando a Stain en el acto logrando que el junto con Tenya vean como Izumi se paraba de a poco soltando unas lagrimas gordas.

"tu... no eres el único de nosotros... que tiene una técnica que se basa de sangre" se acomodo en la postura de palma nueve* y en un movimiento de manos logro empujarle hacia atras, logrando pararse frente a este con una voz profunda que entonaba muerte.

 _"lamentaras... el haberte metido conmigo y con mi amigo..."_

 ** _"huh... interesante..."_**

 **-KRAKL! ROAAARR!-**

Un pilar de hielo se alzo justo a tiempo entre ellos para empujar al Hero Killer mas atrás **_"uno tras otro aparecen... son demasiadas interrupciones"_** margucho el villano al ver la nueva figura que se adentro en el pasillo.

"Todoroki! tu también?!" resoplo Tenya aun en el piso inmóvil al ver la figura de su compañero, Izumi por otra parte no se pudo evitar el sonreír cuando le sintió el nuevo calor que generaba su figura.

"Midoriya, si rompiste tu reloj All Might nos va a matar..."* dijo la figura de Shoto que estaba cubierto de fuego por su lado izquierdo y hielo en su lado derecho "...que aparte de ser inteligente, ese aparato emite una señal de S.O.S a cualquier teléfono cercano de héroes solo si lo rompes o se te apaga y conociéndote tu solo lo romperías si estas en aprietos..." dijo este, pisando con su derecha génerando una gruesa capa de hielo que congelo en linea recta donde Izumi estaba.

"huh?-... WOAHH!" unas rampas de hielo la resbalaron hacia atrás a donde se encontraba Iida junto con el otro héroe "no te preocupes Izumi-san... los héroes llegaran en unos minutos!" asintió ante esto acercándose a donde Iida para cubrirlo del peligro con un nuevo pilon de piedra "ten cuidado Shoto-kun! si te corta te inmoviliza! sangre! su quirk usa la sangre!"

"gracias..." y lanzando un golpe de fuego que fue esquivado empezó lanzando ataques de hielo que al parecer le estaban siendo inutil por el momento, Stain por un breve momento pareciera que se estaba retirando cuando lanzo algo hacia el peliblanco-rojo.

"CUIDADO!" le grito Izumi al empujarlo justo a tiempo para evadir una de las navaja lanzadas por Stain "MIDORIYAAA!" escucho que le gritaron.

"?...!" no pudo registrar lo que había pasado hasta que se toco donde sintió líquido correr por su brazo, al parecer el arma le dio de lleno en el hombro derecho haciendo que ésta sangrara profundo "estoy... bien... Shoto-kun" musito a decir cuando sintió que este le hacia palanca para parar el sangrado pero esta alzo un chorro de su sangre en frente de ellos para cubrirles de una estocada de la katana del Hero Killer la cual se fue volando de su mano.

"YA DETENGANSE DE UNA VEZ! EL ES MIO!" les grito Iida aún molido mientras trataba de pararse; Izumi le ignoro y lentamente junto con Shoto le dieron la espalda para protegerlo.

"tu por buscar solamente tu venganza... ja... hah... te haz apartado de quien realmente eres, creo que... te estoy empezando a desconocer Tenya-kun" le dijo esta sin darle la vuelta.

"no creo que a tu hermano le hubiese gustado el hecho de que te tiraste a la venganza solo por el" añadio Todoroki al ver a el de lentes aún temblando.

"si realmente quieres tu venganza, entonces parate de una vez y asume las acciones que vas a tomar!" le grito Izumi al esta empezar a lanzar piedras para frenar el ataque del Hero Killer, el cual este le empezó lanzando navajas que esta apenas podia esquivar ya que algunas le habian logrado cortar.

"¿cuanto crees que se tardarían en llegar los heroes?" se dirigió a Shoto una vez que esta termino al lado de el, el se rio por la manera desinteresada de la peliverde de cambiar el tema en la situación actual "unos dos a tres minutos minimo" esta asintio y se saco las navajas que se habian clavado en su brazo derecho y en su pierna, concentrando la sangre en su mano izquierda se empezó a tratar de curar las heridas de a poco.

"ugh..."

"aún no te acostumbras a tu sangre-control?" - esta solo pudo ladear sus nombros en disconformidad ante esto.

" y que tal... si me cubres y yo ataco...?" pregunto esta al lado del miti-miti; el cual solo le vio extrañado el brazo aún herido "segura de que aún puedes seguir?" Izumi asintiendo se lanzo al ataque mientras Shoto le empezaba a cubrir con hielo a donde esta pisaba para facilitarle la movilidad.

 ** _"un dos contra uno heh~? suena injusto pero me parece que les hace ver que no son ingenuos"_** aclaro mientras bloqueaba los ataques de la peliverde.

Izumi empezo a montar el hielo de Todoroki y moldearlo para que esta pudiese escapar de las estocadas y zacadas de la katana mientras esta le trataba de lanzar estocadas de junken a sus puntos de presión.

"m-mierda!"

 ** _"fuego y hielo..."_**

Stain en un desliz de esquive temporal logro acercarse lo suficiente a Shoto como para usar el hielo a su favor y pudo clavarle en su brazo izquierdo varias navajas.

" ugh.."

 ** _"... nunca te han dicho que ... a alguien como tu que confia tanto en su poder... a la final te vuelves un blanco fácil"_** y sacando denuevo su katana recuperada para rebanarlo por la mitad a Shoto es detenido por una figura que se lanzó en dirección a la hoja de la espada.

"Shoto-kun!!"

"No si tiene amigos que lo protejan! Recipro Burst!" clamo Tenya al patearle la espada y lograr partirla asi salvando la vida de el miti-miti.

"Tenya-san!" soplo sorprendida Izumi al oirle zumbar por el aire.

"el quirk ya dejo de funcionar!" se colo Shoto al este ser cubierto por una masa de agua que Izumi habia generado con su hielo.

"esto... ralmente no tenia que ver con ustedes ..." comento este al verles.

"oh.. no..."

"...es por esto que les prometo que no dejare que su sangre siga derranandose en vano..." agrego este corriendo para interceptar una de las navajas pero el hielo lo cubrio a tiempo.

 ** _"deja de mentirte... un cambio de pensar no ocurre de un momento a otro!"_** demando Stain mientras empezaba a agarrar su pedazo de katana del piso.

 ** _" tu eres uno de esos falsos heroes que solo desean cumplir sus caprichos y sus venganzas; un tumor de la sociedad que nesecita ser extirpado!"_**

"asi que eres uno de esos fundementalistas? porfavor actualizate de una vez mierdica!" le grito Izumi levantandose con el hielo encima de el para cubrirlo con este a su alrededor congelandolo desde su cintura para abajo.

 ** _"JAMAS! MIENTRAS HAYA AÚN UNA SOCIEDAD PUTRIDA QUE ACEPTE A AQUELLOS FALSOS HEROES, MI MISION NUNCA ACABARA!"_** y cortando el hielo con sus navajas se lanzo para atacarles pero la peliverde se lanzo para interceptarlo con su sangre y empujarlo lejos de ellos.

"Todoroki puedes regular temperaturas?" pregunto Iida aún acuncliyado mientras que Shoto empezaba a lanzar ataques de fuego para inmovilizar a el Hero Killer lo más que podia.

"aun no estoy acostumbrado a usar la izquierda pero porque?" le iquirio al verle.

"nesecito que me congeles la pierna sin obstruir los tubos de escape!" y este obedeciendo a medias congelo el zapato mecanico de Iida sin congelar los tubos de escape. Tenya se logró parar de a poco y decidio usar el impulso cinetico para aseatr el golpe de gracia junto con Izumi que al parecer tambien se habia lanzado para esto.

"vuelen" comento Shoto al ver el doble ataque sincronizado de ambos, la peliverde se habia decidido jacarselo a golpes mientras que Tenya le propinaba una buena patada en caída de gancho en toda la cara.

"CAE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!"

 ** _"OREAAAAHHH! "_** gritaron Izumi e Tenya cuando ambos le repartieron una buena patada y unos seis junken en todo el abdomen haciendo que el Hero Killer cayera por fin inconsciente.

Shoto al ver a sus compañeros cayendo género una rampa de hielo que deslizo a los tres a salvo. Izumi se trato de levantar de a poco ya una vez que esta pudo recuperar el aliento.

"realmente lo vencimos eh?" suspiro cansado Shoto al sentir toda la adrenalina consumirse finalmente, se arrimo hacia la pared del callejon deslizandose para sentarse.

"no nos confiemos, venga que hay que amarrarlo con algo para que no escape" comento Izumi haciendo de gestos a sus amigos mientras que esta se dirigia al pro heroe Native para empezar a curarle con su agua curativa de su cantera "aunque hay que verificar que ya no tenga ningúna arma" añadio la peliverde a lo que la figura de Tenya se levanto con problemas y se detuvo frente a ellos.

"Midoriya... Todoroki... yo... realmente lo siento... si no fuese por mi... ustedes"-"ya para con eso Tenya-san" le corto la peliverde que le vio de reojo mientras esta terminaba de curar al pro "que no haya yo insistido cuando oi de la situacion de tu hermano ... esto... se supone que soy tu amiga... que te pude haber ayudado... y aún asi ... perdona que te falle" suspiro.

"ademas..." intervino Shoto al ver que no iban a seguir discutiendo "...decidiste entregar tu venganza sacrificandote con nosotros para detenerlo... con esto es suficiente... te perdonamos"

"realmente... gracias!"

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

"Midoriya-san no deberias de descanzar? de todos nosotros tu eres la más herida" le pregunto Tenya al ver que la peliverde le hacia de palanca al heroe Native que de a poco recuperaba la movilidad.

Izumi solo le descarto como si nada "yo estoy bien... algo mareada por la pelea (y por la perdida de sangre) pero nada grave" rio aun sintiendose ligera en la cabeza.

"Huh?!...HA!" ecucho que alguien se acerco a donde ellos, esa voz se le hacia familiar y esas pisadas conocidas...

"Gran Torino!" le llamo esta saludandole como si nada al recordarle.

"TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS AYUDANDO EN EL TREN!!" grito este al ver el estado de la peliverde, se lanzo a darle una patada de castigo pero esta le esquivo como si nada.

"realmente no se que les habra pasado... pero me alegro de que esten bien" bufo Torino al verlos a los tres.

"aqui es la dirección de la señal de S.O.S?!" se escucho a una heroina que venia en carrera junto con otros tres.

"Huh? pero que hacen niños aqui?"

"OI estan heridos! llama a una ambulancia A.S.A.P!"

"estamos bien no se preocupen..." intervino Izumi logrando que los cuatro le vieran preocupados "ya trate más o menos las heridas menores pero aún nesecitamos asistencia a un hospital" dijo esta señalando a Todoroki y a Iida los cuales se tuvieron que aguantar el frenesi de heroes preocupados sobre ellos.

La batalla con el villano Stain al parecer no fue mas que solo unos dos minutos pero para ellos, les parecio eterna la pelea. Izumi junto con Tenya no se pudieron evitar mirar para después reirse ante la situación; muchas cosas habian pasado en tan corto tiempo.

"¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO!" grito Torino cuando sintio una presencia por encima de ellos y este al ver que era una de esas criaturas Noumu que al parecer se habia escapado, les aviso.

"Pero que?! Endeavor no lo habia matado!" grito un héroe de casco de pica.

"CUIDADO!!" atisvo nuevamente Torino cuando vio que la criatura habia desendido en picada.

"wa- AAAAAHHH!!"

"MIDORIYAAA!!" gritó Tenya al ver como la peliverde fue arrebatada de entre su grupo.

Una sombra se alzo sobre las cabezas de los heroes cuando la criatura emprendio vuelo. Stain se habia soltado de las cuerdas y habia logrado lamer un poco de la sangre del Noumu que habia caido en el rostro de un heroe, logrando que la criatura fuese paralizada y empezara a caer en picada.

 ** _"esta sociedad putrida de heroes y los crios de villanos que gustan de travesuras..."_** dijo la figura de Hero Killer sobre la criatura clavandole un cuchillo en la parte expuesta del cerebro.

 ** _"... son mis objetivos a exterminar..."_** añadio mientras se levantaba sobre Izumi **_"todo sea... por una sociedad... mejor..."_** le escucho susurrarle.

"Asi que aqui estas!! HERO KILLER!!" se oyo una nueva voz que aparecio en escena.

"ESPERA! TODOROKI!" le grito Torino al pro heroe Endeavor.

 ** _"ustedes los falsos heores... son la caluña de esta sociedad..."_** una aura asesina se empezo a generar alrededor del Hero Killer en una gran cantidad, Izumi se tuvo que arcar para no desmayarse de la presion pura que sentia **_envenenando a la sociedad con sus falsas famas y sus incopetentes actos..."_** añadio este soltanto aun más de su aura generando que unos cuantos pros cayeran al piso del miedo.

 ** _"el unico héroe verdadero... que tiene derecho a detorrarme... es All Might!"_** se empezó acercando de a poco a los héroes pero uno de sus pies fue atrapado en la tierra cortesia de Izumi que le trato de detener.

 ** _"asi que vengan con todo lo que tengan... falsetas..."_** su figura se detuvo de avanzar y quedo inmóvil haciendo que los pros quedaran en pánico ante esto.

"este tipo, esta inconsciente..." dijo Endeavor al ver que este se habia quedado de pie.

 **TBC-**

 ** _N/A:_**

 _*) la tecnica de las ocho palmas puede llegar a improvisarse e incluso mejorarse si se entiende el concepto básico de la ju junken y de la pai sho (tecnicas referentes a las ocho palmas de los Hyuuga)_

 _*)All Might despúes de ser curado por Izumi le regalo un reloj inteligente como señal de gratitud. El aparatito contenia una señal de S.O.S para que ella lo use si se encontraba en aprietos._


	22. CAPITULO 20

**_Me he quedado sin intro gente... que debo de hacer ahora?_** Q.Q

 ** _Ayudaaadmeeee...*llanto*_**

Declamación: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **CAPITULO 20:**

 **"Interludio y acción** **en cadena"**

"lo que hicimos ahi afuera... fue estúpidamente genial!-au-au-" comento Izumi mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho que estaba vendado, aún ella recostada sobre la cama de hospital no se mostraba menos imperactiva de lo usual, aun cuando su pierna izquierda como su costado estaban vendados.

"si..." alego Shoto mientras se veia su antebrazo que tambien estaba vendado "aunque con ese último golpe que le dimos pudimos lograr ganar..."

"es un milagro que aún estemos con vida despues de eso..."se rio Tenya al verse ambas manos vendadas y sujetadas por yesos "aunque me sorprende más Izumi-san!" agrego este al ver a la peliverde.

"Aun cuando el fue con toda esa sed de sangre para atacarte por defenderlo... tu le lograste hacer frente. Impresionate" conjetuvo Shoto a la peliverde que se empezo a colorar de vergüenza.

"eh?!... n-no fue n-nada! Incluso cuando trate de ayudar a Tenya escapar, terminé nesecitando tu ayuda..." farfullo esta al tratar de cubrirse inutilmente el rostro colorado con una sola mano.

 ** _-SLIDE-_**

"Oh! pero que sorpresa, los heridos de guerra están despiertos!" comento Gran Torino al entrar al cuarto de ellos junto con el Pro héroe Manual y una persona con cabeza de perro.

"Gran Torino!"-"Mr. Manual!" le saludaron los tres al verlos. Ambos tutores le saludaron son una sonrisa ladeada "De pie jóvenes, tienen una visita un poco interesante" les informó Manual a ellos. Izumi solo pudo alzarse apenas de la cama mientras que Shoto y Tenya estaban de pie frente a sus camas.

"El es el Sr. Kenji Tsuragamae, jefe del departamento de policía de Hosū" presentó Torino a la persona con cabeza de perro ahora identificado como Tsuragamae.

"Tsuragamae! Jefe de policía!" voceo Izumi ante esto sorprendida levantándose frenéticamente y poder sentarse a medias.

"por favor, no se alteren tanto y sigan sentados-woof" respondió este al verlos, analizando a los tres jóvenes frente a el, que lograron detener a uno de los villanos más peligrosos de Hosū.

"así que ustedes son los estudiantes de U.A... que detuvieron al Hero Killer-woof" agrego este al ahora enfocarse en la peliverde. Izumi no pudo el empezar a sentirse enana ante la mirada analítica del jefe de policía.

"en cuando al Hero Killer... el esta bajo tratamiento medico por las quemaduras de primer grado junto con unos cuantos huesos rotos y contusiones musculares severas-woof" agrego este seriamente a los tres. Shoto y Tenya no pudieron evitar y verse de reojo para después ver a Izumi.

"es un poco preocupante la verdad... que con el uso indebido de quirks la sociedad se vea tan tentada a tener más poder sobre otros. Por eso el uso de las leyes de restricción y de la policía local y federal en estos asuntos muy sensibles...para que así al trabajar en un margen que los héroes no puedan cumplir; sean aplicadas las leyes parcialmente e igualitarias para tanto héroes y aprendices de héroes..."

"espere... que?!"

"...pero es realmente lamentable tambien... que aquellos que propician el daño sin la debida autorización de la policía, deberían ser libres de alguna consecuencia por absolverse... incluso ante un combate contra del Hero Killer, ustedes junto con sus mentores Endeavour, Manual y Gran Torino; deberían enfrentar grandes cargos contra la ley..."

"a que quiere llegar con esto Tsuragamae-san?" gruño Izumi desde su cama "si Iida-san no hubiera aparecido, Native hubiera muerto. Y si Todoroki-kun no hubiera llegado, yo hubiera muerto!"

Todoroki e Iida vieron la cara de frustración de la peliverde... ella les estaba apelando a favor... Izumi se empezó a ofuscar por ellos; estaba dispuesta a ayudarles... Shoto apreto su puño molesto, recordó la actitud de martir de ella durante el ataque al U.S.J; definitivamente no la iba a dejar sola mientras esta le plantaba cara a la ley por su cuenta...

"-ademas... nadie sabia de que el Hero Killer estaba en Hosu!" termino escupiendo fastidiada al policia.

"acaso no cree que el deber de los héroes es salvar a la gente?" gruño Shoto "se supone que como aprendices de héroes, debemos dejar que la gente muera; solo por seguir una ley!?"

"no sabia que esto se les enseñaban en U.A? acaso este tipo de comportamiento tambien se debe a sus pilares _-woof?"_ cuestiono el cabeza de perro cuando le oyo "aún tienen mucho qye aprender..."

"perro de-" - "oi! Todoroki-san!" intervino Tenya al tratar en vano de calmar a sus compañeros que estaban de fosforitos.

"espera joven Todoroki... dejalo terminar" le detuvo Gran Torino.

"se deberia de hacer muchas cosas por el hecho de que quebrantaron la ley, pero... no creo que eso sea de importancia" leco este mientras les veia.

"pero eh de decir que por sus solas acciones egoistas de ir tan lejos de las ordenes de la ley solo para salvar a un camarada... la polici-no- todo Hosū se los agradece" se inclino este en saludo a los tres "gracias... por su ayuda"

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

"ahh~ que bien se siente por fin moverme de esa cama~" comento contenta Izumi al entrar de regreso al cuarto que compartia con sus compañeros.

"que ocurre?" pregunto al sentir el ritmo intranquilo de Shoto "ya le dieron el diagnostico a Tenya..."

Izumi salio disparada al oir esto "que te dijeron? estaras bien?"

"mi brazo izquierdo...podria tener un daño permanente. Ambos de mis brazos sufrieron heridas de peligro, pero mi brazo izquierdo sufrio el peor..." empezó Tenya tratando de tranquilizarla mientras le contaba "al parecer Stain desrrucho un nervio braxcial plexural, pero me informaron de que si recibia un trasplante de nervio quizas pueda a volver a sentir e usar mi brazo."

"cuando estuve enfrente del Hero Killer en ese callejon, mi mente se puso en blanco. Realmente no puedo evitar pero odiarlo... pero las cosas que dijo... me hizo reflexionar y no creo que las vaya a poder olvidar... por eso" levantando su brazo izquierdo de a poco " Hasta que sea un heroe verdadero mi brazo me quedara como un recordatorio de las verdades que el dijo acerca de mi y de los heroes." finalizó este a lo que vio como unas manos envendadas le apretaban delicadamente sus manos enyesadas.

Tenya y Shoto vieron como su amiga empezó a llorar a cantaros mientras acariciaba con ternura sus dedos "yo lo siento tanto... por mi culpa... no te pude ayudar... a tiempo" lamento esta.

"Izumi..."

"les... prometo que los ayudare... de ahora en adelante... los protegere!" juro esta aún con lagrimas en sus ojos, una mano se poso en su cabeza "no es justo que solo tu lo hagas Izumi-san"

"nosotros tambien te protegeremos a ti. cueste lo que cueste, tu lo vales."

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

Máquinas de respiracion resonaban en un cuarto lugubremente alumbrado, el trono de metal y cuero daba a mostrar a una imponente figura que descanzaba ligidamente sobre su espaldar. Tubos de respiracion conectados a su cuerpo le hacian de soporte vital a su ya demacrado cuerpo.

Todos para Uno, se recostaba en admiracion hacia la televisión que mostraba el reporte de la batalla ocurrida Hosū con el Hero Killer. El informe de Tomura al inpartirle de los conocimientos de una prometeo a candidata a villana no lo dejo de sorprender. Se fijo en la foto de una Izumi Midoriya... una joven adolecente ciega que contenia el quirk más potente y letal de todos los tiempos.

"aire, agua, tierra, fuego... y si contamos la sangre control... daria a mostrar que realmente es un quirk que hay que temer..."

"aún hay algo más sensei" añadio Kurogiri al seguir leyendo el reporte.

"y que es?..."

"ella fue capaz de curar la herida que le diste a All Might hace cinco años" injerto este.

"interesante... yo que recuerde en ese ultimo golpe, lo deje casi sin un pulmon y la mitad de un estomago...huh... con que lo curo...quizas ella pueda tambien ser capaz de hacerlo..." y este riendose a medias se dirijio denuevo a su contra-maestre.

"ella de verdad podria llegar a ser una potente aliada en un futuro..."

 **TBC-**


	23. CAPITULO 21

**_GENTE!!!! NUEVO ARCA DEL MANGA DE GINTAMA!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!_** ** _SUAPESE!! QUE YO TAMBIEN DARE INICIO AL ARCA DEL CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO Y EL ATAQUE DE LA LIGA!!!_** ** _VAMOOSSSS!!_**

-

Declamación: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Nickelodeon son los respectivos autores y auspiciantes. Yo solo los pasajeo.

 **CAPITULO 21:**

 **Noticia** **s** **Inesperadas y Reencuentros**

Ya al terminar la semana de pasantias los jovenes de A-1 se vieron de regreso de malas ganas a las actividades escolares con fastidio pues algunos se sentian que no habian completado todo lo planeado durante esa semana.

"BUAHHAHHAHAHA!" -"PERO QUE MIERDA LE PASO A TU PELO BAKUGO!" rieron Sero y Kirishima ante el ridiculo peinado de niño bueno que traiga el rubio. Ambos se partian de risa por el ridículo peinado.

"CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!! QUE NO PUEDO SACARME ESTE ESTUPIDO PEINADO!" grito cabreado este "SIGANSE RIENDO Y EL QUE PAGARA SON USTEDES PEDAZOS DE PERRAS!" a lo que su pelo exploto en respuesta a su vociferio.

"VOLVIO!!!"

"y como les fue a ustedes chicas? escuche que Jirou pateo traseros de villanos!" flipo Mina sentada sobre su escritorio emocionada a su grupo, la pelinego solo le nego sonrojada "solo fue de recate de rehenes nada más... aparte de eso yo creo que Ochaco la tubo más cagado no?" término a voltearse a la castaña, las chicas le encontraron en una poscision de defensa del fenshui.

"oi que estuvo con el héroe de combate Gunhead... pobre... ya ha de tener el cerebro bien frito" se lamento Mina a su compañera, Tsuyu en cambio se desvio de ella "aunque tambien me apena lo de ellos tres-kero..." dirigiendo la mirada al grupo de Midoriya, Iida y Todoroki.

Los tres se encontraban hablando tranquilamente hacerca de las finales de sus pasantias cuando escucharon que los mencionaron.

"es cierto! lo del Hero Killer, no?" comento Denki al ver a su amiga peliverde arreglarse la mangaleta negra que le cubria las cicatrices de su brazo, Shoto e Iida se rozaron su heridas a mención de esto.

"oi que Endeavor los termino salvando a los tres cuando huian de el, eso estuvo que estar de miedo... "

"..." los tres se cruzaron de miradas ante esto; el recuerdo de un acuerdo con Tsuragamae les rozo por la mente, no se les iba a dar mención por sus actos durante la pelea contra Stain, asi que se tendrian que conformar con el silencio de su victoria para otro momento.

"pero si vieron el video en yatud*... tio! ... la metanlidad que tenia y su tenacidad. Es demasiado cool si lo piensas!" agrego este, una rafaga de viento le pego en la cara despeinadolo.

"Denki!" le gruño Izumi enojada haciendose entender del asunto con el Hero Killer con relación a Tenya.

"Oh! lo siento Tenya! me olvide!" se disculpo apenado acordandose de Ingenium.

"no te preocupes... estoy bien"

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

"una prueba de velocidad y rescate... encerio?" refacto con tono seco la peliverde al oir lo que All Might les tenia preparado para clases hoy.

"no se estara quedando ya sin material?..."- rio Denki, Kirishima le secundo la risa.

"... prosiguendo con la clase, la actividad de hoy sera un rescate de practica... la cual va a ser desarrollada en la area industrial del sector Gamma" tosio evadiendo sutilmente el comentario el héroe mientras mostraba un mapa de la zona en general "se les dara un tiempo limite de 5 minutos a cada grupo; su objetivo es ubicarme, rescatarme y reubicarme a una zona segura"

"no se permitira ningun daño a la estrictura durante este ejercicio" añadio este señalando a Bakugo.

"oi oi oi... no me señale!" gruño Katsuki.

"es como una carrera de rescate!" aplaudio Ochako ante esto. Los de atras de ella pensaban lo mismo.

Pero Izumi al oir esto no pido evitar pero sonreir pensando que este ejercicio seria pan comido. Un escalofrio le paseo a All Might que no pudo evitar pero sentir que tal vez el ejercicio que escogio no quedaria justo para algunos.

 ** _Primer Grupo_**

 _-Iida, Midoriya, Sero, Ashido y Ojiro-_

 ** _-"grupo uno; en sus marcas... listos... FUERA!"- BANG-_**

Cuando las cuatro personas oyeron el disparo salieron disparadas hacia su objetivo...

cuatro personas menos una; que aún se encontraba en la linea de salida.

"por que Midoriya aun no sale?" pregunto curiosa Tsuyu al ver a la peliverde aún en la line ade partida "estara buscando una ruta más rapida hacia la meta?" inquirio Momo al verla a la presidenta aun parada en la entrada.

Izumi respiro profundo y piso con su talon el suelo de la arena, imagenes en azul y negro le mostraban diversas foguras que se movian a gran velocidad para dirigirse a un punto central, sonrio ante la nueva imagen mental del campo dandole asi un gran acceso a la ruta mas exacta de su maestro y sus compañeros.

"esto sera pan comido~" cantuyo creando una diana de viento sobre ella, esta lo coloco después bajo sus pies y lo monto como si se tratase de un monopatin, se empezo a mover rápidamente por las paredes de las fabricas.

"Muevanse!!!"grito al sentir como paso de largo la figura de Ashido.

"p-pero que?!" grito sorprendida al ver como Izumi le pasaba dd lango en camara lenta, dorado se cruzaron con palidos ojos verdes.

"bye!" dijo esta, dejandola muy por atras.

Rozo su mano contra las paredes de los edificios para asi ubicar nuevamente a sus otros compañeros, rebusco un mejor atajo que estaba cerca y se decidio a usarlo para aventajar solo para pasarlo rozando a Sero en una curva, las cintas chocaron contra sus brazos haciendo que esta se desconcentrara por eso y terminara ser disparada hacia la figura musculosa de All Might el cual la logro atrapar entre sus brazos.

 ** _-SLAM-_**

"Joven Midoriya se encuentra bien?" pregunto preocupado el héroe al ver que la peliverde se habia pegado un madraso al suelo después de haberse chocado con sus biceps de acero. Sero le secundo cuando cayo a su lado junto con Iida y Ojiro.

"ay au...rayos! aún me falta mejorar el monopatin y el maniobro..." murmullo mientras se sobaba la cara, se levanto algo mareada para felicitar a sus compañeros cuando sintio un ligero tapeteo en el suelo.

- _oficina-urgente-despúes-clases-_

 _'código morse? ... Yagi-san... que sucedió?'_ penso la peliverde al fijarse en la figura del heroe frente a ella que felicitaba a sus compañeros.

"muy bien hecho primer grupo; ahora al segundo grupo que llamare es..."

 **EN EL CAMBIADOR**

"oioi! mirad lo que he encontado chicos!" grito Mineta soltando humos a sus compañeros en el cuarto de casilleros después de las clases con All Might "el descubrimiento mas grande del siglo!" añadio poniendose más colorado dando a mostrar su hallazgo.

Sato, Denki y Sero se vieron curiosos ante el grutillo de la Mora hasta que se enfocaron en el pequeño agujerillo que se escondia tras un papel, Iida al verle reacciono enojado primero.

"no es de caballeros espiar a las damas Mineta, esto es ofensivo!"

"pues me vale madres! Mineta Jr. quiere ir a la ofensiva!" grito este arrando el papel de su sitio.

"Yaoyorozu booborozus!, Ashido sensual contorneo!, las panties flotantes de Hagakure! la figuring 90-60-90 elite de Midor-AAHHHH!!"

Un pincho de hielo le habia salido del agujero clavandoselo en el ojo al pervertivo de la uva "el agua-control de Midoriya!"

Al otro lado de la pared, la palma de Izumi tapaba la vista del agujerillo desgraciado. Las chicas tenian cubiertos sus cuerpos mientras que la peliverde se encontaba protegiendolas.

"que desagradable... Izumi-san... podrias sellar el agujero porfavor" y esta simplemente cerrando el puño cumplio con su cometido salvando a las futuras chicas de posibles acosadores pervertidos como Mineta.

"a esta uva de mierda la terminare de hacer pulpa!"

 **RECESO**

Ya era hora del almuerzo y tanto alumnos como profesores por igual se atendian de su falta de alimentacion con gusto junto al Pro Heroe a cargo de la cafeteria, Lunch Rush. Pero Izumi Midoriya en cambio se vio en una diferente situación, al verse frente a la oficina de reuniones.

"Yagi-san... con permiso" atendio a la puerta en donde All Might le habia llamado. La figura raquitica de Toshinori Yagi le saludo sentado en un sofa, sus latidos errados y descordinados le hizo de a poco preocuparse por la salud de este.

"Yagi-san, se encuentra bien, por que esta en esta forma?" le pregunto esta preocupada, el heroe le vio con ojos compasivos al ver la actitud de la joven Midoriya hacia el.

"estoy bien joven Midoriya, la situacion para la que la llame hoy es para compartirle y tambien si fuese posible pedirle algo..." suspiro este invitandola a sentarse frente a el.

"usted recuerda cuando usted me curo de las heridas de mi costado?; recuerda sobre lo que le conte del quirk Uno para Todos..."- le pregunto.

"que... es un quirk que se va heredando o pasando a la siguiente generación, y que es un quirk de apilar y mejorar tu poder... o algo asi?" respondio insegura pero Yahi asintio "más o menos..."

"pues... vera... el asunto que quiero compartir con usted es hacerca de la contraparte del quirk Uno para Todos... y el origen de estos dos..." empezó.

"creo que... a usted le han relatado de como fue antes... de que los quirk apareciesen. Al principio el populacho no recibio la idea gente con poderes como algo normal... es más... se empezo una guerra politica ante esto, pues habia gente que al recibir estos poderes... los terminaban usando muy bruscamente... generando asi que los medios los vieran de mal presagio..." ante esto Izumi se tenso al denuevo pensar en ella.

"una de estas personas fue un hombre que se dice que tenia un quirk capaz de quitar cualquier habilidad forzosamente y apilarlos en si... este es el origen de Todos para Uno..."

"Todos para Uno?... por que..." tartullo la peliverde asustada.

"... esta persona nunca fue mencionada en los libros de historias o en el internet? Sencillo, fue borrada de la historia para que nadie recuerde esas epocas de horror..." respondio el heroe.

"Todos para Uno, tenia aparte de la habilidad de quitar y apilar quirks, podia tambien entregar los quirks que apilaba... pero esto era en muchos casos nefastos pues el resultado de las personas que terminaban con mas de un quirk resultaban siendo mentalmente y psicologicamente dañados sin reparo..."

"eso... no es... un Noumu?" la confirmacion a su pregunta fue un suspiro.

"Aparte de esto... resulta un poco ironico que al mesclar muchos quirk este resulte en una fusión de estos, creando un nuevo quirk..."

"que! entonces..." tartamudeo.

"asi es! este el el origen de como se creo el Uno para Todos!" le resoplo alzando sus brazos en aclamo para terminar bajandolos "...no le parece ironico... que el bien siempre nace del mal..."

"pero... por que me esta contando todo esto? yo no tengo nada que ver en esto de..."

"se equivoca joven Midoriya... su sangre-control... y Todos para Uno tienen algo en comun... ambos tienen la capacidad de quitar un quirk"

 **RESIDENCIA MIDORIYA-**

"uff... parece ser que esto es lo ultimo" dijo una voz masculina mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el saco del trabajo. Pasos ligeros mostraron la figura femenina de Inko al esta asomarse al pasillo y sorprenderse de ver a la figura en el pasillo de su casa.

Una figura alta de cabello negro rulo de ojos color cobre con una figura delgada y bien definida le saludo desde la puerta. Hizashi Midoriya, patriarca de la pequeña familia soltó sus maletas para sonreirle con dulzura a su esposa.

"tadaima... Inko"

"Hizashi?! p-pero que haces aqui?! se supones que regresabas el siguiente mes!" le saludo esta con lagrimillas al abrazarle.

"regrese temprano por ustedes dos..." susurro este mirentras le devolvia el abrazo. Inko se limpiaba las lagrimas con una sonrisa mientras que Hizashi le palmaba la cabeza.

"Izuzu estara muy feliz de verte!"

 **DE REGRESO A U.A-**

All Might suspiro pesadamente, las verdades de su poder y la mision que les fue entregada generaciones atras, le hicieron recordar las cosas horribles que vivio ensu ultima pelea contra AfO _'no se si fue sabio relatarle de las habilidades de Hama'_ miro con pesadez el rostro de la joven que estaba frente el, Izumi Midoriya en cambio estaba temblado palida, sus palidos ojos desenfocados pareciesen que estaban freneticamente aceptando lo peor.

"Midoyira.." llamo a la peliverde que se enfoco en escucharle aún estando palida.

"este es un secreto que espero que guarde con su vida joven Izumi, ya que como usted conoce el quirk Uno para Todos es algo que puede ser entregado a la generación futura... el proximo Heroe de la Paz!"

"y usted... esta seguro de que puede confiarme esto para cuando usted ya tenga un elegido... no es asi? " cuestionó Izumi al Héroe.

"...si" respondio pesadamente, Izumi resoplo fatigada "esta bien, yo... le apoyare en todo lo que pueda para entrenar a el siguiente Simbolo de Paz"

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

"... en otra nota, las vacaciones de verano se estan acercando... asi que seria una completa perdida de tiempo si se les da un mes libre..." empezo diciendo Aizawa mientras terminaba las clases.

 _'no nos dira que...'_ pensaron todos.

"...asi que todos ustedes haran un campamento de verano en el bosque..."-

"GENIAAAAALLL!!"

"...esto es si logran pasar los examenes trimestrales... si no lo logran... tendran el infierno de clases de verano aqui en la academia" les amenazo este al activar su quirk haciendo que se callaran, recogio sus cosas al ver la cara seria de algunos aún se mantenia.

"bueno... les deseo suerte..." termino cerrando la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en el salon hasta que...

"estamos jodidos!!!"

 **DESPUÉS DE CLASES-**

"cuídate Kacchan! nos vemos mañana!" y caminando su ruta para ir a su casa se dejo divagar por las cosas nuevas en las que se habia metido. All Might... OfA y su hermano mayor AfO... los Noumus... quirks que pueden ser entregados... la inmortalidad del quirk enemigo... la pelea desiciva entre ambos... toda esa información; le generaba un mal presentimiento. Algo mas oscuro y siniestro que solo los quirks.

Algo mucho mas divino y peligroso.

"tadaima... oka-san" saludo al entrar a su pequeño departamento. Se limpio los pies en la entrada con un trapo humedo que su mama siempre le dejaba; cuando se fijo en el par extra de zapatos de la entrada, escucho risas provenientes del comedor y esta no esperandose un segundo más corrio hacia la distintiva risa masculina que reconocia con facilidad.

"Oto-san!" se lanzo esta a abrazarle, Hizashi que estaba arrimado al meson reacciono a poco tiempo para el abrazo pero fue empujado al piso por el peso y la fuerza de su hija.

"oft-! Izuzu cariño que bueno verte tambien!" se recogio este cpn los codos. Izumi le abrazo con fuerza y no se pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimitas al oler el aroma de su padre _'canela y hierbaluisa...'_ y el latido de su corazón. Hizashi al ver que su hija se derramaba en lagrimas le abrazo meciendola de apoco para calmarla.

"no te preocupes... estoy aqui... ya paso..." le rumuño con cariño, Izumi se acurruco en el pecho de su padre como si de una criaturiya se tratase.

"te extrañe..."

"y yo a ti..."

 **TBC-**

(copyright a youtube)


	24. CAPITULO 22

_**Gente que pashoo?! ME EXTRAÑARON ? ;v**_ _**yo no.**_

 _ **Bueno gente discúlpenme por haberme retrasado unas semanas *tos* mes *tos* y por haberlos dejado en visto pero tengo una muy buena razón y es que** **yo acá con full deberes no he tenido ni tiempo ni para escribir. Aunque siendo honesta soy de la caca por no haber actualizado en un bueeen tiempo...**_

 _ **che que asco que soy.**_

 _ **Bueno pasando ya tan lamentable intro ahora si iniciaremos con el tercer arco de esta serie... el cual es los exámenes finales y el campamento de entrenamiento... huehuehuehue**_ _ **... ya no puedo esperar a mas tardar como iniciara todo y zasonarles un plot twist muy heavy. ;)**_

 _ **De a paso que estoy escribiendo esto... que quede en claro que me tarde un millon en arreglar al capitulo y que quede claro que tuve que re editar este capitulo como no tienen idea! siete veces escribi y borre este capitulo! siete!**_

 _ **No sigo conforme a como lo deje a la final... siento que le corte muchas cosas...**_

 _ **También**_ _ **quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen esta historia a pesar de que es un asco y se tarda millón en actualizar ya que yo solo lo publico porque quiero escribir...**_

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir, espero que disfruten.**_

 _ **Bye~**_

Declamación: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Kohei Horikoshi y Nickelodeon son los respectivos autores y auspiciares. Yo solo los altere a mi gusto.

 **CAPITULO 22:**

 **"U.A y el examen final"**

Habian de esos dias en la semana en la que Izumi no se podia evitar pero odiarse de vez en cuando, maldita sea las horas de sueños comidos por estar escuchando sus novelas a tan tarde... pero aparte de esto; por que eran las clases de Aizawa tan aburridas?!... y por que esta es la unica maldita clase en la que el pro heroe usa su voz baritona para hacerla dormir...

Aunque la peliverde no lo pudiese evitar aunque quisiese; si tan solo las clases de el no fueran tan largas y aburridas esta no terminaría noqueada de sueño en la banca a la mitad de la clase por lo deprivada de sueño que estaba.

 **-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-**

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde las pasantias del paralelo A-1, las clases habían fluido muy tranquilas y pacíficas desde entonces, sin villanos que les acosen de la nada o un ataque sorpresa a su institución se daban a ver que los días serian más pacíficos.

 _ **'no es bueno que pienses eso Izumi'-**_ le suspiro _raava_ en su mente hacienda que esta suspirase por sexta vez en el día.

"bueno... esto sera todo por hoy... recuerden que las finales serán la siguiente semana, así que prepárense bien y estudien si no quieren las clases de verano..." se despidió fresco Aizawa despues de haber soltado tan fresca advertencia, cerrando la puerta tranquilo tras de si.

"espere que-?"

Hubo unos buenos momentos de silencio mirando con cara de palo la puerta del salón después de esa tan soplada salida hasta que...

"AAHHHH! MIERDAAA YO NO ESTUDIE PARA NADA!" chillo Kaminari Denki frenético **(20/20)** rascándose la cabellera.

A un lado de el Ashido Mina **(19/20)** se le reía como si nada fingiendo ignorancia...

"CON LO DEL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO Y LAS PASANTIAS! LOS EXAMENES SE ME PASARON DE LARGO!"- lloro el electrico. El rubio se rascaba en frenesi su cabeza.

"es una pena de que el examen practico también les vaya a afectar para las notas" se burlo Mineta Minoru **(9/20)** al verlos frenéticos al par.

"traidor! y yo que pensaba que eras de los nuestros! traidor!"- Ashida se quejo frustrada- "los de tu clase solo son agradables si son idiotas!"

"vamos chicos que no sera tan difícil, solo nos toca dar lo mejor por lo teórico" sonrió Momo Yaoyorosu **(1/20)** brillando emocionada a sus compañeros, Ashido y Denki se la quedaron viendo como palos.

"aunque en lo practico... no se como vamos a hacer... " se deprimió de repente la vice Momo cuando dijo esto.

"ughhh..." - "estoy realmente celosa de ustedes! los odio!" se quejo Denki al verlos. El grupo de buenas notas se estaba refrescando en una conversación a parte oviando la chachara.

"eh? por que me odian a mi? que les hice yo?" lloro Izumi Midoriya **(2/20)** fingiendo estar herida. Su sonrisa ladeada que les dio a ver mostró con mucha ira de parte de los caido de que la peliverde se les burlaba por ello.

"ya para de una vez Midoriya-san! los esta provocando en vano" le reto Tenya Iida **(5/20)** cuando vio que la peliverde se sonreía estilo SM ante la figuras desdichadas de sus compañeros.

"si estuvieron atendiendo a las clases entonces estarán bien" añadió Shoto Todoroki **(4/20)** al ver que Denki y Ashido se hacían bolita por esto.

" _ESO NO NOS SIRVE!"_

"oye Bakugo! crees que puedas ayudarme a estudiar para las finales... por favor!" se inco Kirishima Eijiro **(15/20)** ante su compañero Katsuki Bakugou **(3/20)** que estaba escuchando música a su lado y se saco un audífono para oírle.

"a mi también! por favor!" se colo Hanta Sero **(17/20)** a esto, el minado se los quedo viendo a los dos.

"no soy tan bueno... ughh... esta bien! les ayudare! oi usagui!" aullo el rubio a la peliverde haciendo que esta que estaba conversando con Jirou se acercara a donde el.

"que paso bakachan?"

"sábado. en mi casa... a un grupo de estudio con estos" les apunto con el pulgar a el trio de idiotas que se estaba juntando. Denki se había colado cuando escucho de esto no se supo cuando ni porque.

"oh! claro! si quieres lo hacemos para reforzar en las que les falta chicos!" añadio esta sonriendoles con ternura.

 _'mama Midoriya eres la mejor!'_

Momo por otra parte con brillo en sus ojos también fue rogada por unos cuantos del salón para que les ayude a estudiar para las finales. Ella estaba flipando emocionada de que por fin alguien vaya a su casa.

"me puedo unir a su grupo?" pregunto Jirou Kyoka **(7/20)** y Ojiro Mashirao **(17/20)** cuando escucho a Momo que les ayudaría en todo lo posible.

"claro que si!"

 **RECESO** **LUNCH RUSH** -

"y que más materia nos tocaría revisar... solo por si acaso pues no se ustedes pero lo del examen práctico me preocupa" se quejo Izumi cantando un 'ittadakimasu' mientras comía su curry con sus amigos.

"y que no te preocupa?" le pregunto Asui Tsuyu **(6/20)** al ver a su compañera "lo único fácil son los temas que Aizawa-sensei nos dio durante el primer semestre de ahí solo toca repasarlos - kero"

"fácil huh?" resoplo Uraraka Ochako **(13/20)** resignada comiendo su udon. La castaña se habia resignado a estudiar por su cuenta cuando se fijo que tanto Bakugou como Midoriya estarian full.

"no creo que te debas preocupar tant-" un golpe seco a un costado de su cabeza le hizo frenar lo que le iba a decir Izumi a la castaña.

"oho~ perdón por eso, mi bandeja no pudo evitar chocarse contra tu cabe-" **-WHAM-**

Los alumnos de la mesa se sorprendieron al ver que la peliverde solo había levantado su mano un poco y el plato junto con la bandeja se habían estrellado con fuerza contra la cara del rubio de Monoma.

"no me importa si fue un accidente o no pero cuando como, yo odio que me interrumpan" menciona tranquilamente esta mientras seguía comiendo. Monoma en cambio ya tenia las venas explotadas al verse en vergüenza.

"realmente eres lo que dicen después de todo~ tan violenta y maleducada como los de tu tipo" le molesto cabreado el rubio.

Izumi arqueo una ceja en silencio ante el comentario _'mi tipo?'_

"bueno... me retiro, es mejor que se preparen para el examen practico, después de todo... les sera muy fácil rendirse" termino este retirándose de ahí, dejando les en un buen silencio incomodo en el almuerzo.

 **AULA A-1 -**

"así que aún en el practico hay que estar preparados? pero yo oí que el examen que les tomaron a los de tercero eran de combatir con robots" se quejo Mineta ante esto.

Algunos del salón se veían que aún estaban enojados; y como no estarlo cuando oyeron como el tarado del paralelo B le había llamado a la peliverde, esta solo ladeo la cabeza en negativa y se dispuso a contar de lo que había aprendido. El examen práctico ha de ser mas complicado que solo robots...

"aunque puede que estés en lo correcto, crees que no estaría mal el prepararse un poco de antemano?" le reto Tenya a la uva.

"bueno... si lo dices de ese modo... no estaría mal entrenar un poco" Mineta resoplo resignado ante la idea de ejercitarse.

"pero que pereza~..." se quejo Izumi a un costado mientras empezo a escuchar el golpeteo del metal contra el suelo. Las diferentes imágenes que le mostraban eran mas distorcionadas de lo común.

 _'hay un sonido muy diferente al usual... más grueso y áspero'_

Suspiro la peliverde ahora si, en enfocarse en los demás que estaban más ahora ya calmados pues una vez aclarado un poco las dudas acerca del examen practico, se fueron cada uno por su cuenta pues ahora solo les tocaba esperar por la semana de exámenes...

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

 **SEMANA DE FINALES-**

Después de una larga semana de tutelaje y castigos de ejercicios de parte de Bakugou e Izumi los estudiantes de bajo rendimiento a.k.a Denki, Yugao, Ashido, se sintieron en confianza plena para dar los exámenes.

El primer examen con el que tuvieron aquel odioso inicio de semana fue de Arte Moderno e Historia Básica de Heroes con la pro Heroina Midnight como supervisora. El examen en si estaba fácil para el punto de vista de Ashido y Denki... sonrieron cuando se vio de que el examen no estuvo para nada complicado o dificultoso.

Para el día siguiente a ese les había tocado dar el examen de Literatura Moderna de la clase del pro heroe Cementos, la cual fue un pan comido para los dos.

El examen de Ingles a cargo de Present Mic... no fue para muchos fácil de realizar por decirse honestamente... pues no todos estaban tan metidos en la materia que digamos. A exceptuar de Izumi que estaba murmurando como loca las respuestas de su examen sin haberse esta dado cuenta...

Matemáticas... ughhh cuanto se odia a las matemáticas... este examen fue un infierno para Denki y Ashido mientras duro...

Y así poco a poco terminaban los exámenes y se acercaba la hora para el muy jodido examen practico; los buses que los recogieron desde U.A y se los llevaron a las áreas o zonas de practica en la que los iban a mandar les parecia llevarles a la horca.

Sudando de frió estaban algunos cuando al llegar observaron a sus profesores en la entrada, si antes estaban nerviosos ahora la mitad del salón se vio pálida pues no todos los días veías a todos los héroes mas fuertes en un solo lugar.

Ya con todos los estudiantes en sus trajes y listos para el examen Erasedhead les paso una breve bienvenida y les dio una semi introducción del examen a no ser que por el principal Nezu, que aparecio sobre el hombro de Erasedhead de la nada; continuo la introduccion y les informo la basico de esto.

El nuevo examen practico, según explicó el, se basaba en una serie se combates contra los pro héroes; la meta del examen era de inmovilizarlos con unas esposas neutralizadoras o correr a la entrada con su compañero en un tiempo límite de 30 minutos para poder pasar eso si evitado una pelea directa o muy frontal con el heroe.

Los grupos que estaban ya listos para ser designados a las zonas correspondientes, eran:

 _Todoroki/Yaoyorozu vs Erasedhead_

 _Midoriya/ Bakugou vs All Might_

 _Kaminari/ Ashido vs Principal_

 _Aoyama / Uraraka vs Thirteen_

 _Koda / Jirou vs Present Mic_

 _Asuy / Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm_

 _Sero / Mineta vs Midnight_

 _Shoji / Hagakure vs Snipe_

 _Sato / Kirishima vs Cementos_

 _Ojiro / Iida vs Power Roader_

Y partiendo cada grupo a su zona de examen, se prepararon para pelear y dar lo mejor de uno. Los exámenes finales ya mismo darían inicio.

"así que... como crees que se desarrollaran los exámenes Kaachan?" pregunto curiosa la peliverde mientras esta se movía al lado de un entusiasta y obsesionado dinamita. Este le ignoro la pregunta a la peliverde mientras veía con enfermiza determinación al héroe frente a el. All Might o a.k.a Yagi Toshinori, el Símbolo de la Paz. Dicho héroe estaba viendo con preocupación como el rubio ceniza le veía de manera maníaca...

"Antes de iniciar con el examen final hay algo de lo que deben saber; durante el examen cada profesor se ha equipado con un peso implementario en brazos y pies" empezó este enseñando las braceras metálicas en sus muñecas y talones "ademas de que fueron creadas por el curso de apoyo para el uso de los profesores durante este examen se les recuerda de que al sonar la campana de inicio ustedes serán considerados objetivos" añadió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, sus ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente.

"así que vénganse con todo lo que tengan... héroes!"

Katsuki e Izumi se vieron el uno al otro y no se pudieron evitar pero sonreír ante las palabras del héroe... así que full out eh? esto sera demasiado divertido.

 _ **Con Yaoyorozu y Todoroki :**_

En la zona residencial Yaoyorozu junto con Todoroki se les dio un inicio limite de 5 minutos para poder ubicarse y planificar. Momo estaba tensa ante el silencio de su compañero y en como se podía pasar a uno de los profesores mas complicados, pues Erasedhead tenia los puntos a su favor al ser ya alguien con experiencia en artes marciales y contraataques a larga distancia.

"Me parecería mejor si empezaras a crear constantemente algo, no importa si es pequeño, así si el quirk de Erasedhead estuviese sobre nosotros lo sabríamos" comento Shoto, sacándola de su nube a la pelinegra y corriendo para doblar en una esquina siguieron corriendo mas rápido para llegar a la salida. Siguieron en ese silencio por unos momentos hasta que lograron ver a lo lejos el arco de salida de la zona.

"por cierto... que son esas muñecas que estas creando?" le pregunto el bicolor al ver que su compañera se guardaba unas cuantas en el cinto.

"son muñecas rusas matrioska, nos servirán de gran ayuda por si acaso nos enfrentamos-eh!?" se vio sorprendida cuando se vio que ya no producía mas muñequitas matrioska de su cuerpo. Un golpe seco hacia uno de los techos les hizo ver la temida figura de Erasedhead con sus ojos escarlatas brillando escabrosamente hacia los dos. Shoto reaccionando primero trato de congelare pero las vendas del pro le agarraron fuertemente y le amarraron hacia uno de los postes de luz.

"rayos! corre Momo! corre y escóndete!" le grito a la pelinegra que con lagrimar en sus ojos se tambaleo para correr, esquivando justo a tiempo una de las vendas que le había lanzado Aizawa.

"tch- que fastidio... bueno es mejor cazarla ya..." gruño Erasedhead sacando una gotas para los ojos y despues soltando unas cuantas puas en el suelo.

"con la determinación dañada de ella, sera mucho más fácil hacerla caer..." y saltando hacia otro techo del complejo, se alejo de ahí dejando a Shoto pasmado por lo que escucho _'acaso ella... esta asi por lo que paso durante el festival?'_

 _'mierda!'_

Ella estaba decaída por esto... por que no logro cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres al esta haber sido escogida por recomendación. El deshonor y la desgracia que le inundo cuando no pudo clasificar...

 _'maldicion! Yaoyorozu esperame que ya voy a rescatarte!'_

Yaoyorozu rodeaba las esquinas con precaución a ser vista facilmente, creo unas cuantas piñas puntudas para lanzarlas a cualquier rato; su mente reproducia mil escenas en su cabeza de cuales serian las tacticas de ataque de su profesor pero no se pudo evitar que en cada una de esas situaciones ella iria a fallar...

 **-BLAM!-** un estrepito de puerta y esta soltó las puas hacia el sonido, no viendo que el pro habia usado ese sonido como carnada.

"muy predesible..." le reto este apareciemdo en escena.

"tch... incluso soy más inútil de lo que pensaba... por que no me di cuenta antes" maldijo bajito la pelinegra al verse acorralada por el heroe. Aizawa solto unas cuantas de su vendas de manera amenazante para cortarle la salida pero una columna de hielo se le interpuso. Una mano le agarro del brazo y la empezo a jalar lejos del profesor.

"ven!" dijo Shoto mientras condensaba una cortina de humo y vapor para distraer al heroe mientras este se la jalo a otro lugar.

cof* "Todoroki ya se librero *cof* parece ser que las cosas se pusieron interesantes" dijo este limpiándose los ojos y aplicandose las gotitas para los ojos.

Shoto le cogia del brazo urgiendole que sigua corriendo; llevaron asi unos buenos minutos hasta que se detuvieron a respirar, Shoto lo que vio que Momo se empezó a doblar en su postura y que su mirada se empezaba a decaer.

"escuchame Yaoyorozu... se que en esta prueba es correr para ganar o pelear para ganar para pasar pero aun asi me hubiese gustado el poder haber escuchado tu plan" comentó el bicolor a su compañera.

"ahora... se que no iniciamos bien este examen pero... no crees que deberíamos de terminarlo lo más efectivamente posible; asi que dime... cual seria tu plan de ataque..." le dijo este sonriendole y Momo levantandose ahora un poco más determinada le comenzó a explicar su plan.

"esta bien!"

 _ **Con Midoriya y Bakugou:**_

 **-KABLAM!-CRASH!- "¡TEXAS SMASH!"-**

Una nueva nube de humo y polvo se alzo en la zona, la avenida en donde momentos antes estaban las figuras de Izumi y Katsuki ahora estaba repleta de escombros y agujeros de golpes, los edificios aledaños tenían vidrios rotos y partes perdidas de sus bases, marcas de explosiones rajaban las paredes de algunos.

Dos figuras se trataban de mover lo mas lejos posible de la calle principal usando los callejones y bloqueando con placas de piedra las posibles entradas...

"ughh... no creo creo que lo hallamos podido perder tan fácilmente, pero por ahora estamos a salvo" se quejo Izumi tocando las paredes mientras trataba de ubicar a All Might; tanto ella como Bakugou estaban magullados de golpes, a decir la verdad ninguno de los dos pudo durar ni cinco minutos cerrados peleando contra el... Bakugou trato de atacarlo lanzándose de frente como siempre pero el héroe le agarro el golpe en el aire y le detuvo la explosión con solo su palma solo para después estrellarlo al piso... lo cual fue detenido por una burbuja de aire que le freno el impacto.

De ahí que vino el turno de Izumi al tratar de atacarlo con pilares de piedras y ráfagas de fuego... solo para que este las destruya como si nada. La peliverde hasta tuvo que ingeniarselas para usar unas piedras mas grandes para detenerle por un momento y darle tiempo para que Kaachan pudiese atacarle y esta tratar de escapar en vano. La golpisa que les dio a ambos antes de ser empujado fuertemente por una explosión de Katsuki les dio tiempo suficiente de escapar para recuperarse.

"OUCH!... au... rayos usagui con cuidado!" magullo entre dientes el ceniza mientras que Izumi usaba su agua control para curar las heridas del dinamita; el agua-curativa brillaba de manera ominosa en la oscura callejuela que estaba bloqueada por paredes de piedra que les protegía de ser vistos por el héroe. La peliverde solo se pudo tragar el nudo de mareo y dolor que le empezaba a entumecer las manos.

"kaachan..." tartamullo esta bajito logrando que Katsuki le viera a sus ojos pálidos que brillaban en preocupación "creo que ya... tengo una manera para ganarle a All Might..."

"pero?" inquirió este al ver que esta le retiro la burbuja de agua y la guardo de nuevo en su alforja. Una flama se encendió en su lugar haciendo mas brillante el lugar. Izumi le sonrió y le señalo hacia sus granadas que estaban sobre sus brazos. Un foco poco a poco se encendió cuando entendió el silencioso plan de su amiga y las implicaciones que llevaría.

"muy bien... me agrada tu plan" y este parándose de a poco, se saco una de sus granadas y se la dio a la peliverde la cual bajando las paredes de piedra que los cubrian se dispuso a contarle a mas detalle su plan.

 _ **Con Yaoyorozu y Todoroki:**_

"así que aquí es donde estaban eh?" comento Erasedhead cuando vio a los dos estudiantes escondidos en la esquina del barrio. El héroe les había recuperado el rastro demasiado rápido. Momo y Shouto se dispusieron a re armar su plan cuando le vieron.

"rayos!-" Contaron los segundos cuando vieron que el héroe se había lanzado para atacarles no dándoles tiempo para ejecutarlo.

 _'espera la señal'_

Shoto al ver esto se decidió a usar el hielo para bloquear el acceso a las vendas para que frenasen los ataquen por un momento mientras que Momo se preparaba para lanzarle unas pequeñas muñecas matrioshka para cegarlo temporalmente y doblar el tiempo.

"ugh!" se quejo.

"ahora Momo!" le grito Todoroki al ver que el héroe se había cubierto la vista y esta actuando rápido activo la catapulta que habian escondido con el objeto que tenían planeado para atraparlo...

"¿vendas?"

"no son cualquier tipo de vendas.." y esta activando la señal hizo que Todoroki suelte una grande columna de fuego, cambiando radicalmente la temperatura del ataque.

"acaso no has escuchado del alambre de nitinol?" y esta cubriendose agarro de corrida a Todoroki para jalarlo lejos del rango de ataque de las vendas.

Aizawa no se pudo evitar pero sonrió ante el ingenio de sus estudiantes y les dio el visto bueno aplaudiendo ante la brillante ejecución de la trampa.

"lo logramos!" cantaron ambos cuando vieron la reacción casi inmediata de las vendas que Yaoyorozu habia creado. El heroe se encontraba atrapado entre unas apretadas vendas que le inmovilizaban.

Yaoyorozu no se evito sonreír y abrazar a Todoroki el cual se sonrojo ante esto.

 **TEAM Yaoyorozu y Todoroki: APROBADOS!**

 _ **Con Midoriya y Bakugou:**_

"a donde se pudieron haber ido ese par?" curioseaba All Might mientras pasaba las callejuelas y las miraba con determinación. El pro héroe ya llevaba minutos buscándoles sin ningún resultado y ya se estaba empezando a preocupar si estos ya se han acercado a la meta. Se decidió a dar la vuelta a la meta para ver si ahi les cogía de improvisto pero una sacudida oscilante del piso le hizo arrimarse a una de las estructuras y vio con enmudecido asombro como los edificios pareciesen cobrar vida pues estos se empezaron a levitar a una gran altura.

"subarashi"

Los edificios se levantaron de manera amenazante sobre el heroe mas y mas hasta casi cubrir el cielo. El heroe se fijo en una figura pequeña que se empezo a notar que estaba montada sobre los edificios. Su pelo verde ondeaba furiosamente en el viento sus ojos palidos brillaban con una determinacion de hierro.

Pro heroe vs estudiante se fijaron en una batalla silenciosa hasta que la peliverde lo rompio lanzando unos rorrentes de fuego azules muy potentes. All Might las esquivaba con problema pues estas flamas eran demasiado potentes para solo apagarlas con un smash, tendria que destruir los edificios primeros...

"A QUIEN OBIAS CARA DE PIEDRA!!" escucho a el joven Bakugou gritarle atras de el.

 **-BOOM!-**

"pero qu-e mierda!?"

"joven Bakugou... sus ataques son demasiado predecibles..." soplo el heroe All Might sin rasguño alguno; se remedio en el agarre de la remera y lo lanzo hacia su compañera haciendo que esta perdiera por momentos el control de las estructuras.

"offt-!"

 _'se conplementan muy facilmente pero su forma de pelea es demasiado distinta'_ penso el heroe al ver a los dos levantarse a medias y ver en como estos se acomodaban para atacar. Vio con sorpresa como Bakugo se empezó a impulsar con pequeñas explosiones su decenso haciendo que al este lanzarse del borde del edificio ganase el momentun para lanzarse con fuerza para atacarle de lleno.

Piedras empezaron a brotar de los costados e enfrente del edificio haciendo que un camino se formara a su alrededor. Izumi solto el control sobre las piedras y estas empezaron a caer con fuerza al ser impulzadas por las explosiones de Bakugou mientras caia.

"MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!" grito este al lanzarse en picada al heroe con todo los ataques.

"Kacchan! AHORA!" le escucho a la peliverde gritar muy aparte, Katsuki sonrio maniaticamente al verse a poco pasos del heroe.

 **-"RAGNAROKE DEVASTATION!"-**

 **TBC-**


	25. CAPITULO 23

_**AHHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**_ _ **Actualizacion rapida! BAM!**_ _ **Aunque me quedo corto; pero me gusta como me quedo :)**_ _ **A la gente que comenta y da de favoritos a mi historia; gracias!**_

-

Declaración: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores de tan increibles mangas y cómics.

 **CAPITULO 23:**

 **"Los resultados** **U.A** **y Zona Cero"**

"de todos los estudiantes que han podido aprobar el examen, nunca pensé que el joven Bakugou y la joven Midoriya, pudiesen dejarte sin aire después de una pelea All Might" rió la vieja Chiyo al ver a su amigo de la infancia reclinado en una camilla cubierto de vendas en sus brazos y torso.

El héroe se encontraba al lado de un par de magullados e inconscientes rubio y peliverde mientras que este se encontraba con una compresa helada sobre su hombro, no se pudo evitar sonreír el heroe ante esto.

"este par es excepcional Recovery Girl, siempre me lo han enseñado a su propia manera"

 _-wack-_ "itte!"

"pues que sean fascinantes o no eso no significa que los masculles como gominolas!" comento enojada la doctora; el héroe sonrió incomodo ante la fulminante mirada de la anciana.

"ughhh..." gruño la mopa ceniza haciendo que los dos adultos se enfocaran en este "mierda... mi brazo" se sobo; levantandose a medias hasta los codos.

"All Might... Recovery Girl?"

"joven Bakugou ya ha despertado!" le saludo el héroe al verle; la dinamita solo pudo gruñirle bajito en repuesta.

"y usagui? que paso con ella?" pregunto este al ver a su compañera en otro camilla aparte. RG se acomodo cerca a ella y le movio algunos de los mechones de la cara.

"ella estara bien por el momento; su mayor prioridad ahora es descanzar y recuperarse, All Might la podrias llevar a la enfermeria junto con Bakugou"

"por supuesto!" le respondio el heroe levantandose de la silla para ayudar.

"dejeme quedarme" resoplo Bakugou al moverse a un lado y fijarse en las pantallas "quiero ver las peleas"

"esta bien, pero no te sobre esfuerces demasiado"

 **\- LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

"wow... la forma de pelea de laa rana y el pajarraco es muy fija y coplementada" silvo Katsuki al ver en como habian terminado Asui y Tokiyami su pelea contra Ectoplasm.

"aunque me siento mal por lo de Mineta y Sero-kun" comento Uraraka a su lado; el examen de ellos contra Trece fue difícil al principio pero con la ayuda de las artes marciales que le enseño GunHead a la castaña pudieron pasar.

"esa uva depravada no tiene ni mis piedades!" bufo indignada Yaoyorozu al ver la pantalla; ella tambien se junto con sus compañeros para ver el final de las peleas "aunque ahora solo falta los quipos de Kirishima, Koda y Denki para pasar"

"pero no les queda mucho tiempo... solo tienen tres minutos!" añadio Uraraka hacia su compañera "ademas de que sus contrintantes son muy fuertes en si"

"los profesores no estan peleando a toda su capacidad" respuso el dinamita cruzandose de brazos.

"eh?"

"si realmente estuviesen peleando como lo hizo All Might contra nosotros; ya hace rato medio salon estaria hospitalizado" gruño Bakugou al ver las caras de palo de sus compañeras.

"el problemas con estos idiotas es que no ven la salida, corren peor que gallinas decapitadas"

"aún asi ellos deberian ser capaces de pensarselas antes de atacar a lo ciego" le reto Recovery Girl al verlos a los tres "la pelea que tuviste con All Might era para probar hasta cuan lejos puedes mantenerte en tu rango de ataque y con cuanta facilidad podias mantener una pelea con alguien a resguardas tuyo"

"miren chicos! Koda y Jirou vencieron a Mic!" les distrajo Uraraka al par señalando con estrellitas al monitor en donde Koda estaba cargando a Jirou dejando atras al Pro heroe echando espuma.

"bichos... es encerio? que patetico"

 _ **-"SE ACABO EL TIEMPO! SU EXAMEN HA TERMINADO!"-**_

Un grito colectivo de cuatro personas que aun estaban dando el examen se escucho por todas partes en U.A.

 _"¡MIERDA!"_

-

Mientras esto pasaba en las instalaciones de Yuuei, en un bar oscurecido por las sombras una figura encorvada analizaba la fotografia en su mano a lo que escucho el abrirse de una puerta frente a el y tres figuras se hicieron notar en el cuarto.

"ah... Shigaraki" llamo Giran saludando, este entro fumando una colilla "hemos estado soplando palabra de lo que vas a hacer en los proximos dias a posibles participantes"añadio abriendo mas la puerta del bar.

 **"quienes son?"** "woah... de cerca eres más horropiento que de lejos" se burlo la segunda figura masculina que pertenecia a un joven pelinegro que con su chaleco negro daba un gran contraste con las partes gangrenadas de su cuerpo y rostro.

"asi que tu eres amigo de Staini, señor mano? woahhh~ dejame unirme! venga dejame ser parte de tu liga de villanos!" cantoneo emocionada la tercera figura que daba a ver a un niño con uniforme de marinero el cual mostraba un pelo rubio con una coleta lateral.

 **"kurogiri... teletransportalos a otra parte..."** "huh?"

 **"realmente odio a los de su calaña; un malcriado y un crio en combo"**

Giran que se habia quedado en la puerta se acerco a ellos "Hey Shigaraki, ya se que cumpli con mi cuota de informante pero no crees que deberias de oir de ellos primero?"

"El crio que ves a aqui es sospechoso por una serie de asesinatos sangrientos" añadio Giran apuntandole con el pulgar al rubio "tambien de que tiene la reputacion de impersonificar las vidas de sus victimas"

"soy Toga! Himiko Toga! la vida es demasiado dura! asi que quiero crear un mundo en el que todos seamos felices!" cantuneo el ahora identificado Toga.

 **"¿que demonios? estas loco?"** "ambos tienen la misma visión, asi que el te será de gran utilidad"

"y este caballero de aqui; no tiene nada en su registro policial por el momento pero tiene la tutelar de Stain muy bien fijada" continuo Giran presentando al ahora pelinegro.

"no se si esto es de gran idea... es decir mira que hasta un loco puede ser aceptado" se quejo el pelinegro.

 **"oraora. por lo menos el raro me dio su nombre."**

 **"y si es que eres un adulto responsable, por que no empiezas por eso huh!"**

"me guio por el nombre Dabi. Mi nombre original no es de importancia por ahora" se presento el pelinegro.

"como sea... el legado de Stain... planeo seguirlo y cumplirlo" añadio Dabi.

 **"que fastidio... realmente me estoy empezando a molestar"**

 _ **"Shigaraki no!"**_

-

 **-U.A SALÓN A-1-**

Las cuatro cabezas decaidas de Kirishima, Denki, Ashido y Sato se empezaron ver con lagrimss al verse despedir de el viaje escolar.

"esperare... c-con ansias... las *sob* historias de fogata" Ashido lloraba abiertamente a una peliverde que se encontraba arrimada descanzando sobre la espalda de Uraraka.

"aun no hay que cantar en derrota... puede que aún puedan ir con nosotros!" cantoneo la castaña a sus compañeros.

"ughh... realmente te estoy empezando a envidiar Uraraka-san"

 _ **-BLAM!-**_

"ya sono la campana. sentados ya." llamo Aizawa al este abrir de golpe la puerta.

"hacerca de los examenes finales. Lastimosamente hubieron algunas fallas..." empezo el pro

haciendo que cuatro personas se deprimieran mas.

"... todos iran al viaje escolar!"

 _'OREEEAAAH!'_ pensaron estos al oir este torcijon de eventos.

"pero hay algo mas de lo que deberian de haber sabido durante el examen..." pro heroe se acomodo en el taburin mirando fijamente a los cuatros.

Esta iba ser una charla muy larga para ellos y el heroe presentia que no todos estarian muy satisfechos con su explicación.

 **TBC-**


	26. CAPÍTULO 24 (06-06 08:24:21)

**_Okey Gente! Estoy prendida!_**

 ** _Me han pasado demasiadas cosas como para distraerme lo suficiente en terminar de escribir la historia..._** ** _Pero no más!_**

 ** _A toda la gente que saluda y lee esta historia sepan que solo lo escribo para su disfrute y goce del mio._**

 ** _Otra cosa antes de que me olvide es que Tomura sonara un poco OC, pero no se preocupen que no lo altere demasiado del plot otiginal._**

 ** _GRACIAS!_**

Declamación: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 24:**

 **"La charla e Inicio de Viaje"**

Las tiendas de variadas mercaderias se veian por todas partes, los locales de ropas y de accesorios se notaban con mas facilidad que las otras cosas. El centro comercial Kiyashi se veia en un ambiente muy vivaz y colorido en un fin de semana de verano.

"ahh... no hay mejor lugar para completar la lista que Kiyashi!" cantuyo Ashido al lado de Ochako la cual veua su lista junto con la de Bakugo.

"*tos* yo solo buscare el spray para insectos y los futon para acampar" tosio Izumi; su cara estaba perlada de sudor y su boca cubierta con una mascarilla para que esta no se enferme mas.

"aun me pregunto si fue buena idea traerte con nosotros Izumi-san" le llamo Uraraka al ver a la peliverde a un costado de Bakugo el cual revisaba su celular y editaba cosas de la lista de utilidades que les habia dado Aizawa para el viaje escolar.

"por que lo dices?" le pregunto esta, curiosa mientras se acomodaba el abrigo de lana para acurrucase más. Izumi parecia a un conejo enterrandose en su madrigera.

"estas muy palida y tu resfriado parece que te esta entumeciendo un poco..." repuso Uraraka al ojearle la decaida de actitud de su amiga.

"estare bien mientras no me mueva mucho... ademas tambien tengo que buscar algunas cosas de la lista..." replico bajito la peliverde ladeando la mano en desgana adelantandose en el paso. Uraraka ni se lo creyo cuando le vio...

"ah de esa mierda ni se te ocurra usagi! Hizashi-jiji me matara con entrenamiento si te dejo hacer algo!" rugio cabreado Bakugou que le agarro de los hombros a Izumi que ya se empezaba a perder en la multitud y la sento de golpe en uno de los bancos enfrente de unas tiendas.

"per-"

"te quedas aqui, entendiste?" gruñó el rubio haciendo énfasis dando a ver un aura asesina que prometia dolor.

Izumi solo se pudo reir con debilidad por la personalidad de Bakachan...

"entonces, me quedare contigo Izumi-san mientras esperamos por Bakugou-kun" añadio Ochako al sentarse junto a la peliverde pero esta le negó bloqueandole el puesto.

"no te preocupes Uraraka-san, ve con Kaachan y compra lo tuyo... yo les espero aqui"

Bakugou sono la boca cabreado y jalandose a la castaña con fuerza se fueron de ahi dejando a la peliverde esperando por su 'visitante'.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

Shigaraki estaba caminado idilico por el centro comercial mientras veia a la gente despreocupada pasandole de largo y perdiendo el tiempo mirando cosas que no iban a comprar, se cabreo al ver como la gente se reia inicua de saber de las cosas que sucedian fuera de sus burbujas **_'sois todos unos idiotas'_** penso agrio, una mueca se le formo lo que hizo que este gruñera al recordar al par de imbeciles del bar...

 ** _'Ese maldito Kurogiri! realmente lo detesto junto con el pendejo de Giran!'_**

Apreto los dientes al recordar como Kurogiri le freno el ataque que les iba a lanzar al ingrato y al cretino... **_'maldita sea! yo decidire quien entra y quien no a la Liga!'_** rugio con rabia; se sento en una de las bancas de la fuente del mall para calmarse.

Suspiro tratando de regularse y opto por mirar de reojo las tiendas hasta que su mirada cayo en la tienda de aparatos electronicos y observo como uno de los televisores mostraban nuevamente la noticia de **_Stain_**.

 ** _Stain esto...Hero Killer... ese imbecil era el causante de todo!_**

 ** _'no necesito a unos fanaticos de ese gran cretino de Stain dentro de mi Liga!'_** rugio en su mente al recordar el como todo lo que habia planeado, la fama del momento de la Liga de los Villanos fue opacada por lo del maldito de Stain...

 ** _'Que tiene ese cretino vigilante de impresionante? por que la gente le tiene tanto respeto a la vision de el y no terror a la liga de los villanos'_**

Se repetia en la cabeza una y otra vez tratando en vano de entender las diferencias entre ellos dos...

Todos sus esfuerzos, planes y secuases... IDOS por el caño por culpa de la vision de purgatorio de Stain...

 ** _'que tienes tu... que yo no_** ** _tenga?'_** furia y sed de sangre se dio a notar...el vaso que contenia su bebida se terminó haciendo cenizas en sus manos...

"*tos* te encuentras bien? *tos*" le pregunto una voz femenina a un costado de el, logrando que este reaccione rapido y se voltee a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

... ** _huh~?"_** musito y sonrio para sus adentros al ver quien le habia hablado...

 ** _'cuan raro tiene que ser que me encuentre con Midoriya Izumi frente a mi'_**

La salvaje mopa verde que tanto le llamaba la atención se encontraba ahora frente a el observandolo calculante con esos ojos esmeralda nublados. Su pequeña figura no compensaba mucho la diferencia pero se podia notar un cambio en los rasgos de la peliverde.

 ** _"estoy pensando... nada mas"_**

"are?" musito la peliverde, mostrando confusion en su rostro por momentos.

 ** _"acaso tu no eres Midoriya Izumi? ahora que te veo bien... acaso no eres tu la que participo el el Festival Deportivo?"_**

"ara?... aún se acuerdan de eso?" comento ruborizada la peliverde que se termino sentando al lado de el en los bancos de la fuente.

 ** _"Aunque tambien escuche lo del Hero Killer en Hosu~ uwaa ah de ser muy aterrador el haber pasado por eso?"_**

Shigaraki se vio en la nesecidad de seguirle hablando pero esta vez cambiando el tema.

"yare yare... tambien sabes de eso? ah~ que verguenza" alego Izumi rascandose una gotita ruborizada. Solo para ser abrazada y agarrada del cuello con fuerza.

 ** _"ya basta de bromas! tú sabias que estaba aqui, no es verdad?"_** bufo Shigaraki al este acomodar cuatro de sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la peliverde.

"si..." susurro, no llamando la atención de nadie pues no queria que la gente se terminara involucrando en esto.

 ** _"si lo sabias, entonces dime el porque no actuaste y me detuviste?"_**

"por que... yo...esperaba hablar contigo"

el agarre en su cuello se apreto más ' _mala elección de palabras'_

"solo quiero... el saber por que enviaste Stain a Hosu... y por que los Noumus me empezaron a cazar... nada mas..." tosio tratando de pelear el mareo que empezo a sentir.

 ** _"realmente eres alguien muy perceptible a pesar de ser discapacitada... pero te equivocas en un detalle Midoriya... Stain no es de los nuestros!"_** atajo este aprentando con más fricción el cuello.

"eh?"

 ** _"a pesar de las cosas que paso en U.A y en Hosu... por que la gente parece haberse olvidado de que yo lo cree y aplauden a el Hero Killer... eso es... lo que no entiendo... por mas que trate de que la gente me vea... por que lo ven entonces a el?"_**

Izumi empezo a sudar al sentir esa ola asesina invadir sus sentidos, sus pies y manos empezaron a temblar... la figura de Tomura se empezo a mostrar mas emfermiza que antes.

 ** _"asi que dime... Midoriya Izumi... en que nos diferenciamos Stain de yo?"_**

"... yo pienso que... se debe a que Stain, a pesar de que no lo apruebo, sus metas y las mias se parecen en cierto modo..."

 ** _"...a que te refieres"_**

"a... que todo inicio con All Might en cierto modo pero... lo que cambia son las visiones que tenemos de el..."

"Stain ve a All Might como un modelo de heroe perfecto del cual todos debemos seguir... pero eso no esta bien..."

"Stain tiene determinación en su vision de vigilante... el no juega ni bromea con sus metas... _ugh!_ "

Una pesada presion le hizo parar en seco, Izumi no tuvo que ni ver para esta sentir la sed de sangre más demencial que hubiera sentido en su corta vida.

 ** _"creo que ya entiendo... el motivo por el que me llamabas la atencion... la razon de por que tu y el se me hacian tan fastidiosos..."_**

 ** _"es por All Might~no?"_**

 ** _"wahhh... ahora ya entiendo por que la gente me fastidia más de usual... es por la estupida sonrisa de All Might!"_**

Shigaraki estaba apretando con mas fuerza el cuello de Izumi haciendo que esta se asfixiara de dolor al sentir como era ahorcada con una fuerza brutal...

Shigaraki en cambio murmuraba para sus adentros, al parecer satisfecho por la nueva revelacion que Midoriya le habia hecho ver...

Solto el cuello de la peliverde y se levanto de ahi ignorando como una cabellera ceniza y una castaña se acercaban preocupados cuando observaron a Izumi toser con más fuerza.

"espera *tos* Shigaraki!!... Todos para Uno! *tos* que es lo que planea!" le grito esta a la espalda del peliplata pero este solo rio y desaparecio de ahí sin dejar rastro.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

Después de los eventos ocurridos en el centro comercial, Uraraka no lo dudo y llamo a la policía para pedir socorro de los héroe para ver si aún podian rastrear a Tomura; ella junto con Bakugou ayudaron a Izumi a moverse a la estación de policia más cercana despues de que un medico la revisara y le curara los magullones del cuello.

El resto de compañeros que habian ido con ellos se aglomeraron preocupados al ver a la peliverde con unos moretones negros que le marcaban el cuello salir de la estación de policia con el detective Tsukauchi.

Sorpresivamente All Might se encontraba ahi cuando salio solo para este pedirle disculpas por no haber llegado a tiempo, pero Izumi solo le sonrio y le acaricio donde supuestamente estaba el brazo del heroe para darle las gracias por el haber venido y preocuparse por ella.

"ahh... hablando de preocuparse, Midoriya-san su transporte ya vino por usted" comento el detective al este abrir la puerta para que su padre entrara corriendo a abrazarla preocupado a la estación.

"Izuzu!" le llamo su padre con fureza en su voz al abrazar a su hija casi haciendola caer por la carrera y el impacto del abrazo, realmente no le parecio importarle si All Might le veia o si sus compañeros le conocian finalmente.

"ese es el padre de Midoriya?" pregunto Uraraka al ver al hombre incarse más.

"porfavor... no vuelvas a asustarme asi! este viejo ya no aguantara más estos sustos!" le reto tembloroso Hizashi abrazando con mas temor los cabellos de su hija.

Izumi al verse ser abrazada por su padre no se pudo evitar sentir culpable... el latido errático y la fuerza con la que le abrazaba era de notar de que el realmente estaba asutado por ella.

"estoy bien oto-san... no te preocupes ya todo paso"

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

 **{DIA DEL VIAJE}**

"Asi que no solo el salón A es mejor que el B sino que a pesar de que son mejores algunos de ustedes reprobaron y tendran clases extas?! ha! esto no era de esperarse de usted-"

 ** _-WACK-_** un wachaso al cuello noqueo al fastidio de Monona de su intento de bulling.

"gracias..." susurro Izumi a la pelinaranja de Rin que habia noqueado a Monona. Esta sonrio y se jalo al inconsiente del rubio a otra parte del patio.

"no se preocupen... no todos estan resentidos por lo que paso en el Festival!" comento una prlinegra del salon C al ver a la peliverde.

"Ademas de que es un placer estar con la clase A!" añadio un chico del salon B.

"CHICOS SUBAN AL BUS EN ORDEN Y NO EMPUJEN!" llamo Iida sobre su hombro a sus compañeros haciendo que esta se apurara a su bus, Tenya actuaba de remplazante de presidente hasta que Izumi se mejorase un poco pues aún seguia con fiebre.

"ya vamos... chicos andando que después nos dejan!" apuro Yaoyorozu mientras esta les ordenaba desde adentro del bus.

"en donde mierda estamos? y donde estan los demas extras de los otros salones" maldijo Katsuki al ver que habian parado al costado de una colina y todos se empezaron a bajar.

"me meo... me meo.." lloro Mineta al bajarse tras de el. Jirou le jaco puñete en toda la cabeza para que se controle.

"y para que mierda paramos aqui?" gruño la dinamita.

"kaachan... lenguaje..." le reto Izumi al sentir que no se encontraba a nadie en el lugar, solo ellos.

"los traje aqui por una razón..." añadio Aizawa al este bajar ultimo del bus.

"Heya! Erasedhead!" le llamo una voz femenina haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver que era una de las integrantes del grupo de heroes los Pussycats, Pixie Bob junto a Mandalay.

"ellas seran los pro Heroes que nos ayudaran en esta ocasión" comento Aizawa mientras los estudiantes veian como las dos se ponian en sus poses de presentación.

"pero que tiene que ver esto con el campamento..." comento Sato aun curioso.

"pues veras mi pequeño neko... su estadia y hospedaje va a ser en ese lugar" añadio Manday mientras señalaba la base de una montaña con su guante garra.

"ESO ESTA DEMASIADO LEJOS!" gritaron todos al ver eso.

"oigan... y si mejor regresamos a el bus?" pregunto Sero al ver que esto no pintaba bien. Hagakure y Ojiro asintieron aun costado de el.

"pero... no sera...!" repuso Mina al entender de a poco la situacion.

"Corran rapido a los buses!" ordeno Kirishima y junto con otros mas del salón empezaron a correr hacia el bus.

"todo este lugar esta bajo nuestra jurisdiccion asi que tienen permitido usar su quirk!" añadio Pixie mientras esta tocaba el suelo con sus manos.

"como son las 9:30 si no se tardan más de tres horas si creo que puedan alcanzar para que vayan a comer!"

 **-KABRAM! FWOOM!-**

La tierra de la montaña cobro vida y arremetió contra los de la clase A llevandoselos cuesta abajo de la carretera. Aizawa junto con Mandalay y Pixie se arrimaron al barranco para observar, no sin antes darles una advertencia.

"recuerden que tienen tres horas... ahora si mis mininos veamos si pueden llegar al edificio a salvo... eso si es que logran pasar- ** _El bosque de las bestias!"_**

"ME MEOOOO!!!" grito frustafo Mineta mientras corria hacia unos arbustos solo para pararse en seco y ver a la criatura frente a el.

"ah"

"Koda!" grito Jirou al ver que du compañero trato inutilmente de controlar a la bestia que ahora habia llamado a más criaturas.

Pixie sonrio cuando vio como los de la clase A empezaban a pelear contra las criaturas.

"pero de que mierda son estas cosas!" golpeo Kirishima uno de ellos para destruirlo pero este de reconstruyo del suelo, apreto su puño y de entre sus manos rodaron pedazos de tierra.

"estan hechos de tierra?"

"estos bichejos estan hechos de tierra!" canto Mina echando acido hacia otra de las criaturas, un foco se prendio al acordarse de que Midoriya controlaba la tierra.

"Midoriya-san!" le llamo la rosadita a la peliverde. Izumi aun se encontraba en el suelo aturdida por la subita accion de movimientos a su alrededor.

"entendido!" respondio Izumi tratando de ponerse de pie pero sintio que esta no se podia mover del lugar pues algo en sus piernas le hizo tropezar _'pero que mierda!'_ y sintiendo sus pies se dio cuenta de que estos estaban esposados con unos grilletes anti quirk.

"MIDORIYA EN TU CASO SOLO TE PERMITIRE USAR UN SOLO ELEMENTO QUE NO SEA TIERRA CONTROL!" escucho que Aizawa le grito desde el peñasco a su estudiante.

"SOLO UNO TE ESTA PERMITIDO!"

 _"NOOOO!!"_ \- gritaron todos al ver que su salvacion estaba incapacitada en más de un sentido...

"con que solo uno eh?..." musito sadicamente la peliverde llamando la atencion de todos. Una nube negra rodeo a la peliverde que al parecer estaba demasiado enojada.

 **-ROAAARRR!-**

Izumi movio su mano justo en el que uno de esos se lanzo a atacarle por el costado. Agua que no se sabia de donde habia brotado congelo a la criatura justo cuando el golpe se iba a conectar con ella.

Lentamente Izumi se acomodo y ajustando el agua alrededor de la criatura congelada esta la convirtio en lodo para despues tenerla cerca de ella.

"si realmente creen que me estan limitando, traten nuevamente idiotas!"

Parece ser que el primer desafio del campamento había iniciado.

 **TBC-**


	27. CAPÍTULO 25

**_Ohhhh mierda! Ya empezamos el arca no?_** **_*gritillos de fanatica*_**

 ** _Realmente espero que esten listos para lo que tengo preparado, pues este arca lo torci para que se acople más al desarrollo de nuevas habilidades y de inesperadas revelaciones._**

 ** _Peeeero como no puedo revelar todo de esta historia solo les dare una pista al final del capitulo..._**

 ** _Muajajjajajaja_**

Declamación: Boku no Hero Academia y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 25:**

 **"Kota y origen del odio"**

"miau... wow realmente lo lograron, felicidades!" les felicito Pixie al ver como los de A-1 llegan a la hostería en la que se iban a quedar. Aizawa junto con Pixie Bob y Mandalay ven como entran al claro los primeros cuatro.

Todoroki Shoto, Iida Tenya, Bakugou Katsuki y Midoriya Izumi que estaba siendo cargada por Tenya mientras esta movia a su alrededor unas pocas masas de lodo debilmente; Bakugou estaba molido sobandose las muñecas y Todoroki se le veía que caminaba sin aire.

"...mmm~... no lo hicieron nada mal, a pesar que se demoraron más de cinco horas"

"ugghh-... dejenos morir... estamos molidos" se quejo Sero al verse casi mollido de golpes y juntarse con el resto de su salón.

"ahh... perdon, pero nosotros lo ubieramos logrado en tres" rio Mandalay a lo que Sato y Koji solo pudieron gruñir adoloridos ante el golpe de diferencias.

"pero no lo hicieron mal! en especial... ustedes cuatro!" cantureo Pixie al señalar con una garra a los cuatro de Tenya, Katsuki, Todoroki e Izumi.

"La capacidad de superar a mis monstruos de roca y ser capaces de liderar al grupo a salvo~ uwaa! ya fue! yo llamo por ellos! yo misma los quiero entrenar!" añadio lanzandose para tocarlos solo para que fuera detenida por Tenya.

"ughh... espere un momento! Midoriya-san nesecita descanzar!"

llamo Tenya a la heroina que ahora vio a la peliverde recostada en la espalda del peliazul.

Los compañeros ahora vieron como estaba su taicho... se le veia palida con una coloracion en sus mejillas y frente. Izumi se veia qie estaba forzandose con el ceño frumcido mientras trataba de mantenerse despierta.

"y que le paso a Izumi-san?" pregunto Ochaco al acercarse a su amiga.

"al parecer la fiebre no se fue completamente... y el usar su quirk constantemente le hizo la caida..." conto frenetico a su compañera que ahora se habia acomodado cerca de ellos.

"tch... yo me encargo de usagi"

Bakugou que estaba cerca sono la boca fastidiado y solo se movio a donde la peliverde y en un solo movimiento se la carga sobre sus hombros para luego entrar al edificio dejando en silencio al resto de sus compañeros.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

"ughh... en... donde estoy?" susurro Izumi al verse arropada y encastada en un futon y una mopa de tela en la frente. El cuarto en donde estaba estaba en un completo silencio.

 _'es este un cuarto de chicas?'_ penso curiosa al empezar a rozar con sus manos en tatami del cuarto y sentir una diferente tela de futon; levantandose de a poco de su futon se aferro a una de las paredes para moverse e ubicarse en el edificio.

 _'en donde estan todos?'_ y al pisar tratando de conectar con el cemento del edificio se dio cuenta de que este era de tatami.

"rayos!" mascullo golpeando la pared para usar las vibraciones del impacto pudo ahora generar una imagen del edificio y asi ubicar a las personas mas cerca a ella. Decidida entonces camino hacia las solitarias figuras de una persona mayor y una joven que la reconocio como la de _'Todoroki?'_ que estaba a parte de las figuras de sus compañeros que se encontraban en los baños en estos momentos.

"que haces aqui Shoto-kun?" le pregunto esta al sentir como Shoto se exalto al ver a su compañera entrar a la oficina.

"Midoriya-san! ya te sientes mejor?" le pregunto este acercandose a su compañera.

"si... ya se me ha pasado la fiebre... pero... que ha pasado? quien es el?" pregunto al sentir una tercera vibracion que se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá.

"el es mi sobrino Kota" Mandalay respondio al ver la confusion de la peliverde "tu compañero lo rescato cuando mi sobrino se caia de la pared de caña de los onsen"

"y se encuentra bien?!"

"si... no te preocupes... solo se desmayo" sonrio la heroina al ver la reacción de ella. La heroina pudo por primera vez a la ciega peliverde que Aizawa califico como 'sorpresiva'. Su personalidad de martir y autosacrificio le mostraba que esta podria ser una heroina del más alto calibre.

"asi que eso paso huh..." comento susurrante Izumi al eacuchar la historia de que como Oijiro fue pateado en su entrepierna solo por saludarlo despues de que esta fuera llevada a reposar.

"y estan todos bien ahora?" pregunto a su compañero.

"si, aunque Kota parece ser que no le agradan muchos los heroes que digamos" añadio Shoto al hacer recuerdo de el comentario del niño cuando se alejo de ahi.

"eso seria por que Kota no puede ver a los heroes como antes solia verlos..." atajo Mandalay al mover unos cabellos del niño que descanzaba en el sofa.

"la verdad es que los primos de Mandalay son los padres de Kota; ellos fueron un duo de heroes que murieron en un incidente hace dos años" añadio Pixie entrando al cuarto "asi que al ver que el mundo celebra la muerte de tus padres de una manera simbolica pero no emocional, eso le rajo en su mente de que los heroes no son gente que el se vea congeniando en un futuro"

"yo creci casi de una manera muy similar a la situacion de Kota..." comento Shoto, Izumi no se evito el tragar el mal recuerdo de eso "si no hubiera sido por los cuidados de mi madre en ese tiempo, yo hubiera crecido odiando a los heroes tambien..."

"pero a diferencia de ti... es que aun tenias a tu madre para superarlo; Kota no tiene a nadie" dijo Mandalay un poco triste.

"no creo que Kota; se sienta asi con usted... creo que es más la preocupación cínica de que puede ser que termine como sus padres" conjeto Izumi al esta acomodarse en uno de los sillones "si a el realmente no le agradara, desde hace rato ya hubiese escapado de usted"

"tu lo crees?..." pregunto curiosa Mandalay a lo que Izumi solo se decidio a asentir.

-

En un cuarto oscurecido por las figuras que rodeaban una figura en el suelo daba a mostrar que se trataba de un hombre de encorvada postura, estaba atado por una camis de fuerza y una mascara metalica de presion le impedia que este hablara.

 ** _"asi que aqui es donde estabas... moonfish..."_** Una figura desde un portal oscuro dijo. Shigaraki Tomura sonrio al ver al prisionero arrimado a una esquina de la celda de ejecucion.

"...or-orden... ma-matar... " farfullo delbilmente hacia el origen de la voz que se habia adentrado en su celda.

 ** _"no te preocupes... que tu orden ya ha llegado"_** e incandose frente a el poso su mano sobre el bozal que le impedia hablar, desintegrandolo a cenizas.

 _"ora... ora no pense que la liga de villanos fuese tan blanda, me sorprende ver que algunos jovenes aun son muy considerados"_ llamo una nueva voz que se encontraba frente a la celda.

Una figura de lagos cabellos plateados se acomofaba en la mecedora de su celda, sus ojos verde olivos brillaban de una curiosidad enfermiza; Tomura sonrio ante ella y se inclino en una venia en forma de saludo al ver de quien se trataba.

 _"que te vaya bien en tu siega de verganza querido... saludala de mi parte"_ añadio la anciana figura.

Ambas figuras se miraron por unos momentos hasta que un portal se los trago, desaparecieron completamente de ahi dejamdo tras de ellos una alarmante noticia y a una sonriente villana.

-

 **SEGUNDO DÍA - 5:30 AM**

"muy bien ya que estan todos despiertos es hora de empezar con la verdadera razon del campamento" llamo Aizawa al salon que se encontraba casi adormitado enfrente a el.

"Aizawa-sensei... son las cinco de la mañana...*bostezo*"

"este med en la que estaran bajo mi tutela ustedes entrenaran hasta el polvo para que puedan adquirir la **_licencia provisional_** ; ya que hay fuerzas hostiles externas que no dudaran en hacerlos sufrir" añadio el heroe haciendo enfasis en el ataque U.S.J y el más reciente en el centro comercial.

"asi que el entrenamiento para que ustedes puedan mejorar sus quirks es ... Bakugou!" ladro el heroe lanzandole una pelota.

"esto no es lo que se uso en el test de fuerza?" pregunto el ceniza al ver la muy conocida pelotita.

"quiero que me demustres cuanto has crecido en estos ultimos tres meses" señalo Aizawa a si estudiante Bakugou que no pudo evitar pero sonreir ante esto y preparándose para lanzar se coloco en pose

 ** _"VETE AL DIABLO!"_** \- grito soltando una gran explosion que sacudio un poco la fronda del bosque.

-'907 m'- mostro Aizawa al salón el cual quedo como papel al ver la descomunal fuerza de la dinamita y la fuerza que demostraba.

"esta es la escalada de fuerza que el entrenamiento que cada uno de ustedes va a realizar durante esta semana va a demostrarme... asi que..."

"...traten de quedarse con vida durante sue estadia"

 _'por que presiento que no seremos los unicos en esta tortura?'_ penso Izumi al oir como todos sus compañeros gruñian fastidiados.

"MUY BIEN CHICOS DEL SALON B TAMBIEN ES SU TURNO PARA ENTRENAR AL MÁXIMO!" grito una nueva voz que se hizo notar en el claro. Los de la clase A vieron como los chicos de la clase B entraban de a poco acompañados por el pro heroe Vlad King.

"pero Bloodking- sensei, somo cuarenta estudiantes... de seguro no podra entrenarnos a todos al mismo tiempo" comento Kendo al ver a los demas.

"entrenar al máximo? no cree que se esta pasando, como hariamos esto?" pregunto una peliverde Setsuna a su sensei.

Vlad King se coloco al lado de su compañero Erasedhead que se empezaba a acomodar muy fresco ante las miradas palidas de sus alumnos.

"para entrenar hay ocasiones en la que al sobre esforzar los musculos estos se desgarran pero estos crecen reforzados mejor y en ocaciones, asi que..."

"... alistense para el dolor!" llamo sonriendo sadicamente Aizawa a los demas. Atras de el las Pussycats se empezaron a reir maliciosamente.

 _'esto no me pinta bonito...'_

 **TBC-**


	28. CAPÍTULO 26

**_La gente que sigue esta historia me sorprende de a poco!_** :v

 ** _Si les gusta leerlo esta bien_** **_y los saludo con alegria! gracias por leer esta historia y por tenerme demasiada paciencia!_**

 ** _Pero ahora que se viene lo mas sabroso de el arca del campamento y este hay que escribirlo suave porque si me atolondro puede que me salga muy pesado._**

 ** _Posdata: Se viene algo heavy_**

Declamación: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 26:**

 **"Entrenamiento del infierno** **y**

 **el origen de su odio"**

"y como coño supone que entrenaremos; si no se ha dado cuenta somos más de cuarenta estudiantes contra seis pro heroes" aclaro una confuza Izumi al sentir como estudiantes del paralelo tanto del A como del B murmuraban confundidos.

"ah... tu debes ser Midoriya Izumi? bueno para responder a tu duda lo que haremos será separar a las personas que tienen un kosei en especifico para después entrenarlo a sus capacidades" explico la pro heroina Ragdoll como si nada oviando que Izumi la estaba mirando en blanco.

"se podria decir que los los kosei de tipo operativo como Uraraka o Yugao seran entrenados diferente que a los que son hepteromorficos como Asui o a los que son compositivos como Ojiro" aclaro Aizawa a la clase.

"ahh... creo que ya entiendo, pero como se va entrenar a cada grupo si no todos los quirks son iguales" pregunto curiosa la peliverde al profesor a lo que este solo le respondió con una risilla.

 _'uh oh'_

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO -**

Dolor. El dolor era llo unico que registraba que recorria por todo su cuerpo en estos momentos. El no saber el por que le dolía tanto el cuerpo le dejo casi marear. Y eso es solo contando con lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

"Vamos Midoriya, levantate y continua con el ejercicio" le llamo Mandaly desde atras del despeñadero.

Ambas se encontraban en una colina cerca a los dormitorios practicando el agarre y transmutacion del aire-control al agua-control pues se veia que Izumi tenia dificultad de cambiar los elementos rapidamente, cosa que no sucedia cuando cambiaba de tierra a aire y de tierra a agua. Se veia que estaria fácil en un principio, eso se dijo ella muy terca, pero término siendo completamente lo opuesto...

"ughh... deme un descanzo..." se quejo Izumi al esta tratar de transformar inutilmente el agua de un balde. Llevaban en esta posicion horas, pues Izumi trato de calentar el agua y asi crear el vapor pero Mandalay le reforzo a que ella usara el mismo agua para crear vapor.

"no, aun no. Te falta mas soltura en tu postura... te falta algo..." le refirio la pro cuando le vio de reojo "has tratado alguna vez de condensar el estado natural dem agua o del aire?" pregunto la heroe.

"si, lo he intentado... pero se me hace un poco difícil regresar del estado liquido a gaseoso" adjeto Izumi.

"umm... que tal si tratas desde una posicion diferente... por lo que he leido de tu pasantia con Bunmy tu formas de pelea son variadas dependiendo de tus elementos a utilizar" mascullo curiosa la heroe al acordarse de los informes de la peliverde.

"si pero a diferencia del junkken que se basa en golpes certeros y evasivo este es muy distinto... el tai chi chuan es una arte marcial de evasion protectiva casi de ataque que solo canaliza suaves estocadas en las que se neutraliza a el oponente... es un elemento cambiante muy versatil"

"ohh... el tai chi chuan dices! entonces creo que ya se que podemos hacer" comentó contenta la pro jalando a la peliverde hacia otra parte del peñasco dejando olvidado el balde con agua.

Caminaron por un buen tramo hasta que Mandalay se detuvo y le señalo el lugar mas adelante. Izumi no tardo en adelantarse por su cuenta y tumbarse en una especie de vertiente de rio con una pequeña caudal.

"creo que este va a ser tu mejor sala de entrenamiento!" le llamo la heroe desde el borde, Izumi se paro de a poco "el tai chwan yan es parecido a el tai chi tradicional pero este se maneja con unos movimientos muchos mas fáciles... ven te mostrare!" añadio Mandalay que se quito las botas y guantes de su traje y se acomodo frente a Izumi "ahora... quiero que sigar estos movimientos" añadio mientras movia los brazos jalando y empujando de manera suave.

Izumi le siguio de a poco a poco con cada cambio de movimiento. Siguieron asi por unas horas mas, la heroe ya le habia cambiando y mostrando diferentes movimientos y Mandalay de a poco pudo ver que el agua respondia al pula y jala de la estudiante con mas facilidad que antes.

"gah!" un chorro de agua cayo sobre Izumi al esta tratar denuevo de crear vapor "venga... vamos... gah!" exclamo denuevo ante otro intento fallido.

"creo que entiendo ya nas a fondo el por que se te complica el llevar de liquido a gaseoso el agua" sonrio la pro.

"are... encerio?!"

"tu ves al agua transformada en vapor como si este dejara de ser agua y pasara a ser aire. El vapor tiene dos elementos agua y aire, pero cuando lo tratas de controlar lo separas a aire" enfatizó la pro al analizar la situación "tratemos de que cuando condenses el agua a vapor este se mantenga en agua, entendido?"

"tratare..." suspiro Izumi al tratar de levantar nuevamente un pilon de agua.

El chorro de agua se levanto de a poco temblando con cada movimiento que la peliverde hacia con las manos; usando las nuevas posiciones que le habia enseñado Mandalay controlo la corriente con mas facilidad.

"ahora... separa las particulas de agua del aire pero ten en cuenta a los dos elementos y no los separes" le repaso la pro.

Izumi asintio enfocandose denuevo en esto y moviendo sus brazos en mocion de soltura generando que el pillar se empezara a condensar a poco para despues reventar enfrente de ella.

"rayos! ya mismo la tenia!" gruño enojada.

"muy bien me parece que seria rodo por hoy, venga que ya es hora de el almuerzo" atajo la heroe a la peliverde que se veia que se queria caer de lo cansada que estaba.

"pero aun puedo seguir" se quejo indignada al verse incapas de lograr el objetivo de la niebla.

 ***GROWL***

Mandalay se le rio.

"no creo que tu estomago vacio coopere contigo Midoriya, ven que mañana continuamos" ordeno la heroe ya secandose y colocandose sus guates y botas. Izumi obedecio cabisbaja el ejemplo solo que esta vez se saco el agua y la lanzo de regreso a la rivera.

Emprendieron su camino de regreso en un comodo silencio hasta que Midoriya no se pudo evitar pero preguntar.

"como sabe tanto del Tai chwan y de las tecticas de agua?" murmuro bajillo la peliverde mientras caminaba a su lado. Mandalay se vio frenando y suspirando pesado.

"los padres de Kota, mis primos, eran Water Hose; grupo de heroes muy honestos y serviciales... ellos tenian un Kosey basado en agua... asi que cuando eramos niños siempre practicabamos los ataques y movimientos para fortalecer sus habilidades"

"ah... perdon por hacerte recordar esto Mandalay! sumimasen!" se disculpo frenetica Izumi al darse cuenta de que estaba interponiendo. Mandalay sonrio con dulzura y se palmeo la cabeza con cariño.

"no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por mencionar algo tragico en estos momentos... además de que tienes todo el derecho de saber de cosas que te serán útil en un futuro" alego la heroe a la peliverde.

"ok..."

-

"Bueno chicos el curry no nos quedo nada mal!" sonrio Izumi al darse otra bocanada de comida con gusto; el hambre le echia el estomago y la comida le estaba haciendo un bien a sus fuerzas.

"si! esta rico. A pesar de que no quedo como lo hace LunchRush" comento Ashido.

"y como les fue a ustedes en sus practicas?" pregunto curiosa Izumi al sentir como todos empezaban a comer con mas ganas.

"pues... a algunos nos canso un poco mas de lo usual... jejeje-" rio Ochako saltandose de explicar la tortura espartana de sus compañeros. Le empezo a retorcer el estomago de solo recordarlo.

Sato, Mineta y Denki temblaron al recordarlo.

"ah... ok, bueno disculpenme un momento que voy a comer un poco mas..." se excuso la peliverde levantandose de a poco con el plato, y desapareciendo de ahi.

'por que se aleja... quizas va a un lugar?' se pregunto curiosa mientras le seguia en silencio.

Kota camino por la muy conocida ruta que ya habia aprendido; su escondite ya se mostraba mas adelante y apresuro su paso. Estaba con ganas de golpear algo pues el ver como estupidamente se entrenaban sin sentido para ser heroes le cabreaba y el solo recordarlo le fastidiaba más.

Llego hasta donde el despeñadero y sonrio irdonico al ver su lugar secreto no habia sido descubierto.

Se sento en el filo mirando el bosque bajo de sus pies. El fuego de las hogeras se veian desde aho, el olor a comida tambien llegaba.

 ***GROWL***

"Asi que si tienes hambre, huh..." comento una figura femenina.

"huh... que haces aqui, como me encontraste?" gruño fastidiado Kota al ver que se trataba de la ciega de Yuuei que traia un plato de curry "no gracias; no quiero juntarme con gente como ustedes asi que retirate de mi base secreta"

"base secreta... jeh..." sonrio la peliverde al oir esto. Se acerco hacia donde estaba Kota solo para que este se parara de golpe.

"por que sigues aqui?! te dije que te fueras!" escupio el niño molesto sl ver que la peliverde aún seguia ahi.

"no me ire" le contesto Izumi sentándose en el borde del peñasco dejando el plato a un lado.

"realmente me estas empezando a molestar... por que su gente esta entrenando tan estupidamente para improvisar sus quirks; que asco. **_Los de su calaña solo sirven para pavonear sus poderes_** " añadio molesto Kota, no fijandose que el viento empezo a soplar mas fuerte.

"retira lo dicho..." susurro Izumi haciendo que Kota le viera confundido.

"eh?"

"no quiero que digas eso... **_tus padres... Water Hose..."_** apreto los dientes molesta mientras que Kota que en cambio no se fijo que la ciega estaba enojada cuando dijo esto.

"te lo conto Mandalay, no es verdad!" le grito enojado el niño "ya no quiero oir tus pateticas escusas, no me impota si me tienes pena por que ya me tienen harto de sus falsas disculpas asi que ya largate de una vez!"

" ** _si tu sigues como estas... odiando los quirks inutilmente solo porque los 'heroes' y los 'villanos' juegan a mostrar sus poderes... tu realmente te terminaras matando un dia"_** le gruño Izumi cortante.

huh?"

"deja de quedarte soñando de que solo por que tus padres no estan puedes resentir al mundo... realmente eres un patetico lloron" añadio levantandose de su puesto.

 ** _"creo que tus padres se terminarian pudriendo en sus tumbas si te vieran y te escucharan"_** le termino cortante yendose de ahi.

 **TBC-**


	29. CAPÍTULO 27

**_Como cuando te enteras de que BNHA esta en un pequeño hiatos y no sabes que hacer TT . TT_**

 ** _Pero te encuentras con la sorpresa de que ya mismo sale la película!_**

 ** _A la gente que lee esta historia y le da sus favoritos o comentarios se les agradece millón!_**

 _pirata (invitado)_

 _ruben00_

 _justme (invitado)_

 ** _Posdata: Van a ver_** ** _pequeños cambios durante el capitulo._**

 ** _Disfruten el cap!_**

Declamación: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 27:**

 **"Prueba del valor**

El campamento de verano de U.A aun no daba de mostrar lo mejor de su armamento, pues algunos estudiantes del paralelo A vieron que poco a poco el cansancio de la rutina espartana se les hacia ya cada vez normal para el cuarto día; cosa que algunos de los del paralelo B se les quedaban observando con suma fascinación, cosa que no paso de alto con los profesores que se dieron cuenta de esto y empezaron a doblar el entrenamiento de algunos.

"realmente... los del... *huff* paralelo A *huf huf* son... monstruos" se quejo uno del paralelo B al ver como los del A seguían como ya si nada.

"OREEAAAA!"

"vamos Midoriya! continua con ese flujo!" le informo Pixie Bob mientras esta le seguía lanzando pedazos de piedra a una peliverde que se veía que tenia agua recubriendo ambos de sus brazos, Izumi se encontraba entrenando su agua-control a fondo y según Aizawa ella tendría que tener un entrenamiento de control variado al de Shoto ya que esta había aprendido a dominar la técnica de la niebla con Mandalay, se había propuesto a entrenar las katas del tai chwan y para esto necesitaba entrenar en combate con cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia ahora con Pixie Bob.

"vamos! no te distraigas!"

Sintió una piedra ser lanzada hacia sus piernas y esta agarrándolo con uno de sus látigos de agua lo lanzo de regreso y partió otro pedazo con la misma velocidad que venia, un pilón de tierra se acerco hacia ella de lleno al pecho y esta usando sus látigos de agua se agarro del pilar y lo termino montando para después partirlo a la mitad.

"retiro lo dicho... los del A realmente no se comparan con ella!" se quejo Tetsutetsu al ver como la peliverde se movía con flujo rompiendo cada brisca de piedra como si nada.

Izumi se veía que seguía con el toque de seguir con el ritmo del golpe hasta que esta se desenfoco volteandose por un momento terminar que un pedrusco le pegara de lleno en el rostro.

 ** _\- WACK!-_**

"oh, estas bien Midoriya?" se acerco preocupada la héroe al verla recogiéndose del piso y limpiarse la mejilla que tenia raspada.

Izumi sintió que se le venia un mareo de los buenos por ese golpe. Las imágenes de sus compañeros y sus senseis se le hizo ahora mas definido. Los latidos del corazón de sus compañeros le hizo a volver a enfocarse en la figura frente a ella.

"umm... si... perdone, me desenfoque un momento Pixie Bob" se disculpo la peliverde algo avergonzada.

"me perdí en mi mente y me termine despistando demasiado" se sobo esta colocándose nuevamente en la misma postura, le sorbió un guiño a la pro.

"venga ojaldre que aún puedo seguir!" silvo molestando a la pro "no me diga que ya se le esfumo ese espiritu joven!"

"HEY! NO SOY NINGÚN OJALDRE! QUE AUN SOY JOVEN!"le gruño la héroe a la peliverde que ahora se reía a pulmón abierto ante como la heroína le empezaba a lanzar piedras con más ganas.

"sip... ella esta completamente loca..." palidecio un chico del paralelo B al ver el dspliege de habilidades. Los otros sudaron frio ante esto y siguieron a con lo suyo.

-

"realmente a veces no logro entender como es que te metes en estas situaciones tu sola" soplo resignado Bakugou al ver el estado despeinado de Izumi a la hora del almuerzo.

"ay ay ay ay!!! wey! suave! me lastimas el brazo! au!" rio adolorida mientras que este le seguia dando de capirotazos en el brazo por fastidio.

"aún te sigue doliendo Midoriya-san?" pregunto Yaoyorozu a su amiga. La vice estaba sentada a su derecha comiendo con elegancia.

"no tanto como antes pero aún estoy tiesa, au!" respondio contenta la peliverde, clavando el tenedor en el pedazo de cerdo de su plato.

Ya los del paralelo A se habian arrincónado en una de las mesas cerca al fuego. Tanto Ashido como Uraraka se habian empezado a escalar la bandeja de comida que se habian servido haciendo que los pobres de Kirishima y Denki no evitaran hacer gagas del asco.

"en verdad que no se ven para nada señoritas! ya paren de comer asi!" les reto Iida con enojo "y ustedes también ya paren!" añadio de reojo hacia Mineta y Sero que se empezaron a tragar la comida como si no hubiera mañana.

"pero... pero... hace demasiada hambre!" le respondio Mineta "ademas que no se diga nada que tu tambien te serviste otro!" le resoplo la uva con la cuchara.

"tch!"

"ya tranquilo Tenya! come en paz! ora~" le reconforto Yaoyorozu a un costado al ver que el robot de Tenya se recogio deprimido.

"venga ya; terminemos de comer que Aizawa-sensei nos dijo que nos tenia algo preparado para esta noche" apunto Yaoyorozu a sus compañeros haciendos que estos apuraran el paso y comieran más a prisa.

"p-pero que no engullan carajo!" les volvio a gritar Tenya, Izumi solo se partio de risa.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

Los estudiantes del paralelo A despues de haber realizado tan duro entrenamiento se refrescaron lo mas que pudieron en los onsen y en la fogata. La comida de hoy le ayudo a revivirse un poco y a recuperar el animo ya con más comodida.

"y ya que estan todos ya es tiempo de un pequeño ejercicio que les teniamos preparado desde un principio!" empezo la pro heroe Pixie jugando con sus guantaletas de patas de gato.

"ademas de que se trata de una prueba de corage de entre los dos paralelos es para que ustedes puedan relajarse!" maullo la pro "asi que estén listos para todo~"

"ugh... por que siento que esto me va a doler en vez de asustarme..." gimio Mineta a un costado.

Los pro heroes al ver que ya todos del paralelo A se habian reunido Aizawa se dedico a explicar en como se realizaria la prueba de valor.

Un equipo de dos personas se adentraria en el bosque en un intervalo de 5 minutos por grupo; para cursar el recorrido que los estudiantes del paralelo B habian preparado. La meta de esta prueba era ver cual de los dos grupos caen más rapido.

"ok... entiendo eso a la perfeccion, pero lo que no entiendo es el por que no puedo ir sin compañero?!" gruño enojada Izumi al sentirse aprisonada; sus compañeros atras sonriendo con pena al verle "entiendo que por Ashido y los demas estemos en impares pero, venga dejenme ir sola!!"

"no... solo espera a que al final alguien vaya contigo" le comento Ragdol calmandola de a poco; Izumi no se sentia enojada a por nada; solo siendo que la peliverde queria marcharse sola a hacer la prueba.

"tu número es al final asi que solo te tocaria esperar por uno de tus compañeros para que te acompañe" añadio esta, palmeandole la cabeza, Izumi se sintio ruborizar ante el gesto de cariño de esta.

"de acuerdo" murmuro enojada aun rojita. Su momento de cariño se habia quedado corto cuando empezo a sentir unas raras imagenes de gente a unos kilometros de ahi, trattrato de enfocarse denuevo en las nuevas figuras pero desgraciadamente estan se habian desvanecido.

 _'que raro... nunca esto me habia pasado..'_ penso la peliverde ante este nuevo dilema _'le informare a Aizawa-sensei de esto por si las moscas'._

Y partiendo hacia la hosteria, se dispuso a informarle a el pro de lo que habia descubierto.

' _solo espero que lo que sea que hayan sido esos, no sean una mala noticia'_

 **TBC-**


	30. CAPÍTULO 28

_**Ahhhh!**_ _ **Gente como estan! Aca con la alergia de verano y la gripe de la temporada llamando por la ventana de mi cuarto!**_

 _ **Asi que gente! Ya se viene lo bueno de la saga! las peleas y el rapto que tengo preparado no es algo de lo que se van a esperar pero aca les dejo con la intriga!**_

 _ **A la gente que comento en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias**_ _**por el visto y el comentario!**_

 _-pirata (invitado)_

 _-zazetsusan09 (invitado)_ pm

 _-justme : **Este capitulo tiene demasiadas torces!... aunque no me quedo nada mal, tratare de hacer los capitulos más lagos pero no tan pesados y actualizare mas seguido.**_

 _ **Gracias por tu comentario! la tendre en mente!**_

 _ **Bueno ya terminando con esto solo me resta decirles que durante este capítulo se van a ver toques de ATLA.**_

 _ **Disfruten!~**_

Declamación: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 28:**

 **"El valls del Fuego**

 **y Determinación "**

Aizawa y BloodKing se encontraban en el salón designado para dar las clases de recuperacion con los estudiantes quedados de su paralelo junto con uno de los chicos del paralelo B.

Segun el cronograma planeado para hoy la clase remedial cubria las acciones y situaciones de un caso de emergencia basica, cubriendo el area desde el punto de vista civil. La clase en si no estaba en mal camino, viendo que Sato y Sero estaban ya adelantandose en las soluciones y se encontraban reforzando matematicas.

 **-knock-knock-**

"Aizawa-sensei, puedo pasar?" le llamo Izumi desde la puerta.

"pasa Midoriya" cedio Erasedhead a su estudiante, Izumi entro saludando a sus compañeros para luego sentarse en la parte de atrás solo para que Ashido le empezara ha conversar.

"si solo venias a saludar, porfavor retirate pues distraes de la leccion" suspiro el pro al ver que su estudiante se coloro de verguenza.

"um... sensei, pues es que queria hablar con usted con respecto a-"

 _-"atencion!"-_ "uwahh!... este el quirk 'Telepath' de Mandalay no?" comentó Ashido "aunque me encanta el que pueda asustar!" añadio.

"silencio!" ordeno Aizawa al salón, para seguir oyendo. BloodKing a su lado se tensó.

 _-" ¡¡dos villanos an invadido el area!! No se si habran más escondidos, Midoriya vente cuanto antes a mi posición "-_ continuo el llamdao de la pro _-" ¡¡todos dirijanse a las instalaciones de inmediato!! ¡si entran en combate, no continuen y prosigan a la retirada!"-_

"Brad, te encargo a los del salón. Ire afuera para ayudar a evacuar a los estudiantes ¡Midoriya te vienes conmigo!" ordeno el pro corriendo disparado del salon seguido por Izumi.

"¡maldicion! ¡cómo fue que encontraron este lugar!" gruño Erasedhead al verse ya cerca de la salida y noter el fuego y niebla que cubria el bosque.

 _ **"tu auto sacrificio saco lo mejor de ti Erasedhead. Lastima que no fue de tus mejores"**_ sono una voz a su derecha seguido de una explosión de fuego azul.

"¡sensei, cuidado!" grito Izumi tras de el y esta empujandolo fuera del camino se vio recibiendo el golpe sin darse esta cuenta de que uso aire-control para protejerse del disparo y terminar siendo bruscamente sacudida hacia un costado.

"¡¡MIDORIYA!! tch- maldito!" grito el heroe al ver a la peliverde en el suelo.

 _ **"ara ara~ y yo que pense en secuestrarte pacificamente, mira tu en que me has metido"**_

 **-CON TIGER Y EL GRUPO TENYA-**

"¡ya envie a todos la señal! chicos corran lo mas rapido que puedan y regresen al edificio" llamo Mandalay al grupo que estaba con ella y Tiger.

"¡p-pero y Pixie?!" dijo Ojiro al hacer mencio de la heroe caida que estaba noqueda.

"no se preocupen de ella, nosotros nos encargaremos" añadio Tiger lanzandose a golpear a uno de los dos villanos que tenian como rehen a Pixie.

"¡vayan de una vez, Tenya te los encargo!" ordeno la heroe.

Tenya con su grupo se alejaron de ahí, dejandoles espacio. Los dos miembros de los Pussie Cats se lanzaron a pelear. Esta vez no habria quien les moleste en irse full out.

 **\- CON KENDO Y CLASE B -**

Kendo se movia entre la niebla de veneno con mascarilla en mano para ver si se volvia a encontrar con uno de su clase. Trago saliva al pensar en TetsuTetsu; el se habia decidido a quedarse a pelear y asi darles mas tiempo a que escapen.

"maldicion... esta neblina venenosa esta demasiado espesa..." gruño ante no ver casi nada por un buen tiempo hasta que a lo lejos diviso la figura de una de sus compañeras.

"ughh..."

"¡oi! ¿estas bien? ¿estas sola? ¿donde estan los demas?" pregunto.

"ya... se adelantaron..m... torci el talon" se quejo esta moviendose apenas. Kendo cogiendo la mascarilla de sobra se la coloco en el rostro y la cargo a caballito para el edificio.

"no te preocupes... yo me encargo, descanza un poco"

-

Aizawa se lanzo al ataque despues de esa explosion, logro aprisionar al villano por corto tiempo demandando respuestas pero este solo se rio y desaparecio de ahi justo cuando venian Tenya junto con sus grupo. Izumi al poco rato recobro la conciencia y se digno a tratar de curar las heridas de sus compañeros.

"Taicho... el fuego se esta expandiendo demasiado... a este paso los que aún estan en el bosque se asfixiaran" se alarmo Ojiro al ver que las llamas se empezaron a densar.

Izumi oyendo la preocupación de su compañero se coloco con una mano frente a ella y la otra atras; realizando un movimiento con sus manos esta empezo a absorber el fuego por una mano y soltando humo por la otra logro que las llamas se lograsen apagar.

"Midoriya ¿puedes ubicar a todos los estudiantes en el campamento?" pregunto Erasedhead a la peliverde. Esta asintio y colocandose con palmas al suelo, clavo sus dedos en la tierra.

"Mandalay y Tiger-san estan peleando contra dos villanos, un grupo de clase B junto con C se dirigen para aca... Yaoyorozu y uno de la clase B estan tambien de camino aca... Uraraka y Asui estan con alguien... Shoto-kun y Kaachan estan peleando contra alguien..." informo la peliverde sudando un poco al sentir los extraños sonidos de entre la tierra.

"no logro ubicar a Ragdoll y Kota aun se encuenta a salvo" añadio limpiandose el sudor.

"muy bien... ahora ve donde Mandalay y dale mi orden" ordenó Erased "ustedes, el resto quedense aqui y ayuden a Yaoyorozu y a Kendo a movilizar a los demás" ordeno finalmente para después salir corriendo en dirección a Ragdoll.

"si!" saludo esta, montando un monticulo de tierra se fue de ahi mientras que Tenya y los demas saludaron y se pusieron en pocisiones de pelea.

-

Mandalay junto con Tiger se veian que estaban en aprietos durante el combate. Los villanos frente a ellos no solo daban una buena pelea sino que mostraban una gran agilizad al momento de atacar.

 _ **"venga que yo eh estado esperando por una revancha contra ti y lo unico que haces es esquivarme... pelea enserio Tigre"**_ le llamo uno de los dos villanos.

"ni creas que caere en tus trucos Magne; tu quirk no me hara efecto una segunda vez" le escupio el pro.

 _ **"pero que pena... y yo que queria jugar"**_ gruño este activando su quirk para golpearlo pero un gran trozo piedra se le interpuso en el camino casi aplastandolo.

"JUEGA CON ESTA PEDOFILO!" le grito Izumi cayendo al lado de la heroe Mandalay. Izumi empezo a lanzar pilares de piedra al villano hacienso que a Tiger se le hiciera mas facil pelear.

"¡Midoriya estas bien!" le sonrio la heroe mientras le pegaba un tackle court a el otro lizardo villano "...¿y los demas? dime la situación actual"

Izumi cumpliendo se vio resumiendo la ubicacion de todos y la situacion actual.

"entonces...¿Kota esta a salvo? ¿revisaste si el esta bien?" pregunto la pro a la peliverde, Izumi nego "aún esta solo en estos momentos, pero no hay que confiarse todavia"

"ve y traelo Midoriya... presiento que algo malo va a pasar" ordeno la pro, Izumi asintio y antes de que esta se fuera de ahi les paso la orden de Erased y le dijo que lo transmitiera, la pro se vio dudando al principio pero acepto a la final, viendo que su orden fue completada se alejo de ahi dejandoles que estos siguieran con la pelea.

 _-"Atencion clases A y B, Erasedhead dio orden de que esta permitido pelear! repito! esta permitido pelear! Tiene su aprobación!"-_

 **-CON KOTA-**

 _-"Kota... si me escuchas, regresa al campamento... perdon... por no saber a donde vas cuando quieres estar solo pero Midoriya va en camino a tu ubicacion"-_

Kota se vio confuso y enojado mientras oia a su tia hablarle por medio de su quirk, mascullo al oir que la ciega vendria a por el para recogerlo y llevarlo de regreso al campamento.

 _ **"Uh... mira tu"**_ sono una voz a sus espaldas, Kota se volteo para ver a una figura de gran tamaño con una capucha negra hasta el suelo.

 _ **"y yo que venia para disfrutar de la vista y me encuentro con un mocoso que no esta en la lista"**_

Kota le vio con miedo, algo familiar le salia de esta figura... algo conocido.

 _ **"oi mocoso. Te cambio tu gorra por esta fea mascara, como soy novato en esta operacion me dieron a usar la mascara por tradicion"**_

La persona se hacerco a donde el y este se vio corriendo solo para ser detenido por la mano extendida que se empezaba a cubrir de masa muscular.

 _"ese poder... el es...!"_

 _ **"me voy a divertir a pintollo**_ _ **contigo"**_ sonrio demente al verse ya sobre el niño. Kota temblo al recordar la noticia del villano, el sujeto que habia matado a sus padres en sangre fria.

"tu fuiste... mama! papa!" lloro al ver ahora sin la mascara al monstruo que habia cabado con su familia.

 **-BLAM!-**

Un temblor y una gran sacudida de un trozo de piedra le freno el ataque al villano. La silueta femenina de Izumi se hizo notar de a poco en la nube de polvo.

"Ni te creas que te dejare que lo lastimes gorila!" le grito esta enojada.

El villano se vio riendo mientras se levanto de los escombros del golpe.

 _ **"ara... pero si tu eres el objetivo principal... haaa"**_ sonrio maniaticamente el villano haciendo que tanto Izumi como Kota se tensaran _**"me divertire jugando contigo"**_

"ten cuidado!" le grito Kota a espaldas de ella mientras seguia llorando, Izumi le dedico una sonrisa determinada.

"no te preocupes Kota, yo definitivamente te protegere"

Bloques de piedras brotaron frente a ella y esta se dedico a lanzarselas una tras otra pero el villano solo las rompia como si nada mientras avanzaba, Izumi clavo sus manos e hizo brotar picas de piedras hacia el pero este las rompia miemtras se recubria con más masa muscular para darle un puñete en toda la cara, esta prediciendo el golpe se movio usando la jujuken y tai chwan para esquivar la avalancha de golpe que le lanzo el villano, terminando esta en la espalda de el y empujarlo usando fuego.

 _ **"uff-"**_ el villano nuevamente se vio enterrado a un costado de la montaña, su capa se habia quemado por el golpe que le dio la peliverde, su espalda se mostraba que se habia quemado.

Izumi cuando sintio que este no se levantaria más se acerco hacia Kota para curarle cuando esta se sintio ser golpeada y terminar estrellandose en el suelo con fuerza.

"¡IZUMI!"

 _ **"eso es todo lo que puedes hacer... que pena"**_ rio el villano ahora sin la capucha, su ojo de vidrio brillaba de manera endiablada bajo la luz de la luna _**"y eso que segun los reportes dicen que eres la más fuerte de entre todos... que estafa... y yo queria hacerte sangrar"**_

El villano se acerco hacia donde estaba la peliverde pero se vio siendo clavado en el suelo hasa el cuello, Izumi de a poco se levanto y se acerco a donde el.

"s-si realmente crees que me dejare capturar por ustedes..." escupio adolorida "...estan demasiado estupidos como para creer que no los detendre"

El villano rio al verle como el objetivo se paraba herida frente a el, la tierra empezo a temblar mientas este aún se seguia riendo con mas ganas.

 _ **"con mas razones para raptarte niña, ahora veo por que ellos te quieren"**_ y este activando su quirk se vio siendo empujado con gran velocidad del hoyo.

 _ **" hora del round dos, mocosa"**_

 **TBC-**


	31. CAPITULO 29

_**Con lo bien que venia el ritmo de este capitulo y como lo venia escribiendo no pense que me terminaria bloqueando por unos buenos dias.**_

 _ **Malditos plot bunnies! Dejen de salir a drede de mi! AHHHH!**_

 _ **Para los que han comentados y votado en esta historia...**_

 _-viruspirata (invitado)_

 _-jutsme02._

 _ **Gracias por las palabras de aliento para esta humilde servidora que pasa de desgracia en desgracia.**_

 _ **Disfruten~**_

Declamación: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 29:**

 **"Sacrificios"**

 **-BLAM!-KABLAM!-**

Aizawa se vio corriendo con más velocidad cuando escucho las explosiones a lo lejos; mientras se acercaba al punto de reunión con las Pussy Cats no dejo de pensar en el estado de sus estudiantes.

Llegó al sitio en donde Tiger y Mandalay habían apaleado y esposado al grupo de villanos, los pro se pusieron a resumir rapida la situación entre ellos a lo que una nueva figura se hizo notar de entre la maleza.

"Quien anda ahí! " demandó Tiger poniéndose en posición de pelea, la figura acercándose a la luz dio a notar que se trataba de Kota, su camisa estaba hecha jirones y se veía que tenia unos leves raspones en sus brazos.

Mandalay fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió hacia su sobrino, que al verse ser abrazado no evitó llorar en sus brazos, Erased suspiro ante esto pero una nueva alarma sonó en su cabeza al ver que Kota había venido sólo.

"Kota, ¿en donde esta Midoriya?" pregunto el pro al niño, este empezó a llorar más fuerte.

"¿Kota, que ocurrió con Midoriya?"

Kota se empezó a limpiar furiosamente las lágrimas, tratando de calmarse. Los héroes le dieron el tiempo necesario para que este se pueda calmar completamente.

"Izumi san... ella me dijo que me adelantara y les contara lo que me pidio, mientras ella iba a por Kaachan..." sobrio Kota, mirando a Mandalay mientras apretaba con furia el traje de esta "Mandalay... habia un villano en la colina... ese era... el era... era el que... mató a..."

Mandalay entendiendo, asintió en señal para que se saltase eso, ya que no querian forzar al niño a recordar algo muy pesado, Kota se vio sorbiendo sus lágrimas al este tratar de relatarles lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas.

 _-Inicio de recuerdo-_

Izumi se vio sonriendo cuando sintió como el villano amplificaba su masa muscular, este se acomodo y se lanzó al ataque, esta vez más rápido de lo que Izumi hubiera predicho se vio siendo golpeada en todo el abdomen.

 _'justo te queria asi!'_ penso esta al agarrarse del brazo de este y con golpes rapidos, bloqueo los puntos de presion del brazo.

"Aún no acabo!" grito esta al mandar unos puntos finales en el brazo del villano, paralizando a este de funcionar.

 _ **"Con que este es una de las extensiones de tu quirk huh?... interesante... muy bien, me has hecho enojar... ya he decidido que te quiero ver sangrar"**_ dijo el villano levantándose del golpe y remover con su otra mano su ojo de cristal para cambiarlo por otro.

 _ **"Ahora es mi turno de jugar encerio..."**_ silbo este lamiéndose los labios, lanzándo un golpe rápido a toda la cara de la peliverde pero esta prediciendo el golpe a tiempo logro desviarlo por un toque del juken de su mano.

Izumi se vio casi suspirando a lo que sintio como una de las fibras musculares le habia atrapado la mano.

 _ **"aun no..."**_

 _ **"ven... quiero verte sangrar!"**_ sonrio el villano, arremetiendo contra ella haciendola caer con fuerza en el suelo mientras esta seguia atrapada entre sus fibras.

 _ **"sangra... eso es... sangra de dolor..."**_ canto el villano mientras le seguia golpeando.

"Izumi!" lloro Kota al ver a la peliverde ser golpeada casi sin piedad, Kota entró en pánico al ver como esta se empezaba a mover más lento.

"Kota! no te preocupes... se que ñnñ.. estás asustado... lo se... lo siento en tus latidos..." empezó la peliverde ha hablarle tratando de calmarlo, mientras esquivo un golpe de costilla pero término cayendo nuevamente al piso por terminar bloqueando una patada "...pero... tienes que entender... que los quirks no nos definen..."

Soplo esta usando aire-control, empujando al villano una vez más, librandose de la trampa de su quirk, esta se vio de pie solo unos momentos solo para terminar siendo lanzada con mas violencia al suelo por uno golpe de su brazo.

 _ **"calla mocosa... deja de parlotear en tus momentos finales"**_ rio el villano, volteando a ver a Kota sonrio _**"no te preocupes mocoso; hare que tus últimos momentos con ella sean como los de los dos inutiles de WaterHose"**_ Kota empezó a temblar, aterrado ante el aura asesina del villano frente a el.

Las cicatrices de las noticias y la perdida de sus padres empezaron a doler. Un puñete en toda la quijada hizo que este se diera cuenta de que Midoriya se habia recompuesto y habia atacado directamente al rostro del villano.

"... las personas... decidimos si queremos ser héroes y villanos...y así como yo soy una héroe... yo..." llamo la peliverde empezando a acumular la fuerza del agua después de que el villano se empezo a levantar.

"yo DEFINITIVAMENTE TE DETENDRE ASQUEROSO!!" grito esta enojada finalmente forzando el golpe de presión definitivo. El golpe de agua aterrizo con fuerza en toda la boca del estomago.

"YO SERE SU HEROE!"

 **-BLAM!-**

La figura del villano se vio caer inmovil al suelo... su quirk desactivandose casi de inmediato mientras caia. Kota se vio recordando algo que su tía Mandalay le habia mencionado antes con respecto a sus padres mientras veia la figura de Midoriya lanzar un puño al aire en señal de victoria mientras se empezo a ver como esta estaba cubierta de heridas y moretones.

 _-"Kota. Tus papas, Water Hose, es cierto que murieron muy temprano a sus años y te duele el hecho que te hayan dejado atrás. Pero gracias al sacrificio de ellos... mucha gente se salvo"-_

"p-por que..." lloro enojado al ver la figura de Izumi.

 _-"se que ahora no lo vas a entender. Pero llegara el dia en el que conoceras a alguien, en el que sacrificara su vida para salvar la tuya"-_

"p-por que haces eso... t-tu no me conoces" Kota observo la figura de Izumi hacercarse a donde el villano y sellarlo entre piedras.

 _-"para ti esa persona... se convertira en tu esperanza... **tu heroe**_ "-

"venga Kota que te tengo que llevar a donde tu tia..." suspiro Izumi dirigiendose a donde el, se acunclillo para que este se subiera a su espalda.

"por... que lo hiciste... tu por que- Izumi le interrumpio a lo que esta se levanto una vez que sintio a Kota bien agarrado "por que eso hacemos los heroes" sonrio.

"por que los heroes sacrificamos todo para proteger a la gente que nos importa" y supirando esta levanto un poco sus pies y creando una plataforma de piedra circula, empezo el decenso por el costado de la montaña.

"AAAHHH!!" grito Kota al verse deslizarze rapidamente al vacio. Izumi en cambio solo sonrio al sentir la briza del aire en su cara.

"Kota-kun..." le llamo esta, Kota paro de gritar y se enfocó en la peliverde que ahora se veia solemne "hay algo que necesito que hagas por mi una vez que llegemos cerca del campamento..."

"¿podrias pasarle el mensaje que te voy a dar a Mandalay y a Aizawa-sensei?"

 _-Final del recuerdo-_

"Izumi me dijo que los villanos... tenian un objetivo con ella..." termino contando Kota "que usaria el factor sorpresa para desviar a los villanos lo más que pueda y ayudaria a los demás..."

"!!!..." Aizawa se sorprendió ante esto. Su estudiante... es el objetivo de los villanos... y esta se sacrificaria para salvar a sus compañeros... algo malo sentia que iba a suceder, por que esto le suena familiar a algo que alguien con esas caracteristicas haria.

Erasedhead se paro y corrio hacia el bosque; obiando a sus compañeros pro y a el niño, su meta y objetivo enfocandose en una sola cosa.

"Tia Mandalay... Tio Tiger... que va a pasar ahora..." pregunto Kota al ver como el pro se habia ido del claro.

Tiger y Mandalay compartieron miradas pero se quedaron en silencio.

Una vez mas la pro se vio anunciando la nueva sobria informacion a todos los chicos del campamento.

 _-"atencion... a todos los estudiantes, el objetivo de los villanos ha sido identificado... la captura es de Midoriya Izumi; los motivos no se saben..._ _aun asi Midoriya ten cuidado en lo que sea que estes planeando... "-_

Diferentes reacciones se hicieron notar cuando todos escucharon esto, los chicos que estaban aún afuera del edificio frenaron en seco al oir esto, Shoto y Katsuki que aun se encontraban peleando contra un villano se vieron sudando frio al oir la noticia hacerca de Midoriya.

 _-"a los estudiantes que la encuentren porfavor detenganla..."-_

Suspiro pesado la pro heroe al transmitir esto, el mensaje en señal para todos pero no para la mencionada.

 _-"...ella planea entregarse, sin causar mas daños..."-_ termino de mencionar la pro. Logrando que se activara entre todos, tanto paralelo A como B una alarma dentro de ellos.Katsuki Bakugou, por primera vez en su vida nunca se vio mas cabreado que antes. Su vision manchandose de rojo al sentir que la ira irradiaba de entre sus manos.

 _ **"eso es... mi pequeño... enfurecete... haz al mundo saber lo que significa tener ira"**_ ronroneo una ronca voz en su mente. **TBC-**


	32. CAPÍTULO 30

**_YOLO!_**

 ** _Y yo que pensaba actualizar pronto. Pero mira que desastre... uggh me odio por ser caca en actualizar._**

 ** _Bueeee..._**

 ** _Y_** ** _a solo se viene lo bueno y sabroso con la saga que ya mismo acaba, con las sorpresas que les tenia preparado siento que muchas cosas sabrosas y torcidas van a pasar._**

 ** _De ley me van a torchar por hacer esto._**

 ** _Bueno... Disfruten!_**

Declamación: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 30:**

 **"Caida en efecto"**

La noche se había hecho mas pesada la pasar de las horas, la neblina venenosa se empezó a espesar a tal punto de que apenas se podía ver. El humo del fuego aun se podía oler sobre la niebla, haciendo que el trabajo de evacuar se complicara demasiado para algunos pro y alumnos.

Pero a pesar de esto algunos de los estudiantes que aun estaban en las instalaciones salieron a ayudar en la intervención de algunos de sus compañeros que no lo habían logrado al edificio, llendo en su busqueda.

Los del estudiantes del paralelo A que salieron a recibir a Tenya y a Mineta junto con Yaoyorozu que no paraba de crear mascarillas para los chicos que empezaron a salir a socorrer al resto junto con el pro heroe Bloodking el cual se había dispuesto también a resguardar a los estudiantes en las garitas del edificio.

 **-BANG!-**

"Momo!" le llamo la rosada a la vice aparte del grupito del pro. La pelinegra se veia que estaba en una top deportiva para más agilidad con su quirk mientras creaba mascarillas y equipos de soporte.

"¿que fue ese disparo?" pregunto Tenya al este cubrirse con sus brazos y hacercandose al grupo "¿estan todos bien?"

"VAMOS A MORIR!" lloro Mineta que temblequeaba a espaldas de el, Tenya se vio lanzandore una mirada seria a la uva obligandola a callarse.

"no lo se... pero suena por donde esta Izumi-san" le respondio Kirishima.

"¿por donde M-midoriya? tu crees que..." Momo ladeo la cabeza a la pregunta de Ashido. Preocupada por el estado de la peliverde.

"vamos a revisar!" llamo Denki adelantandose. Ashido se iba a ir con el pero Momo la detuvo.

"planeas ir... tu tambien... a por Midoriya?" le pregunto esta, Denki por otra parte se adelantó a la rosadita y agarro una de las mascarillas, corriendo en dirección a donde escucho los disparos, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo.

"Taicho nos necesita, ese sacrificio que va a hacer no es algo que ella quiera hacer... es nuestro deber como héroes ayudarla!" grito el rubio antes de desaparecer de entre la neblina.

Ashido sonrió ante la cruda honestidad de Denki y agarrando una mascara también, corrió hacia su compañero. Su mente ya puesta en su objetivo.

Momo y Tenya sonrieron ante esto mientras se quedaron en la entrada. Kirishima coguiendo una mascara también salio en carrera hacia la ruta del la prueba de valor.

 **-CON IZUMI-**

Izumi seguia sobre su plataforma de tierra, mientras buscaba y se acercaba a la localización de Kaachan y Shoto pero una figura contorsionada se embistió contra esta haciendo que esta frenara de golpe, logrando caer de cara al suelo sino fuera por que alguien le agarro a ultimo minuto de su tortaso.

"Mezo-san!" sonrio la peliverde sorprendida; su compañero de seis brazos la habia logrado atrapar justo a tiempo.

"solo alguien como tu correría al campo de batalla sin un plan de resguardo..." le regaño Shoji "no quiero ni saber como es que te hiciste esas heridas" Izumi se vio colorando de vergüenza.

"lo siento, pero necesito-"que haces aquí Midoriya... deberíamos de regresar al edifico y buscar ayuda con un pro" le interrumpió el peliplata a esta.

Izumi solo se pudo negar, acomodándose mejor en la espalda de este "aún no puedo regresar... faltan Kaachan y Shoto-kun"

"¿Todoroki y Bakugou?" Izumi se acomodo asintiendo.

"Ellos estan en problemas... Kaachan esta golpeado y Shoto esta con alguien herido..." le explico esta breve.

"a que-"

Un crujir de arboles y maleza les hizo hacer silencio por un momento, hasta que una gran sombra negra se dispuso a atacarles y Shoji no tuvo elección mas que moverse lejos de la fronda del bosque, Izumi quedo curiosa de preguntar quien fue ese y Shoji se vio suspirando relatando le lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas.

- **RAAAARR-** un rugido casi bestial a un costado de ellos hizo sacudir a Izumi de los brazos de el octopi, esta levantando un poco de pilares de tierra para bloquearle temporalmente el paso decidio ir a por la ruta más segura.

"CORRAMOS!" le grito esta a su compañero, viendo que la criatura estaba aturdida por el momento "llevemos lo a donde Kaachan!"

"ok!"

Con Dark Shadow fuera de control y persiguiéndoles muy de cerca les hizo obligar a Izumi y Shoji a escabullirse pasando de el Dark Shadow y llevarlo con Kaachan solo para que Fumikage incompetente al no poder controlar su bestia centinela por la gran cantidad de oscuridad les grito que se alejaran. Izumi se vio creando más pilares para bloquearle el paso.

"e-estas segura que Bakugou podrá parar a Dark Shadow..." le susurro el peliplata a esta.

"estoy segura que si, confía en mi y corre para esa dirección" respondió esta al señalar frente a ella. La ubicación de Katsuki y Shoto se hacia más clara.

 **-BLAM! BOOM!- "MUERE DE UNA VEZ MALNACIDO!"**

Fueron los gritos y golpes que escucharon y vieron los dos al entrar en el pequeño claro en donde estaban Katsuki y Todoroki peleando contra un villano que se encontraba a pocos metros del aire suspendido por sus dientes. Katsuki trato de golpear nuevamente al villano pero otro filamento de dientes broto de entre la tierra para impedirle el paso.

 **-ROAAAAR!-** rugió detrás de ellos Dark Shadow que les empezó a cazar, ganando más velocidad. Izumi viendo esta oportunidad le indico a Shoji que se lanzase a un costado.

"FUERA DEL CAMINO!" grito Izumi empujado fuera del paso con una ráfaga de aire a sus compañeros; Dark Shadow emergió del oscuro bosque atrás de ellos justo a tiempo de que ellos colisionasen con el villano.

 **-ROOOAAARRR!-** rugio el pajaro sentinela y se lanzo a atacar al villano que se encontraba en el aire y en su camino.

Todoroki y Bakugou se vieron respirando un poco aliviados al verse ya fuera del peligro.

Izumi se vio en oportunidad cuando el villano no se enfocó en ellos, se deslizo soltandose del abrazo de Shoji y se acomodo frente a sus compañeros para protegerlos de la pelea frente a ellos.

 **-ROOAAAR!-** rugio la bestia al este ser empujado por unas fileras de dientes del villano.

Dark Shadow agarró uno de los arboles que habian caido y se lo lanzo ciegamente a donde Izumi, esta prediciendo la caida del proyectil se empujo en el aire en un arco sobre encima de este para cortar como una cuchilla los dientes del villano haciendo que este cayera y terminara siendo enterrado por unos arboles que Dark Shadow le habia lanzado.

 **-RROOOAAARRR!-** "Kaachan! subyuga a Dark Shadow, rápido!" le grito Izumi cayendo al suelo para evitar ser golpeada por la bestia.

"tch..." mascullo cabreado el ceniza, y este lanzándose junto con Todoroki sometiendo con explosiones y fuego a la criatura de sombra.

"ughhh... arigato Todoroki, Bakugou" tosio Fumikage, ahora si cansado por el uso de su centinela.

"tch... recuerda que yo soy tu debilidad cara de pajaro... barri el piso contigo durante el festival" gruño Bakugou haciendo sonar unas cuantas explosiones más en sus palmas.

"ahora que ya estamos todos necesitamos regresar al edificio" tosio Shoto atrayendo la atencion de todos.

Izumi se vio siendo cargada nuevamente por Shoji, a verguenza de la peliverde que mascullaba que si podia caminar y que no le veia la gracia en que la cargen. Todoroki y Bakugou se habian colocado de escoltas frente a ellos mientras que Tokoyami les seguia a paso lento tras de ellos, tensos de algún posible ataque sorpresa.

"guaahh!"-"ooff!"

"¿que fue eso?" susurro Izumi a su compañero tentaculo es cual transformo uno de sus muñones en unos oídos.

"al parecer son Uraraka y Tsuyu... por los golpes que estoy escuchando... parece ser que estan peleando contra un villano" le respondio este.

"venga hay que ir a por cara redonda" llamo momesto Kaachan a los demas, adelantandose del grupo. Todoroki le seguio a unos pasos atras junto con Fumikage y Shoji.

-

Uraraka se vio en una llave de inmovilidad encima del villano que les atacó con navajas y cuchillas. El niño frente a ella, no paraba de reir maniaticamente al este ver como la sangre rodaba del pequeño corte de la mejilla de la castaña.

"estas bien... Tsuyu-san?" le llamo esta a su compañera, la cual asintio acomodandose cerca de ella.

 ** _"uwaaa~~~ que dulce! la sangre! sangre que cae de ti! aahhhh"_** canto melodico al sentir como unas gotas de sangre provenientes de la cortada de la mejilla de Uraraka caian cerca de el.

 ** _"chuuupppa~chuuuupppa~"_** canto el niño con una cara de extasis al este lamer la gotilla de sangre.

"Uraraka-san! Tsuyu-san!" escucharon una voz saliendo de un costado del bosque logrando que las chicas vieran como Shoji, Todoroki, Fumikage, Bakugou e Midoriya que aún estaba siendo cargada por Mezo les salieran al encuentro.

"chicos..." llamo Asui a sus compañeros.

 ** _"tch! no me gusta esto..."_** murmuro el villano viendose ahora rodeado, empujo de su agarre a la castaña y salto hacia las copas de los árboles, Uraraka le dejo ir. El villano se alejo a la sombras de los arboles no sin antes ojear a cada uno de ellos para analizarlo y terminar fijandose en la peliverde.

"ahora que ya estamos todos, vamos a el edificio" llamo Tokoyami a sus compañeros al verse estos caminando hacia la ruta de la hosteria, ahora ya más calmados pero aún serios.

"aun hay que tener cuidado, puede que los hallamos paralizado temporalmente pero no sabemos cuantos más esten ocultos" añadio el cuervo a sus compañeros mientras este se ponia de guia a un costado.

Izumi asintio a un lado de ellos, esta se habia arrimado a Tsuyu y Uraraka mientras utilizaba unos latigos de agua que habia creado usando el hielo de Shoto, para curarlas de las cortadas.

Esta se habia dispuesto durante la caminata, a curarle las heridas a sus compañeros.

"eto... Izumi-san... ¿que te paso en los brazos?" le llamo la castaña al esta fijarse en las cicatrices que tenia en el hombro y en el antebrazo. Tsuyu fijandose tambien en esto se acerco mas a donde la peliverde que ahora se ajustaba las mangas negras que se habian desacomodado del sitio.

 ** _-BRAAAMMM-_**

Una nueva sacudida los alerto de repente y estos sin poder ver de donde los habian lanzado se vieron recibiendo unas llamas azules directamente a ellos, levantando una gran nube de plovo y niebla.

"uwaaa!" chillo Ochako al verse esta ser empujada con fuera a un costado. Se levando aturdida escaneando a ver si sus compañeros estaban bien solo para sentirse sudar frio al ver que sus amigos estaban en el suelo tratandose tambien de levantarse.

"corran..." se escucho una voz debil a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Volteandose a ver se fijo que se trataba de Izumi, que al parecer estaba acunclillada, sosteniendose el costado adolorida.

"u-usagi..." mascullo Bakugou levantandose del shock "ni piense que voy a correr... baka"

"k-kaachan" sonrio.

 ** _"veo que eres alguien demasiado... persistente en caer, Midoriya Izumi"_** le llamo una voz, frente a ella. Haciendo que estos se fijaran en el nuevo individuo.

Los del paralelo A que aún estaban entumecidos por el golpe sw fijaron en como un joven de pelo negro, con parches de piel quemada con una ropa ocura de combinacion se acerco lentamente a Izumi, mientras esta se vio escupiendo a un costado forzandose en no dejarse caer a dormir.

"y q-que con eso" molesto esta al esta levantarse poco a poco. El villano se vio silbando ante esto y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de esta, solto una gran descarga de llamas sobre ella.

"MIDORIYA!!!" gritaron preocupados sus compañeros al ver esto.

La figura de Izumi se vio cayendo despues del impacto, su camisa polo blanca chamuscada por el fuego y su pelo soltaba un poco de humo.

 ** _"pero no importa cuan determinada estes, tarde o temprano vas a caer"_**

sonrio el villano al ver el cuerpo caido de esta y haciendo una seña con su mano, una nueva figura entro en el claro.

Este llevaba una mascara con un singular diseño en ella, con un sombrero de copa acompañado de un abrigo grande.

 ** _"sateto... ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, es hora de irnos"_** y este usando su quirk, encerro a Izumi en una especie de canica.

"ESPERENSE AHI, MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!" rugio Bakugou al verse este ya de pie, con una mirada asesina que gritaba sangre.

 ** _"oya oya... pero si tu eres Katsuki Bakugou, el de la lista"_** silvo el enmascarado **_"tal vez si te llevamos, tambien podamos jugar contigo"_** añadio.

 **-BOOM!-** Bakugou se lanzó en ciega ira al enmascarado al oir esto.

"NI SE TE OCURRA MALDITO!" y doblando su cuerpo en un arco logro golpear al emnascarado en el costado pasa luego usar el impulso del golpe y cascararlo en la cabeza con su otra pierna.

El villano se vio soltando tres canicas de sus manos y Bakugou lanzandose para atraparlas se vio siendo empujado confuerza por un golpe de fuego azul.

 ** _"nada mal, para un mocoso como tu"_** llamo el villano pelinegro, recogiendo del suelo las canicas.

 ** _"pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzar nuestro nivel"_** se despidio turnandose de ahi, mientras que un portal se abria delante de ellos, llevandose de ahi a Izumi.

"MIERDAAAAA!"

 **TBC-**


	33. CAPÍTULO 31

**_Wahahahaha~ la maldad brota de mi a montones en este momento!_**

 ** _Pero pilas que no quiero que me linchen!_**

Declamación: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 31:**

 **"El renadio"**

 **-CON YAOYOROZU -**

Mientras esta situación sucedía con el grupo de Bakugou a unos kilómetros de ahí, esta se veía en un gran aprieto con un par de villanos frente a ella. Un hombre con traje de gala y pelo corto, sus manos terminaban en filosas garras que estaban manchadas de sangre.

 ** _"venga tío, que aun ni eh probado una pisca de ustedes héroes de mierdica"_** jodió el villano, lamiendo sus garras. A su lado una criatura que le doblaba de tamaño y forma le acompañaba, en una de sus manos pareciese que llevaba una especie de casco.

"vete a la mierda!" escucho que le grito uno del paralelo B, solo para que este fuera lanzado por un pedazo de garra, que al parecer se había desprendido de la mano del villano.

 ** _"tch... tenlo a tu manera, oi noumu!"_** llamo el villano a la criatura ** _"acabalos!"_** ladro, noumu lanzándose a atacar sin piedad este agarro un pedazo de arbol, que fue lanzado con fuerza a donde ella y esta por poco logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo, rodó lejos de ahí; la bestia frente a ella rugió y se lanzo nuevamente para atacarla pero fue interceptado por el pro BloodKing que le empujo con fuerza lejos de ella.

 ** _"gatito..._** ** _gatito...gatito"_** entono la criatura al levantarse poco a poco del golpe **_"donde... esta... gatito"_**

"pues tu gato no esta aquí, imbécil!" aulló el pro al este lanzarle un puñete en toda la quijada, noqueando le por breve momento.

La bestia se empezó a enfurecer, soltando una gran cantidad de herramientas que brotaban de su espalda, una moto sierra y un taladro que salieron a interceptar la patada que el pro le había lanzado de regreso pero se detuvo por completo por unos momentos.

El otro villano maldijo al verse casi sin protección se enfoco en atacarlos con las garras que este seguía soltando de sus manos.

Iida junto con Sato que se habían quedado para ayudar empezaron a bloquear e esquivare los disparos.

 ** _"tch... vestía inútil! sigue atacando!"_** grito el villano al ver a la criatura detenerse, a lo que este freno comprendiendo algo del por que de la actitud de la criatura.

 ** _"oh! ahora entiendo!"_** sonrió maliciosamente **_"misión cumplida eh?"_** rio el villano y saltando hacia el bosque, desaparecio.

 _'mision cumplida?'_

Momo se vio sudando ante esto, si la bestia se detuvo y con lo que dijo el villano... eso significa que... Oh no, ellos ya habrán capturado a Midoriya.

 _'piensa Momo... piensa... el no se debe de alejar, espera eso es!'_ un foco se le ilumino y esta creando un microchip en su palma se acerco hacia uno de sus compañeros llamado Awase, que estaba recostado en la pared del edifico mientras se recuperaba del primer golpe, para contarle de su plan y este acercándose a la criatura, que al parecer ya no se enfocaba en ellos, uso su quirk para fundir el aparato en la espalda de este.

"estas segura de que tu plan funcionara... Yaoyorozu?" le pregunto el pelinegro, Momo solo se vio ladeando la cabeza, mareada por el constante uso de su quirk.

"esperemos que si" suspiro esta, desmayada por el cansancio. Awase suspiro ventilando la tensión con unos suspiros amenos al ver que la criatura le ignoro y siguió su camino.

"¿que fue lo que le pusiste encima Awase?" le pregunto BloodKing al acercarse al par y este respirando le el plan de Momo hizo que el pro se acomodase y llamara a las autoridades. Los héroes la habían cagado, y en grande.

 **-LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, no se le podía describir de otra manera mas que el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado y abrumador en el salón de conferencias de U.A. después de todo lo ocurrido en el campamento de verano, los estudiantes que se vieron metidos en este gran lió contra la liga de villanos, dejaron muy en claro el amargo golpe que había generado en las masas acerca de la academia.

Y como no estarlo cuando quince de los cuarenta estudiantes que fueron a este lugar estaban en I.C.U con golpes y lesiones graves. Incluyendo que dos de los seis héroes estaban heridos y uno desaparecido.

"nos tomamos demasiado a la ligera el ataque de la Liga" empezó Nezu, dando inicio a la sesión "y aun si los hubiésemos tomado encerio, todo el trayecto del ataque me parece demasiado irreal en cierto punto" añadió la rata/oso.

"lo que aun no se me quita de la cabeza es el hecho de el por que escogerían a Midoriya; que tienen con ella" añadió Mightnight al esta leer el reporte policíaco "es decir que hay que busquen de ella que sea tan importante como para secuestrarla"

"... su quirk" soplo Mic al ver a su compañera, que aun estaba perdida "piénsalo de este modo, el quirk de ella es de único elemental en su clase" explico "su inusual manera de controlar los elementos y ese elemento de ella, sangre-control... la hacen caer como una posible aliada"

"no hay que saltar a conclusiones apresuradamente, aun hay la posibilidad de que este ataque no halla sido el unico" añadio PowerLoader.

"ughhh... lo único que me molesta mas esto es que yo estaba en el baño, mientras ellos sobrevivían a esto..." maldijo deprimido All Might al este clavar codos en la mesa. El Símbolo de la Paz se sentía por todo lo sucedido, si solo el hubiese aceptado a ir a el campamento con Aizawa esto no hubiese pasado.

"deja de patearte por algo que no es tu culpa Yagi, si hay de echarle la culpa a alguien ese serian los villanos" le reafirmo la rata.

"ahora, continuando con el asun-"

 **-riing*riiing-** "oii! Yagi!"

"perdona, pero parece ser que es el detective Tsukauchi" agrego este; Nezu se vio ladeando la cabeza dando la señal a Yagi para que pusiera la llamada en altavoz.

-"yagi-san, estas ahi?"- se escucho la voz del detective.

"si, Tsukauchi; habla que estas en alta voz" le respondio Nezu "que es lo que has descubierto..."

-

A Katsuki Bakugou siempre lo habían definido por su actitud y personalidad como alguien inaprochable, con su quirk de explosiones combinada con su flamante temperamento no era de esperarse que este estubiera maldiciendo al mundo o lanzando obcenidades a cualquiera que cruzace su camino.

Despues de todo ese era el Bakugou que todos se habian acostumbrado a ver.

El unico problema era de que, el no se encontraba haciendo nada de esto, pues se veia apagado, como si la chispa que encendia su dinamita se hubiese esfumado.

Su figura solemne sobre una camilla de hospital, su mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo decaida dejaba más en mala postura a sus compañeros; pues ellos nunca le habian visto asi.

"Bakugou..." se acerco la castaña primero, entrando al cuarto en donde la dinamita reposaba.

"que quieres cara redonda..." mascullo sin ganas el rubio "que hacen aqui?" añadio al ver a los demas de sus compañeros.

"vinimos a visitarte a ver como estabas" respondio Iida " todos sabemos lo que paso, Todoroki nos lo conto"

"Todos los del aula vinimos a ver como estas, bueno a eceptuar de Momo que esta recien levantada y aun no se puede mover y Jirou junto con Hagakure que aun estan en recuperación" llamo Denki.

"tch!... como que si contarles nos hubiera ayudado..." gruño Bakugou apretando sus puños en las sábanas "si tan solo hubiera u sido un poco mas rápido, usagui no..."

"Ya detente Bakugou" llamo una nueva voz desde la puerta haciendo que todos vieran como un hombre de pelo negro rizado, con una mascara que le cubria la mitad del rostro, entraba al cuarto con una canasta de dulces picantes.

"ah... perdona si interrumpi algo, mi nombre es Hizashi Midoriya, soy el padre de Izumi" saludo con una venia a los jovenes de ahi.

"un gusto conocerlo, señor"

"Tio Hizashi" le llamo Bakugou "¿que hace aqui?"

Hizashi sonrio, eh acercandose a donde su cama, le golpeo un cascaronazo en la cabeza.

"OI!" grito Katsuki "por que me pegas!"

"por que vine a saludarte y a golpear algo de sentido común en esa cabeza dura que tienes" sonrio el pelinegro, oviando las caras de sus compañeros.

"¿q-que?"

"¿acaso crees que mi hija, no le hubiera dado el mismo impulso de golpearte cuando te escuche asi?" suspiro este, clavandole la mirada al ceniza "ademas... ¿tu crees que ella no se habria entregado si no habia un motivo?" añadio.

"esperese un momento" le corto Uraraka al esta seguirle la conversacion "¿quiere decir que Izumi sabria que esto iba a pasar?"

Hizashi solo asintio.

"Izumi es alguien que piensa primero los motivos y después planifica una estrategia y plan de acción" suspiro el pelinegro cruzandose de brazos "mi hija puede parecer imprudente pero es alguien demasiado analitica para su propio gusto" termino este volteandose a ver a los demas que estaban en el cuarto.

"asi que... diganme. Que planean hacer ahora que ya saben esto"

Los que estaban ahi, quedaron el silencio por un momento hasta que Kirishima y Todoroko se acercaron a donde el.

"la rescataremos!" declaro el pelirojo. Tenya y Uraraka se los quedaron viendo "lo haremos... ya que Todoroki y yo tenemos un plan"

"ayer yo con Kirishima, descubrimos que Momo, habia logrado plantar un transmisor a uno de los villanos y se lo entrego a All Might y Erasedhead, para que iniciaran la busqueda " comenzo explicando Todoroki "si le pedimos que nos cree otro transmisor-"iran a ayudar a Izumi" termino Hizashi.

"dejense de bromas!" grito Tenya horripilado por esto y trato de discutirles, haciendoles ver su error, que no cometiesen el mismo error que el hizo en Hozu.

Solo para ser detenido por una pequeña flama que fue explotada cerca de su cara.

"crees que tus compañeros serian lo suficientemente tontos para hacer esto" le llamo la voz seria del Hizashi; una pequeña flama le danzaba en la boca.

"por lo que ellos planean hacer, suena mas a como una mision de rescate que una kamikaze" le refuto este "ademas de que All Might y los demas heroes se haran cargo de la primera caballeria de villanos; lo que tus compañeros aqui tratan de hacer es recate no pelea"

"Tch!"

"asi que diganme de una vez, van a hacerlo o no" termino este llamandolos a todos.

Poco a poco sus compañeros fueron saliendo del salon, no por que no creian en que podrian hacerlo, sino por el hecho de que el plan de rescate no solo les pondria en riesgo sino que en peligro sus carreras.

"Shoto-kun, Kirishima-kun" llamo Ochako antes de esta ser la ultima en salir "tengan cuidado ¿ok?"

Kirishima y Todoroki se pararon firmes ante esto. Katsuki se levanto de a poco de la camilla, humo salia de sus manos.

 **"cuenten conmigo para esto"** respondio enojado este, soltando pequeñas explosiones en sus palmas **"esos malditos se lo buscaron"**

 **EN XXX LUGAR-**

En un cuarto oscurecido por las sombras y las lugubres luces una figura, se recostaba comodamente en un trono de metal y cuero. Cables de lineas de medicina recorian el piso hasta llegar a conectarse con la solitaria figura que se encontraba sentada sobre el altar.

 ** _"sensei, le hemos traido a Midoriya"_** hablo una figura cubierta dr niebla oscura.

Sensei, se acomodo en el asiento enfocandose ahora en las dos figuras que traian a una tercera persona de cabellos verdes y ropas quemadas.

 ** _" te doy la bienvenida a mi humilde posada... Izumi Midoriya"_**

 **TBC-**


	34. CAPÍTULO 32

**_Aaaaaahhhhh! no puedo dormir!!!_** ** _Por queee????? Que mierda! Si yo pernicuno mas que un oso! Como es esto posible!_**

 ** _Aaahhhh! ya se fue a la mierda mis horas de sueño, ah okey me tocara actualizar mas rápido los ultimos capítulos de la saga._**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 32:**

 **"Todos para Uno"**

 ** _"Bienvenida a esta humilde posada, Izumi Midoriya"_** saludo una voz fria frente a ella.

La voz de la persona que estaba en frente de ella, palpitaba demasiados problemas y no solo en el ambito de heroe versus villano sino que toda la situación de verse cara a cara con uno de los villanos más temidos desde hace siglos y el solo persar en su aprieto en estos momentos le dejo un amargo nudo en el estomago que le empezó a pesar.

 ** _"debes de estar temblenqueado de panico al pensar en estar frente mio, no es asi pequeña"_** ronroneo el villano, logrando que la peliverde se enfocara en el de golpe.

"¿c-como?" tartamudeo, espantada y sudando frío ante el solo pensar de qu-

 ** _"es muy facil, a decir verdad para mi el poder leerte la mente a las personas me es satisfactorio, lo cual me sorprende un poco en tu caso, ya que no estas tratando de escaparte"_** musito el villano, colocando uno de sus cables de vitro cerca a el **_"pero dejándonos de lado la inutil introducción para después, hay algo que me intriga o mejor dicho me gustaria preguntarte..."_**

Izumi se vio sudando al sentir como su cuerpo fue jalado con fuerza del lugar en donde ella se encontraba sentada hace unos momentos, hacia los brazos de la criatura/persona que ahora la sujetaba de una manera muy cariñosamente enfermiza.

 ** _"dime... Izumi, ¿no te gustaria ver por primera vez?"_**

-

Un silencio es lo que se ecuchaba en el tren a pesar de que este generaba en si ruido al moverse, las personas del tren estaban calladas, o es mas en un silencio que al parecer ninguno de los jovenes que estaban ahi, se atrevieron ha hacer ruido alguno.

La ruta para llegar a la cuidad de Yokohama en Kanagawa iba ha tardarse unas dos horas minimo desde Nagano hasta llegar por lo menos llegar un poco cerca a la ubicacion del objetivo, que se encontraba en Kamino Ward.

Kirishima, Shoto, Yaoyorozu, Tenya e Bakugo se encontreban en silencio mientras esperaban hasta llegar a su objetivo. Caa uno se enclntraba preparandose para ejecutar el plan de rescate.

"oigan... yo se que vinimos en respaldo de taicho para rescate de ella, pero..." comento dudoso Kirishima por unos momentos rompiendo el silencio.

"¿a que viene esto, Kirishima?" pregunto curioso Todoroki, que se encontraba comiendo un bento.

"...es solo que me preocupa lo que nos menciono Uraraka-san" replico el pelirojo, recostandose en el siento "cuando ya nos veniamos para aca, ella me jaloneo para un costado y me dijo que ella aun no estaba convencida de que Izumi, no es alguien que nos pida ayuda, sin importar que nos haya dicho su padre"

Kirishima ojeo al miti-miti por un momento para despues terminar enfocandose en la dinamita que estaba frente a el.

"¿tu que opinas, Bakugou?"

"cara redonda no conoce a usagi como yo..." suspiro Bakugou, rompiendo la conversación "...usagi es muy capaz de escapar por su propia cuenta, pero el problema esta de que ella no conoce, hasta que punto puede lograrlo por sus propias manos"

"¿a que te refieres con eso, Midoriya-san parece ser alguien muy capaz-"no lo es" le freno el dinamita a el cara partida con fastidio en su voz.

"usagi tiende a lanzarse a lo loco a cualquier situacion de peligro, sin importarle si ella resulta herida en el proceso o no" suspiro Bakugou "por eso el tio Hizashi me lo recordo ese día en el hospital"

"¿recordo que, Bakugou?" ahora fue Tenya el que se acomodo en las sillas y se acerco para oir mejor. El peliazul se habia cambiado de silla y ahora veia al dinamita con un rostro serio.

Bakugou los miro a sus compañeros, dudoso de si podia confiarles esta pequeña informacion o no. Suspiro más pesado por un momento, se enfoco en sus manos cubiertas de vendas y cintas para despues mirarlos a todos.

"ella... es de ese el tipo de heroe, que sacrificaria su vida por llevarse a los villanos con ella de un solo golpe"

-

La noche caia más pesado y lento de lo que la gente de Japón o Nipon acostumbraba, el rudico e gelido cambio de temporada tambien se veia que traeria un poco de lluvias y brisas frias para estas noches y las siguientes.

En Kamino Ward, en un edificio de origen decayente exteriormente en donde las sombras de entre las paredes se movian con cada paso de hora; mostraban como las ventanas de algunos cuartos vacios del edificio, empezaron a zumbar por las brisas gelidas que comenzaron a golpear las paredes de los pisos superiores pero no asi de el piso subterráneo que se encontraba ahí.

"estas demente..."

"¡ni loca creeras que me entregare solo por la estupida proposicion que me acabas de decir!" gruño enojada Izumi, retorciendose de la posición que le tenia agarrada AfO.

 ** _"huh~ asi que, te niegas a mi tan amable oferta; no es de sorprender que tu respuesta te identifica, Midoriya Izumi, pero..."_** ronroneo el villano al acariciar el rostro de ella para luego lanzarla de regreso al suelo en un estrepito.

"Gah!"

 ** _"...veras que en esta toma de decisiones no tendras opción alguna"_** sonrio este acomodándose en el trono, mientras que observaba como la peliverde frente a el se trataba de levantar inútilmente, pues aún seguia entumecida por el ataque de los villanos.

Todos para Uno suspiro jocoso ante el intento fallido de ella de levantarse y activo nuevamente uno de sus quirks, _Telekinesis,_ con el que la levanto de golpe de ahi y la jalo con más rudesa que antes hacia los pies de este.

"guh!" farfullo esta levantandose con los codos del suelo "s-s...solo d-dime...q-que e-es... lo que *hah hah* quieres... de mi"

 ** _"Ora~ asi que ahora si hablamos de esto, eres alguien muy perspicaz para ser de tu edad, pero esto no es de diferencia..."_** rio AfO, levantando la figura de Izuma hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, estrangulandola con fuerza su mano **_"... ya que lo que quiero es que asi mismo como te atreviste a curar a ese 'Simbolo de Paz' de aquella herida fatal que le cause, me cures a mi, completamente"_** termino este soltandola del agarre.

"...en.." tosio Izumi, aceptando aún espasmada de dolor. Trato de levantarse por lo menos del suelo para solo terminar cayendo cansada denuevo. Todos para Uno se rio de su desdicha.

 ** _"parece ser, que para que me cures necesitaras estar recuperada_** **_completamente, pero, si hago esto estoy mas que seguro que escaparas, asi que esto solo me deja una opcion"_** y este moviendo su mano al velador que se econtraba al lado suyo del trono, atrajo el objeto hacia Midoriya, forzandola a estar ahorcada nuevamente por el ataque de AfO mientras este le colocaba una gargantilla metalica.

 ** _"ahora si, creo que podremos trabajar"_**

"q-que demonios me hiciste" tosio la peliverde, moviendo su mano hacia su cuello para tocar el aparato pero fue detenida por un choque eléctrico proveniente de este.

"GAAA-AAK!!!"

 ** _"ahora sin ya mas tardar..."_** empezo AfO, activo un boton de su panel, mostrando como cuatro tanques de agua, aparecian detras de unos portales oscuros, una sonrisa maliciosa formandose en su rostro **" _...es hora de que me cumplas"_**

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA-**

 **-EN MUSTAFU-**

La alianza de heroes, un departamento juridico profesional de alta importancia gubernamental. Encargado de distribuir y supervisar a los heroes encargados de cada distrito y ward.

"muy bien, ahora que ya tenemos toda la informacion correspondiente de en donde se encuentra la liga de villanos es necesario enviar primero dos convoy de ataque" explico el supervisor de cabeza de gato mientras repartia la informacion por lad pantallas del auditorio.

"separaremos a los dos equipos de esta manera; el equipo uno, se encargara de atacar el lugar en donde segun testigos es la guarida y el equipo se compone del heroe número uno All Might seguido de Endeavor, Kamui Woods y Edge Shot; ustedes tendran un equipo de contingencia con los heroes mostrados en sus folios" añadio este mostrando la imagen del supesto bar en donde se podria encontrar la guarida de los villanos.

"Ahora el segundo equipo encargado de la ubicacion del radar seran; Tiger, Orca, Mt. Lady y Best Jeanist; ustedes tambien tendran un equipo de contingencia" y paso seguido mostro la ubicacion geografica del segundo objetivo.

"esta mision en de clase sss y fue sellado y aprobado por el senador mismo; asi que se espera de que esta sea lo mas exitosa posible"

termino este; dejando muy en claro el peso de una posible falla durante la maniobra.

Los heroes saludaron ante esta orden y se dispusieron en marcha.

 **LÍNEA DE TIEMPO-**

Camiones y autos blindados se empezaron a mover por la ciudad de Yokohama. Los transeuntes que aun se encontraban en las calles veian preocupados y cautos toda la paranda de vehiculos que se mobilizo por la cuidad.

Mientras en las azoteas de los edificios se mobilizaba All Might junto a su equipo. El héroe estaba enfocado en su mision, recuperar a la joven Midoriya y detener a toda costa a su nemesis.

Un mar de pensamientos pesados le hizo revolver el estomago al pesar en All for One y en que estado se encontraria este, si su villano habria descubierto de las habilidades de Midoriya con su agua curativa hacia que las posibles consecuencias o probabilidades de que tan peligroso se volveria esta mision.

Pues para no le sorprenderia si este habia logrado torturarla solo por el beneplacito de que ella le curase de las heridas una vez que este se enterase, las heridas fisicas externas e internas que este le habia causado durante esa pelea hace cinco años le hacia regresar a la pelea.

El realmente no se sorprenderia si esa fatidica noche se volviese a repetir. Pues el daria su vida por la gente inocente de Japón.

-

Un brillo onmioso azulado empezo envolviendo el cuarto en el que AfO e Izumi estaban, los cuatro tanques de agua brillaban con el reflejo de las luces.

El villano se levanto de a poco del encuerado trono, se coloco lo mas cerca a la peliverde y tocando la cabeza de esta, activo otro de los quirk de regeneración que poseia _'Touch'_ el cual le permitia curar a cualquier persona solo con un toque.

 ** _"ya estas curada completamente de las heridas; ahora cumple"_**

"si..." Izumi se levanto de a poco del suelo, se coloco en posicion ba gua y clavando sus manos en un golpe de jaken género un rectangulo lo suficientemente profundo para que alguien se recostara.

AfO se levanto de su ubicación , camino hacia el cubiculo en el suelo y se recosto, Izumi sintoendo el cuerpo del villano en el hueco, mobio sus manos en posicion de jinete y empezó a jalar el agua de los tanques, creando una gran masa de agua que empezo a flotar mas cerca al agujero, colocó con suavidad el agua en el agujero en donde se encontraba el villano y suspirando calmandose un poco coloco sus manos en el agua para analizar las heridas.

"!!" saco las manos por el shock al visualizar las heridas internas del villano "c-com-como es posible esto? tus organos... estan..."

 ** _"silencio"_** ordeno el villano.

Izumi se vio tragando baba mientras volvia a colocar sus manos sobre el agua terminando de analizar las heridas; se levanto de a poco y empezo a mecer sus manos en torno al cuerpo.

Una luz zafirica se empezo a generar, Izumi concentro el agua curativa en los organos dañados; reparando poco a poco el tejido fibroso de estos.

All for One sonrio al sentir como los dolores de algunos de sus órganos se disminuían. La niña a la final si fue de gran utilidad para el.

 ** _'una vez que ya este completamente curado, seria una lástima que no le recomensara'_** penso.

 **TBC-**


	35. CAPITULO 33

**_que pase la gente que me quiera linchar!_** ** _por que yo tambien quiero!_**

Declamacion: Boku no Hero y ATLA no me pertenecen. Kohei Horikoshi y Michael Dante di Martino son los creadores.

 **CAPITULO 33:**

 **" Cataclismos"**

Nubes grises se empezaron a arremolinar en torno al viejo almacén; el sonido resonante de las viejas vigas junto con el aleteo de trapos que colgaban de algunas de las ventanas daban de impresión de que algo muy peligroso se encontraba ahí dentro. Esperando a ser soltado y desatar una gran marea. Bakugou veía el edificio de mala manera, algo dentro de su mente le gritaba que _huyera_ que se alejara de ahí pues en ese lugar el sentía que hallaría la **_muerte_**.

"Bueno... ya estamos..." añadió Kirishima al este montarse con Tenya a un costado de la cerca y sacar unos binoculares de su maleta. Yaoyorozu se acerco a ellos.

"que es lo que ves Kirishima"

"um... esta todo un poco oscuro...pero creo que...creo que los veo!" añadió este a través del aparato "ah- Midoriya esta ahi-eh?!" pero algo en su semblante cambio por completo, al este llevarse una mano a la boca pálido y bajarse de los hombros de Tenya.

"Kirishima, ¿que paso?" pregunto preocupado el miti y miti pero Bakugou agarrando los binoculares del pelirrojo fue a ver lo que su compañero había visto y solo pudo lograr tragar estupefacto a la imagen frente a el.

"n-noumus" tartamudeo.

"que?!" mascullo incrédulo Todoroki, Bakkugou se removió incomodo y pesado a su lado "i-imposible!" la dinamita sacudió la cabeza, negando le "h-hay una-no, dos decenas de esos bichejos ahí... como-" y levantándose de a golpe se volvió a arrimar para volver a ver.

"¿que sucede Bakugou?¿ que fue lo que vistes?" La dinamita sin decir nada le paso los binoculares a Tenya, que al ver esto, palideció en sobremanera. Yaoyorozu creo dos binoculares mas, uno para ella y el otro para Todoroki y cuando ambos se acomodaron para ver, palidecieron al ver la grotesca imagen dentro de ahí.

La imagen de ver como ese cuarto estaba manchado con una sustancia parereciente a sangre por las paredes les removió el estomago, tubos y cables que contenían diferentes líquidos recorrían todo el lugar, en el suelo lograron ver unas cajas de metal apiñadas dentro de unos boques en donde se podía ver el exterior descraneado de los bichos noumu que al parecer estaban apagados.

"o-oigan ahi hay alguien!"soplo Tenya, logrando que sus compañeros se fijaran en el nuevo personaje que al mirar pareciese que se ocultaba en las sombras; la figura saliendo ahora a luz, dio a ver que se trataba de un hombre de alta estatura con traje elegante con una mascara metálica que le ocultaba completamente su rostro, el sujeto, que parecía salir de una película de terror, sujetaba a Izumi y la acercaba hacia uno de estos agujeros en el suelo; el hombre empezó a introducirla poco a poco en el liquido viscoso de uno de los tanques que se encontraba vacio.

Los heroes en practica quedaron mudos y palidos al ver como el villano la termino de insertar en el tanque, cerrando levemente la tapa de este.

 _ **"en pocos minutos... presiento que cuando levantes te gustara mucho mi regalo..."**_ escucharon reír al hombre antes de salir completamente del cuarto _ **" y cuando toda esta farsa con All Might acabe, estarás demasiado agradecida... tanto, que tu quirk también lo estara**_ _ **..."**_

Bakugou se quedo perplejo, sus manos empezaron a segregar sudor, su cuerpo temblaba. No se encontraba pensando, su cordura trataba de suprimir la ira y desesperación errática que sentía que le invadía de a poco al repetir esas palabras como case roto en su mente.

(-)

Algo que los Pro héroes que estaban ahí, no sabían era que, mientras mas adelantaba la noche mas se empezaron a tensar, como si un mal presagio les estuviera carcomiendo, quizás era solo el entorno en donde estaban ubicados pero eso aun así les hizo poner en guardia, no podían fallar en esta misión; no cuando la vida de una joven y una pro héroe estaban en juego. Escucharon ya la orden de parte de Tsugauchi de entrar y Tiger, Orca, BestJeanist y Mt Lady observaron el almacén con algo de seriedad y cautela mientras se preparaban a entrar y a paralizar la fabrica de creación de Noumus. La malla policíaca que detenía el perímetro de aquel frívolo lugar les proponía una cerrada zona de despliegue en la que tendrían que moverse rápido. Bakugou, Kirishima, Tenya, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu vieron como Mt Lady creció en tamaño y se coloco una camioneta vieja que se encontraba por ahí en uno de sus pies y con toda su fuerza gigantica destruyo la parte frontal del edificio.

 **-THOOMP-** **RAAAWRRR!-**

Pareciese ser que la pelea con All for One ya seria el clímax definitivo.

 **LINEA DE TIEMPO-**

Los pro Héroes que eran dirigidos por All Might y Endeavor se encontraban peleando frente a frente contra docenas de noumus que fueron invocados por el villano frente a el. Shigaraki Tomura a.k.a Tenko Shimura, el nieto perdido de Nana, su maestra y su antigua mentora de One for All. Los noumus al llamado, apareciendo solo cuando Shigaraki se vio siendo acorralado y sometido por Kamui Wood; se vio mas de lo surreal, lo cual hizo que los aliados de la Liga de Villanos se vieran siendo lanzados a atacar y liberar a su líder de las ramas del héroe.

 _ **"no... no dejare que esto acabe así! no te lo permitiré!"**_ aulló furioso con mas fuerza; desintegrando la prisión de ramas de Kamui Wood, Shimura se movió para arrimarse contra una de las paredes del bar **_"teodioteodioteodioteodiotrodioodioodioodioodio!"_**

 ** _"TE ODIO ALL MIGHT!"_** golpeo furioso una parte de la pared y un sonido parecido a un pitido les desconecto por un momento hasta que vieron que un nuevo liquido negruzco borboto de la nada, alertando nuevamente a los héroes, cabezas de Noumus y cuerpos de estos bichos empezaron a surgir del líquido, rugiendo de manera animal mientras atacaban a los héroes que se hallaban mas cerca. All Might se re-coloco de frente para detener la primera fila y lanzando un Missouri Smash, se abrió paso de entre las batallas, buscando en un frenesí, a la mopa verde de su estudiante.

"EN DONDE ESTA!" grito al ver que ella no se encontraba ahí "SHIGARAKI TOMURAAAA!"

 _ **"ella no esta aquuuiiii"** _ronroneo riendo el villano aún apoyado en la pared _**"llegaste tarde, All Might, Sensei ya la tiene en su poder"**_ y desapareciendo de entre las masas del edificio junto al resto de la Liga, siguió riéndose, dejando a All Might desconcertado mientras alrededor de el seguía la lucha contra los noumu.

 _'maldición!'_ maldijo enojado, _'_ _All for One!'_. Un noumu se le abalanzo para atacarle pero fue detenido por la mano de este, que le agarro del rosto y con la otra mano lo embistio al suelo de un solo golpe.

Gran Torino se coloco a su lado en un instante "cálmate Yagi; no te ofusques por la ira, ademas esto parece ser obra de..."

"...All for One" _'esta vez, me las vas a pagar... por la muerte de Nana, por_ _las mentiras que le has dicho a su hijo Tenko y por la joven Midoriya'_

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA-**

"eww... y se supone que estas cosas estan vivas?" comento asqueada Mt Lady al apretujar con firmeza las carcasas de los noumus "hey Jeanist!¿no te parece raro lo rápido que fue el despliegue?" llamo Mt Lady a su compañero. A su lado Best Jeanist tenia atrapado bajo las fibras a varios de ellos, Tiger y Orca subyugaban a los últimos con las cadenas anti quirks.

"primero deberías aprender a diferenciar entre la importancia y la dificultad de una misión, novata" le respondió este "equipo de antimotin! traigan las cajas y engrapes de contención! rápido!"

"¡Ragdoll!¡Ragdoll!¿me escuchas?" llamo Tiger al este agarrar desde uno de los contenedores a su compañera desaparecida. Orca se acerco a donde su compañero curioso por ver el estado de su alidada cuando sintió una sacudida tremenda a un costado de el.

"q-que?!"

 **-'k-crack-** "¿escucharon eso?" **-k-crackcrak-**

 **-k-crack-** "!"

 **-FUUWOOSSSHHH-BAAAAAMMMM!-** "¡MUÉVANSE TODOS!" grito Jeanist activando su quirk justo al instante en el que todo el edifico se vio siendo empujado por unas torretas de aire que destruyeron todo a su alrededor. El edificio se vio siendo destruido solamente por la parte frontal del ataque una vez que el polvo se acomodo.

A un costado del edificio en el callejon en el que estaban ocultos los chicos; sintieron como sus curpos se empezaron a defallecer del miedo _**terrror**_ de la sola presencia que estaba ahi de pie.

*aplauso* _**"Ese es el héroe #4 para ver!"**_ la figura del hombre con traje salio a la luz de entre los escombros, aplaudiendo a las formas caídas de los pro héroes. Jeanist recobro rápidamente la consciencia al reconocer esa voz.

"t-tu... eres-"

 _ **"y yo que planeaba enviar a todos esos héroes de pacotilla al infierno"**_ gorgojeo el villano ahora frente a el _ **"pero tu les salvaste el pellejo agarrándoles de sus ropas y lanzaros lejos de mi ataque..."**_ All for One observo indiferente a la figura caída del héroe #4 _**"la versatilidad de tus habilidades te hacen un noble oponente pero..."** _ levanto una de sus manos, apuntándole **"ese quirk no es algo a Shimura le vaya a acoplar"**

 **-BANG!-** El cuerpo sin vida del héroe cayo en un golpe seco.

Bakugou se sintió con ganas de desmayarse, sintió como si su cuerpo se rindiera ante la sola voz del hombre pero ahora; ahora, no solo era la voz, todo lo que esta persona _**villano**_ escruta de si era la cantidad de sed de sangre y _**odiorencorira**_ que emanaba. Observo con temblor a sus compañeros a su lado, Yaoyorozu estaba arrimada contra Todoroki que al parecer aun se miraba lo suficientemente consiente como para moverse, Kirishima tenia la boca abierta en un grito ahogado en su garganta mientras veía el suelo y Tenya se veía con un rostro marcado con terror puro.

All for One se carraspeo la yema de los dedos en silencio por breves momentos para después soltar su quirk y hacer aparecer en un charco de liquido viscoso a los mienbros de la Liga de Villanos.

 _ **"sensei..."- "me has fallado Tomura Shigaraki, pero no te desalientes, ya habrá otra oportunidad para corregirlo, por ahora esperemos por la llegada de nuestra nueva aliada..."**_

"!" resoplo Katsuki ante esto _'eso significa que a usagui...!'_ no pudo completar las palabras cuando sintió una sacudida y un temblor que emanaba desde el suelo.

(-)

 _ **'kaachan?'**_ una figura en uno de los tanques se movió al sentir todas las imágenes provenientes de su alrededor.

(-)

"ALL FOR ONEEEEE!" escucho el grito de cólera de All Might, su figura venia en picada hacia donde el. All for One solo se rio y atrapando ambos de los puños en sus palmas para después terminar empujándolo lejos.

 ** _"ora ora... al fin te dignaras en aparecer para matarme All Might"_** All Might se levanto del golpe como si nada,puños alzados para caerle de frente a All for One, el cual se vio abriendo sus palmas en forma de burla "VAS A PAGAR CARO... ALL FOR ONE! POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!"

All Might lanzo uno se sus puños, preparando para hacerle un Delawere Smash, pero All for One alzo nuevamente sus mano frente a el y soltó el golpe concentrado de su quirk, mandando a volar al héroe #1 y a los demás villanos que estaban ahí.

 _ **"oh? mira tu, y yo que pensaba que el agua curativa de esa petulante no me había curado del todo"**_ sonrió el villano flexionado sus dedos, el poder de su quirk activándose por completo _**"levántate Tomura, coge a tu grupo y salgan de aquí"**_ añadió acercándose a su protegido.

 _ **"pero sensei!"**_ All for One activo uno de sus quirks y clavando sus dedos extendidos hacia Kurogiri, hizo que el poder de este se hiciera full counter _ **"nada de peros, ve toma-"**_ añadió este, soltando sobre las manos de Tomura un control pequeño _ **"-y escapa de aquí, llévense consigo a Midoriya"**_

"NO EN MI GUARDIA MALDITO!" grito All Might saliendo disparado hacia Tomura para quitarle el control, a lo que unos dedos ensombrecidos se le clavaron en el costado _**"n**_ ** _i se te ocurra..."_**

 ** _-BLAM!-_** "!"

 ** _"venga All Might, ambos estamos recuperados a nuestro prime, todo gracias a esa joven"_** molesto el villano _**"ambos tenemos nuestra vieja fuerza, asi que..."**_

 _ **"...dame una buena pelea que no olvidare!"**_

* * *

 **TBC-**


	36. NOTA

**Heya gentichi! He revivido! /(;u;)/**

Bueno no reviví exactamente, solo me desconecté fatalmente del mundo a mi alrededor mientras sufría de ataques de pánico.( ㅎ-ㅎ)

Y bueno... la razón por la que estoy escribiendo este pequeño intro es pues para sincerarme con ustedes... ya que se que algunos quedaron disatisfechos en como se cortó abruptamente la historia... y como se quedaron con las intrigas...

Lo sé... los entiendo... y por eso me disculpo... y les propongo algo; que quizás los deje aún más enojados o contentos.

Voy a retomar la historia... pero... no aseguró cuando lo hare o cuando la subiré, solo informó para comentar que posiblemente esta historia cierre completamente con el arca de La licencia de héroes y conociendo a Eri. De ahí en adelante cerraré la historia por completo.

Aunque no sin antes dejarles unos buenos cortes y un lindo final abierto.

Bue... de aquí en más me despido y espero sus trinches y hogueras ya en mi puerta ya que más da... ;;


End file.
